Crazy Enough to Say I Love You
by Siver-eyes Magician Girl
Summary: Rei is an Angel who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and now he's somewhere he didn't expect to be, meeting someone he wishes he never met... Yaoi (Rei/??? You'll find out when you read)
1. Prologue

Darina: Hey, everybody, I'd Darina (as you can see). In this fic, Rei's an angel when something strange happens to him. Don't yell at me, this is my first try for a fiction story. Oh, and Kerda, my assistant will be guiding you through the rest of the chapters.

Kerda: Yup, you're stuck with me (crackles). Well, let's go on with the…thing. Dasha: Fic. 

Kerda: thing

Dasha: FICTION

Kerda: WHATEVER. Enjoy while we argue.

**~Rei's POV~**

I'm not exactly sure what happened yet, cause first minute I'm flying to the Yaten Angel Gathering Festival with Lee and the others, next I'm here…but where's here? Last thing I remember was talking to Myraia on my way to the festival…

    "Hey, hey Rei!!!" a hand waved in front of my face. Earth to Rei!" I snapped out of my thought and turned to Myraia flying next to me. She gave me a sarcastic smile.

    " Sorry, what were you asking again?" I said, still thinking about seeing my cousin, Yura, at the festival. It's been six years since I last saw her and now, I get to spend the week with her. I was too excited to pay attention to anything else.

    " Daydreaming Rei?" Myraia teased. About that girl no doubt, huh?" I let out a long sigh.

    " Myraia, how many times do I have to repeat it, she's my cousin, not my…" I lost the last words for some reason.

     "…Girlfriend?" Kelvin asked from the side, now flying next to us. He gave me a sheepish grin. Somehow, his commend didn't surprise me. Why not? If anybody else knew Kelvin as long as I did, they'd get used to his teasing and trouble making. 

     " Kelvin, you know that's not true," I said, an embarrassed blush creeping across my face. Both Myraia and Kelvin studied me closely and Kelvin roared out with laughter. Dang me!

     " Oh, I see what's going on," he hooted. Hey, Myraia, there's joke! Rei's blushing at the mere mention of his cousin's name and he says he doesn't like her!" Oh, god, does he ever stop torturing me?

     " Kelvin, stop that!" to my relief Myraia took cover for me. You know he doesn't like his cousin as in the other way, just as a cousin!" 

     " Yah, and you're jealous," Kelvin said, still laughing like a hyena. I think at that moment Myraia looked ready to strangle him. 

     " I AM NOT!!!" she yelled at him, amber spreading across her cheeks. 

     " Yah, that's why you keep a picture of umph…" luckily, Myraia pressed a hand against his mouth with a look ready to kill, as she turned totally red…

     " Myraia, let go of Kelvin or you'll catch his attitude," a sharp voice came from above. Myraia immediately stopped her actions and looked up. The red staining her face disappeared.         

    " Hey, Lee," she said, finally letting go of the younger kid. Where's Gary?"

I was wondering that myself secretly…

    " You don't want to know," Lee replied, nearly growling. He said he'd be heading in front of us to get a good view on the fair." Somehow, a picture of Gary devouring a rather LARGE plate of food while waiting for us snapped into my mind. I couldn't help but chuckle.   

     " Hmm, what's so funny Rei?" asked Myraia hearing me snicker softly.

     " Nothing, just somehow I get the feeling that Gary's definition of waiting is eating till we get there," I let out a laugh.

    " I guess you're right," Myraia sighted with sarcasm. Kelvin made circles around her for some reason.

     " Kelvin, stop that!" Myraia said, waving her hand to catch the boy. You're making me dizzy." Kelvin stopped and crossed his hands in slight anger.

     " What's the big deal, Miraya, I was just circling a bit," he said. It's not like some demons are taking over the world an-ahhh…" A blast that came out of nowhere shot him away. Myraia, Lee and I gasped.

     " KELVIN!!!" Myraia was the first one to react. Oh, no!!!" A dark figure rose up in front of her. I noticed the glowing red eyes. 

     " Hello, white angel," it said in a raspy, lustful whisper that suddenly sent shivers down my spine like cold water poring on my back. Suddenly, I felt like I was alone in the darkness…alone, face to face with the hideous creature. I felt my heartbeat fasten as I stared into those hot-red eyes. No emotions of good in them, just pure darkness…

And evil…

     " Myraia!!!" I heard Lee yell out all off the sudden. I shook my head and saw that the black creature was forming some dark energy ball. But what caught my attention most were the black ropes holding Myraia's body and wings together as she helplessly watched the blast form, her eyes showing that she knows her fate…

      " Hold on, I'm coming!" I felt myself shout as my body sprang forward to block the blow. The blast was almost ready, when I floated up in front to protect Myraia. But on the way there, I tripped over something and landed right on the blast. I felt the black beam blast into my stomach as I doubled up with great pain and felt myself being send backwards.

     " REI!!!" I heard Myraia's voice call out to me before I passed out, the blast still pushing me up…

Drip…drip…drip…

      What's that sound? And why do I feel so…wet? I tried to move but pain took over my body, allowing me to slip into semi-consciousness…

**~Normal POV~**

     A drop of morning rain fell from the flower onto Rei's nose. Another drop fell and this time landed on his neck. 

     " Whoa!!!" Rei's eyes popped open from the cold water touching his skin. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. For a brief moment Rei tried to figure out where he was, when he now realized that his body felt like hot knives springing through it. His stomach especially. And his wings…

      " Huh, when did I…get wings?" he wondered out loud as he touched the silky, feathery white wings at both sides of his body.  Seems real enough, he thought and it hit him…the festival, the angels, the Myraia, the demon…

      " Demon?" Rei jumped up, ignoring the new pain that just came in. So, where is he? Where's Myraia or Lee? Where is ANYBODY?" Okay, don't panic, he said to himself. Now look around and try to tell where you are. Like Myraia once said, visualize… 

       Rei looked around. In front of him stretched a small town with weir shaped houses. They were long...too long to be normal houses. There were some cars…the weirdest flying cars he ever saw, if he ever did see any. And the people had no wings…no wings…

No wings…

No wings…it kept echoing in his head. Okay, this is NOT good, he thought, not good at all.

        " Now I can panic," Rei first said calmly to himself, but then looked at all sides. Where in the WORLD am I?"

        " Wow, there, sonny," he suddenly heard a rather…old voice. Yeh don't need to be shoutin'o loud." Rei span around and came face to face with a normal looking woman. Without wings. She seems normal for an old person, Rei thought. 

         Yah, one without wings, his mind reminded him to show him that he's not safe. Rei groaned. He wished he was in a calmer state, but the woman didn't see to notice his nervousness. 

         " What's the problem, lad?" she asked. Rei looked over her quickly. She had an aged face, a bit of a crooked back and warm blue eyes. She was wearing a hooded large flowery dress (????) and was carrying a basket of tulips. The wind gently blew her white hair in the breeze.

         " Hey, I never seen you around here," she said. That's some outfit you got there. Are you from China?" She didn't allow Rei to answer her first question. He was wearing a rather Chinese looking outfit, but it was natural. For him, at least, since he didn't know how many long, night-black haired boys with unusually golden-yellow eyes in these types of outfits walked around, as well as having red bandanas in their hair with the Chinese symbol on it. 

           Yah, seems normal, he decided. 

          " No, actually, I'm an…" Rei began, but the woman cut him off.

       " It's no good to be goin' around dressin'up like the messengers of god themselves," she said, looking over his wings. It's bad luck." You're telling me, Rei thought. All I had so far was bad luck.

       " Umm, you're right," Rei said as he started walking away. Maybe it's best if I keep my wings to myself, just so others won't notice, he thought. 

       " Bye, then, young man," the woman turned away and started to walk off. As soon as Rei saw she was gone, he folded his wings and they disappeared. Now, let's have a look at this city, shall we? He thought, walking down hill. Not far off, he could hear people. All five of an angel's senses were keener than that of an average person, so he had no trouble hearing them from that distance. 

      " Hmm, I wonder what they live like?" Rei said to himself. Flying cars? That must be to replace the wings that we have, since we don't have flying ca-hey, what's that?" His eyes caught the sign posted almost right next to the town. Wasting no time, Rei ran over to it and began to read.

      " Welcome, stranger, you are no-THE WHAT???…"

What did Rei see that horrified him so much? What's this new place? Find out in the next chapter.

                
Darina: Sorry, I know the first chapter is lame, but this is my first fic so don't kill me.*runs away from screaming people*

Tyson: But tell me, what did Rei see that was so…shocking to him?

Darina: Ummm, no idea.

Kerda: What do you mean??!!! You wrote this thing.

Darina: Yah, but I don't want to tell yet. Later in the chapters you'll know. Till next chapter!


	2. Somewhere I Was Lost One Day

Kerda: Finally, she's gone. Oh, Darina left this note:

Thanks to those reviewers:

**Orange****:**Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the rest of the story. You're my first reviewer! 

**Android 71: **I really appreciate the comment and hope you like the rest of the chappies.

**matchmaker: **Sorry, yes I mean that Mariah. I can't spell their names well. Thanks for reviewing.

Max: Darina?

Kerda: Yup. He-he, I won the argument by default. But still won since she had to leave. Oh, and neither me nor Darina own BeyBlade, she just writes some stuff on it. Did I forget to mention that previously?

Tyson: Aha

Kerda: Ooooppppssss. Anyway, here's the chappie while I blast out of here(*runs away from the creators) 

    " No, no, no, no, this is _not_ happening," Rei stepped back in surprise. But it was and he knew it. To make sure he read it correctly, Rei reread it again. Welcome, he read silently, horrified. You are now entering Eveluan Town, _Planet Megazord_. 

     " It's bad enough I'm in another, town, but on another PLANET?!?!" Rei began to panic again. So much for calming down!

      " Okay, let's think, how could I have gotten?" Rei wondered as he sat down by a bunch of blue, strangely-diamond shaped flowers. They each had four pedals on them. Except for one, that is. One was actually different shades of blue and had six diamond-shaped leaves. Rei's attention was immediately captured by it. 

       " Wow, this'll be great to show when I get home," he said, gently picking up the flower. If you ever get home, his mind reminded him. Rei sat back down with the flower in his hand and thought again.

       " Hmm…" he tried to think back, but the only thing he could remember was some black blast. Wait!" He suddenly shouted as an idea came to his brain.  

That blast, Rei thought. It was caused by a demon and I tried to protect Myraia, so… 

       " The blast got me and send me up…" His own words suddenly confused Rei. Into SPACE?!?" This is weird, he added mentally as he got up and started walking towards the town again. Looking back at the sign, Rei sighted and ran up to the town when he saw some strange looking machine next to the gate of the town…

**~Rei's POV~**

       " State your name and number," some weird little voice said from a ball of steel with hands next to a security booth. Hmm, I don't know what in the name of god he…er, IT is talking about. Seems pretty small, but I learned not to underestimate the size of things for their strength. 

       " I'm sorry, but…" I began. I don't exactly understand what you mean." Suddenly, the ball of steel opened up and an eye popped out. Once it did, it came out of the sphere with some metal cable attached to it. It came right next to my face and I nearly fell backwards as it looked me strait into the eye. Talk about intense staring! Just as I felt myself tipping backwards, the eye went back inside.

       " Unidentified intruder!!!" it suddenly rang on top of its voice. That's when I felt a wave of fear wash through me. I'm an intruder? I wonder what they do to intruders, especially those that don't even belong on this PLANET.

       Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed some movement in the security booth and an officer…or what looked like an officer came out. The guy was wearing a TIN HAT for heavens sake!!! And what reminded me of a knight's armor. And some gun…

       A GUN?!? Not good…I slowly backed away as the man came closer. At first I thought I was done for, but then…

       " Where are you from, stranger?" the man asked. 

       " Umm, uhhh…" what was I supposed to tell him. I'm not exactly sure he'd take it that I'm from another planet! " I'm…not sure," I slowly said. I…can't remember. I think I fell out of somewhere." Well, at least it's a cover up, since I have nothing else to say and getting a loss of memory seems logical. Besides, judging by the way I looked, the guy seemed to believe me every single bit. 

       " Well, then, we're just going to have to take you in then," the man began rising his gun.

       " Don't shoot!!!" I yelled of panic. The man gave me a surprised look.

       " You thought I was going to shoot you?" the man chuckled. No, I'm just going to take you to an adoption agency and you'll stay there till we'll find you a home." I relaxed. What, wouldn't you panic if a weird looking guy from another planet raises a gun at you?

       " Do you remember your name?" the man asked all of the sudden. At first the question took me by surprise, but then I chilled.

       " I'm…Rei," I said. Rei_________"

       " Well, Rei, you look like you had quiet a fall," the stranger motioned for me to follow him. Don't worry; those cuts will be taken care off. It's not often we get a person practically falling from the moon with Andersonex." I groaned. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. And what's an Ander-whatever?

        " I'm sorry, but what did you say I have?" I stated a question for the man. 

        "Andersonex. That's a disease that makes you forget a lot of things about your life," he replied. I felt so sarcastic at that moment; I thought I even let out a snort. No, I did not forget anything about me; I just dropped here to this planet by…a…sheer…accident!   

         Know, I can be at times sarcastic, but I'm mostly a serious guy. Huh, back at home I was considered a tiger because of my fang-shaped teeth and my golden-yellow eyes. I have long, black hair with a red bandana in them. Hmm, I wonder how the others are doing? I hope I can see them _if_ I ever get home again. If…

         As I wondered, I noticed we were deep into the town. Those large building were EVERYWHERE. Literally. And this is called a town. On Earth, a town is a place where the houses are small and _no_ flying cars (as if you don't know that). Well, places are different…Yah; I should just say _planets_ are different instead of places. I told you I could be sarcastic if I wanted to be. Well, this seems like the perfect time, to be honest with you.

         " Here we are," the man's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized we were standing in front of a rather small building. Compared to the others, it was _really_ small. 

         " This is the orphanage?" I asked unsure. 

         " Yes," the stranger replied, knocking on the door. It slowly crept open and a young woman stood in the doorway. She wore a pair of gold-rimmed glasses, a short tight skirt, a blouse and had her hair in a bun. Her brown eyes were nice and her brown hair sparkles in the sunlight.

          " Mr. Sadzers, what a surprise,' she said. Do come inside." The man shook his head 'No'.

          " I'm here on important business," who claimed to be Mr. Sadzers said. This young man is long and he doesn't remember where he lives. I thought that…maybe you'll take him in until he recovers, Lucy?" I smiled dimly at the woman, who flashed me a brilliant smile in return.

          " He'll be fine here, Mr. Sadzers," she said and the man left me alone with her.

          " Young man?" the woman turned to me. What's your name?" Her tone was sweet and soft, which relaxed me. Maybe this won't be so bad and I do need a place to stay while figuring out how to get home. 

          " Rei," I replied. Rei_________." 

          " Well, Rei, won't you come inside, then?" the woman stepped out, letting me into the house while she came in behind me and closed the door. 

          " Just so you know, Rei, my name is Lucy Whitcoat," she said. My last name's also easy to remember, if you'd rather call me a Miss. It's only two words: white-coat." I smiled thought I was rather confused a bit.

          " Now, come meet your new friends," Mrs. White-coat said as she led me into a room where some kids were just…hanging out. Naia, could you come here for a second?" A brown haired girl who was talking to two boys looked in Mrs. Whitcoat's direction and came up to her. She had deep-pooled brown eyes and a graceful smile that sort of reminded me of Myraia's smile. 

          " Naia, this is a now boy in the orphanage, Rei," the counselor continued. Please, show him around the place." Naia knobbed and Lucy walked away. Naia then turned to me.               

          " Hey, Rei," she said. How'd you end up here?" I wanted to tell her that I came from space, but I highly doubted she'd believe me. 

          " I lost my memory and appeared in this town," I decided to say. So, some guard brought me here and…"

          " Rei, come, let me show you your room," Mrs. Whitcoat suddenly interrupted me. Room? Children here have their own rooms? Wow, the angel orphanages don't have rooms for their children, especially not for all of them.

       I followed her to a hall with wooden doors lined up there. Mrs. Whitcoat let me to door number 12. She opened it ad I couldn't believe my eyes! The room resembled a…hotel room!!! There was a large bed with velvet covers, a small glass table by it, a large closet, some mirror and a bookshelf…FULL bookshelf.

       " I think you'll be comfortable here," Mrs. Whitcoat smiled at me. She THINKS?! The only thing this room's missing to be  a real hotel room is a TV, nothing else. Sure, I'll be comfortable here. 

       " Thank you," I replied. The counselor then said that I could spend as much time as I want in my room, then breakfast is at 8:30(a.m.), lunch at 1:00(p.m.) and dinner at 6:00(p.m.). Naia then popped into the room.

       " I'll leave you two to chat," Mrs. Whitcoat left. Naia stared at me curiously. 

       " Umm, Naia, are all rooms here…like this one?" I asked unsure. 

       " Yup, they are," Naia replied cheerfully. Nice, aren't they? Well, come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." I closed the door of my room behind me and memorized the number (since all the doors looked exactly the same, except the numbers on them) and followed Naia into that large room where all those kids were doing who-knows-what. We pushed through a crowd of kids and came up to two guys Naia was talking to earlier.  

        " Hey, Tyson, Kenny," she said and the two guys looked at her. Tyson? Kenny? Seems NORMAL _enough, _right?

        " Hey, Naia," some kid with dark-blue hair said. He wore a cap and some sports jacket along with sorts and a T-Shirt. "Who's this guy?"

        " This is Rei, he's new here," Naia went on a very fast talk. A kid with rather LONG brown hair stepped up to me. His hair covered his eyes and there was a pair of round glasses on his head with a white shirt and a professional looking green tie. WITH a laptop. 

         " Hey, Rei, I'm Kenny," he said. You stuck here also?"

         " Umm, yah," I said.

         " Naia, what time is it, I'm hungry?" the blue-haired guy said. Naia frowned.

         " Tyson, is that all you ever think about? Food?" she asked.

         " No, I also think about more food," Tyson said as I chuckled. That was some hungry kid.

         " Hey, what's so funny?" he asked hearing me laugh. Naia gave him a sarcastic look. 

         " Tyson's a really big fan of food," she turned to me.

         " Nice to meet you," I said, stretching out my hand for Tyson to shake. Put it there, Tyson." Tyson looked at my hand and then at me like I was crazy.

         " What?!?!" he said. Hey, if you're trying to get tough, then get tough somewhere else!"

         " What…do you mean?" I asked, putting my hand down. Naia shoved Tyson lightly. 

         " Rei, I know you lost your memory, but…" Naia began. I'll have to remind you of manners. You know that if you shake somebody's hand, it means you're calling them sort of a street rat?" Oh, so that's what it defines to on this planet! 

         " Sorry, I guess I already messed up," I said sheepishly, looking down. 

         " Hey, don't worry about it, man," Tyson suddenly cheered up. I know you took a big fall, so you probably don't remember."

         " Aha, as long as you give Tyson your lunch, he'll forgive you," Kenny laughed.    
         " Awww, Chief," Tyson laughed. Cut it out, you know I wouldn't do that." I laughed also. I couldn't help myself.

         " So, are you like the main person around here?" I turned to 'Chief' once I stopped giggling. I mean, why do they call you 'Chief'?"

         " Well, that's just my nickname," Kenny said. I collect data."

         " Yup, Chief here has the smarts," Tyson said, grinning. Kenny blushed, embarrassed at the compliment.

         " Cool! You collect the data in that laptop?" I asked, pointing to the folded computer in Chief's hands. He looked at it for a moment.

          " Yah, come on over there and I'll show you something," he said and let us to some place away from the kids. Seems like a hallway with windows. Kenny opened his lab top and revealed some round screen.   

          " Hey, Dizzy," he suddenly said. Dizzy? Was that guy talking to a lop top?

          " What took you so long to visit me?" a female voice suddenly came out. I nearly jumped in surprise.

          " Your lap top TALKS?!" I asked, bewildered. 

          " Huh, oh I forgot to introduce you," Kenny said. This is Dizzy, short for Dizarra. She's the Bit Beast inside my computer." I looked at him in confusion. What's a Bit Beast?     

           " Oh, a bit beast is a powerful spirit that lives in a bey blade," Kenny said as if reading my mind. Once again I was struck with a question. What's a bey blade? 

           " Oh, bey blade is a game," Kenny seemed to have read my thoughts again. I hope these people are not psychic. 

           " Like this!!!" Tyson cut in unexpectedly, showing me some king of a weird looking small, rather round object and a long metal stick with a handrail at the end. This is my bey blade! Cool, huh?" Um, yeah. So, what does it do exactly?

          " Tyson, don't be such a showoff," Naia poked Tyson again. Don't worry Rei, if you're interested, we could teach you how to play sometime." I knobbed in understanding.

           " Oh, yes, then you'll meet my bit beast," Tyson jumped up cheering. His name's Dragoon. He's awesome!" Naia sweat-dropped.

           " Please, excuse our Tyson, he LOVES to show off Dragoon," she said to me. Tyson growled.

           " Only cause what I said was true," he mumbled to himself, but Naia seemed to ignore him.   

           " Sure, I'd love to learn how to…" I suddenly stopped because my ears picked up a familiar sound. First, it seemed like a screech of an animal then someone crying. My hearing is very sharp, so I can detect where it's coming from. Maybe…I should check it out.

           " Umm, where's the bathroom, Naia?" I asked suddenly. Naia pointed down the hall. Yes!!! Perfect, just where I needed to go. 

           " I'll be back soon guys, okay, I just need to go there," I said, starting to run in a rush.

           " Okay, are you sure you'll find the bathroom?" Naia yelled after me.

          " Positive!" I yelled back, now concentrating on my running. I hoped I wasn't too late…

_What was that animal screech? What happened and will Rei be too late to stop it? Who was crying? Was it a Blade Breaker? Or someone else…Find out in the next chapter._    

Kerda: Whey, long chapter. Darina got so anxious about her first fic; she HAD to write another chapter. But, I don't know if she'll be posting for some time because of a school project. Well, how is it? 

Max: Good. Say, Kerda, where did Tyson go?

Kerda: the usual, to the food stand. Well, see you next time and don't blame me if Darina's fic sucks. It's all her fault. We'll leave Rei running for a few days. No he won't get tired, he'll take breaks, don't worry (kidding). See you next time.  

                

        
            


	3. I Found Out the Innocence of the Guilty

Kerda: OK, here we go, Tyson say the words.

Tyson: She doesn't own me cause only I own myself.

Kerda: Not THAT! (*Hits Tyson on head*)

Tyson: Ow, okay, okay, Darina doesn't own Bey Blade, but neither do YOU, KERDA!!!

Kerda: I KNOW that Tyson. Anyway, here's the chapter. MAX, please take Tyson away!!!! Darina's done with her report sooner then expected, so here the next chapter! Oh, and this is the parts where the story start getting a little crazy…

       " Hold on, wherever you are," Rei yelled out loud, still running down the long narrow hallway. He thought he ran for now nearly half an hour. No, it's impossible, isn't it? He wondered. The windows have long ended and the hallway was dark, but Rei saw everything better than he imagined!

       " Finally," Rei saw SOME kind of light at the end of the tunnel. As he neared it, he began to wonder if Naia, 'Chief' and Tyson were looking for him…

       Rei's thoughts were interrupted by a run out of the tunnel. He found himself standing in a dimly lighted room with one lamp on the ceiling. The walls seemed HUGE and there was one tiny window at the top.  Rei could see why the center decided to lighten this room up a little. The atmosphere seemed so gloomy, so…sad. And the blood…

**~Rei's POV~**

       BLOOD?!?! What in the name of RA?!?! I'm practically standing on a floor with blood ALL OVER IT!!! Suddenly, I noticed two figures on the floor. The bigger one was crying madly and the smaller one, lying on the ground unmoving.

       " Um, excuse me, but…" I began, but the crying figure cut me off.

       " K-k-kitty I-is d-d-d-ead!" the voice was young and belonged to someone probably no older than five. She kept on sobbing and I stepped up to her, trying to purposely ignore the red pools under my feet.

       " Is that your cat?" I asked slowly, now seeing that the smaller figure lying on the ground WAS a cat. Correction, a bloody, DEAD looking cat. 

        " Yes, mister," the sobbing figure looked up at me. It was a small girl, probably somewhere next to five, like I thought before. Her golden hair seemed to go down to her knees and her blue eyes shined with tears. She was hugging a stuffed toy cat. Her blue skirt and white, long-sleeved shirt were partly red because of…you know. She was barefoot, sitting on the ground.

         " Are you from this orphanage," I felt instant care and sympathy for the little girl. She knobbed, still crying. 

          " T-they w-w-….ouldn't play with me, s-s-so kitty kept me company b-but they c-c-came and t-hey h-h-h… HURT HER!" The girl burst into tears again and put her face on her knees. I hugged her and to my surprise, she returned the hug, sobbing onto my shoulder. 

          " Shhhh, what did they do to her?" I asked. I had no idea who THEY were, but it seemed like THEY worked in this place. 

          " The-e-ey came a-and c-cut k-kitty," the girl kept on crying. Me and

 P-Panalopy tried to h-hold t-t-them off, but they were t-t-too s-s-trong." I was beginning to hate them, whoever they were.

          Suddenly, the cat moved one of its blood-covered paws and let out a weak yell. The girl gasped and let go of me, looking over the cat.

          " Kitty?" she said. I decided to help this girl, so I picked up the hurt cat, my clothes also red now (hey, I don't exactly care right now about that).

           " Come on," I said with a soft smile. We'll help your cat." The girl first looked confused, but then smiled, her face shining with joy and got up. I was right. Not only did her hair reach her knees, they almost reached her FEET. The pretty golden color reflected off them. 

           " Thank you, mister," she said and we began to wander in the hallway again. I passed the bathroom some time ago and the first thing we needed to do was clean this animal up. 

           " Hey, what's your name?" I took the girl by surprise with my question. She smiled all of the sudden. 

           " Carmen," she said. And who are you?" She looked VERY cute smiling, so I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her curiosity, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she laughed along with me…

**~Normal POV~**

           " Carmen," she said. And who are you?"

          " Oh, I'm Rei," Rei replied. Nice to meet you, Carmen. You seem rather young to be out here by yourself. How old are you?"

           " Oh, I'm not alone," she said. Rei wondered if she meant the cat he was carrying. 

           " I have Panalopy to keep me company," Carmen continued. It just hit Rei that Panalopy was that stuffed cat she was carrying. 

           " Oh, so is Panalopy good company to you?" Rei asked, surprised he did for some reason.

           " Oh, yes," the girl's eyes shined with joy. She and Kitty are very good company." Rei knobbed. Carmen scanned him.

           " You have long hair," she said. Rei laughed. She says I have long hair, he thought.

           " Um, yes, so do you," he said. I never seen someone your age…say, you never told me how old you were."

           " Oh, I'm five," she said…            

 **~Rei's POV~**

          Just as I thought, she's only a child. 

         " Tell me, what did the people who did this to your cat look like?" I asked, since the next thing I was planning to do after the cat was safe, was to teach the guys who did it a "good" lesson. 

         " Oh, one was a long, brown-haired girl," Carmen replied. She had blue eyes and was with two more guys. One had red hair and was REALLY mean and the other had brown hair that covered his face." Brown hair that covered his face?

         " Exactly, could you tell me more about the brown-haired guy?" I asked, having a bad feeling in my stomach.  

         " Oh, he wore a pair of round glasses on his head and I think he had a lab

top or something like that," the younger said, still walking. Huh, why, do you know him?" Kenny? KENNY?!? No WAY, it can't be him…can it?

         " Are you okay?" Carmen's voice cut into my thoughts. I snapped out instantly and looked down at her.

         " Um, yah, what were you asking?" if there was a time to feel a bit embarrassed, NOW was that time. The girl probably thinks now that I have hearing problems or something…

        " I was asking if you know that guy?" she repeated. Well, that's a good question: is it KENNY or is my mind just being obnoxious?   

        " Err…no, no I don't," I said quickly. Suspicious sounding, maybe, but I won't let that stop me. Besides, she seems to be pleased with the reply…

        Suddenly, she's looking at me like I'm about to tackle her. Not good…

        " Are you a tiger?" she asks, which sort of surprises me and relieves me. Since you got tiger teeth, yellow eyes and stuff…" Ummm, riiggghhhtt, I forgot about that part. No wonder she was staring at me so wide-eyed.

        " No, I was just born this way," I quickly respond, hoping not to get any strange gazes from her. 

        " Cool, I always wanted to have yellow eyes," Carmen squealed. I smiled and winked at her. FINALLY there's the bathroom. I thought we walked around the whole orphanage by now. I open the door and rush over to the sink, grabbing a clean napkin with me. I gently started to rub off the blood. The cat's alive, all right, the poor animal's twitching in pain. 

         " It's okay, you'll be all right," IK tried to calm the cat and to my surprise it worked. The cat stopped twitching and remained still as I cleaned off the blood.

         " Rei, do you need anything?" Carmen's voice came behind me. 

         " Yes, could you please get the counselor here?" I asked. I didn't hear any footsteps and I still heard her breathing in the room.

         " Rei, no," she suddenly said. I wondered why not. 

         " Why?" I turned around. Carmen stood there, smiling softly. 

        " Thank you for helping me, Rei," she said sweetly and narrowed her eyes. 

…………………………………………………………..what in the WORLD?

      " Do you miss your family Rei?" Carmen suddenly asked. This took me by surprise. Cause, I don't miss mine. They abandoned me here."

      " Yes, I miss my family, why?" I raised an eyebrow. Something seems rather fishy…

      " Where are they?" Carmen gave me a sweet look. 

      " Up there," I suddenly said, because at that moment I felt like I could tell this girl anything. Oh, and that was true because my family does live in the clouds since we're angels. 

       " Oh," Carmen. You're alone here, aren't you? Do you want to see your family?" What is she TALKING about? Wait; could she know something about me…maybe, she's an angel also. 

       " I can help you," Carmen said, narrowing her eyes again. Let me help you, Rei." Okkkaaaayyy…that was weird.

       " Umm, maybe later, we need to help your cat and…" Carmen cut me off.

       " We don't need to," Carmen suddenly said.

       " But those guys, they…"

       " No, they didn't…" Carmen cut me off AGAIN. Okay, her voice is chilly, NOT GOOD AT ALL…wait; she's putting her hand into her pocket and…uh- oh. UH-OH.

       " They didn't, I did," Carmen rose up a LONG knife with…blood on it. She began to advance as she let out shrill laughs that send shivers up my spine. Just what I need right now…a crazy cat murderer.

       " Carmen, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I looked at her bewildered with Kitty still in my hands. DEFINETLY not good…

       " You say you want to see you family in heaven," Carmen smirked. Don't worry, REI, you'll see your dead family…" She narrowed her eyes even more and began to get ready to pounce on me. "RIGHT NOW…"

Who is this little girl really? What'll happen to Rei? Why is Carmen after him? Find out in the next chapter.

Tyson: I wonder what'll happen to Rei. I hope he'll be okay.

Kerda: I don't know…maybe and maybe not

Tyson: Right, so when's the Yaoi part coming…     

Kerda: Later on in the chapters, don't worry Tyson. Oh, and I'm still mad at you about earlier.(*Tyson sticks out tongue at her*) I'm warning you.

Max: Uh-oh, close curtains, close curtains!!!(*Curtains fall*)


	4. I Learned of the Craziness of Some Poepl...

Kerda: MAX!!! The script is gone!!!

Max: Geez, Kerda, just say what you usually say.

Kerda: oopppsss, sorry, good idea Max (*Max sweat-drops*). I don not own BeyBlade and neither does Darina, but we like writing about it anyway.

**~Rei's POV~ **

      When I saw that look of craziness in Carmen's eyes, I knew I was in trouble. She wasn't just pulling my leg; she really DID want to hurt me. Badly…

       " Say GOODNIGHT, REI!!!" she yelled and lunged towards me. The knife was high in the air. For the moment I was stunned. My mind went totally blank as I had images of her cutting my throat. 

       No, snap out of it, that's not going to…ahhh. I ducked at the knife that was originally mad for me crashed into the wall above me. I quickly got out of the way and Carmen pulled the knife, leaving a hole in the wall. For a little KID she sure had some MAJOR power. 

       " Oh, Rei, I'll enjoy seeing you squirm after I plunge this little knife into your chest!" she turned to me. LITTLE KNIFE?!? That knife was anything BUT little.

       " Carmen why are you doing this?" I asked as she lunged at me again, barely missing me by an inch. I think I jumped too high, because at the next moment I was heading towards the ground headfirst. There was a crash! I think I hit the sink because I wasn't sure, since I couldn't think strait anymore. When I opened my eyes my vision began to go blurry. But I could still see Carmen advancing at me. Knife in the air…

Ready to kill…

       " This is the END of your story, Rei," she stopped right next to me and the hand with the knife went up. I'm just sorry I couldn't make this more painful for you." More painful? This is already good enough as it is…well, for her anyway. My body screamed in pain and I wanted to get out, but if I opened up my wings, where would I go…there's no window here. Wait, I'm finally thinking strait. Crazy, but strait…

         Just before the knife could cut its way inside my chest, I jumped up, using all the strength I had left and landed on my feet. Then I noticed a long cut on my leg. So, she DID manage to get me. I know I must have looked like I did when I fell from my spacey adventure. Little cuts and bruises, as well as hits covered my body and…urrgh, DAMN!!! What did she put on that knife, my cut burns like hell. I thought I was going to collapse on my feet; my leg felt like it was on fire!

        " You just don't know when to give in, do you Rei?" Carman's voice came through me mind and I saw her coming up again. Oh, no! If she cuts me again…darn, I hope she didn't see my blood color. She'd know I'm not like them. Now I definitely have no where to go…

        " Your leg feel sort of hot? Well, it should," Carmen said, and I swear I saw a smirk on her once childish-expression filled face. This knife was smothered with my special bacteria that can…well, lets just say you won't be chilling for a while." I picked myself up, now my vision almost black, only colors swirling in front of me. Carmen laughed.

      " Don't worry, the effect isn't permanent," she said. It'll only cause you to loose consciousness for some time, enough for me to have fun with you." MORE FU?! Jesus, I already had all the "FUN" I could handle. Oh, no, here she goes again…

**~Normal POV~**

       Kenny was running down the hall. He, Naia and Tyson split up to look for Rei and he said he'd go to the bathroom, so Kenny figured he'd find Rei there.

      I hope he's okay, Kenny thought, finally reaching the bathroom. What he saw in front of him when he opened the door horrified him more then he was ever horrified…

**~ Again Rei's POV~**

        Huh, somebody's opening the door. That seems to distract Carmen for a little while. Wait, is that…Kenny? Why is he staring at me like that? Oh, yah, I forgot…I guess it's not everyday you see me bleeding on the floor. Wait, uh-oh. Oh, no, I'm bleeding. Now he'll know I'm not like him by my blood color. Oh, god, why did this have to…

        " K-K-Kenny…" My voice faded as I slipped into unconsciousness before I could warn him.

**~Kenny's POV~**

       I thought this was all a terrible nightmare when I got a glimpse of Rei. He was lying on the floor, his eyes half-closed, and clothes SOAKED with blood HIS blood. And, oh, no, why's she here?

       " Oh, hello, Kenny?" my worst nightmare looks up at me. Like what I did to Rei? I think he makes a fine pray, don't you?"

       " Korea, what DID you do to Rei?!?" I shouted. She gave me one of her fake cutesy grins.  

       " We just had a little fun, Kenny, but sadly, now I have to leave," Carmen, who was now really Korea, said. Here's a present from me before I leave." Before I could stop her, Korea made a deep cut on my hand. I yelled and nearly dropped Dizzy. 

        " Bye!" Korea said before she ran off. I leaned over Rei and shook him. He was in the absolute WORST condition I ever saw anyone to be when they were one of Korea's victims. I need to get him help. But, why do I suddenly feel so…drowsy. 

      " What did she do…" I felt my legs give away and I collapsed, hearing footsteps down the hallway and a shout, but I couldn't get what they said before I slipped into darkness…

                                                             ***

**~Rei's POV~(I use it a lot)**

      I wake up when I heard a crash. I jumped up in surprise and saw I was in my room. On the bed, my leg bandaged and my cuts treated. At first I had a hard time getting where I was. Not again! 

       Oh, right, I'm on another planet, being stuck in an orphanage, nearly killed by a crazy-minded girl with a knife. Yup, sound SO simple! 

      I tried to get up, but the second I began to bend; my body began to ache like crazy. Ignoring the pain, I tried to spread my wings. It worked sure enough. Maybe I should try to circle around the room, I haven't been out in ages! Oh, right, I'm not on a WINGED planet any longer.

      I grabbed my clothes; they now were clean off the blood and dirt. Pulling them on, I did my hair and came out. Once I entered the main hall, I saw no one there. Mmm, strange. Suddenly, I heard screams of joy coming from the outside. Looking through the window, I saw the others were just hanging around in the sun. 

      " Maybe I should join them," I said as I opened the door that lead outside and all eyes turned on me. I mean like REALLY all eyes. Even the birds on the trees seemed to have stopped singing just to stare at me. I felt like a circus attraction. Great, I thought, bring out the clowns!

       " Rei!" a familiar voice shouted to me and the playing began all over again. I looked to see Naia waving at me. 

       " Hey, Naia," I said, yawning. What's been going on while I was asleep?" Tyson nearly jumped on me for some reason. Maybe he thought I was healthy enough to be a swinging pole. There goes my over exaggeration. Oh, well, better put up with it, Rei, you're stuck with yourself for life. 

       " Rei, bud, are you feeling better!" Tyson squeezed me hard, making me feel like I was under a tank wheel.

       " Yes, Tyson, thanks," I was glad when he let go of me. I didn't think I could stand another person getting me _nearly_ killed.

       " You took quiet a beating from Korea," Naia modified me. Korea? Who's that? The only person I remember is Carmen with me last time…oh, and Kenny. With Dizzy, if she counted as a person. 

        " Who's Korea?" I asked dazed. 

        " That little girl that you saw yesterday," Naia continued. 

        " You mean the one that hurt me?" I didn't get her. Her name was Carmen, not Korea." Naia let out a long sigh. Wonders what seems so familiar and sarcastic to her.

        " Geez, that's just like Korea," a voice suddenly came from the side. I turned and came face to face with a pain of round glasses. Kenny!  

         " Kenny, hey, feeling better?" Tyson nearly jumped all over Kenny like he was about to me. Kenny stopped Tyson since he seemed to know what the guy was planning.

          " Yes, Tyson, much better, thank you," he said. I noticed his laptop under his arm. I wonder if he ALWAYS carries it around?

          " Hey, Rei, are you better?" Chief suddenly asked and I turned to him.

          " Yes, thanks Kenny," I said. Were you the one who saved me yesterday?" Kenny just shook his head 'no'.

         " No, I tried to first, but that girl got me with her knife also," he said. So Tyson ended up being the big hero!" Tyson smiled sheepishly.

          " Ahh, it was nothing," he said.  Just thank me later and I'm sure this could go well."

          " Yah, if by thanking you, you mean giving you his lunch, then you're wrong to get it," Naia laughed at him. My attention turned away from Tyson and suddenly caught on to some of those bey blade things spinning in what reminded me of a giant punch bowl. I know it was really an arena dish for those circular things, but it was painted red and gave off a wet type of look. I turned to the others, who were still arguing.

           " Naia, if you say Carmen was really that Korea, why did she change her name and why did she want to get me?"

           " Umm, well, you see…" Naia shifter uncomfortably. Korea's got mental issues. At least that's what everyone says. She liked to kill AND hurt people, but they don't first know it's her. She changes names and pretends to act innocent, but then she changes into a beast. She already actually killed a person! Her name was Katrina and she was new here when Korea got her. Yes, Korea has this thing for torturing new people." Well, that part I ALREDY experience-first handed.

           " Oh, yah, she also has a psycho brother who also lives in this orphanage," Tyson continue. He and Korea's room is the old lab." Old lab?

           " I'm sorry, but what do you mean an old lab?" I asked feeling dazed again. 

           " Huh, oh right, we forgot to mention it," Kenny said, looking at me with slight surprise at first. This orphanage used to be the home of a rich scientist. He did all KINDS of experiments here." Rich?  So, that explains why the rooms were so nice. I knobbed in understanding.

           " So, now this guy and his sister come in and locked up in the lab. The brother never goes out and the sister only does to have fun in HER OWN way," Tyson said. Man, talk about having fun WAY off the charts! 

            The bey blades in the dish once again caught my attention.

          " I see you're interested in bey blading," Tyson suddenly said. 

          " It seems interesting," I mumbled.

          " Come on, Rei, we'll show you how to play," Naia tugged me to the bowl and the others followed…

**~Normal POV~**

           Many kids were standing around the arena. As the battle raged on, Rei, Tyson, Naia and Kenny waited from the next game. Suddenly, some bey blade ripped through all of the other blades and sent them packing out of the dish. Everyone stared in shock as the blade knocked out the last one except for itself.

           " Wow, whose blade is that?" Rei asked amazed. Naia shrugged. Kenny just opened Dizzy up and started typing in the data on that bey blade.

           " Well, I win," a voice came out through the crowd and some guy stepped up. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. And a smirk on his face.    

             " Ahh, Enrique again," Tyson said. Enrique, stop showing off so much!" 

            " He's talking about showing off…" Naia sighted. Enrique turned to Tyson.

            " Hello, Tyson," he said. Watching my game victory, I suppose?" Tyson ran up to the dish faster than you could say "NO".

            " Prepare yourself, Enrique, cause you're about to feel the wrath of my dragoon," Tyson started to show off his bey blade.

            " Is that a challenge?" Enrique asked, crossing his arms.

            " You bet," Tyson replied, confident he'll win. Come on, let's do our talking in the arena!" Tyson loaded his shooter with his blade. They went up to the circular dish. 

            " Ready, set, LET IT RIP!" Tyson swung his shooter down and the blade headed for the dish. Rei was watching with interest at how this would turn out to be…

**~Rei's POV~**

            Wow, I never have seen a game quiet like this before. The blades are going around, trying to knock each other out of the dish! Wait, why's Tyson's blade glowing green…

             It's HUGE! What is that creature?

           " Um, Kenny, what is that thing exactly," I asked the madly typing away Chief. 

           " That's a bit beast, like Dizzy, only this one's in Tyson's blade," he replied. 

           " Well, some are lucky," Dizzy's voice came from the screen. Hey, Rei!" There goes the talking computer…

           " Hey, Dizzy," I said, sitting down next to Kenny. How have you been."

           " Fine, thanks," the screen replied. Now, Kenny, Tyson seems to have the upper edge on the defense, but Enrique's bit beast exceeds him a bit on the offence, so Tyson's best bet is to play it cool and take a little beating before going for an attack." The computer knows how to play?

           " Umm, Chief, what's that other guy's bit beast?" I asked slowly. 

           " Oh, his bit beast is Amphilyon," I wondered what an Amphilyon was, having a slight feeling I was about to find that out.

           " Go, Amphilyon," Enrique yelled and a red dragon rose up, only this one was BIGGER than Dragoon. I feel like I'm in a fiction story.

           " Storm ATTACK!!!" Tyson yelled so loud it nearly popped my eardrums. There was some wind in the dish and I was amazed at the just formed tornado. 

           " Amphilyon, keep going!" Enrique yelled, but not NEARLY as loud as Tyson. There were some flashes in the tornado and to my even greatest surprise; BOTH blades flew out of the dish. Enrique's landed on the ground through the crowd and Tyson's flew behind the orphanage house. The storm cleared and there were a LOT of scratches on the dish, but both Tyson and Enrique seemed dazed to me. 

           " I…tied?" Enrique sputtered out. I…don't believe it!" He picked up his blade. 

           " Oh, man, why did my blade have to land behind the house," Tyson said. I decided to help him out.

            " I'll get it for you," I said as I hurried behind the house. 

            " Thanks, Rei," I heard Tyson shout after me. 

            " No problem," I finally ended the dialogue and started to walk slowly not to miss his dragoon blade. I saw it lying on the grass and picked it up. 

            " Awesome," I said to myself as I looked over it, wishing I had one of my own. Suddenly, there was a dimly heard buzzing sound from above and I jumped and landed hard on the ground to see a bey blade come out of nowhere spinning next to me.

         I stared is shock, nearly dropping Dragoon as the blade inched closer and closer towards me, not slowing down a bit, glowing dangerously with every second…

What is this mysterious bey blade? Where did it come from? What'll happen to Rei? Find out in the next chapter.

Kerda: Phew, that was loonnngggg to write. Huh, Kai?

Kai: Hmph.

Kerda: Not the most talkative guy, is he? (*Points to Kai*) Where's Rei?

Max: He's caught up in the chapters, remember?

Kerda: Oh, right, I forgot. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next time.


	5. Let It Rip!

Kerda: Hey, everyone, how's it going?

Tyson: Hey, Kerda, want some fruit?(*hands Kerda a bowl of fruit*)

Kerda: Why so nice all of the sudden, Tyson?

Tyson: I just thought you looked hungry, so…

Kerda: Tyson, did it ever occur to you that I don't take liking in waxed fruit. 

Tyson(*whistles*): Opps, he-he. Here's the next chapter, anyhow.

Kerda: Hey, you STOLE MY LINE!!! Anyway, Darina doesn't own BeyBlade or the song _Let It Rip_. 

        Rei froze in terror as the strangely glowing bey blade advanced. Oh, no, Rei thought. Whatever this blade's trying to do doesn't seem too good…

**~Rei's POV~**

        I need to get out of this thing's way, but I feel like my whole body just froze in place. I hate when this happens to me, but it sometimes does when something surprises me. 

       " Wait, I know!" I suddenly said to myself and spread my wings, as I made sure no one else was around. I flew up higher. Why am I so scared of this blade? I wondered. Could it be different than the others? Or is it because I don't know much about the sport?

       Before I could think anything else, the blade suddenly jumped up and headed strait towards me. Swinging aside, I made a good attempt for the blade to miss me, but it after bounced off the nearest tree and suddenly sprang into my open hand, the surprising LARGE power of the attempt to get into my hand sending be into the wall off the building. I managed to land safely on the ground (WITH that blade _still_ I my arms) and shook my head as suddenly it became dark. Oh, no, not another unconscious moment…wait! 

**~Normal POV~**

      Darkness was all around Rei. He knew he didn't fall unconscious this time, but what was happing to him? 

      " Where am I?" he asked. Am I dreaming?" Suddenly, a green light shone out of nowhere and took shape…

**~Rei's POV~**

       I nearly tipped backwards when the light appeared. It was so strange, yet it seemed so…familiar. Whoa, it's forming. I stared in horror as the light took shape of some king of a white with a greenish glow tiger.

       " A…a…" I tried to speak, but when that tiger turned and looked at me in the eye I felt stunned. This was no ORDINARY tiger. And I'm not just talking about the green glow or the way he looks…he's different from the rest. 

       " Why do I feel like I…know you?" I asked semi-consciously and before I knew what I was doing, my legs carried my closer to the animal. I stopped when I was a few feet away from it.

       " Who are you?" I asked and all of the sudden the tiger glowed even greener and…vanished. The darkness has suddenly cleared and I found myself against the wall where I landed. The strange blade was still in my closed hand.

       Huh? What's that? I decided to closely examine the tool and found a picture of…that tiger on top! Okay, now THIS was freaky. Hmm, maybe…I should…keep this blade. I mean I did say I wanted a bey blade of my own, but…where did this one come from?

       I looked up. There aren't any windows…strange. Well, I guess I'll keep this blade then. 

       I couldn't believe I was acting so calm about a bey blade that dropped near me from the SKY and, it seems, tried to attack me, but it feels so familiar I can't place it in my mind.

       Suddenly, I realized I was supposed to bring back Tyson's blade, so I picked it up and suddenly noticed something I haven't before…that bit beast Tyson has, Dragoon I think…his picture's on Tyson's blade. Could this mean that whatever picture's on the blade, that bit beast it possesses? Then maybe…

      I was examining the tiger picture on the unknown bey blade, when…

      " Rei, where are you Rei?" Naia's voice came from around the corner. That's when I noticed my wings were out, so I quickly hid the new blade and folded my wings so they'd disappear. Naia's face came from around the corner. 

     " Rei, are you okay?" she asked. Tyson and I were worried, so I came to check on you…" She looked at Tyson's blade in my hands.

      " Oh, you found it, good!" she exclaimed. Tyson's going to owe you one for this Rei." Why, I was the one who asked to come here in the first place.

       " Well, come on, we'd better give Tyson back his blade," I said and we ran off. 

**~Tyson's POV~**

      Oh, where can Rei and Naia be? Naia said she'd be back soon. Could something have happened?

      " Hey, Tyson, that was cool and all but you didn't actually beat me," Enrique said snobbishly. Talk about your nose up high, the dude seems so DISTURBED with _bragging_ about his bit beast. Gee wiz!!!!   

      " So, I guess the bet goes to me and there's still no challenger in this place who could beat me," Enrique blabbed on. Does he EVER stop? Wait, is that Naia…and REI? What a surprise!!!

     " Naia, Rei, where were you guys," I yelled. I've been totally worried here." My friends stand next to me.

     " Sure you have, I _bet_ you did," Naia rolled her eyes. Sometime, her eyes will FULLY roll out of her head if she doesn't STOP doing that!!!

     " Thanks, Rei, I guess you had some trouble finding it, huh?" I said as Rei handed my Dragoon. 

     " Sure, right," he mumbled. Hm…

**~Normal POV~       **

         Rei stood there, watching Enrique smirk to himself.

         " I see Enrique's been showing off again," Naia said to herself. 

         " Tyson, you have lost so please don't take up my time," Enrique said, pushing Tyson away.

         " What, you didn't WIN!!!" Tyson yelled, outraged. We tied!!!" Enrique tisked.

         " Tyson, the bet was not to TIE, but that you'd beat me and you…clearly lost," Enrique said, waving his hand. And get this, I don't think there's anyone who could beat me, Tyson-boy." Rei got really angry. Before he knew what he was doing, Rei pulled out the blade with the tiger on it.

          " I challenge you, Enrique," he said and all eyes turned to him for the second time today. Enrique looked at Rei like he was crazy.

           " Aren't you that new kid who lost his memory?" Enrique asked, a bit confused. Well, do you even have a bey blade?" Rei held up the newfound blade for him to see. 

           Wow, Rei never told me he had a bey blade, Tyson thought, staring at the little abject in Rei's hand… 

**~Rei's POV~**

        " I challenge you, Enrique," I felt myself shout out. I knew this was my first time bey blading, but I wanted to put that kid right. I decided to try out that blade I found. Come on, nothing to see here, will everybody please STOP looking at me like I'm about to _eat _them? 

          " Aren't you that new kid who lost his memory?" Enrique asked me suddenly. Well, do you even have a bey blade?" I grimaced. What am I holding up right now?

         " As you can see," I replied. Tyson, could I borrow the shooter for this round please?" Tyson gulped for some reason and knobbed. He handed me his long shooter and I loaded the blade the way I saw Tyson do so.

         " You think you can beat me when NOBODY could?" Enrique asked me with a smirk. I could TRY!

          " Don't do it, Kid," some girl said to me. Enrique never lost to anybody and every blade he defeats gets trashed." 

           " I'll challenge him anyway," I said to her. Whether he likes it or not." Tyson came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

           " You can do it, Rei," he said. I know!" Naia flashed me thumbs up and Kenny just knobbed in approval. I smiled and came up to the dish.

           " Ready to loose, rookie?" Enrique asked, smirking again. 

           " You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" I asked, wiping the smile of his face. And I let my bey blade do the talking for me." Wait, _what_ am I SAYING?! That blade totally doesn't belong to me, since it fell out of nowhere. Or is it…the only way to know for sure is to…

          " Let it rip!" I said and both Enrique and me let go of out blades, which landed in the dish. Alright, let's do this!" Enrique's blade followed mine around the stadium. The blades crashed together.

**~Kenny's POV~**

           I didn't know Rei had a blade also. I need to put this down in my data. Hmm, now lets see.

           " Hey, Dizzy, could you analyze Rei's bey blade's power level?" I asked.   

           " I thought you said Rei doesn't have a blade," Dizzy teased me. 

           " I thought so, until now when Rei just challenged Enrique to a fight," I replied. Okay, so what's the load down on this new blade?" There were some analyzing sounds and Dizzy finished.

           " Well, I'd say Rei has a good advantage over Enrique," she said to me. Wait, what's that…"

           " What's wha-huh?" Rei's bey blade's glowing…

**~Rei's POV~**

_I Been Fighting every night and day  
Gotta do my best to put you away_

_Get Beside Yourself, Get ready to play_  
  
****

          What's happening, why's 'my' blade glowing? Wait, what's…no way!

 That tiger that I saw in the darkness came out of my bey blade. At the same time, Enrique's blade glowed and his red dragon bit beast came out.

           This is…amazing. I not only got a bey blade, but it gave me a bit beast? Wow! The look on Enrique's face is priceless. I guess I'm not the only one surprise, but I'm sure he's not as happy about this as me.

         " When did this rookie get his own bit beast?" he asked himself, stunned.

_If you Ever want to make it_

_If you think your gonna rip me up against the wall  
Then Let it Rip, Get ready To Fall!!!_

_Your Never gonna Take me Down!_

         " Enrique, this rookie's going to beat you good," Tyson said. GO REI!" I smiled at Tyson. Suddenly, the white tiger looked at me in the eye. Wow, I never see so many…feeling in such a creature. From that moment I knew him and me were inseparable. There was something in his eyes that seemed to encourage me to call out to him, to make his my friend, to help me in battle. 

         " White tiger…" I whispered. At that moment, my tiger friend seemed to…KNOB AT ME?! Hey, maybe I got his name right. What the heck, let's try it!

         " Come on, White Tiger," I yelled out and suddenly a feeling stroke me again. Bit beast have attacks, so what's this beast's attack. When I was suddenly lost on what to do, I said the first thing that seemed to flash into my mind when I looked that creature into the eye.   

_Forever I've been spinnin roooound_

_I got one Foot of the Ground  
But my beyblade, ma Beyblade beatin  
You'll take me doooownnn_

         " Tiger Claw ATTACK!!!" I yelled and the White Tiger began to MOVE my bey blade around, while at the same time raising its paw and striking Amphilyon. 'My' bey blade struck Enrique's blade and the other was send flying out. The White Tiger turned to me again and I smiled. Phew, that was a long fight, but we did it, and it's all because I found you, White Tiger. 

         " Please remain with me by my side," I whispered so only he could hear. The White Tiger roared and…KNOBBED AGAIN!? WOW! Suddenly, the Tiger went back inside the blade. 

_Your Never gonna Take me down.._

_Your Never gonna take me DOOOOOOOOOOWWWWN!_

_Your Never gonna take me Down!_

         " Wow, dude, that was AWESOME!!!" Tyson's voice cut through my thoughts as I went and picked my new blade up from the stadium. 

         " Totally," Naia cheered. You should have seen the look on Enrique's face." I know, it WAS priceless, not to offend him or anything…

         " I…I lost," Enrique looked at his fallen blade. How…could I loose…to a rookie." I came over to where his blade was laying and picked it up. I examined it. Once again I found a picture of Enrique's bit beast on his blade. I had to admit his bey blade was rather cool.

         " Good match Enrique," I said as I smiled at him. You have a cool blade, you should keep a tighter grip on it." At first the other looked at me confused, but then smiled _nicely_ for the first time. I handed him back his blade.

         " Thanks, Rei, your blade's awesome also," Enrique said. Great battle, you're no one to call a rookie! But I want a rematch sometime, so watch out, cause I may just beat you." I was about to put out my hand when I stopped myself. Remember, no shaking hands on this planet!

         " Don't worry, I will," I laughed and everyone cheered. Tyson nearly tackled me like when I came out, but Naia stopped him.

         " Sweet! Hey, Rei, what's your blade called?" he said. I wasn't sure, but at that moment some whispers came from the blade that were barely enough for me to hear.

        " Drigger…" the whispers repeated twice. I was so shocked, I nearly dropped the blade; what is this thing really? It can't be just an ordinary blade that normal people use. 

        Yah, but you're not an ORDINARY person here anymore, my mind reminded me. Oh, yah, right… 

        " Umm, Drigger," I slowly said. The blade's Drigger." 

        " Well, your Drigger blade is absolutely sweet," Tyson said to me. Suddenly, the door of the outside opened. Mrs. Whitcoat's youthful face appeared. 

        " Kids, time for dinner," she yelled. Dinner? Did I already sleep through lunch? No WONDER I feel hungry! While everybody went inside, I looked at my blade again.

       " What are you really?" I asked it, as if hoping for a reply…

                                                  ***

         When I came into the main room, there was a LOT of commotion. People were arguing for some reason. I inched closer to Naia and asked what was up.

         " Mrs. Whitcoat needs somebody to bring Korea and her brother dinner inside the lab today, but right now she's busy," the boy replied. I mean, who'd want to go give lunch to those two people. Korea'll probably kill you while you're still inside. And I don't even want to KNOW what the brother's like!" They can't be that bad, I thought. Maybe a bit strange and okay, at some point dangerous, but they can't be all bad, can they? 

        " Now, come on kids, you know it's just in and out, that's all," Mrs. Whitcoat explained. Nobody volunteered. Just as Mrs. Whitcoat almost gave up hope, I raised my hand. 

       " I'll do it, Mrs. Whitcoat," the words came out of my mouth before I could even stop them. And glares…LOTS of glares. Every person in the room was staring at me in shock. Sometimes I wonder what kind of messes I manage to drag _myself_ into? Oh, well, better do it, no backing down now.

       " Thank you, Rei," Mrs. Whitcoat said with relief. I guess that business MUST have been important to her…                            

       " Err, no problem," I said and almost smacked myself in the face. Now Mrs. White-coat will probably make me bring them lunch all the time. And if they're as horrible as everybody said they are, well, then…you get my point. 

       " Now, go along and eat," Mrs. Whitcoat pushed the children into some other room, but handed me some tray with weird looking salad, sandwiches and two funny, neon-greed colored drinks. Naia shot me a worried look when she left for the kitchen. 

       " Rei, the lab's on the right of the first room. It's a dark place inside, but just call the two kids and they'll take the food from you," Mrs. Whitcoat smiled. Geez, even SHE seemed to describe them AND treat them like real animals. I took the tray and set off to the rooms. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

       Stepping up to an old brown door, I opened it. It wasn't locked, but I guess you don't need to lock the door when you figure that people are so terrified of you, they won't want to come in. And it was dark. VERY dark.  

Well, here I go inside…   

What'll happen to Rei once he's inside the lab? Is it really true that the people in it are crazy? Will Rei make it out, then? Find out in the next chapter.

Darina: Hey, everybody.

Kerda: Darina, long time no see!

Darina: Hey Kerda. Hey Max, Tyson, Kai, Kenny and oh, Rei's busy at the moment. Thanks to all who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. 

Kerda: Well, let's wrap it up for today, we don't have all the time in the world you know, Darina!

Darina: Fine. Let's go. Till Next Time!!


	6. In and Out With a Bang!

Kerda: Hey, Max, Kenny, Kai, some guy operating the machinery.

Tyson: Hey, what I am, chopped liver?(*everyone looks at him*)

Kerda: Yup. Now, move along, it's time for the story…  

**~Rei's POV~ **

      " Hello?" I called out. The darkness seemed endless. Talk about your darker senses, only a VAMPIRE could live in _these_ conditions! I just hope there're no bats here…

      " Um…Korea?" I tried calling out Carmen's real mane. What SEEMS to be her real name. From what I heard, it could be another fake without anyone but her actually knowing it. And her unknown brother… 

       Speaking, I don't know anything about her brother. I mean, the guy could actually be **_normal _**and not come out to the outside world at all. Maybe, he's actually okay.****  

        " Hello, is an…" I was cut off by a familiar sound. Suddenly, while I was pondering what that was, the door slammed closed. I nearly dropped everything on the trey. My heart was beating a mile a second. I forced myself to follow the familiar sound, away from the haunted door. Somebody's trying to give me goose bumps. And they're doing a good job on it, too!

        " Huh, the sound's getting closer," I thought out loud. I quickly gasped, hoping no one heard me. Gods, I do NOT want the same thing that happened yesterday between me and 'Carmen' to happen again. 

        " Hello, Rei-cat," a familiar voice came out of the air. Too late! I'd know that voice anywhere.

        " Korea, I bought you and your brother dinner," I said, unsure she cared about that very much. And the buzzing sound was getting CLOSER! 

        " Let's play, kitty," Korea said out of the darkness. What?! Kitty was with HER?! Poor cat!

         It took me a while to figure out that Kitty wasn't here. Korea was calling ME kitty! What do I look like, a feline with yellow eyes? Oh, yah…right. I do have yellow eyes. But I certainly do NOT look like _totally_ like a cat! 

         " Hey, Rei, watch out," that teasing voice came again and this time, I knew what made the buzzing sound was right next to me. I stepped back once, but something cut my foot. Ouch! I tried to get the thing away when I realized what it was…

         " A bey blade," I whispered. Suddenly, two more objects like the first one came and made two more cuts on my leg. WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA?!?! I think I'm in a puddle of…as silly as it sounds, but, _killer_ bey blades. And their cuts DO hurt…especially since those blades are together.

         " Korea, what are you getting at?!" I asked the darkness. All I got was silence, along with an oh-so-familiar shrill laugh. Suddenly, the plate was out of my hands. I felt someone's hand brush against my elbow and take the tray away from me. The bey blades seemed to have stopped their assault and it was quiet. TOO quiet…

         " Well, I guess I'll be…on my way now," I said, turning towards where I _thought_ the door was. I wasn't sure where everything was anymore. 

        " He-he-he-ha-ha," another shriek came from someone-already-you-know. That did not sound good.

         " Awhhh, but you can't," Korea made her cutesy tone. We're having some fun right now." FUN?! That's to put it in her language. In my book it means only one thing…trouble.

          " Look, Korea, I'm having lunch right now, since I was asked to _only_ bring the food here, _nothing_ else," I replied dimly. There was a pause. 

          " No, you'll play with me even while leaving," another strange reply. Now, how could I do THAT? I either leave or I stay and play, which I think I want **_least_** right now! 

          " Err, how?" I turned to the darkness again. It felt like talking to a WALL! Oh, well, I can't exactly _see_ Korea, but I could always hear her.    

          " I'll show you," she out on what seemed to be her sneakiest voice. Now, _that_ didn't sound good…if I was ever more suspicious than right now, I'd like to know when cause I had a lump in my throat knowing her jokes. And it's too dark to see anything here!      

          " Huh?" I shouted out in surprise when I felt myself moving. Or, rather, the FLOOR moving. I was standing as still as a rock. I thought I was dreaming for a moment when some dim light turned on above where I was standing, but only light enough to light everything around me, not the whole room. Okay…   

          Something brushed past my hair and landed on the ground. I **_really_** didn't want to know what it was, but I also knew I had to see whatever nearly bumped into me. 

         I nearly fell of shock…it was the knife Korea used on me last time! Though now it was clean and looked SHARPER than ever. But I should have expected that from someone like her!

         " That's just the start, Rei-cat," another remark came from Korea. Things will get much more interesting!" Of all the things she says, THAT takes the least favorite place on my list!

          " Stop, this, Korea, I really need t-ahhh," another knife flew by my head. It nearly got me that time, being a centimeter away from my ear. And another knife came, but this one cutting my arm. I winced. The cut was deep, all right!

          " Hurts, huh?" oh, no, not another saying! Don't worry, like I promise, there will be a time I shall relieve you of your pain, just not…right now!" Oh, man, she really knows how to hurt somebody.

          Another couple of knifes flew by, which I dogged and suddenly the light went out. Another consumer of darkness. Suddenly, footsteps approached and Korea's laugh jingled in my ears. 

          " He-he, goodbye, Kitty," she said. Umph…The floor suddenly rose up, sending me flying towards the ceiling as I hit my head and something sprang me back as the door of the lab was opened by probably Korea and I flew out!

          My head hit against the wall, as well as my body and I slid down quickly, hoping no one heard that.

          " Rei?" Naia voice came thought the halls. I guess I just had TOO much to hope for. I stood up and tried to look as NORMAL as I can, but I guess she didn't buy it since once she had a look at me, she gasped in shock.

           " Hey, Naia, um…what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound normal also…

**~Naia's POV~**

          " Rei, what happened to you?" I asked in horror. He had blood leaking from his arm and he looked like he flew a mile and bumped himself into every mountain he could find on the way!!! Korea is doing a really good job on torturing him so far…

          " Oh, Rei, please don't do that again," I said and looked over Rei's arm. You could have been hurt even more or worse…killed!" Rei gave me a casual look.

          " It's okay, don't fuss over me like that," he said. Hmm…

          " Umm, Rei, Mrs. Whitcoat asked me to take you to lunch once you're done," I decided to try a new approach. I guess I'll ask him at the lunchroom. Ohhhh, I HOPE Tyson keeps his hands off my pudding!         ****

           " Come on, Rei, let's go eat," I tugged my friend to the kitchen. I had to admit I never saw a kid with golden-yellow eyes. Is that color even possible on eyes? I never actually knew. I wonder where Rei came from, he's already mysterious, even by the way he looks. Anyone who ever sees him would agree, I think. 

           I don't' mean that you're bad looking, Rei, I mean that I never saw a person your age with such long black hair and your expressions…they seem to always hide something. And when you didn't tell us you had a bey blade, why didn't you Rei? Why…     

           " Rei, is there something I should know by any chance," he gives my statement a confused look. I know you're hiding something from me Rei, oh, I wish you'd open up. This reminds me of a song. I only know part of it…as I pulled Rei into the lunchroom, I softly hummed to myself: 

_Seems like just its just yesterday I saw your face_

_Maybe it's okay for someone like you to have no trace_

_Of you past, but I can't help feeling while you pry and glee_

There's always something you're hiding from me 

_Under the lamppost you sit late at night_

_I see you staring at the stars that give light_

_I wish upon a star that you'd know I feel like you're my brother_

_And wish we could finally open up to one another…_

**~Rei's POV~**

         While Naia hummed something to herself, I noticed once we entered the lunchroom that almost all the tabled were full. Except for the one Tyson and Kenny were sitting at…

         " Hey, Rei, Naia!!! Over here!" Tyson waved his hands for us to notice him. It wasn't hard since you don't exactly meet people with blue hair everyday.

         " Hey Tyson!" I greeted them happily. Hi, Kenny!" The two stared at me like I was a zombie. Oh, yah, I forgot about the incident of delivering food…

         " Rei, what the hell happened to you, man?" Tyson was the first one to speak. Don't tell me Korea tried her tricks again." You know it Tyson!

         " Yup, the same old thing," I decided to say. Tyson knobbed in understanding. 

         " Rei, do you lime hot or cold lunch?" Naia asked me. Was that a question of a hot or a cold soup or something? I mean, for all I know, on this planet, people could eat ICE! I know I'm over reacting, but hey, they consider handshakes here an insult, so, I might as well think anything of this place.

           " Err, what do you mean?" I asked unsure. 

           " I mean do you want a hot meal or salad and sandwiches?" Naia explained. 

           " I guess some sandwiched and salad," I said. They SOUND normal for me, but do they LOOK normal for me?

           " Okay, go on over there through that door and grab some salad and a few sandwiches for yourself." An all you can eat? Cool, I never thought it'd be like that at all.

           " Thanks Naia," I said and headed towards the gray door. Once I entered, it reminded me of Korea's room. That lab. Why do I have this weird feeling that I need to go back there? And why did my new blade talk and WHERE in the world did it COME FROM?! Oh, god, so much stuff was happening here lately, I need to get my mind off some of it. This is one heck of a strange planet.   

            I took two sandwiches, which looked suspiciously loaded with winter salad and threw a glance to that neon-green potion I brought to Korea. Oh, god, why do I keep going back to Korea?! I can't go back in there, but…something in my head tells me that I have to!!! I decided NOT to take the funny looking drink and stood inside the room for a while. 

            That's it, I decided. I need to talk to Korea again. I have a strange feeling that there's more to her than meets the eye (And I don't just mean the fact that she's so cute the first second and so…vicious the next second). I went back through the lunchroom door into the hall where the kids ate nosily. I started to say hello to Enrique, who was sitting two tables away from me when I nearly dropped my LUNCH from what I saw…

What did Rei see that horrified him so much? What'll happen if he visits Korea again? Is there really more to her than what everybody see? Find out in the next chapter.

Max: But what did he see that was so shocking?

Tyson: Cool, see Kerda? Rei's impressed with my bit beast! 

Kerda: Aha, well, that was never a bet, was it?

Tyson: (*groans*) So that means I can't have your lunch now?  
 

Kerda: Ummm, I'm feeling rather generous, so yes, but watch out next time…

Tyson: Thanks.(*Eats*) 

Kerda: Thanks everybody and throw out your lunch trays on the way out. That includes YOU, Tyson!


	7. How to Plunge Yourself From Heaven to He...

Kerda: Well it's been a while!!! I'm glad I'm back here.

Tyson: I'm not; you're mean to me.

Kerda: Oh, be quiet Tyson. Thank you all those who read and review Darina's fiction. She really appreciates that! Here's the next chapter…Tyson open curtain!

Tyson: You owe me lunch for this! (*Pulls curtain up*)

Kerda: Wait, stop for a moment. I have a warning for the readers. I don't suggest you eat and read this fic at this time cause in this chapter; you may loose your appetite a bit. That's all, thank you!

**~Rei's POV~**

         Talk about reining your appetite!!! When I entered, to my horror before starting on their lunch, all the kids put their shirt halfway up and were talking some kind of TUBES out of the place where their bellybutton is SUPPOSED to be. They all then lich the clear tube up above the plate and I heard some…GROSS sound as I walked over to the table where Kenny and Tyson were properly…**_eating._** Naia was just talking to them.

        I saw some salad disappear down some kid's tube and my stomach turned over. The tubes were SUCKING the food INSIDE the kids' stomachs and a horrible chewing sound came! URGH! I guess this is the way the people eat here.

        Okay, Rei, don't panic, I kept repeating to myself. Just pretend you don't see all the long, sticky looking tu…urgh. I'm making myself even sicker!!! I sat down next to Naia as I saw some macaroni on Tyson's tray…or what SEEMED to be macaroni, since it was covered with some…GREEN, moldy looking things. Now I feel REALLY sick!

        " Come on, Rei, eat your dinner," Naia said. And the chewing sounds…those HORRIBLE chewing sounds. I don't think I can stand being here right now…

         " Aren't you hungry, Naia?" Tyson asked.

        " Not really, I had a snack in my room," Naia answered    

        " Um, I think I'm going to the bathroom," I said. Don't worry, I'll watch out for Korea and if anything happens, you'll be sure to hear from me!" I added, seeing the concerned look on Naia's face. She after knobbed and went back to eating…err, SUCKING!

        I ran as fast as I could out of the kitchen, taking my sandwiches with me. Oh, got, I finally found a nice spot to eat. And I still couldn't get those tubes off my mind.

       " Okay, it's just a way of eating around here," I said and was about to take a bite of my sandwich, when… 

      " EWWW!!!!" I suddenly heard a horrible, grossed out screech and turned to see a girl looking at me. I froze with the sandwich still next to my open mouth. 

      " Are you really going to eat that through your MOUTH?" the brown haired girl asked. That's so GROSS!" Yah, I'm gonna eat it through my mouth! I don't exactly have a tube in my stomach, you know! Where else would I eat it through? And what's the big deal with it ANYWAY?

      " Umm, I…" I lowered the sandwich and stared at her in disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

       " Why do boys always think they're so cool by being gross?" she headed into the kitchen. I stared after her, too surprised to speak. If eating though your mouth was gross, I don't know WHAT isn't! 

         Sighing, I put down my lunch. Those horrible tubes spoiled my appetite anyway! I followed the girl to the kitchen towards the table where Naia was with the others. I had a LOT to learn about this planet and what better way to do so then to pretend you don't even remember about what's right and what's wrong in doing! Besides, if I wanted to talk to Korea again, I needed to know the full description of the inside of the lab…

         " Hey, Rei, all done so soon?" Naia asked once I sat down next to her. Looks like Kenny finished eating. Thought Tyson was still sucking up food like there was no tomorrow…

         " Naia, tell me, why did a girl get grossed out when I tried to eat through my mouth?" Naia wrinkled her nose at my comment.

         " Through your MOUTH?" she asked. Yah, so what was the big deal?

         " That's nasty, Rei, please don't do it again," she continued. Now, HOW am I supposed to not eat at ALL? I don't have sucking tubes coming from the center of your stomach and…ohh; I think I made my stomach turn over again.

         " You mean you don't even remember how to eat?" Naia asked me with a look of disbelief. Would you believe it if I said I didn't know how to eat through my stomach Naia? 

         " You just take out the tube inside your lower digesting system and let it such up the food, come on silly, you know that," Naia laughed. I forced myself to chuckle, but inside I was glad she stopped talking about it. If you ever saw it, you would know how I feel!

         " Okay…" I said dimly. Naia, can I ask you something else?"

        " Sure," she replied. What is it?" I wasn't sure how to put this, since I don't want her to think I was going back there again, She'd probably think I'm crazy to go back after what happened. And I don't blame her; if I were her and I knew I was going to go back after near death, I'd think I was crazy also! 

        " Could you please tell me about that lab Korea and her brother live in?" I asked, which seemed to take her by surprise.

        " Well, no one really asked that question before…" Naia thought for a moment. Well, let's start off with that it's full all kinds of chemicals on the underground floor…" Underground floor? There's more than one floor to the lab?

        " More than one floor?" I asked her. She knobbed.

        " Yes, there are four major places in the lab," she explained. One is the darker part, which is on the upstairs floor, or the ground floor. The second part in built underground, where there are all kinds off passages leading into more small rooms, as well as being where all the fun science stuff its." Fun science stuff? That reminds me a lot of Korea's "fun" time…         

        " You know Rei, all the fun chemicals and chains and all that stuff," Yah, stuff! Like killer bey blades? Or crazed girls? Sound REAL fun…

         " Go on," I said, ignoring one of my most sarcastic moments.

         " Well, there's a maze in the third room," Naia said. A maze? Sound interesting? 

         " It's fashioned under a greenhouse and it seems like you're outside," the girl said. The scientist used it for experiments on animals. The maze was aid to be huge, with many false dead ends and only one way out. Oh, and the fourth place is where all the inventions were kept. Nobody was ever there except for Korea and her brother." Hmm…

          " Okay, but are there still animals inside," I asked. 

          " Probably," Naia replied. The guy used to experiment on lions and tigers and stuff." She flashed me a funny look.

          " Why so you seem so interested in it?" she looked curious.

          " Oh, just asking," I lied.

          " Trying to avoid another delivery job?" asked Tyson, who FINALLY finished eating. I don't' blame you." If only he knew how far from the truth he was.

          " Well, Rei, I was really impressed with your bey battle with Enrique today," Kenny joined in the conversation. 

         " Thanks Chief," I thanked him for the compliment. 

         " Rei, do you mind if I…analyze your blade for now?" Kenny suddenly asked. I should have known that was coming! From what I heard, the guy knew EVERYTHING there is to know about bey blading. And he's still out for more…

        " Sure, Kenny, just be careful with it," I said, handing the guy my Drigger blade. 

        " I will, don't worry Rei," Kenny replied. Thanks, I think I'll go analyze it right now in my room, okay?" I knobbed.

        " Okay," I also added, seeing the unsatisfied look on his face.

        " Thanks again, Rei," Kenny walked away. Naia turned to me.

        " Rei, we're going to play some monopoly, want to come?" she asked. I decided I saw already too MUCH strange things today, so I think I'll skip!   

         " Nah, I think I'll go outside for a while," I said, looking at the dark sky out the window. Maybe some fresh air will help me think…

         " Okay, go on, Rei," Naia started heading with Tyson towards her room. You're welcome to join us any time, okay?" I knobbed, thankful for that and walked out of the outside door. It was chilly out a bit, but the breeze was so pleasant, I wanted to just fall asleep here. 

         The wind pushed my black hair from side to side as I sat down near the bey blade dish. There's always one thing I think of when I look at the stars…silence. The stars in heaven seemed to be a bit closer than here, but these stars had their own beauty…They were like little dots scattered around the sky, like standing still rain…

       And they reminded me of how much I used to love watching the sky at night back at home. The wind kept picking up and dying out, sending shivers up my spine. I looked at the dish next to me. It reminds me of Drigger…there's one mysterious blade. And so was my new friend and partner, the White Tiger bit beast.

       Hmm…I closed my eyes and thought. Everything weird was happing ever since I came here. And why do I feel like Korea can help me get home, why do I feel there's more to her than there seems to be…Could that be true?

    " Hey, Rei," I heard a voice next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Tyson standing next to my under the night sky. His eyes seemed to shimmer while he looked at me and I smiled and leaned up a little, without actually getting up. Tyson's cap was off and his hair was wildly spreading over his face…

     " Hey, Tyson, where's Naia?" I asked curiously. Tyson came up and sat down next to me. The moon was out of the clouds, I noticed.

      " Kenny came in and asked her help, so I guess I was left to do whatever I want," Tyson shrugged. I thought maybe you wanted some company."

      " Oh," I said, still staring at the moon. Tyson looked up with me. He smiled.

      " Cool moon," he said. A full one." I knobbed. Maybe, at home, Lee, Mariah, Kevin and the others are looking at the moon, too. (I spelled their names wrong in the first chapters). 

      " It's getting cold out here," Tyson looked back at me. I rolled over to face him.

      " Yah, but I like," I said softly as I let the wind whistle into my ears. Tyson chuckled.

      " Where did you come from, Corcheria?" I shrugged. What's a Corcheria? I wondered, not bothering to disturb the peaceful night air. I suddenly felt myself get up and look at the entrance to the orphanage…

**~Normal POV~**

       " Come on, Tyson, let's go inside" Rei said, motioning for Tyson to come.

       " Oh, NOW you want me to come," Tyson remarked, but then grinned. Come on bud, it's almost lights out time." The boys went inside and followed the corridor into their own rooms. 

       " Good night, Tyson," Rei said, since Tyson's bedroom was closer to the entrance than his.

       " See ya tomorrow, Rei," Tyson closed the door to his room. Rei followed down the corridor. 

       Tonight is the night, he thought. I need to wait till everyone falls asleep. Suddenly, Rei bumped into someone. Both bounced backwards.

      " Oh, I'm so sorry," Rei said when he suddenly noticed those oh-so-familiar round glasses. Hey, Kenny."  Kenny looked at Rei and got up. Rei also stood up.

      " Oh, I'm glad I found you Rei," he said. Because I wanted to give you your blade back. I must admit, it has some awesome stats. I never seen a bey blade like this before, where did you get it?" Rei thought of and answer, but then shrugged. He figured it was better than saying it came from the sky.

       " Figures you don't remember," Kenny sighted. Well, thanks again Rei, bye." He left the corridor to his room.

        " Hmm, good," Rei said, looking at Drigger. I think I'll need your help tonight, Drigger." The blade suddenly glowed, but to Rei's own surprise he wasn't surprised. In fact, it seemed rather comfortable to see that and to have Drigger with him on this mission. 

         " So, I guess that's a yes?" he asked, grinning. Thanks, Drigger, now let's wait till everyone falls asleep." He headed to his room, Drigger still glowing in his hand…

                                                          ***

**~Rei's POV~**

         I wish I had a watch…I probably waited for an hour now! Maybe, now's the time. I got out of bed and grabbed my blade from the table. 

        " Are you ready, White Tiger?" I asked my blade. I hope so, because we're going to have to take everything thrown at us." I quietly opened the door and sneaked into the hallway. It was dark, but I could see nobody was around. Slowly feeling around the walls, I stumbled upon the brown, shabby door I was looking for. 

        Well, here I go. Making as much less noise as possible, I opened the little creaking door. Inside it was even DARKER than in the hallway. I closed the door behind me and began to creep around the wooden floor. Nobody yet…so far so good! No Korea…at least not till I need to talk to her at the right ti…ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

        The floor gave away under me and I fell through the wood into the consuming darkness…    

                                                ****

         The instant I hit the floor, I jumped to my feet, hoping that wasn't too much of a racket. Hmm, seems quiet. OUCH! I think I bumped myself into a table. Wait…this is a table. Better than killer bey blades! My hands searched the table as I stumbled upon something round. I picked it up and bought it closer to my face. Hmmm, a test tube? With something inside it, no doubt. I didn't want to get myself into a BIGGER mess, since coming here was probably a mistake in the first place.

         This must be the second floor, I thought, putting the tube back where it was. Nothing was seeing, so I was surprised I found the stand where the tube was standing.

          Let's see if there's a way out of…my thoughts were interrupted by a creeping sound a few meters away from me. I nearly gasped. Something's not right here…and I don't just mean my feeling about not being alone in this room…

        Another sound like the one before was heard and before I could jump up, a pain of STRONG hands grabbed my hands and twisted them as well as at the same time I was slammed against the wall. The two hands pinned my hands to my back, not allowing me to turn at all. I gasped of surprise and suddenly felt hot breath against my neck. This isn't Korea, there's no WAY she's THAT tall! But then this must be…the brother!

       " Who are you?" I croaked out as I felt something sharp poke me into my back. The hands holding mine pressed against my back tightened their grip.

       " I'm your worst nightmare…"

_Is that person really the brother? What is he going to do to Rei? Is he just as insane as Korea? Find out in the next chapter._

Kerda: ohh, I think Rei's in trouble…

Tyson: Yah, but that brother's not me? I mean I didn't sneak out at night or something and visited my sister, did I?

Korea: How do you, know you just might turn up my brother.(*everyone jumps back from her*)

Kerda: Ahh, what's she doing here?(*Korea flashes her a sneaky grin*)

Korea: I decided to come here while my now insane brother Max terrorizes Rei.

Max: Hey!!! Kai, do I seriously look inane?

Kai: You all look the same to me. 

Kerda: Are you lying, Korea?

Korea: Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. You'll just have to see…for all you know; my brother could be Enrique or something.

Tyson: Yah, right, like I'm going to believe HE sneaked out at night to go to the old lab.

Korea: Probably, just read next time.(*everyone groans*)Close curtain!!!!(*Korea takes out her "LITTLE" knife and cuts off the rope holding the curtains.)


	8. I Could Hate You in One Minute!

Kerda: Hey, guys, What's up? I see we have the identity of the brother uncovered in this chapter. I don't know how many thought it would be…(*Tyson puts his hand over her mouth*)

Tyson: She never said anything! Just go on and read, okay, I'll take care of Mrs. Big-mouth here. 

Kerda (*frees from Tyson*): TYSON!!! I'm going to…go on and read while 

try to kill Tyson, okay, guys? Enjoy. And thank you all who reviewed! And you, Tyson, COME HERE!!!(*Runs off the stage chasing Tyson*) 

**~Rei's POV~(**still)

       " I'm your worst nightmare…" a voice said from behind me and once again I felt the person's hot breath against the back on my head. Suddenly, the light switched on and I was able to look around. The table I bumped against was filled with test tubes. I saw some chairs, a book case FULL of books, even more than in my room! Notes on the table…research notes. I guess the guy behind me is into science, but I still can't see him!

        " Let go of me, whoever you are!" I found my voice and demanded to be free of the person's grasp. Nothing happened, until…

      The pair of hands twisted me around so I was FACING my attacker. His hands were now holding my hands against my side. And another strong grip. VERY strong grip.

      " So you're the new kid in this dump?" he said. I winced as his grip tightened. My attacker was probably no older than I was. I didn't recognize him. He had blue hair, reminding me of Tyson's, only a different shade and shape. His arms' strength was supported by their muscular stage. The guy was wearing a mostly black leather shirt with dark-blue pants and a REALLY long white scarf that went down to his legs. A pair of strangely shaped gloves covered the top first part of his hands. The gloves had strange sharp ends sticking up. NOW I know what poked me in the back. How can he wear that with out hurting anyone, including himself? But the thing that caught my eyes most was probably the blue triangles at the sides of his face. Hmm, the guy seems…tough. 

        I looked over him again, but suddenly looked up because I noticed a pair of crimson-brown eyes following my yellow ones. I suddenly met his fiery gaze. Oh, god, the eyes seemed nothing but serious or empty, and at the same time dangerous and angry.

        " Yes, you are the new guy, aren't you?" the guy asked me. I knobbed weakly. I think all my calmness burned away in his eyes, so now I just froze.

        " Korea told me about you," he said and I suddenly found myself facing the wall again. My hands were, once again, pinned against my back. 

        " Yes, so I am," I finally stopped staring and started talking. Why?" The grip on my hands got so tight, I winced again in pain. This was NOT what I had in mind when I planned on coming here…  

       " Hmm, you're ten times better in real life than from what Korea told me," the brother said. What was that supposed to mean!?

       " Exactly, what's your name?" his harsh, but seductive tone entered my ears again. I paused for a moment.

       " Rei…" I said slowly, after thinking it over. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall even harder. It came so unexpected, I yelled in surprise. Damn, that guy **_really_** knows how to inflict damage upon somebody WITHOUT using weapons! 

      " Rei, huh?" I felt his breath against the back of my neck again. What's this guy playing at?!

       " I'm Kai," he continued. Oh, so **_that's_** the mystery brother's name! Even the name sounds tough!

        " Fine, but will you let me go?" I tried to say it nicely again. No such luck! I felt myself pushed against the wall again, but this time I was prepared. I had a feeling I could expect that from a guy like him.

        " I didn't tell you to speak, now…did I?" Kai asked me in a lustful tone. So, now I'm supposed to ASK to speak? This guy is definitely NOT GOOD news!!!   

        " Excuse me, but I have the right to speak any time," I said firmly and prepared for another push. Instead…

        " URGH, what are you DOING?!?!" I couldn't help but yell out when I felt his LIPS travel across MY neck. Is this guy a PREV. or something?! God, let go of me! 

        To my surprise, just like he was reading my mind or something, Kai stopped. I once again felt his burning eyes in the back of my neck. I was breathing hard from that assault cause I DEFINETLY wasn't ready for that. I could have been ready for even death, but I did NOT expect the guy to start treating me like THAT! But I didn't care for some reason if I was breathing hard. All I wanted was to get out…

       " So, what have you come here for, then, Rei?" Kai suddenly asked. Ha, I don't think I want to stick around anymore, Kai.

       " I wasn't here for anything, just to see Korea," I said slowly. It was quiet for a moment and I let out my breath finally, the one I was holding in all the time.

       " I see…" Kai's voice seemed distant now. If you wish to speak to Korea, you must remain here with us forever!" WHAT!!? That was **_not_** the idea!!!  

       " I can't stay here, **_you_**, of all people, must know that, Kai!" I said loudly. I have a home to get to and I will NOT allow you to keep me here, even if I do decide to talk to Korea!" Kai snorted.

       " You're acting like I give you a choice, but…I'm not!" He said. Yah, and just a minute ago he said ONLY if I talk to Korea.

       " Thanks, but in that case, I think I'll pass," I said and was pushed against the wall. Okay, I should have expected that, too. 

       " In that case…you're not leaving at all," Kai said and I SWEAR I **_heard_** him smirk. I groaned. JUST perfect!!! 

       " I'm not staying here!" I stubbornly said. And you CAN'T MAKE ME!" Suddenly I found strength I never thought I had. I ripped out of Kai's gasp and tore towards the first door I saw. 

       " You won't make it in my world, Rei!" I heard Kai shout after. I know what's in every dark corner, what's behind every door, what's under any old book that this lab ever contained. You can't hide from me." But I kept running. I hoped he wasn't following.

      After snapping the door behind me, I slipped into yet ANOTHER dark hallway. I made my way through all the doors, hoping Kai wasn't following me. Part of me already hated him…hated him because of the way he treated me, hated him because he doesn't want to leave me alone and hated him because I knew he was right. I could walk through a million passages and still get caught. I did live in this place as long as Kai did to remember every single little thing that goes on here. Why, I've been traveling a few doors now and I'm **_already_** lost! And this hallway seems endless!!!

      " Okay, calm down, Rei," I told myself. Don't let Kai get under your skin; he KNOWS you'll be scared of him." And he wants is also, I added mentally…

**~Normal POV~**

       Rei traveled around the corner when he heard footsteps running this way. Only one word flashed in his mind: Kai! 

       So, he is after me, Rei thought, running around the corner as silently as he could. Well, he won't fin me that easily. The footsteps now stopped running and were calmly walking towards the corner where Rei was.

      Oh, god, I hope he doesn't notice me, Rei thought as he gritted his fang-shaped teeth and held his breath. He could hear Kai near…  

      Suddenly, the footsteps stopped on the corner Rei was hiding in. Uh-oh, Rei thought, preparing for the worst…

**~Rei's POV~**

      I think time just stopped. It feels like I'm waiting an hour, but it was probably only five minutes. I gritted my teeth again. Thought I'm glad Drigger's with me. A dark figure stood at the edge of the corner, looking…

        DIRECTLY AT ME!!!!!!! Not GOOD…

      " Hey there," the figure suddenly said. The voice wasn't serious or cool, no, not the type of cool that is defined as in: wow! The type of cool as in cruel and cold. But this voice was happy, curious and…nice? I relaxed and slid down the wall. The figure ran up to me and helped me up.

      " Hey, are you okay?" it was a blonde-haired boy with sky-blue eyes and freckles. He wore overalls and looked HARMLESS enough…

      " Yah, thanks," I said and got up. The figure looked around.

      " Where did you come from?" he asked. Another planet, how's that for an answer!

       " Umm, the outside of this lab," I decided to say anyway. I was just brought in a few days ago." The figure knobbed.

       " Why are you hiding here?" he asked. If you live here, then don't you hide from that Kai? Oh, god, I'm starting to dislike him so much…but then, why am I running away? Am I…a little afraid of what he might do…if he catches me?

       " I'm trying to get away from Kai," I said slowly. The other sighted. Suddenly, I noticed pain I never noticed before in my arms. I looked down to see them red where Kai held me and they were partly bleeding. That guy DID have the strongest grip I ever saw!

       " Is that what Kai did to you?" the stranger asked. I knobbed. I didn't want to say anything at that moment.

      " Gee, Kai's treatment to new guests is harsh, huh?" the figure reached into his pocket. I tensed up! The LAST time I saw somebody do it, specifically some little girl you know, it turned out to be a knife! 

      To my surprise, the guy took out a handkerchief and started to wipe off the blood. I just stood there in shock. This guy was HELPING me? That was **_hard_** to believe, since everybody else here wanted to _hurt_ me! 

       " Thanks," I said once he was done. I'm Rei, by the way." The guy flashed me a smile.

       " Hey, no problem Rei, I'm Max," he said. The name sounded less dangerous than Kai OR Korea! And the guy seems nice.

       " So, Max, what are you doing here, anyway?" I asked and Max gave me a look of surprise. I mean, everybody usually tried to stay away from here." 

       " Well, it's a long story, but…" Max said. I was born in this lab!" Huh? BORN in the lab? Is that possible? I mean, of course it is, but WHO is the father?

      " Who's your father?" I asked out of curiosity.

      " Kai," the boy stated calmly. Oh, Kai? Well, sounds, logical. Wait a minute, did he just say KAI?

       " How old are you," I asked suspicious. 

       " Fifteen," Max said calmly like it was nothing once again. Wait, but I'm _fifteen_!!! And Kai looks about the same age as me…so where does that lead us? That Kai is the same age as his SON?! Unless that's just his look and he's really a thirty-year-old guy who's looking like a KID. Yup, sound SO clear…

       " I know what you're thinking, but Kai's not my father in that way," Max interrupted my thought, probably seeing the look on my face. Oh, there's another way to be a father?

      " So, which way is he your father?" I asked Max, confused. He laughed at the look on my face and I don't blame him either. I must have looked **_really_** dumbstruck!

       " He…he," Max tried to choke out through laughter. He created me…ha, ha, ha!" Max couldn't hold in the laughter anymore at the end. Wait, did he just say Kai CREATED him? What is he, some kind of a robot or something? Now I was REALLY confused. I'm, like, standing in a dark hallway where lives a guy who wants to hurt me as bad as hell, his psycho sister who wants to KILL me, and a robot boy…I don't know how others would feel about this, but I certainly feel UNCOMFORTABLE!

       " You mean like…you're a robot?" I asked, dazed. Max stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes. 

       " God, you're so funny, Rei," he said. Yah, comedian!

       " Err, thanks I guess," I said, raising one eyebrow. 

       " Yes, I'm sort of like a robot," Max replied. I'm actually a clone, but of no one. I have my own heart, my D.N.A. and organs. And I do not work like a robot." Let me correct what I said earlier: a guy who wants to hurt me as bad as hell, his psycho sister who wants to KILL me, and a HALF-robot boy.

       " So, you live here with Kai and Korea?" I asked, trying to look normal. Max smiled and made me relax. This guy's cool (this one is the nice type on cool) in my book.

       " Yah, I see you already met Korea," Max said. Isn't she something?" Yes, she SUUURRREEE is! But mine different form yours!  

       " Umm, yah," I said. She nearly killed me back then!" Max looked at me in surprise again. Gee, for a half-robot, Max seems every bit as human as I am.   

       " Yes, she does that sometimes," Max sighted again. So, you're trying to find a way out?"

       " TRYING is the key word here, Max," I said gloomily. I'm sort of lost…" 

       " Is Kai searching for you or something?" the other said. I knobbed and gripped my blade in my hand. 

       " What's that?" Max noticed my Drigger. Oh, it's a blade, isn't it? Could I…see it?" I looked at my blade then back at Max.

        " Sure," I said, hoping I could trust this boy. Max stared in amazement at my blade.                  

        " Awesome, you even have your own bit beat," he declared. I think it's cool!

       " Thanks, Max," I said as Max handed me my blade back. He grinned.

      " Your blade is so cool!" he flashed me thumbs up. It made me smile to know at least SOMEBODY here was friendly. Suddenly, Max took out a bey blade also.

      " This is my blade," Max showed me a greenish blade. I also have a bit. His name's Draciel." I looked at the picture in the front. Seemed like a cool bit beast to me!

       " Your blade's sweet too, Max," I said. 

       " Thanks, I rea…" 

       " MAX!!!" uh-oh. You-Know-Who's serious voice came from somewhere at the entrance of the hallway and cut Max's words off.

       " I'd better go on," Max said, putting his blade away. And YOU'd better go hide!" He flashed my thumbs up again and disappeared out of sight. I liked that kid. But now was not the time to ponder, since Kai could be coming here any second! I left the corner and was now heading down the hallway. I opened the first door I saw once I made a turn and came in. Snapping the door behind me, I looked around. This seemed to be a nice room. There were chairs, a small couch, a table, and even what looked like a radio! Some more books, a bloody knife, a dai-…what?!

        I stopped to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Did I just see a bloody knife? I nearly gasped as I realized I did. And it looked oh too familiar…  

       This was the first time I noticed there was a bed and a lump on it. The lump moved and blonde hair came out. Two blue eyes stared at me and a smile formed at the corners of the mouth on a seemingly innocent face. The small figure sat up and laughed shrilly. Uh-oh…

       " Hey, Kitty, came to play…" 

_What kind of trouble had Rei gotten himself into? Will he still be in one piece when he gets out…IF he gets out? And what about Kai, what does he want from Rei? Stay tuned in the next chapter to find out._                    

Kerda: And we're back online.

Max: Where's Tyson?

Kerda: Oh, he'll be quiet, don't worry.

Max: Errr…okay. I'll go get him, then. Tyson!!!(*Kerda snickers*)

Kerda: Okay, bye you all, I need to 'help' Tyson get found. He-he.              


	9. Cutting games, red carpets and everythin...

Tyson: Hey, everybody, see my new and improved blade! (*Shows off his new bey blade*)

Kerda: Okay, Max, please get Tyson off the stage for now. (Max pulls Tyson away*)

Kerda: Anyway, I have only one announcement about this chapter: may make your stomach turn over a little, but then again, this chapter DOES contain Korea. That's a warning; so don't eat while you read this, okay? It's your choice, anyway!

Tyson: Wait, I have to ask, WHY does Darina keep bashing Rei with Korea? Does she hate Rei or something!

Darina (*pops out of nowhere*): I do NOT hate Rei! He's one of my favorite characters. I know, I know, Korea gets Rei a lot, but that's for a reason. Besides, Korea gets EVERYBODY, well, except Kai, but he's her brother, so there! Anyway, it's not like I like torturing Rei! Oh, and WARNING:

This chapter is officially one of the most psycho, CRAZY, VIOLENT chapters I have ever written (read at your own risk). It's disturbing, so those who don't like disturbing things I advise you don't read. Those who don't want to see somebody you know get hurt might not want tot read this either. Why is this disturbing? Korea's in this!!! And you know what that means…

**~Rei's POV~**

         Oh, no, oh, no, oh, NO!!! Why did I, of all the rooms in this house…out of a THOUSAND room, had to end up in Korea's room? 

         " I…uhh," I lost the words in my mouth and stepped back. Korea grinned at me. I didn't like that grin…it only meant TROUBLE! Korea was hugging her stuffed cat, Panalopy and almost looked innocent, but the look on her face gave her away.

         " So, kitty came back to play?" she asked. What do you say, Panalopy, should we play with our new pet?" Her new PET? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I am NOT her new pet!

         " Panalopy says we should play tag," Korea suddenly said. I'll be 'it' and you'll run away." Tag? Was she serious? Did she just suggest actually something **_harmless_**?  

         " So, I'll count till ten and you run," she suddenly took the bloody knife from the table in her hands. And I have to tag you with this." 

         I should have known…with Korea, NOTHING'S safe. That's a fact, since I don't think you want to meet her anytime soon! I mean, who'd want to stay with a girl who can stab you with a knife the instant you're distracted. 

         " Ten," Korea counted behind my back. DAMN HER! She put her toy on the table and raised the knife. 

         " Ready or not, here I kill," she shrieked and lunged at me. Wow!!! That was close! And I didn't exactly like the way she ended her last phrase. 

         " Wait…" Korea lunged at me again. Korea, stop!" But Korea to eager to get the knife inside my stomach to hear me! She's one determinate kid! One with a bit of a mental problem, maybe, but determined!

         " Come here, little cat," Korea paused for a moment. I see you, I know where you're at." No kidding, genius, I'm right in front of you. Vulnerable for an attack!!!

         " Korea, stop, please listen," I said and Korea suddenly stopped. She gave me a funny look.

         " What, Rei-cat?" she asked. I sighted. 

         " Korea, I can't…play right now because we need to keep quiet," I explained. 

         " Why?" Korea asked. Is she actually LISTENING to me?! Miracles do happen!

         " I need to hide from your brother," I said. Suddenly, Korea slashed me against the arm. So much for miracles!

         " Why are you trying to run away from brother?" she asked, new blood dripping from her knife. 

         " Your brother attacked me on the way here and he…argh!!!" another slash, this time on my leg. And Korea's…giggling? I'd like to know how she likes it if somebody cut her?

         " And?" Korea asked curiously. If she keeps slashing me like that, I'll never finish.

         " And I need to find a way out,"  I finished, this time finally WITHOUT her cutting me. Spoken too soon…

          " Ahh," I softly yelled as Korea finally slashed me against the stomach. She jumped around the room happily in her blue pajamas. For a brother and a sister, Kai and Korea weren't the least bit alike, not only because of the way they look! 

          " You want to leave?" Korea gave me a death glare. I never knew a kid like HER could make such a serious, demanding gaze! But then again, I never knew someone like her could be quiet so…insane!

          " You can't leave!" Korea yelled to me. You need to play with me!!!" OUUU!! A slash across the back. So, THAT"S how **_she_** likes to play? I should have know…

          " Stay with me?" Korea suddenly asked in a calmer voice. I didn't know what to answer. If I go back out there, KAI will probably kill me, and if I stay here, KOREA will probably kill me!  

          " Come on, Kitty-chan," Korea pulled me to the bed. Kitty-CHAN? I was surprised she didn't call me sliced-in-half yet. YET…

          " Why is brother chasing you?" Korea asked. Does he like you or something?" 

           " No, Korea, I don't think so…" I said dimly. DEFINETLY not the NORMAL way…unless it's true that they say there is such thing as liking someone to DEATH!

           " Why do you have cat-yellow eyes?" Korea asked me and came another stab of pain. Ouch! 

           " Korea, why do you always hit me with the knife?" I asked, holding my shoulder with my untouched by the knife hand. Almost all of my clo0thes were soaked in my blood, but I was thankful I wasn't yet dead. Once again, YET… 

           " I want to, I always do that," Korea smiled softly, but insanely! Suddenly, she reached under her bed and pulled out a contained filled with red liquid.

           …………………………………………………………BLOOD!!! 

          " W-why do you keep that, Korea?" I asked, stuttering of surprise and trying not to sound grossed out when Korea spilled the blood into some dish.

          " I also like to collect blood for Ranny to eat," she answered. Ranny? Okay, I didn't want to know who…or WHAT Ranny was. It seems like a harmless enough name, but…

        " Who's Ranny?" I asked. Korea gave me a fake frown. 

        " My dog," she said. Dog? A DOG eats that? That's sort of hard to believe…                         

        " Hmm, not enough blood," Korea said as she got up. She took the knife she put on the table again. I prepared myself for the worst, but nothing happened. Instead, I saw Korea plunge the knife into her arm and watch the blood leak into the dish with a…SMILE on her face?! If this isn't crazy, than I don't know WHAT IS?!           

        " There, that should do it," Korea said. Suddenly, she started laughing shrilly and cutting herself all over. She watched the blood leak through and LAUGHED! I watched in horror as the white carpet on the floor reddened. Oh, god, what is she doing to herself!?!

        " Korea, I think you should…" uh-oh. I noticed Korea advancing towards me. Suddenly, she jumped up and sliced my neck! AHHHHH!!! She made a few cuts there before retreating to continue her own cuts! Oh, god, this was HELL! I felt warm red liquid flow down the side of my neck and looked down. I almost cried out of surprise!

        I was sitting in a pool of MY blood!!! Oh, god, Korea certainly has a different definition of GAMES! I saw that almost all of my clothes were red, except the undamaged arm and leg. TORTURE!!!

        And Korea was still laughing madly while she put down the knife and fell into her own blood! She WAS the most insane, UTTERABLE, CRAZY person I EVER met…

       " That was fun, but now I need to feed Ranny," she said to me. Go ahead, I'll be GLAD if you don't touch me with that knife **_again_**!!!  

      " O-o-okay," I managed to get out, still overtaken by the blood loss and the pain ALL OVER my body! But Korea didn't seem to notice…

      " Ranny? Come here, boy!" Korea said and some small door that I didn't notice before opened from the side. A black bulldog with RED eyes came out. It ran to the bowl of red and began lapping from it. I think I nearly gagged, watching the blood disappear down the dog's throat. I turned away while Korea was feeding Ranny! 

       " Good boy, it all up," I heard Korea say to her dog and started to feel like I want to throw up.

       After what seemed like an eternity, Ranny stopped EATING and his door closed once again! And GOOD RIDDENS! I turned to see Korea smiling.

       " I never had this much fun in one night, Rei-cat!" she squealed in joy. I never seen somebody more STRANGE than her!

       " Now," Korea climbed onto the bed with me and frowned when she looked at the floor. Big brother's going to be mad if he sees this mess in my room!" Well, I don't expect him to whoop with joy, ESPECUALLY at the sight of blood! Unless he's just like Korea, which I hoped wasn't true…

      " Can you help me, Kitty?" Korea looked at me with large eyes. I knobbed even thought inside I thought I was crazy. Korea sneaked out of the room and returned with a mop, some clean sheets for her bed and a bucket of water. Why was I helping HER?!

      " I'll change the blankets and you work on the floor, ok?" she asked. 

      " Okay," I knobbed, still a bit dizzy from the blood loss. I wiped the blood off the floor while Korea changed her bed sheets and threw her old ones in the garbage. I looked at her with a confusing look.

       " My brother always keeps more in the storage room," she explained and I went back to cleaning. AND thinking.

       It's almost like her brother expects her to have visitors at night and play a CUTTING game with them or something…

       " I'm done," Korea said, now helping me. We finally finished and sat on the clean bed. I guess this is lesson one of my stay here, never play at night with crazy little girls!

       " Korea, where are your parents?" I asked. Korea looked up at me and suddenly got sad. 

       " They're dead," she said. They're gone. So Kai takes care of me now. He's the best brother around!" I see…

       " So, lik…" I didn't finish because at that moment the door burst open. Oh, no, please don't let it be…

       " I see you two have had a lot of fun together." Noooo, it's Kai!!! He stood in the doorway, a smug look on his face.

       " Hey, big brother," Korea said, running up to him. Me and Rei-cat were just having a little fun…" Oh, god!

       " I see that, Korea," Kai looked down at the smaller form. Now, you can go outside if you want. You'll find lots of birds there." Birds? What does she want birds for?

       " Yai, I need to get some more food for Ranny," Korea said. Oh, **_now_** I've seen it all! No wonder she's so eager about a bunch of birds! Another stomach upset!

       " Go on, Korea, Rei will still be here," Kai said to his sister, ruffling her hair. Hey, whoever SAID I was planning to STAY?!

      " Who-hoo, Kitty stays," Korea yelled with joy shining in her eyes, looking back at the stunned me. Now we can play all the time!" ALL the time? No thanks, I rather be plunged into fire alive!    

       " I'll see you later, brother," Korea ran out, grabbing her knife. You, too, Rei!" I watched her disappear out the door, leaving me alone with Kai!

       I turned to Kai, who looked ready to kill. I didn't even care if he saw me as such a mess, I REALLY didn't want to be there at that moment!!!

      " So, you think you can just escape so easily, Rei," Kai narrowed his eyes dangerously. I knew he was going to kill me. I just knew it!!! 

          " Well, you're wrong," Kai started to advance on me, eyes staring at me like I'm already doomed…

What'll happen to poor Rei? Will he ever escape alive? And why IS Kai trying to get him? Find out in the next chapter.

Tyson: Has Darina gone NUTS?! That "sexy yaoi-gal" reviewer was RIGHT!!! PLEASE, lock that Korea AWAY and throw out that key!!! 

             
Kerda: Can't do, Korea'll probably kill me before I get to her. Besides, Darina still needs that kid!       

Tyson: Before she stops "needing her", Korea will MURDER REI!

Kerda: Tyson, calm down, Darina'll make sure she won't murder Rei. She'd never let Korea do that. 

Tyson: Okay. I need to breathe.

Kerda: Thank you, Tyson. Don't worry all of you out there, the torture won't continue much longer. But why not, you may ask? He-he, your new cliffhanger!

Tyson: There she goes again. Kerda LOVES to give out cliffies!

Kerda: Okay, we'll see you next time. 


	10. Beyong Wrong!

Kerda: Hm…

Tyson: What's ya reading, Kerda?

Kerda: The story In this chapter. Yes, it'll do nicely. 

Tyson: Could I see? (*Tries to grab the story out of her hands*)

Kerda: Hey, back of, Tyson, you'll just have to read on!

Tyson: Aww, but I wanted to have a closer look, besides, why can't I read forward.

Kerda: Um…yah, so anyway, I don't know what you guys think Kai's going to do to Rei. Maybe he will do something and maybe not? Oh, and "4 eva the odd girl in the corner", I don't know what you're thinking Kai's going to do and I don't know if you're right or not, so, read on, I guess. And thank you all who reviewed last time!!! Enjoy…

**~Rei's POV~**

         " Well, you're wrong," Kai started to advance on me. You're wrong to think you'll ever leave my world…" Oh, I that's _exactly_ what I wanted to do! My eyes met his and I felt that frozen emptiness again in then! Damn, why couldn't I MOVE!? This was the right time to do so…

        " Kai, leave me alone," I suddenly said, surprised at myself as I sat up, prepared for an attack. You have no right to keep me here!" Kai suddenly stopped walking. He closed his cold eyes and leaned against the wall. NOW what's going to happen?

         " Rei, don't you get it," the blue-haired guy said. You're in no position to be telling me what to do!" He suddenly opened his eyes again and sent me his icy glare. Will that guy stop sending shivers down my spine!?    

         " I'm my own man, Kai," I said, feeling a lot calmer than before. So, you can't do anything to stop me from leaving!" Kai suddenly smirked. Even thought I never saw him do that before, I knew I was in trouble! 

        " Like I said before this is my world, Rei!" Kai said and in a heartbeat, be was next to the bed and I found myself pinned to the same bed by a pair of strong, half-covered hands.

        " And I don't care if you want to leave or not," I stared right into his eyes. Oh, god, now I was starting to panic. This can't mean ANYTHING good, can it!

       " I…uhh," I was at another loss of words. That hot gaze beat my voice down and my yellow eyes widened. 

       " You what?" Kai asked, now in a calmer voice. He still held me tight to the bed and my hands REALLY started to hurt again. It was bad enough he already made the bleed, but now he also pressed on the again! 

       I winced in pain as his grip tightened. Boy, now I felt helpless and caught. He really did it!

       " Hurts, doesn't it?" Kai smirked, seeing pain cover my hands. Well, WHAT DO YOUT THINK, KAI? 

       " You should know, you're the one who hurt me before," I gritted my teeth as I spoke to him, revealing my fang-shaped teeth again.

       " I know," he said, still keeping a tight grip on me. Insensitive bastard! Oh, god, how I wished right now I could show him a thing or two about not caring! But I knew I was in no position right now to do so, and I knew he did too. Oh, he didn't only know it, he WANTED it that way…

       " Hmph," I turned my head to the side, closing my eyes. 

       " Don't DARE to growl at me!" I head Kai's voice above me and suddenly, a hand shot my head up and I gasped, opening my eyes in surprise. For the first time I saw an emotion in Kai's reddish-brown eyes. He was angry. VERY angry!

       " I'm not the type to mess around with," Kai lowered his voice dangerously. As you will soon see…" Before I could say or do anything in response, Kai crushed his lips against mine, making his grip on my hands tighter and making me finally cry out. I guess me saw the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it in every place he could find.

       My eyes widened in shock…this guy IS insane! I mean, put it this way, first he threatens me and makes me **_bleed_** now he's trying to MAKE OUT with me! And I'm a _male_! This does **_not_** seem right! 

      I squirm to free from his grasp, but it only let him get the better of me. Oh, god, I hated that moment! I hated not being able to do anything against Kai's assault. From the moment he spoke to me, I knew I wouldn't like him…

      Finally, Kai's lips left mine half-open, my eyes wide on horror and my expression plainly surprised. 

      " See, I'm not the type to mess around with, Rei," he said, pushing me harder against the bed. That's why you can't stop me from making you remain here. And you will as long as I want you to…" Uh-uh, NO way I'm remaining here with YOU and your sister, _especially_ not with you!   

      " K-Kai, get off me!" I began to speak, now struggling under him. 

      " Only if you say you'll remain here," he said stubbornly. That was the only thing right now I WASN'T about to do!

      " No, Kai, I won't stay here," I replied coldly, narrowing my eyes. I was still shocked from the whole thing, but I wouldn't let Kai have the pleasure of seeing me that way. None at all. 

      " You're very stubborn, did anybody ever tell you that?" Kai said, now amused for some reason. Look who's talking! 

      " Only those who attacked me the moment I entered their room," I replied, forcing myself to look past the guy holding me down.

      " So I see," he said. For some reason, at that very moment I hated Kai even more than ever. I didn't think it was possible, but at that moment I didn't care! I gathered all my strength and pushed Kai off me, knocking him on the floor, jumping up, and preparing to get out. 

      Kai sat up on his feet on the floor and gave me another death glare. This one was DEAD serious! I glare d back at him. If looks could kill…

      " So, you thin you can over power me, Rei?" Kai asked, not taking his eyes of me. I snarled back and jumped for the door, but was shoved face first against the wall by you-know-who. Not again!!!

      " I don't think you can handle me that easily," Kai's tone was worse than ever. God, I wanted to get out. That's the only thing I wish for right now, to GET OUT and STAY OUT of this crazy place!!!

         " Believe what you want, Kai, you won't keep me here forever no matter how much you try," I said gloomily.

         " You talk big for someone in your position right now," Kai teased. He was right about one thing, thought, I had to admit. He did have the upper edge on me this time, no matter how much I didn't want to believe it!

         " And you are…urgh," I was pushed against the wall again before I could comment him; cutting my wounds that Korea did on me open. Fresh blood leaked out.

         " I see Korea did a good job on you," I once again felt his hot tongue slither against my neck. Ouch!!! Kai touched my wound with his lips! LET GO!!!  

         Suddenly, as if reading my mind AGAIN, Kai stopped his harassing and licked off what seemed to be MY blood on his lips. He thought for a moment.

         " You're not from around here, are you?" he suddenly asked. That's when I thought I lost it for a moment. I started to struggle so hard, I guess Kai got annoyed and hit me in one of my wounds. I yelled in pain. I couldn't help it! If only you knew, Korea, how much trouble your cuts are causing me…

         " I'm going to say this nicely once, Rei, STOP STRUGGLING," I thought my eardrums popped when Kai yelled. **_Man_**, and I thought Korea was loud…

         " So, you aren't from around here, are you?" Kai asked. Was this guy PHSYCHIK or something?! How did he know!?

         " What makes you think that?" I asked. How do you know I'm not from around here? What if I am?" I heard Kai tisk behind me.

         " I can tell by the taste of your blood," he whispered in my ear, making shivers travel down my spine from his even icier tone now. It tastes to pure for you to be an ordinary person…" I gulped. Uh-oh…

         " You're an angel, aren't you?" Kai suddenly asked, making me nearly gasp in surprise. HOW DID HE KNOW? The question kept replaying over and over in my head until I got dizzy. Could Kai have known something about us?

         " I'm…not an angel, Kai, what are you talking about?" I protested. For a moment, it was quiet.

         " Open up your wings," Kai's voice commanded. What?! Sorry, not anytime SOON!

         " I don't know what you mean," I declared, not giving up on my protest. Suddenly, Kai grabbed the middle of my back with one hand and gripped the small portal that made my wings disappear. I yanked hard and I yelled louder than ever. Kai forced my wings out, nearly breaking them in the process…

         I was trying my best to keep the tears of hurt away from my face. My wings were my biggest weakness. They're the most sensitive part in an angel's body. And a near brake hurts more than being stabbed twice in the chest with one of Korea's knifes.

            " Not an angel, huh?" Kai said smugly behind me, rushing his hand through the white feathers on my wings. The pain still didn't leave them, but I managed to keep the tears back. Somehow…

           " Then, what do you call this pair of white flyers?" my attacker's words kept ringing in my mind. Looks like wings to me."

           " So, what if they are?" I asked slowly. Why do you care?" That was a good question. Why did a kid who came out of nowhere care if I have wings or not?

           " I always wanted to see an angel in person," Kai kept on talking. And now I see my wish came true. With a little help from me." Those last words shot through my mind like an arrow:   

With a little help from me…

With a little help from me…

From me…

Me…

Me…

         As hard as it was to admit, he was **_also_** right on that one. He was the one who spread my wings apart, nearly breaking them in the process, the one who discovered that I'm an angel, and the one who lives in an old lab, the one who created Max, and, oh god, the one who got me tangled in this WHOLE FREAKIN' MESS!!!           

        But as hard as I wanted to try and blame this all on Kai, I knew inside this was also my fault… for ever agreeing to bringing his lunch here before, for ever wanting to talk to Korea again and for ever COMING here, which I knew was the most obnoxious thing I EVER DID!!!      

        Okay, Rei, calm down, you're letting this situation go to your head too much…

        " So, how do you feel now, Rei?" Kai asked what took me by surprise. How do I feel? Okay, I feel angry, I feel hateful, I feel trapped. How's that for an answer!

        " It doesn't matter how I…" The door opened and a familiar face coming through cut me off. KOREA! Thank god she's back!

        " Hey, brother, what are you and kitty doing?" she asked. I felt Kai loosen his grip on me.

        " Nothing, Korea, we were just talking to Rei," he answered, ruffling Korea's hair. I snorted again. Yah, JUST talking. If only it were true…

        I just noticed how insane I may have gotten in my mind. I've been acting like a maniac inside and I just realized it? Boy, Kai sure can make a person go insane, can't he? I took a deep breath and calmed down.

        " Ohh, are those wings?" Korea asked, seeing the white wings on my back. Oh, no, I forgot to put them away…

       " Korea, we'll leave now, okay, me and Rei have something to discuss, okay?" Kai asked and I looked dazed at him. 

        " But, can he come and play later?" Korea asked. 

        " Sure," her brother replied. Of course he can!" Korea smiled at me warmly, which made me smile back. At least I can find some warmth from Korea and Max, even thought I can't find any from Kai…   

         Kai pushed me out, closing the door behind me. I carefully folded my wings and faced Kai. 

        " If you really want to get out, Rei, I'll give you a chance," Kai explained calmly. Was he serious?

        " What is it?" I asked in a calmer tone than ever, with slight confusion and GREAT surprise. 

         " We'll play a game and if you win, you can get out…" Kai said. But, if I in, you stay with us!" Hmm, sounds logical enough. 

          " And what's the game?" I asked, feeling slight suspicion. What are you up to, Kai?

          " There's a maze in one of these rooms," Kai said. It's located based on a landscape, used to train animals before. We'll play our game there." Okay…

          " The rules are simple," Kai said, motioning for me to follow him down the dark corridor. There are two escape exits in the maze, and if you get out one of them, you'll be free, but…" He stopped in front of a door and looked at me.

         " I'm going to be trying to catch you, so it'll be kind of like tag," he said. Tag? My freedom's in the stakes of a game of TAG?

         Kai pushed open the door and I stared in amazement at the sight that filled my eyes.  Trees and plants were stretching out before us and behind it all, was a maze with stonewalls. I guess this is the place…   

         " You're given till the count of ten for a head start," Kai said once we were at the entrance of the maze. Go! One…" I didn't wait for him to continue, my legs ripped through the grass as I disappeared down into the maze, trying my best to find the way out quickly, which I felt was going to be hard…

**~Normal POV~**

        Kai watched Rei vanish deeper into the maze. A smirk played on his face.

       " Ten," he said, preparing to run. And so, Rei, our little game of tag begins…"

_Who will win this dangerous game? How did Kai know that Rei was an angel? How will this all turn out to be for the winner? Find out in the next chapter. _ 

Kerda: Yup, Yaoi was definitely in the script! How was that Tyson?

Tyson:…

Kerda: Okkaayyy, what do you think Max?

Max: Um…very…err…

Kerda: Oh, NEVER MIND, till next time, folks!!!                                


	11. Catch Me If You Can!

Kerda: Well, here's the chapter where the games begin!!! Ya…wait, is that good for Rei?

Tyson: Let me read, ah come on.

Kerda: Sure, fine, you can see it too, oh, and Darina doesn't own BeyBlade or any of the characters OR any songs that might appear in this chapter, though she'd like to do that. Thank you to all reviewers out there and everyone, enjoy!

**~Rei's POV~**

       I kept on running, my long hair trailing in the air behind me, my legs running as fast as they can and my mind only set to get out. I know Kai already finished counting and was probably after me, but I also knew getting ahead gave me a bit of an edge against him.

       The walls seemed endless. Once in a while I'd come across a dead end, just to find myself spinning around and running to the nearest new turn. I was almost out of breath, but for some reason I didn't care if I felt like I was going to collapse any second. The only thing that kept me going is the thought that at the end of this WHOLE thing is a way out…to where I won't see any parts of this place, hopefully. I bet many people would ask…why would I hate Kai so much when I just met him? 

       I can put in a simple way: the guy's trying to keep me here; he keeps on hurting me, physically AND emotionally. If I remain here, I might go just as crazy as Korea on the mind because of him. Speaking, I nearly did in that room… 

      There's more that I feel, a lot more, including that burning anger. When I first looked into Kai's eyes, I wondered why they were so empty. Then I realized something. The guy was INCARING about feeling, of anyone else or of his own. I mean, the guy made me bleed on purpose and still kept pushing on that same spot just to make it hurt even MORE!

       Hmm, another dead-end. I guess I should have taken a left at that maze double-way. I turned back, feeling the grass touch my tired legs. The walls DO seem endless, which I **_hope_** they're not! 

       Suddenly, I heard footsteps running with lighting speed from the distance. Uh-oh, Kai!!! I knew he was near by and this being another dead end I needed to take cover. Spotting a large bush, I soundless jumped into it and held my breath. Here comes Kai!!! I looked from behind the bush as Kai found the same dead end I stumbled over earlier. I held back a choke of laughter seeing the surprised expression on Kai's face. 

       The guy turned back and ran off to the other entrance I believe. I felt my legs go numb, but when I heard Kai leave, I let out a short laugh of nervousness. Good, he didn't see me!

      Getting out of the bushes, I decided to take another way out, not the one that I thought Kai followed. I ran over to the separations of the road where I took a wrong turn and looked into the second entrance, carefully looking around to make sure Kai wasn't there.

      " Seems clear," I said, slipping by the entrance, with a bare swoosh of grass. Once I was sure I was safe, I tried another way out. This one seemed rather long and narrow. 

         Suddenly, a thing were much like the one that I saw with the guard when I first came to this crazy planet, came out in front of me. I stopped. What in the worlds is THAT thing doing here?           

        " I'm sorry, but I have no time to talk to yo…ahhh!" I jumped back in time before a golden beam hit the ground where I was previously standing. There was a hissing sound and smoke came out where the beam hit the ground. But I could still see through and what I saw I didn't want to believe! There was a hole about two feet deep and two feet wide where the beam touched the ground.

        " Could the machine have done THIS?" I asked out loud and stared at the round metal ball. Suddenly, something opened up in the middle of its stomach and another golden beam came out aiming at me. Well, there's the answer to my question! Sometimes, I just need to keep my mouth shut, huh? I jumped out of the way and the beam hit the concrete wall behind me. 

        Missed, I cheered, but suddenly found a bad thing in all of this. There was smoke. And guess whom it would attract…

        " Uh-oh," I said and turned to the machine, half mad at it. I jumped up before it could shoot again and kicked it down. 

Look out! It's time the world was headin' for a  
New thing, it's time I got ahead

        I stared down at the knocked-out machine. Hmmm, I wonder how you got in here. Probably something Kai purposely forgot to mention! Speaking of Kai…

       " I need to get out of here fast," I muttered to myself and just as I was about to spring into a run, I heard something behind me. Uh-oh…    

      I made a sharp turn to look behind me. Nothing? Maybe it was just my imagination…

**_Get back! Nothin's gonna stop me and I  
Won't quit 'til I'm sittin' on the top  
  
_**

       " Over here, Rei," I heard a voice say…ABOVE ME?! I looked up and saw Kai flying towards me…FLYING?! Since when did Kai learn to fly?! Wait a minute, something's not right…

       " Uhh…uhh," I opened my mouth in surprise. Kai snickered down at me, holding himself in the air.     

**_Never give up when the going gets rough  
I know I'm gonna make it through_**   

       " You're…you're…" I was staring wide-eyed at the sight before me. No, he can't be!!! It's not POSSIBLE!

        But as much as I wanted to believe it wasn't true, that this wasn't real, that this wasn't happing, it was true. As true as my existence…

       " I'm?" Kai asked with a mocking look on his face, preparing to swoop down to get me. I froze in place, thought…

**_To just try will never be enough  
I'll show you there's nothin' that I can't do  
  
_**

        " You're…" I kept on trying to choke out. You're a…a DEVIL?!" I watched Kai flap his black vampire-bat **_wings_**.

        " Good guess!!!!" Kai's voice became a hiss as he dove down for me. Luckily, my brain didn't give away. I spread my wings and flew out of the way as fast as they could carry me. Kai stopped himself before he hit the ground on his attack and looked up at me.

**_Oh... Come on, try to catch me  
Oh... Catch me if you can! (Yeah)_**

        " So, you're an angel and I'm a devil," he said, straitening out. Interesting…" Which part, Devil-Kai? Is it the part that you're a DEVIL or the part that you're trying to GET me?! Why didn't I see it earlier, only devil-kinds could act so rough and absurd!

**_Oh... Come on, try to catch me (Oh...)  
Oh... Catch me... if you can!_**

**_  
_**      " So, I see your discovery shocks you," Kai said, still on the ground, looking up at the floating me. Oh, yah, like I'd guess that I was stuck in the room with an ENEMY of my race!!! 

       " I should have know you were one of _them_," I panted under my breath. Through all this, I haven't even noticed how tired I got!

**_Get up! Let's see what you're made of (made of)  
Bring it on! You know I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_**

       " Yes, I guess you should have," Kai blinked. Now, let's see how well you handle your wings, Angel-boy!" Great! Now he INSULTING me! What next?        

       Kai tensed up as the black wings attached to him back flapped and shot like a bullet towards me. I flew up also and began flying where my eyes would take me! I didn't want to see Kai behind me. But I knew he was…I could hear his bat-like wings flap up and down even from where I was…

**_There's no way that you can slow me down now  
It's time to show you what I'm all about  
  
_**

       And I knew I had to keep going, but I was too tired to go any faster…

       Suddenly, a fireball went past me, causing my to nearly knock of course. I turned my head back to see Kai holding another ball of flames.

       " I thought we'd make this more interesting," he said, throwing the ball at me. I dodged again. So, that's HIS definition of interesting? Korea and her brother sure DO have strange definitions of things!

**_It's so close, I can almost taste it (taste it)  
There's no way I'll ever look back_**

       " Quick, aren't you, Rei?" Kai asked, throwing another ball of fire at me. But once I dodged this one, Kai had the perfect opportunity to launch another one. And he did, too! A BIG one!

**_It's so hard, but stoppin's not an option (oooh...)  
I'm gonna keep on, (keep on) keep on (keep on) 'cuz I believe in me!_**

       " Ahh," I yelled as the ball knocked me of my balance, sending me down in burns and heat, into the suddenly beginning jungle under us. I guessed it was also part of the maze, since the wall stretched all the way through it. I felt myself being cut by thorny wines as I fell down, but at least when I opened my eyes a little, I knew Kai wasn't taking this dangerous way in…

      SPLASH…

      I felt cool liquid go all over my body and tensed up as I felt myself loose air. No, not right now…I opened my eyes, managing to keep them open and saw sparkling blue above me. I looked around, realizing I landed from the flight into a river.

**_You can't catch me anyhow.) No, I'm not afraid  
Oh... Come on, try to catch me   
(Come on, come on, catch me now, catch me)_**

      I folded my now wet wings, knowing they'll just slow me down in these surroundings. I had to twitch my eyelids to keep my eyes open without a water mask. At least this was clear water, or I probably wouldn't be able to see anything.  Swimming up to the sunny surface, I gasped for air as I plunged my head out. No Kai around. I breathed for a few moments, but then went under again. I decided to travel underwater. Kai didn't see me fall in, so he probably doesn't know that I'm even in this lake. All I need is to grasp for air sometimes on the surface. Grabbing forward with my tired and burned arms, I swam next to the surface, but not close enough to be seen by eyes on land. I saw many shells lying on the rocks below me, as well as some small fish float by. Cool! I never did see what it's like living underwater. Now I kind of get the idea. 

**_If you can   
Oh... Catch me... if you can!   
(Can you come and catch me? Can you now?   
You can't catch me anyhow.) Never give up  
Yeah..._**

      Swimming up for more air, I noticed that the jungle deepened. And still no Kais in sight. All goes well! I burst under the water again, paddling calmly away. This continue for some time until I got used to automatically rising up for air, looking if Kai was around, going back under and most importantly, opening my eyes without flinching in a second! 

      While I was going in a few seconds for my probably tenth air gasp, I felt something blush against me leg. I looked down and to my horror I saw my Drigger blade falling deeper into the lake.

       Oh, no, Drigger! I thought as I tried to grab it, which didn't work since the blade was already far below me. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! And I was running out of air FAST! I knew I needed to swim up to survive, but instead I dived down to grab my bey blade. I wasn't planning to leave a friend in trouble, even if it did const me my life.

      I felt my lungs burn, but I tried to ignore the pressure as I reached out to grab Drigger. Missed!!! I, then, choked out in air loss again, but managed to paddle on and tried to get Drigger into my palm. Finally!!! Okay, now all that was left was to get us both on the surface. 

       As fast as my legs could carry me, I paddled on to the surface, hoping I wasn't going to pass out. My lungs felt like machine tires!!! Popped machine tires…

       Suddenly, I started to loose my vision. It was a blurry at first, but all the colors mixed and I felt my eyes shut. I couldn't hold on anymore and water filled my lungs. I…i-it's…o-over. 

     That was the last thing I thought before darkness claimed me…

________________________________________________________________

Kerda: OHHHH, please stop here! I want a nice big cliffhanger. (*Tried to push the off button*)

Tyson: Oh, no you don't. (*Grabs control out of her hands*) Please, continue reading and I'll take care of Kerda before she decided to pull a stunt like THAT again!

________________________________________________________________

**~Normal POV~**

         Rei lost his consciousness, slipping down to the bottom of the lake slowly. His hair wavered behind him, his hand still around his blade, but the grip loosening, the bloodstains from earlier getting off his torn clothes in the cool lake water.

         Suddenly, Rei's blade glowed green and before Rei could loose his grip on it, the White Tiger bit came out and caught Rei on its back. Still glowing green, it paddled up to the surface, knowing that Rei couldn't last much longer. The tiger was grateful…grateful that Rei risked his life saving him. The surface was near and as soon as the glowing animal came out of the river, it ran to the nearest bush and hid Rei behind it, laying him on a patch of leaves to gain his self-consciousness. The White Tiger knew he had to go back inside the blade, for if Kai comes, he'll definitely d spot him and will find Rei. Beside, Rei would wake up in a few minutes.

        There was a flash of light and Rei was left alone with his blade on the soft leaves, which offered him some comfort from this mind-twisting game…

                                                       ***

**~Rei's POV~**

       …A bright light shone above me…I tried to blink it out of my head. I'm still…alive? I tried to pick up my hand, which I did, but with struggle, since pain and pressure held it down. Oh, after this I should have no problem working out at my uncle's gym eight hours a day! My body hurt, probably from all the running and…swimming? 

       That last word filled my mind and I jumped up, looking around for Drigger, but calmed once I saw him next to me. I picked up the blade and looked at the bit part. It started to glow green.

       " Thank you, White Tiger," I said, knowing now thank to whom I was alive. I pressed my blade against my chest for some reason, feeling the warmth of the light spread around my body. 

       " Thank you," I whispered again, tucking Drigger carefully away into my pocket and making sure it won't fall out again. I sighted, seeing I was still in the jungle. I was kind of hoping this was all just a dream. Well, at least You-Know-Who wasn't here with me right now. I DEFINETLY don't want THAT!

       " Hmm, now let's see," I walked into the jungle, scraping my hands against more wines. I should probably go forward." I knew it wasn't the best idea, but, hey, I had no idea where I was and going in one direction seemed like a good idea at the time! Besides, this jungle has to end SOMEWHERE, doesn't it?

       I hope it ends _somewhere _where I **won't** meet Kai! Oh, god, I really am coming to not like that devil! 

       The place was very humid, just like a rainforest, very tropical, just like a rainforest and full of scratchy wines and strange plants, JUST like a rainforest. I groaned. BEYONG that point! 

       Something flew past me suddenly. I span around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was…

       " Phew," I said as I saw a colorful parrot landing on the nearby tree. At least it's not Kai. I climber in some rocks and looked around. Hmm, there's a light over there through the trees. Maybe, that's the way out. 

        Or the way in…my mind told me. Into more danger. Yah, I thought. Probably.

       But I needed to go on, no matter how risky it was. Ripping through the tropics, I finally reached the light at the end of the trees. Looking over, I noticed the maze walls again. Well, at least they were wider. Looking around, I started running off in the direction my instincts told me to go. 

       Left. Right. Strait. Left again. Then strait again. Will this thing **_ever_** end?! My feet already felt like mush before, but now the pressure seemed to have gone out. Probably because I was now at a pace I got used to a LONG way back, ever since I started this whole game of cat-and-mouse. 

       I suddenly heard yet ANOTHER sound behind me. And a fireball. Not Kai, please let it be one of those computer things, but NOT Kai!

      Fat chance! I turned around to see a certain blue-haired demon flying towards me. He held another red-hot fireball in his hand. Greeeaaaattt!!

      " So, there you are," Kai said, smirking. I thought you would never make it out of those tropics." I bet you didn't! He dove down for me, but pulled the same stunt on him as before and dragged myself up. 

       Uh-oh. My wings are still wet. I'm at a speed loss. Not good at ALL! Kai shot up like a bullet again and since the incident in the water, wet wings didn't carry me as fast as dry wings, so I felt a pair of strong hands jam into my sides I, now below Kai, who was holding on to me, went shooting down like a joined cannon ball with the demon. 

       I landed on the slope of a hill on the bottom; Kai still on top, holding me down, as my body began to slide down the hill with rocket speed. My cuts and scratched opened up in the process and the burns hurt like crazy. Finally, after what seemed ages, my trip on the ground came to a halt. I could barely move. My body ached like crazy and I was all out of energy. On top of that, Kai wasn't about to get off me.

      " I see you took quiet a beating, Rei," Kai breathed into my ear. I TRIED to twist under him, but everything was too much for me to handle, so I just stayed down. The bigger cuts leaked blood and the burns became darker. 

     " K-K…Kai, g-get off," I summoned my last energy and tried to tell him off.

     " No, Rei, I won…" Kai said, raising his hand to my horror. And you shall remain here with me…" Something fiery hit the back of my wings and I yelled again. Suddenly, my vision went dim again and the last thing I felt before blacking out completely was somebody halting me up…          

_What'll happen to Rei now that Kai is the winner? Will Rei really have to remain with him forever? Find out in the next chapter._         

Kerda: Aww, but I want a bigger cliffie.

Tyson: No, no, no, no, no, you do NOT!

Kerda: Err…okay, next time I'll get a bigger one (*kidding, but I still like to give them out. I know I'm evil*)

Tyson and Max: Bye, everybody!!!


	12. The Mad Toy Attack!

Kerda (sings): Ohhh, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated. Life's like this you…

Tyson: Will you PLEASE stop singing that song?!(*Kerda stops and looks at him)

Kerda: You, know, Tyson, sometimes YOU make me frustrated!!! 'Complicated' HAPPENS to be my favorite song, so if you please…wait, I didn't say start the chapter yet…(*curtain opens*)

**~Rei's POV~**

      Ohhh…w-where am I? I…

      What's that light? Huh, is that…Drigger. I saw my blade spinning wildly in front of me. It was dark all around us. Consuming darkness. 

       Where did Kai take me now? Where is Kai? Suddenly, I saw a door form next to where I was standing. A door?

         Something made me move my legs toward the door, leaving my blade behind.

      " I…I can't leave Drigger behind," I yelled, but something CONTROLLED my legs to keep moving. I tired to run back, but seemed to have lost all the power I had over my whole body!!! My hand reached out as I opened the door. 

      A flash of light came and nearly blinded me. I yelled, swallowed in the yellow wave…

                                              ***

     " AHHH," I jumped up and landed on something soft. Looking around, I realized dimly I was in a room, lying on a bed to be precise. My body still ached from that maze. Wait, where's Kai? 

     Seeing suddenly that my shirt was off with the cuts all done, I got a slight suspicion of what was happening while I slept. Don't even ask! 

     " Hey, Rei, awaken at last?" a familiar, **_cheerful_** voice called to me from the side. I looked to see no other than Max standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. I smiled at him.

      " Hey, Max," I replied as he came closer and sat down on the bed. Who's that for?" I pointed to the tray. Just wondering, mind you!

      " Oh, this is for you, Rei, I thought you might be hungry after the shape Kai brought you in," Max responded, setting the tray on the small table beside the bed. I saw actually NORMAL looking eggs with bacon and what SEEMED to be orange juice. 

       " Thanks, Max," I said, taking a sip of the orangey liquid. So it IS orange juice. "Were you the one who bandaged me?" Max knobbed, smiling happily.

       " Kai brought you here," Max explained while I was eating. He said he found you in this state and decided to take you here." I bet he did!!! I should tell Max the truth, but the guy seemed to LIKE Kai and I don't want to make him upset. 

       " So, Max, have you been here long?" I asked, finishing my eggs and starting hungrily on the fried bacon. 

        " Aha," Max knobbed again. I'm always around here, wandering off at some place. Especially with Draciel around! But I always try to hide when Korea comes out, because…you know!" Oh, YAH, I know!!! I know more than I WANT to!

       " So, I guess you'll be staying here for a while, then?" the blonde asked. What should I answer? I mean if I do, some psycho guy will invade my life forever! 

       " Only for a while," I said slowly, thinking: WHAT AM I SAYING?! I didn't want to stay here at all. I mean, Max is good and maybe Korea was also okay, but KAI? Uh-uh, no way! Wait, did I just say KOREA'S okay?!     

       " I see," Max grinned. He stood up and began walking out the door. 

       " Where are you doing, Max?" I asked, seeing him turn to the door.

       " I'm sorry, but I need to leave, Rei, I still have some work to do," he said. But, I'll be back later if you want, okay?" He flashed me thumbs up. I definitely liked that kid.

       " Sure, I'd love that," I said. Come soon!" I really meant that last phrase. I didn't want to be left alone in this place. I didn't know a thing about it! Watching Max leave, I finished eating and looked up at the ceiling. I wonder if Tyson or Naia or Kenny are worried about me? Probably. 

       Before I knew what I was doing, I got out of bed. My shirt was cleaned and was hanging on the back of a chair next to the wall. Peeling it on, I wondered if it was morning already.  

       Well, DUH, my mind told me again. Otherwise, WHY would Max give you breakfast? 

       I ignored that self-statement and looked out the door around the halls. Empty…

       Sneaking out, I carefully ran down the hall, hoping not to bump into a certain somebody, still wondering where I was. Probably FAAARRR away from the exit of this place and even further away from home. 

      For some reason the doors in the hallway ended and a twisted, old looking passage came up in front of me. Interesting. I stopped running and looked around. The wall were covered with mold and seemed ragged and torn. Correction, WERE ragged and torn.

     " Hmm, I wonder if this is one of the passages that Naia told me about?" I said without even realizing it. Most likely, unless…

      Maybe this is a part of this lab she doesn't even know about. That's also likely. This place looks like a DUMP! This is probably the oldest room in the whole lab. I wonder if even Kai knows about this place. 

       I shrugged. Following the passageway, I noticed there was some whitish stuff on the floor. White, gray and black to be exact. Hmm, strange.

       Deciding to ignore those things, I followed down the passage. The air got colder all of the sudden. The light down here were a lot dimmer than upstairs, as well as the walls were covered with some sticky black slime. Or, what I thought was sticky black slime. I didn't exactly want to touch it! 

      And the passage seemed to narrow…greatly. I noticed the ceiling was closer to my head than it was before. This place was starting to creep me out big time!!! 

      I swear I suddenly heard my heart pound in my chest. I wondered if I should go back. Stopping, I decided to think it over. Let's see, it I go back up, the demon will probably get me and if I go down here…well, I don't know, I'll probably get into some other kind of trouble. 

      The thing about me is that I never look for trouble…trouble follows ME! Before I could think it over, the lights flickered. I froze in terror, not wanting to know what's next. I'VE SEEN ENOUGH!!! 

       Forcing myself to stay calm, I knew I was crazy for deciding to go down again. It was risky, but maybe…

      When I snapped out of my thoughts, I looked to see two doors before me, one black and one white. I wonder who painted them? The white one was old and torn and probably had been standing here for the last MILLENNIUM! The other, the black one, had a fresh-looking coat of dark paint. Trying to choose which one to open first, my eyes once again caught on something. It was some kind of a sign, like the ones before an entrance hall. 

        Looking at it, I read:

Those who step into the light with dark around Can leave thought the darkness without a sound 

**Until the opposite twins will come imparted**

**And both place you where you just started**

        Hmm, I reread the poem. Whoever put it here sure likes to make people guess. Light with dark around? Leave through darkness? Opposite TWINS? Is there even such thing as opposite twins?!           

         Maybe this has something to do with these doors. I wonder…opposite twins, huh?

       Then it hit me. It almost slapped me in the face. The doors, that's it!!! They're the same form, only one is new and black and the other, white and torn.  So, that's what it meant by OPPOSITE twins. Wow…first case I ever saw like THAT.

       I decided to open the white door. In front of me stretched a long staircase, lanterns handing on the wall. I stepped inside. Taking one of the lanterns off the wall, I followed down the dimly lighted, narrow staircase. The walls seemed even OLDER than upstairs, if that was possible. 

       Suddenly, all the lanterns, except for the in my hand, burned out and it became darker than before. I flinched. Darkness wasn't my favorite environment. But while my lantern was burning, I knew I could still keep going. And that white, gray and black fur was around more than ever. Wait, FUR? Does this mean an animal lives here? Maybe. But I won't know until I get to the bottom step. Looking around, I finally saw some light at the end of the staircase. Good!

      Stepping down, I saw a large door room before me. This one had candles on the wall and STILL old walls. Looking around, I noticed something gray, black and white lying on the floor.

      Huh, what's that? I stepped up to the small object lying on the floor. Isn't that…Panalopy? How did this get here? Maybe, I was wrong about no one ever been down here. Maybe, Korea already discovered this passage. I'd better give it to her. Before I could take another step towards the toy, I noticed something…

      Am I imagining things or did Panalopy just move its stuffed paws? Hmm, probably just the lighting…

     I HOPE it's just the lighting. 

     When I looked at Panalopy again, as she stared at me with her blank, greenish gaze. WHAT?! Wasn't she laying her back to me before? Something's wrong…VERY wrong!    

     Before my eyes, Panalopy moved her stuffed legs and lingered to sit up, her haunting green eyes still following my gaze. I froze, too stunned to move. Like I said before, VERY wrong…

      The stuffed cat focused its glassy orbs on me. It stood up slowly after, and narrowed them. 

     Err….  

     I watched as to my horror, Panalopy grew bigger, her look still the same, only all the stitches that showed she was sown together…DISSAPEARED?!

     " Umm, hey…Panalopy," I know I sounded stupid, but I didn't find any other words to say. The cat didn't respond. It was now the size of a large DOG! Wow, I never see a stuffed toy do THAT before! Even Panalopy's glassy eyes seemed to have turned more lifelike…      

     Meow…Panalopy said and suddenly bared the teeth in her mouth. Very LARGE teeth!

     Riieeeoooowww!!! The cat suddenly screeched and I saw red liquid pouring from its teeth…correction, from its FANGS!!! I stepped back as the cat's fur went up and its paws armed themselves with claws. _Huge _claws.  

     The cat gave another earsplitting scream and jumped up. It nearly landed on me, but I swung aside in time. The cat hit the wall and I heard a growl coming from the depths of its throat. Close call! Here it comes again.

      I dodged the flying killer cat. What a toy! If they made thing like this on earth, both the angel and the devil races would be wiped off the place of the earth. Uh-oh…here it comes again!

      I flew up just in time before the cat bumped into the wall once more. Phew! It missed! But, no time to cheer yet, first I need to get out of here. I jumped up to avoid the cat again and landed on the floor. 

        Well, nearly on the floor…

     " Whoa!!!" I yelled as the floor fell through and I felt myself sliding down some kind of a passage. I heard the crazy stuffed toy jump into the tunnel on top of me and racing behind. I was sliding down on my back, so I couldn't tell where I'd land, just hoping it'd be further away from this feline as possible.                 

     I felt myself land on something hard. OW! I rubbed my head as I realized I was sitting in front of two doors…wait, wasn't I here before? I WAS here before! Oh, god, this is the place I STARTED with!!! There's that poem again!    

Those who step into the light with dark around Can leave thought the darkness without a sound 

**Until the opposite twins will come imparted**

**And both place you where you just started**

      Yup, the same poem. Wait…

     I crawled up to the wall closer to read it again. And both place you where you just started. 

     It hit me again. DUH! The poem's trying to tell me that if I try any of these ways, I'd end up in the same place! Simple, yet not a first getter!           

     Suddenly, I jumped up, hearing a sound above me. THE CAT!!! I forgot about that little detail…

     " Rei-cat?" a familiar young voice said above me. I turned to see Korea and Kai staring at me from the stairs. 

     " Rei-cat, what are you doing here?" Korea asked, jumping down on the last step. Kai followed as he gave me a "what-**_were_**-you-doing-here" look. Umm, looking for a way out, Kai?

     " Um…" I was at a loss of words. Korea looked behind me as something fell on the ground.  

      " Panalopy!" Korea ran behind. I was about to shout out: "stop" when I saw the same stuffed cat I found before on the floor, laying as silently as always. Well, when it didn't take form of a scare blood-eating feline.  

      " Panalopy, where did you go?" the girl asked, hugging the now stuffed toy Panalopy. I was so worried. Did you and Kitty go off to find somewhere to play?" PLAY?! That's putting it **_nicely_**!    

       " You have some…err, energetic cat there, Korea," I asked and saw Kai eyeing me with a weird look. Oh, yah, did I mention we slid down some old pipe with dust and spider webs in it, Korea?

       " Come on, we need to go back up," Kai said, motioning for us to come. It's not safe down here." You're telling me!!! I've just experienced that first hand. But I followed up anyhow, feeling rather dazed about the whole thing. I didn't know what else to do and going back down there didn't seem like any other options, since both doors led you in circles. 

        Once we walked out of the passage, we traveled around the hall and Kai opened a door. Inside it was rather comfortable, full of stuff (as well as any other room here). There was some furniture, a radio and a boom box. 

          " Korea, go out and play, okay?" Kai suddenly said. Me and Rei have a little matter to discuss." Korea knobbed and streamed out. I wasn't surprised to see her old friend knife with here, but I WAS about to object. No WAY was I staying alone in this room with Kai!!! NOT with him!

      Once Korea left, Kai shut the door. He glared at me with his ice-filled eyes. More shivers down my spine. 

       " Yes, Kai?" I decided to be polite. The guy just leaned against the wall, IGNORING my question! 

       " You shouldn't wander off alone," Kai suddenly said before I could ask him again. It's not safe." Who are you to tell me what's safe, Kai? YOU'RE the one who got me nearly killed in that maze!

       " Why would you care?" I asked, making my tone a cool as possible. Kai didn't reply. Was that good?

       Suddenly, Kai leapt off the wall and before I could do another thing about it, I found myself pinned down on the couch by a pair of strong hands. Nope, NOT good!

       " Because I just do, angel-boy," Kai hissed at he, still holding me down. I flinched. Something about Kai's look scared me for moment. Maybe it's the fact that he's a demon or maybe because I never saw one as angry as this.

       " Were you trying to escape?" a sudden question came. 

       " Yes, so what?" I asked him demandingly. It's my choice whether to leave here or not!" Kai brought his face closer to mine and I felt a jolt of horror run down my back. Uh-oh…

       " This is my game, Rei," he said. You no longer have control of what happens…" With that phrase, I felt Kai close the distance between our faces. Umph…

       The kiss was demanding and bruising. I felt Kai's hands roam my back, sliding against my shirt, making me dizzy at his actions. Oh, god, not again, **_please_**! 

       " So tell me, Rei," Kai suddenly pulled away. Why is that you look so much like a wild tiger?" Talk about a sudden question!  

       " I…uhh," I still couldn't get the shock of that kiss away. I…was born this way, okay? Now let me go!!!" Kai didn't even flinch. He just kept staring into my eyes. What is he trying to seek out in them?      

       " I see," he spat out. I wondered if he was finished, but realized the assault didn't stop there, since I saw him take something out of his pocket. A KNIFE!!! No, I do NOT want another game of "bleed till you go mad"!!! 

        Kai pulled it up next to me and I tried to struggle, but the guy's strength overpowered me. No good! I felt one of Kai's hand raise up my hair…DO NOT cut my hair, KAI!!! 

       " Don't worry, I won't cut your raven hair off," Kai said as if reading my mind AGAIN. I felt the knife roam my hair as I hoped nothing else was coming next, but then it left them. And so did the band holding them together. My black hair fell against my sides as Kai swing the knife aside and pulled me into another bruising kiss, this time his hands roaming my back AND my hair. His tongue entered my mouth, making me feel so helpless. I didn't know how far he would take it right now, but I was hoping that Kai would get off!  

        " K-K-Kai," I mumbled, gasping for air. Kai pulled away and I breathed heavily, glad he did pulled away, not only because of the lack of air. 

        " Rei, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," Kai said closing his eyes. I don't know what you're doing either! 

         " I'm supposed to be hating you, Rei," Kai said next to my ear. I'm supposed to despise you because you're one of the demon race's enemies. I'm supposed to kill you the second I see you because you're an angel, yet every time I look at you half of that hate turns into something else." I couldn't say or think anything; I just listened to him wide eyed. What was I supposed to say to that?  Kai took a deep breath and continued. 

         " The first time I saw you, Rei, something took me over," Kai said, now closer again to my face. I hate you, I hate you so much because I hate the rest of your kind, yet I can't help feeling that I can't kill you despite of what you may be, Rei, despite of how you may hate me." This time, out mouths met like lightning before I could even tell him off, making my lower lip bleed a little. 

          Why didn't Kai get the message? He didn't seem to see that I didn't want this. I didn't want him to assault me this way. I didn't want to be in this place. I didn't want to…

        " K…" I choked out. Kai, p-please stop, this is all…" Kai roughly pulled away, now anger burning in his eyes. His hands were still roaming my back and I stiffened, scared they'd move to the front.

       " This is all what, Rei?" my assaulter hissed. This is all wrong? Which part of it, the fact that you're an angel and I'm a devil or the fact that we're both a male gender?" Both! Both seemed wrong right now! Both give out the WRONGEST SCENT EVER!!!! 

       Suddenly, to my surprise and relief, Kai got off me and started to walk towards the door. I sat up, fidgeting and twitching slightly from time to time for some reason. Maybe it was because I was mad. Mad AND afraid. Afraid of what Kai could do to me next time if I didn't stop him…

       " You'd better go to your room," Kai said, his back turned to me. Max will be searching for you." With that, he left the place. I stood up and tried not to loose my balance from the dizzy feeling. Breathing heavily, I wondered: Why did I start to shiver? Was it the confusion that weakened me and made sure I didn't know what to make of the situation? Or is it because I now fear Kai? Maybe I don't fear Kai, but getting insane, like him and Korea. Why does he keep treating me like that? I hope I can find all the answers in time…

_Will Kai really go too far if he catches Rei trying to escape again? Why is Rei suddenly sort of fearful if Kai? Find out in the next chapter._

Kerda: Wow, this was the longest chapter yet. Or was it…hmm. Kind of a crappy cliffhanger, is it? Forgive me; I'll make a better one later on.

Tyson: Urr, I don't care how long it was, or how bad the cliffhanger is, I just want to know what happens! Crazy Kai in this chapter. Yaoi. (*Pauses*) Is that legal?

Kerda: Well, it is, unless you put a bad lemon in it, but then, the rating may change. So, what were you saying?

Tyson: I can't wait that long for the next chapter to come out.

Kerda: You are soooo impatient sometimes, Tyson, do you know that? 

Tyson: I'm not.

Kerda: But you are.

Tyson: No I'm NOT!!!  
  


Kerda: YES, YOU ARE!!!

Max: Please, lower the curtain before they get any louder (*curtain falls*).


	13. Absolutely:The Story of Korea

Kerda: Hey, all, time to know what happens next. 

Max: She's getting a little hyper…

Kerda: Nope, I'm just excited. There's going to be some history revealing in this chappie, if you're curious, for a certain someone. 

Tyson: Whose? Besides, what does this chapter hold for us anyway?

Kerda: Well, for once, it's supposed to be a bit dramatic. It's about…oppp, never mind. Well, I'll just tell you that this takes a little bit of a twist. Just read on and I'll see you a bit later okay? Oh, and "sexy yaoi-girl", the answer to your question is the fact that Kai and Korea came from the same demon family, so yes, she is. I don't mind giving that out, it's not a secret. Okay, roll'em!

Tyson: Wait! Darina doesn't own BeyBlade or any of its characters or any lyrics that might appear in this chapter. Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed. Please, all readers out there, hope you enjoy this chapter!!! 

**~Rei's POV~**(As you can see most of the story's focused on Rei's point of view)

      The next few days I spend mostly in the room I woke up in after the game of Cat-and-Mouse with Kai (you know, the maze). I wanted to let the commotion of me escaping cool off before I tried that stunt again. Max, who once asked me if I really tried to escape, was the one who visited me a lot:

      " So, was what Kai said really true?" he asked. I glared at him. On my opinion, most things Kai says to him AREN'T true. Like when Kai said he found me in the condition after the maze!!! I bet he didn't mention anything about throwing fireballs at me or something like that!!!

      " Well, sort of," I confessed. I was looking around when I saw the chance and decided to take it."

       " Why?" the young clone asked. Is it by any chance because of Kai?" Mostly. I knobbed.

       " I'm sorry Max, but…" I tried to explain. Me and your…_creator_ don't exactly get along too well." That's putting it MILDLY of what's between us.

       " Oh, Rei, don't go," Max said. Things might change." Easy for you to say. YOU weren't pinned down somewhere a few times and sexually harassed a few times. I knobbed half-heartedly.   

        Then, Korea came in sometimes. She was a good company also, all joyful and cheerful. Thought she did like to cut herself and me a few times. Usually I'd just be left with my clothes soaked in blood, but I knew where the washing room was, since Max's assumption of this happening was right. Can you believe it?! The scientist who used to live here actually built a WASHING ROOM in this place!  

      And then there was my Drigger. I'd usually take him out and the bit starts to glow in my hand. Seeing all those people…well, not ALL people, made me feel better. But strangely enough, I didn't see Kai since the whole thing with Panalopy. That was okay by me. I could probably go my whole life without seeing him. 

      So, now I'm sitting on the bed. It's quiet around the halls. Standing up, I walked over to the window where the stars outside keep shimmering. My eyes widened at such a wonder. The outside noises were quiet and calm. But those sounds weren't all I was listening for…

     Now's the time, I decided. It's now or never…

     Quietly, I opened the door of 'my' room. The hallway was dark (as always) and, luckily, quiet. Seemed like you could hear a pin drop. And…maybe, you could if you listened carefully.

     Grabbing my blade from the bed, I sneaked out of the room. Quietly creeping along the long corridor, I hoped I didn't wake anybody up. I mean I didn't make enough noise for that yet; it's just that I wanted to be careful if this idea was going to work. Walking down the same narrow stairway, I noticed something that made me stop. It was a door. A SPECIFIC, familiar door that I didn't want to remember. It was the one where the maze was located, I believed. 

       A vision of Kai standing next to it and turning to me rose in my head:

           " I'm going to be trying to catch you, so it'll be kind of like tag," the imaginary Kai said to me. I shook my head to get the image out of my mind. Nightmares!!! I'm having _NON_-pure nightmares!!!

      " You won't catch me this time, Demon," I said, opening the door slowly, making sure it didn't make a sound. Cause this time, I'll be out before you can say 'catch me'."

      It was rather blackened inside, but I figured it was nighttime here, since this environment is the same as the one in the REAL outside. 

      I decided to travel through the maze again, when I heard something in the distance. No, it wasn't Kai, but something else (thank god). I saw a light somewhere in the distance. That brightness immediately captured my curiosity. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life. I didn't know why, but my mind told me I just HAD to see those colors for myself up close. 

     Damn me, why do I have to be so curious? But, I decided to follow my mind and go on to the burning sunset-like light. Around was darkness of the night. Silent sounds once again filled my ears. I swear I smelled the trees and the grass. Maybe my senses are even sharper at night!

     As I neared the light, I realized where it came from. A shed. The light shone through a window and barely hearable humming came from inside. Strange…

      Nearing the shed, I noticed the humming stopped. I wondered if I should go inside. Maybe I should…

      Opening the door, I stepped inside. At first it seemed dark and empty, like those halls, but then I heard something sneak up behind me…correction, SOMEONE!  
      " Halt, who are you, stranger?" a soft, but demanding voice said. I turned around and the lights switched on. Behind me stood a very young-looking guy, but I wouldn't have been surprised if he was reaching my age. The boy had strangely green hair, which covered the side of his face, blue eyes, and was wearing some blue, long overcoat with a red long-sleeved shirt. And in his hand was a shooter. With a bey blade that he was pointing at me.                     

      " Who are you?" the boy demanded. He rose up his shooter even further. He was trying to threaten me with a bey blade? Okay, we'll do it his way! I took out my Drigger. If this kid wanted a battle, he'd get one! 

       " So, you have a bey blade, too, huh?" the green-haired guy asked smugly, loading his shooter. Let's have a bey battle, whoever you are!" I sighted and shook my head "no".

       " I'm sorry, I can't," I said. I didn't exactly yet acquire a shooter." The kid gave me a surprised look, but then turned serious again. He grabbed something from the nearby table and threw it me. At first it seemed like a stick, but then I realized it was…a shooter.

      " Thanks," I caught it. Loading the shooter, I stared at my new opponent. He seemed to be from some foreign county, maybe France. Well, he would be on EARTH!

      I chuckled at myself. The other gave me a surprised look. 

      " What's so funny?" he asked. I knobbed: Nothing!

      " Fine then, if you think this is so funny, then lets test you out in your dish and see if you'll be laughing later!" the French-looking kid said. Dish? Okay!

      I looked dazed as I followed the guy into some room with a…bey blade dish? Standing next to it, I gave him a confused look? This guy was serious? About the blading, I mean. I guess so.   

      " Okay, are you ready to battle now?" my opponent asked me. I smiled and knobbed, raising my shooter above the dish.     

      " Then let it RIP!!!" the kid said and we both let go of our blades. Mine circled around his, while that one span in place.

      I advanced on the other's blade. The second blade took the beating and went for its own attack. Our bey blades went head to head with each other. 

      " You know you'll never win without a strategy," the stranger told me. Come out, Unicolyon!!! Show this guy what it means to really blade." A GIGANTIC horse bit rose up in front of me from the dish. This bit beast was bigger than ANY I've ever seen, except for Enrique's bit. That one was **_almost_** as big. 

     " You think you're the only one with a bit beast here?" I asked, my eyes narrowing dangerously. That always happened when I was intense. The pupils in my eyes became thinner, which made my friends think of me as an even more of a tiger type. 

     " Go, Drigger," I yelled and my bit beast friend, the White Tiger came out. The other stared in surprise. 

      Our blades smashed head to head again, this time with our bit beasts out. The White Tiger was trying to get Unicolyon, as they both began to have a dog fight…errr, bit beast fight. 

       " Not so fast, Unicolyon, Earth Shake attack!!!" the kid yelled. That was my moment to strike!!!

       " Tiger Claw attack," I also yelled after the kid and our bit beast went into the intensity even more. My bit was trying to get his and his was trying to get mine, when…  

       BEEEPPP!!! BEEEPPP!!! UHH, what is that SOUND?! It's ear paralyzing.

        " Uh-oh," the French look-alike said as he suddenly opened up his hand and Unicolyon disappeared. The blade went into his palm and the guy ran out of the room. I can't believe it!!! The guy just walks away in the middle of our battle!!!

     " Hey, where're you going?" I asked. He stopped for a second and looked at me. His expression was more softened now.

     " Duty calls, sorry," he said running out. We'll finish the match sometime later, okay?" Some time later I intend to already be gone! The White Tiger went back into my blade and I picked it up. Following the green-haired kid, I saw the guy standing over some…computer!? In this little shed!? I came up and saw him put his blade into the computer.

     " Okay, Unicolyon, scan it," he said, taking out what seemed to be an ear radio. He put it on. Suddenly, the screen began to get blurry and the kid typed madly away, ANOTHER serious expression on his face. He sort of reminded me of Kenny's energetic typing.

      " Hey, what are you doing?" I asked from behind him. The other turned around and gave me a surprised look, but then turned back to typing like his life depended on it!

      " You're still here?" he asked. Where ELSE would I be in just five seconds? 

       " Yah, I wanted to know what you were doing," I came closer to the screen. I'm Rei, by the way."           

        " Oh, I'm Oliver," the other said, not looking up. Suddenly, an image of Korea popped onto the screen as it showed her running and laughing. Errrr…

          The image flashed a few times and the screen went purplish.  

        " Okay, good, scanning complete," the guy FINALLY stopped typing and sighted. Good job, Unicolyon, rest for today." Oliver took his blade out of the computed and put in into the pocket of his long trench coat. 

       " Sorry I can't finish the battle today, my bit beast and my blade had enough for now," he then apologized.

       " That's okay," I said, looking at Drigger. Oliver came up and looked at my blade also.

       " Your bit beast is very graceful on its feet," he said. That's a good quality for a bit to have."                                                            

       " Thanks, that meant a lot to the White Tiger," I said. The other flashed me thumbs up.

       " It's been a while since I had company," Oliver said, turning back to the computer. I've been wrapped up in my work for now a month or two, probably never leaving this place." If THAT'S the case, how did he survive?

       " But, then, what did you eat?" I asked, slightly surprised. Oliver gave me a funny look. 

       " Oh, I don't need to eat," he said. Let me guess…

       " I'm a clone," Oliver continued. I answered the thirty-dollar question!!!

       " Oh," I said. Did Kai create you like he created Max?"

       " I see you already met Kai and Max," Oliver exclaimed. Yes, Kai is my creator, as well as Max's." Figures. Next thing I'll see is a double of me walking around.

       " But if you were created by Kai," I begun. What are you doing all the way here where he rarely is?"

       " That's my job," Oliver replied. You see, I do my work in this little shed. That was what I was created for, Rei. That's why I can't leave this place." The guy sounded like someone who tried to talk another person into doing something!

       " Well, what is your job?" I asked of curiosity.  What would a person be doing locked up in a small shed ALL the time?

       " You saw that file of Korea that appeared?" Oliver turned to the screen. Have you met her?" Umm, maybe…thought I hoped I didn't.

       " Yes," I said, unsure of what to say now. She's very…umm, UNIQUE! Yah, that's it!" Oliver sighted.

       " I know, I know," he said, now typing something. She's a bit insane, isn't she?" A BIT?! 

       " Well, yes," I said, thinking of that 'bit' she did to me.

       " Right," Oliver said. So, my job is to record what's happening with Korea most of the time. I need to do so, since she needs to be protected." Huh?

       " So you're kind of like her secret babysitter?" I asked, feeling slightly strange.   

       " Well, I guess you could call me that," the robot laughed. But I'm actually just a watcher, you know, to report if something hurt her." Umm, okay, but what about when she hurt somebody **_else_**?! 

       " My blade and Unicolyon here are great help at this," Oliver continued. Whenever there's a file shut down, they open up the file and fix the virus that caused that problem." Oh, THAT'S why you stuck your blade into the computer.

       Here, I'll show you," Oliver turned on the screen. There was Korea, probably a few years younger, running over the grass...happily…and trying to catch a butterfly.

      " Wow, she looks…cheerful here," I said, staring at the screen.

      " Uh-huh," Oliver said, pressing some other button. Look here, too." I saw Korea brushing some doll's blonde hair. She hummed to herself as she did so. This did NOT seem like Korea. For two reasons. One is she'd probably already chop the doll's head off and the other is because she didn't have her favorite thing with her in this picture, the knife!

      " She seems really happy here, too," I said, staring surprised at the screen. Oliver saw my shock and sighted again. 

       " You know, Rei," he said. Korea…hadn't always been…you know, this crazy." Huh, did I hear him right? Was there a time when Korea was NORMAL?

      " When she was much younger, she used to be like every other child," Oliver continued. Something else HARD to believe!

      " What do you mean, I thought she was always like this," I said, turning to him. What happened to her then?"

       " You see, Korea used to have a dog," the other said. She loved that dog for some unknown reason. She always used to talk to it and to play with it. They were inseparable, like a sister and a little brother. The dog kept coming closer and closer to her heart.. You could never have seen a day without her and it together, rolling around the grass happily, eating together, even SLEEPIGN together. Here, you'll see." The screen flashed again and a motion picture of Korea and some golden and white dog laughing (Korea, that is, because the dog was WOOFING happily) and rolling along the grass appeared.     

        " Okay, go on," I said, seeing what the green-haired meant.

        " One day, a gang of kids attacked her dog," Oliver said. Nobody knows exactly what they did to it, but after it was found, it had to go to the hospital. It didn't survive. Korea was very upset about her dog when she found out it died. She cried for days and nothing calmed her down. Nothing filled the hole in her heart." That's sad.

        " A week later, one morning, the others living with Korea noticed she was acting sort of funny," there was a resume. She didn't cry anymore, but seemed rather happy. At first it seemed like a good thing, that maybe she got over her loss! But, then others started to notice she always carried a knife with her. And how her room was always dirty of what seemed to be blood." Oh, that's when Korea's nasty little habits come in.

        " Soon after, Korea started cutting other people, since before she only secretly cut herself," Oliver said. And she's been that way ever since."

        " But is she from earth?" I asked unsure.

        " Yes, I see you've heard of that planet," Oliver exclaimed. Not many natives have in this place." I didn't just HEAR of it, I LIVE**_D_ **on it!

        RIINNNGGGG. Some other horrible sound came from OUTSIDE this time. Oliver tensed up.

         " I need to run out to get something," he said. I'll be back in half an hour, okay? If you want, you could stay here and watch some more videos of Korea on tape. Just put them in and click the button that says 'play'." He pointed to a shelf in the corned. 

       WOW, and usually there're a lot of BOOKS around. Now it's videos cassettes. I turned to see Oliver waving to me as he ran out the door. 

        Turning to the other tapes, I tired to figure which should I watch first. Picking one of the cassettes on the lower shelf, I put it in and pressed some strangely-neon green button. Not those drinks' color! 

        The screen turned on and showed Korea typing happily on the computer, probably the age BEFORE she went mental. Taking that tape out, I put in another one. This one showed Korea drawing a cat. Hey, she was good at drawing for a kid! I saw her color it. Wow, she really DID seem normal before she became crazed.

       I put the cassette, when suddenly; my Drigger blade fell out of my pocket. Oh, god, I forgot to secure it. The blade rolled over behind the shelf. Bending down, I saw the blade bump against something and stop. I picked Drigger up.

       " Sorry, buddy," I said; now safely securing it away. Then, my curiosity took the best of me once more as I bend down to see what blocked my bey blade's way. It was something black…another cassette. Geez, I should have known.

         Picking up the dusty cassette, I looked at it. Apart from seeming rather old, this one looked like it was forgotten for a long time. So, I guess, let's try it!

         I slid in the cassette and pressed play. At first it dimmed, but then a playground appeared on the screen. I saw some kids with small DEMON wings at their back playing tag. Then I noticed something. The small figure of Korea was hiding behind the playground in an alley. And tears poured out of her eyes. 

        " Why is she…crying?" I wondered out loud. I didn't get a reply, so I just watched the screen. Korea got up and started to walk away, face down so people wouldn't see her tears.

        " Hey, freako, stay away from out playground," one of the playing kds yelled and the rest…KNOBBED?! Korea didn't say anything, she just kept on silently crying and picked up the pace.

         " Yah, you'd better leave, you weirdo," somebody shouted after her. How could they treat her like that?!

         The crying girl went behind an abbey again and sat down, head on her knees. I stared in sympathy as the she sobbed on her lap.  

        " W-why d-d-doesn't anybody l-like me?" she choked out, while sobbing. N-nobody w…wants to play with me o-o-or even t-talk t-o me." Poor Korea! No wonder she's crying!

        Korea got up and the screen went blank. Suddenly, before I could take out the cassette, it turned on again. Is this a double feature?

        The screen showed Korea in her pajamas in front of some maid.

        " I'm sorry, Korea, but…" the maid didn't see happy. We don't know if Sparky will survive." Korea's face filled with tears again. 

         " Sparky has to survive," she said, tears escaping her eyes. Who's Sparky?

         " We don't know yet, dear," the woman said. The dog is at a very bad state. Now, go on to bed, we'll know in the morning how it will go." So, SPARKY was that dog. 

        I saw Korea step into some LARGE room with great furniture and looks. Korea was probably rich when she was on earth. But…I looked down. That didn't stop her sadness. 

        The girl laid herself in bed and pulled her covers up. Silent tears escaped her eyes. 

    " Please don't let Sparky die," she whispered, burrowing herself even more under the covers. 

This is the story of a girl 

     She's so upset! Is it because she's lonely, I wonder? 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

     " I wish I had somebody to talk to as least for once, so I won't feel so…alone," Korea said, closing her tear-drying eyes.

And while she looks so sad in photographs

     I watched Korea fall asleep as the screen went blank again, but I stood there staring at it, still. I knew something else's going to show up.     

I absolutely love her…when she smiles

     I was roved right when the screen turned on again and it showed that it was morning and Korea was resting on the bed. Suddenly, the door opened and Korea woke up. She sat up and glared at the maid. 

      " Is Sparky okay?" she asked slowly. The maid didn't seem happy.

How many days in the year she woke up with hope  

      " I'm sorry, Mistress Korea," the maid hung her head sadly. Korea's eyes opened wide, filled with tears, which poured down her face.

      " You mean…" Korea's happy eyes in the other tapes were now shaking of the reality.

But she only found tears   

     " Korea…" my eyes also shook I felt so sorry for Korea. Her expression was hurt, not the type of hurt when you fall down or bump your head against something. The type of hurt you'd experience as if your whole world just collapsed.

And I can be so insincere

      Korea burst into tears and ran past the maid out of the room. She ran down the steps.

Making the promises never for real

      She ran past another servant, who looked at her sadly, too.

As long as she stands there waiting

      Outside, it was raining, but Korea didn't seem to notice.  

Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes

       Her bare feet splashed against the puddles of wet grass on the ground and her hair soaked as it spread behind her.

       How many days disappear  

       I wanted t help her, but I knew I couldn't change the past. I couldn't help that little girl, out in the rain, which mixed with her tears. 

You look in the mirror so how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

        Suddenly, the girl tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle of rain and mud. 

And your hair never falls out quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say  

      She lay there for a few seconds, and then got up. Her eyes were red. I could see she cried out a lot.
    
    This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

      Somebody ran up to her in the rain. It was the maid! She picked up the fallen child.
    
    And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles

     " It's okay, child, it'll be okay," she whispered to the small Korea, who pressed closer against her, still crying. 
    
    How many lovers would stay

Just to put up with this every day and all day

     " Korea…" I whispered, my eyes wide from seeing that. The picture suddenly went blank AGAIN.               
    
    How do we wind up this way

Watching our mouths for the words that we say   

      I sighted. Seeing another part turn on, I watched carefully. It showed the rain still there. Korea was sitting at the windowsill.     
    
    As long as we stand here waiting

Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose

      No water got inside the now dark, cold looking room. Except for the few drops that came from Korea's now reddish eyes. 
    
    How do we get there today 

If we're walking' to far from the price of the shoes                  

  " Rain, rain, go away," suddenly the girl begin to sing. Save hurt for another day." I guess it really got to her.
    
    Your clothes never wear as well the next day 
    
    And your hair never falls out quite the same way

You never run out of things to say

          The maid came in, with a tray of food in her hands. She set it on the table and came beside Korea.
    
    This is the story of a girl 

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

        " Mistress Korea, you must eat, you'll starve yourself to death," the woman said. Korea didn't even look up. She just kept staring out into the rain.
    
    And while she looked so sad in photographs 

I absolutely love her when she smiles

        The screen went lank and I finally took out the cassette. I looked at it and then put it into my pocket. Oliver obviously didn't know about this tape, since he couldn't tell me much about it.

       "And your clothes never wear as well the next day," I sang to myself a song I knew. And your hair never falls out quite the same way. But you never seem to run out of things to say." I turned to the door. I was now having second thoughts about leaving. If I leave, then I leave her to go worse than she already is. But if I don't, I may become like her.

          She really cared for that dog. More than for her life probably. I guess it was her only friend. 

       " My grandfather was right," I spoke. Loneliness is one of the WORST things in the world to experience." Korea experienced it all her life…and look at her now. 

       " I need to talk to Korea again," I said with a surprisingly determined look on my face.

       " About what?" a voice asked me from the doorway. Um…

       " Oliver!" I didn't notice how fast time went. The guy's QUICK!!!

       " Well, I'm all set," Oliver said, coming up to the computer. So, do you want to stay, Rei?" I shook my head "no".

       " I need to go home," Rei said, turning around. But I have one more thing to do before I escape this place.

       " Come visit me sometimes, okay?" Oliver asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. Strange. I thought a robot's hand would feel cold and lifeless, but Oliver's felt warm and lively.

       " Sure, if I'm allowed," we both laughed and I walked out. Bye, Oliver! See you sometime!"    

        " You too," Oliver said and I left. I ran past the maze, where I ran away from Kai. And past the bush I hid in from that Demon…

**~Normal POV~**

       Rei ran past the bushes, where a pair of brown eyes stared at him.

       " Go home, Rei," a soft voice came as it echoed in the wind. Go…home…" The figure disappeared in the shadows, leaving the maze as silent as before…

_Who was the mysterious figure? Will Rei decided to tell Korea she's not alone? Or will he become insane before he even gets to her? Find out in the next chapter. _ 

Tyson: Err…okay, I see the problem.

Kerda: Okay, MAYBE it a TINY BIT of a crappy chapter, but hey, it's made to be dramatic.

Kai: You can say that again. 

Karda: Poor Korea. I never knew. Max, what should you say about this?

Max: Um…TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

Everyone but Max: HEY!(*curtains close*)


	14. Will You Melt My Frozen Heart?

Max: Hey, everybody. Kerda said I could do this one.

Tyson: Yay, Max is better than Kerda.

Kerda(*pops out*): Oh, Korea!

Tyson: Ahhh!!!(*runs off stage*)

Max: You brought Korea with you?!

Kerda: Nope, just trying to scare old Tyson here. Go ahead, Max. 

Max: So, like I was saying, it went like this…(*curtain opens*)

**~Rei's POV~**

       I raced to the door I entered through. I knew I needed to find Korea. But where? I looked around all the doors, hoping nobody was awake yet. Especially not You-Know-Who-Already. 

         I noticed my door as I ran. It was black and newly painted. 

      " Is Korea's room closer or further than mine?" I asked myself. Further. Definitely. I aced down. My hair flew behind me open, since I didn't have time to clip them together.

       There! That's her door. I can FEEL it! I stepped in front of the door, hoping not to have disturbed her. Okay, here I go! Take deep breath.

       Opening the door slowly, I stepped inside. It was a chilly atmosphere, like a conditioner was turned on for a decade inside. DEFINETLY!

        " Korea?" I asked, holding my breath. No answer came, so I turned on the light. 

       Suddenly something large laded on me. My mind raced. Killer Panalopy? Ranny? Or even worse, Kai? 

       But my confusion turned into sarcasm as I heard an oh-so-familiar giggle. Korea! I groaned. I should have known!

        " Hey, Rei-kitty," Korea said, getting off me. Rei-KITTY? Did she ALREADY change my nickname?

        " Korea…" my voice traveled up. Please, don't surprise me like that." Korea looked over her dear old friend knife. She narrowed her eyes at me.

        " Now, we play," she said. Oh, no we do NOT!

        " Korea, I'm not here to play with you this time," I said, giving her a serious look. She **_seemed_** to understand. 

        " Yes, Kitty-chan?" Korea put on her most innocent voice. I took another deep breath, since I didn't know how she'd react to this. 

        " Korea, do you remember Sparky?" I asked, finally letting go of the air I kept in my lungs for those few seconds. Korea gave me a confused look. 

        " Sparky?" she asked. Who's Sparky?" I couldn't believe it. She forgot?! Well, then I'll just remind her!

        " You remember, your dog," I continued as I sat down on the bed. Korea followed me as she lowered her knife, still looking plainly lost. Jumping up, she suddenly smiled at me.

        " You're funny, Kitty," she said. Now, we play!" A slash appeared on my arm. I winced. I should have learned by **_now_**! I sighted, seeing this was going to be tough.

         " I'm not joking, Korea," I tried to use my serious look again. Korea stared at me again. 

         " You know, Sparky," I continued, seeing as she quieted down. The dog that was in your childhood. The dog that used to play with you everyday when nobody else would. The animal that you cried yourself out for." Korea put on a thoughtful face.

         " Tell me more, Rei-cat, it sounds cool," she said, smiling at me suddenly. What did she think this was, STORY TIME?! 

         " Korea, you don't get it," I snapped at her for some reason. You had a friend that you lost and that's what made you the way you are right now!" 

         " Is there something wrong with the way I am?" Korea giggled. This WAS going to be hard. Yes, Korea, practically everything, starting from that knife and ending with the blood-eating dog, Ranny!   

         " Look, Korea, do you at least remember this?" I asked. Close your eyes and try to imagine this…"

         " You won't leave, will you now?" Korea looked over me suspiciously before closing her eyes.

         " I promise," I calmed her down. Now, do you remember this? It's raining." Korea giggled again.

         " Am I jumping around the street in the rain?" she asked. 

         " No, you're sitting in your room on Earth," I continued. Korea knobbed. Good, at least she was following me, even though she still didn't get the idea!!!    

         " You're sitting next to the window, looking at the rain," I said after. The room is dark. You sit quietly inside." Korea knobs again, her expression more serious. She's getting something, I guess.

        " Please, continue, Kitty, it's getting clearer," she said and I breathed a sight of relief. 

        " Okay, will this help you remember?" I asked and started to hum to myself the song as well as I remembered her sing it. Rain, rain…" Korea's face turned even more serious and intense. Good, what I'm saying IS reaching her inside!

        " Go away," I went on. 

        " S-save hurt for another day," Korea suddenly found the rest of the song in her memory. Her eyes opened slowly. They were shining, but not from the joy of remembering the past, but from the pain of what happened. From the tears she cried years ago…

       " I…remember," Korea whispered and dropped the knife. It's metal blade made a cold iron noise against the floor.  Suddenly, she burst into tears and fell to her knees. The truth was sad for the younger. 

       I was sorry I ever mentioned it to her. I didn't want her to cry like this. I knew that scars of the past that was left unfinished would always remain with somebody. And it hurt her…more than it hurt her when nobody was with her. But, she needed to know! I reminded myself that. Otherwise, she'd always be the insane person many know her as. 

        " Korea, I'm…" I didn't finish when Korea burst out the door and ran down the hall, still sobbing. So this is what it was like when that dog died. 

        I stood up and raced after her. For a tiny kid, she was QUICK! I barely saw her figure far ahead of me. I picked up the pace when I saw Korea run into another door. 

       Stepping up, I made a close observation. Hmm, this is the entrance to the maze. Wasn't I here just moments ago? A duh! I slapped my arm against my face in sarcasm as I went inside. It was nighttime, which now didn't surprise me. 

      " Korea!" I yelled at the far-off distance running figure. It didn't slow down. I didn't expect her to… 

**~Normal POV~**

      Korea raced past the bushes and the entrance of the maze. Suddenly, she slipped and felt herself falling forward. Landing on the cool grass, she laid there and sobbed, hoping somebody would actually know she's here. She knew Rei knew. But for once in all these years of being insane, she actually wished he cared, that at least someone cared. She didn't mean Kai, she knew he loved her. But Kai was always busy in his lab and Korea wanted someone desperately to talk to. 

      " Korea!" she heard another distant cry. Rei? She thought. Was…he following her here? Why…

      Rei ran up to the figure lying on the ground as it began to slowly rain. 

    " Korea, it's okay, I'm here," he said as he picked up Korea from the cold grass. The rain washed upon them as Rei carried the crying girl out of the maze room… 

**~Rei's POV~**

      Walking out of the rain, my clothes dripped. I walked down the dark hall with Kai's sister safely in my arms. 

     I wanted to say something to calm her down desperately. I really did! But whenever I opened my mouth to talk, the words kept getting stuck in my throat. Noticing Korea's room, I opened the door to it and a chill swept my face. Korea REALLY seems to like the cold!

     Sitting down on the bed, I placed Korea next to me. She didn't look at me…she didn't say anything. Her eyes just aimlessly wandered off around the floor.

      " Korea," I softly said, getting her attention. Bearing with the past is hard and from what I can tell you had one of the hardest pasts a person could see." Korea said nothing.

      " And, I know you didn't want to loose Sparky," I continued. But, life gives us good things, too." Korea didn't flinch an eyelid.

      " At first I thought you were a bit of trouble," I said, thinking: not exactly a **_bit_**! But now I know you and you're one of the nicest kids I could ever find. Please, Korea, talk to me. I want to be your friend, I want to help you." Korea still did nothing. That blank expression never left her face.

      " Well, at least before I go, here," I took off my bandana and handed put it into her hands. Take this. So you'll remember me. As a friend, which is what I consider you to be for me." Not a glance. Not a word. Just a emotionless look.

      " Korea, I need to leave here, but…" I paused, getting up. Please, take care of yourself and know that life has its turns and its straits." I began walking towards the door, when…

       " Cold," I heard a word coming from Korea. I span around as saw she was staring at me, her blank expression replaced with sadness. 

       " It's so cold here," she said. I smiled that she was talking again. Coming over to the bed again, I scooped up the child. 

        " How about you sleep in my room where it's warm from now on?" I asked. Korea didn't answer. 

         Perhaps because she did feel too cold, inside and out…

         Or perhaps… she was waiting all her life to go where it's warm…

         " Thank you, Rei," I heard those words come out suddenly and nearly gasped. This was the first time she called me by my NORMAL name! I looked down as I walked and was greeted by a pair of now curious eyes and warm smile. A smile I only saw on her once…in those videos Oliver showed me. A true smile.

          I opened the door to my room and laid Korea on the bed. Pulling the covers over her long blonde hair, I smiled. She looks so innocent without that crazy attitude. Maybe…I just found a part of her that's been lost for years now.

          " Sleep well, Korea," I said.

          " Do you really have to leave, Rei?" Korea asked me in a small, sleepy tone. Will you come and visit me sometime?" I knobbed and took the bandana that was in her hands. I wrapped it behind her long hair and laced it in the back. She looked kind of tough like that, I have to admit. 

          " Of course, now sleep," I said, walking to the door. 

          " Come soon…" Korea closed her eyes and drifted off into a dream. 

**~Normal POV~**

      " Come soon…" Korea closed her eyes as Rei smiled and looked at her one last time before walking out. When he shut the door behind him, Korea stirred in the bed.

       " Come back soon…" she repeated again. Friend…"

**~Rei's POV~**       

      Now that that's taken care of, I need to find a way out of this place. I stubbed over some bottle. **_Silently_**! I ran down the hall, looking for any more interfering objects.           

     And I found one, too. Stumbling over yet ANOTHER can, I mumbled under my breath. Infernal objects!!! I ignored my silly remark and kept on running. Past all the doors. Wherever my eyes could take me.       

     I got tired after a while. And the doors seemed ENDLESS!!! Hmm, probably are judging by the look of this place…

     Wait, I think I see an end. FINALLY. There's and end with another door. Groan! Well, it's better than nothing, isn't it?

     I stopped running when I got to the door. This one seemed…different from the rest for some reason. I didn't know why, but I felt as if I had to come in, as if this was the way out of here.

     Well, I'm going in anyway, so…

     Opening the door, I looked around. Seems ordinary. There were large metal…err, cages? I hope those are for animals…

     I laughed nervously. I don't know why at all. Maybe it's because I expected to find a little more here. Oh, well. 

      I started to head back when I noticed something. There was a crack line on the floor. Strange that crack lines could be so…strait. I bend over and inspected it. Uh, come on, the floor just cracked, my mind told me. But my instincts told me differently. 

      While pressing around, my hand stumbled over something attached to the floor. A ring! No, not the one you went on finger, but the one you'll usually find replacing doorknobs on creepy houses or mansions. Using all my strengths, I tugged on the solid metal ring. 

      To my surprise, it moved. I pushed part of the floor off and saw a staircase leading somewhere beneath the room. So THAT'S why those cracks looked to strait to be just cracks. Because they weren't cracks at all.

       Should I go down? It might be dangerous, but it's worth a try. Following the stairs down, I looked around. These stairs had no rails, I noticed. I have to be careful or I'll fall off.

       The stairs led all the way down in a curvy pattern (still no rails!). I was begging to wonder where the bottom was. To my surprise the last step finally came. I was on some platform. The platform was actually made of…glass?

       I slid on the floor and laughed. Felt like ice-skating. I missed the winter on Earth. I knew I was only away for probably a week or so, but I was already homesick. 

       When I come home, the first thing I'm going to do is visit everybody and get the latest news. Here's the list:

a. Visit my family and friends.

b. Get the update on ALL that happened they know of.

c. Teach them bey blading.  

d. Inform them I've been stuck on a different planet with a **_previously_** insane little girl and an equal type of Demon.

     I snorted at the last one. Would anybody believe me? I…think so. But this whole thing sounds so unusual; even I sometimes don't believe it's true. Or is it that I HOPE it's not true. Looking around, I noticed that there were no borders to the stairs. The pole holding up the platform was falling into darkness. Strange, huh?

     Suddenly, my eyes caught on something in the middle of the platform. It was a mirror. Correction, a BLACK mirror. I stepped up to it. The surface was unscratched and the mirror's borders were silver. It was really nice. 

     But why is it black, I wondered. Suddenly, the black in the mirror glowed blue. I tensed up and prepared myself for anything. This was no ordinary mirror, for SURE! 

     Nothing bad came and I looked at the still glowing mirror. Putting my hand to it, I pressed my fingers against the shining black glass. Suddenly, the mirror gave out such a strong bright light; I had to shield my eyes with my hands to keep from going BLIND! It felt like all the solar energy in the universe put together in one place.

      The glow stopped and I put my hands down. My golden eyes widened. I gasped at what I saw in the mirror…    

What did Rei see in that mirror? Will he ever find a way out of that place? Find out in the next chapter.                   

Kerda: Hmm, I want a black mirror. Please, Darina?

Darina: Err; we still need it, Kerda (*sweat-drops*) Oh, hey everybody, I just popped in for a visit.

Tyson: Hey, Dari, what's up? I'm glad you're back again. I didn't want to be alone with this girl here.

Darina: Tyson, please. First of all don't call me Dari. And second, Kerda's not bad.

Tyson: She's not BAD! She's evil!!! And her little cliffys are also evil!!! 

Kerda: There's nothing wrong with my little cliffhangers (*thinks and turns to the readers*). Is there?

Tyson: You're right, then it's just YOU, Kerda! 

Kerda: OOOHHHH(*chases Tyson*)

Darina: See you next time, guys! I need to go help Tyson escape Kerda.

  


	15. The Greatest Way to Hurt Me

Kerda: Hey, you all. I'm feeling in a way good mood today.

Tyson: That's not good, is it?

Kerda: Oh, be quiet, Tyson. Now, I can tell you this. This chapter is nearly half-based on Yaoi; so don't be surprised if you see that here. That's all!

**~Rei's POV~**

      Lee!!! No WAY!!! I stared at the screen in amazement as it showed my friend from Earth, Lee, flying. I was happy to see him again, even if it was in a mirror.

      Wait, something's wrong…I watched as suddenly a blast was fired at Lee and he headed towards the ground.

      " Lee!" I yelled out loud of horror, but closed my mouth with my hand, hoping nobody heard that. I held my breath as I listened for footsteps. None. 

Breathing relief again, I gritted my teeth at the screened mirror.  What's going on? Who shot my friend?!

      To my horror and surprise, I saw a black figure attack my gray-haired friend. A DEMON!!! But, what's a demon doing in our territory?! Something's definitely NOT right!

      My eyes got even wider as I saw Mariah on the screen with another black figure with devil wings fighting her. The figure launched a fireball at her. 

      " Take THIS!" It said. Mariah jumped up, but the figure saw a chance and threw another ball of flames at her. It hit Mariah's chest and she yelled. MARIAH!!! No!

      The figure caught Mariah and shoved her towards the ground next to Lee! I felt rage cover my mind and heart as I watched my friends being demolished.

      Next, I saw Kelvin dogging the punches of a TALL demon. Kelvin escaped one, but another followed it. This one didn't miss. The punch went right into my young friend's face. Then another. And another. I stood there, feeling helpless while watching one of my best friends getting beat up. Soon, Kelvin fell to the ground next to Lee and Mariah.

    Finally, I saw Garry on the screen, fighting off another bully. He seemed to be doing well, but I could see he was getting tired. The demon that was fighting him flew up and swooshed its wings. I knew what was coming next. GARY, GET OUT OF THERE! I pleaded silently he would fly out of the way.

      Like knowing my wish, Gary struggled to fly up, but the demon's wings created a hurricane and Gary got twisted in it. Soon, he was also on the ground. BASTARD DEMONS!!! I felt so angry, I wanted to punch those devils where it would hurt them. A LOT!!! 

      I suddenly saw everything that was going on. The mirror switched to the full picture. I saw black and white figures fighting, blood dripping from their swords, bodies on the ground. I stared in horror as I shook my head. My eyes filled with tears. This was all WRONG! Did the demons go INSANE?! Why would they want to fight us all of the sudden?!

      Before I could find any answers, I saw someone I hoped wasn't in this battle at all. M-my grandfather?! No! I saw some old demon fly up to him and shoot a spell at him.

      " GRANDFATHER!!!" I couldn't help but yell. Luckily, my grandfather got out of the way just in time and shot a spell himself. My elder may not look it, but he packs a punch when it comes to battles. Another spell came out and I stared in shock as the older demon also flew up and behind my grandfather, getting away from it. Then he hit him. 

      " NO!!!" I yelled, seeing grandfather in pain. I wanted to hurt that demon. I wanted to make sure none of them touched any of my friends, family or other angels living around. 

       But as hard as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't. The glass showed me only what happened, it wasn't a portal. I HOPED this wasn't what was really happening! 

      But something told me it was, as hard as I tried to get it out of my head. Suddenly, the mirror, like feeling my rage, blasted out a silver shot. I guess it didn't want me to watch any more.                                            

      The shot sent me backwards, yelling. It made a loud whoosh as I barely escaped its hot areas and saw I was right above the darkness. Next to the edge of the platform, but not quiet standing on it. Once I started falling, I grabbed the edge with one hand as the I watched the shot float away and blast into pieces somewhere not far from me. 

      " Ahhh," I yelled as the explosion tried to send my body forward to let go of the edge. But I held on and the blow stopped. I felt my heart race fast from what just happened. I mean, how would YOU feel in my place, blasted nearly off the face of this UNIVERSE! I struggled to push myself up when I felt my first hand slip. No, no, no, no, no!

        I flung my second hand up and grabbed the edge. Using what was left of my strengths, I pulled myself up and fell next to the edge of the glass floor, panting. THAT was one of the SCARIEST thing I ever experienced in my life!!!

        I tried to pick myself up, but only managed to sit up. My feet seemed to be out of order right now. Talk about a BAD time! I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, half from the energy loss I used for this moment, half from the shock of seeing what's in the mirror and the fact that it blasted me. 

        " I told you now to wander around," a cold voice stabbed me in the back of my mind. Please, not now! Not here! 

         I took a deep breath and turned around to face no other than my dear horror, Kai. I groaned! Why couldn't it have been someone else?

        The young demon was leaning against the staircase pole, his eyes closed. I didn't know when he got here, but I don't think I liked it that he WAS here! The guy probably woke up from all the noise, since he wasn't wearing his usual hand gloves and the triangles seemed washed off right now. Dang me, Why did I have to make so much noise?! I cursed at myself!

        " Did you try to find a way to escape again?" Kai asked. Well, YAH!

        " Kai, It's none of your bis…" I began. But Kai cut me off.   

        " Just answer me, DID YOU TRY TO ESCAPE OR NOT?" I flinched at the tone in his icy voice. He seemed angry, even if his emotionless face DIDN'T shot it! I was silent, thinking of what to answer.

        " Well? I'm waiting for an answer, Rei," Kai said, now tapping his fingers against his second hand. 

        " So what if I did?" I asked, standing up weakly. I said it before and I'll say it again. You can't stop me from leaving Kai! Nothing can!" Those words were yet the truest I spoke. I knew with my strength I was in no position to be talking to him like that, but I didn't care now. My rage for him burned brighter than ever. And I drew strength from that.

         " I told you shouldn't wander off by yourself," Kai said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. It could be…" Kai opened his dangerous reddish-brown eyes "…dangerous." He highlighted that word. I snorted. That guy didn't have to tell ME what's dangerous. HE's more dangerous than that blast the mirror gave me.  

        " Kai, back off," I said sharply. I know where I'm going AND what I'm doing." Kai let out a laugh. This was the first time I ever heard Mr. Serious laugh. But not a friendly laugh. This one was cold and bitter. Like he was mocking me! 

        " Oh, yah," he said. Like I'm going to believe that you seriously went down here to get yourself blasted. Right!" I hated to admit it, but at some point, he WAS right.  And he knew he was right. I hated him because I knew and HE knew he was right! 

         " Believe what you want, Kai," I snapped back. Kai didn't reply. He just kept leaning against the wall, his burning and at the same time cold, emotionless eyes following my every move. Or, at least I THOUGHT he was. It's like he was trying to see through me. Don't be a psychic, Kai!

        " So, you tried to escape, huh?" he said before I could try to get anything else out of me. 

        " We just dis…" 

        " Didn't I warn you, Rei?" Kai cut me of once more! I told you not to try to escape again. You didn't listen, did you?" I got angry again. This guy was acting like her could do ANYTHING to me!  

       " I told you before, Kai," I yelled softly at him. I hate you and I don't want to stay here!" Kai just smirked in response. I knew that smile oh too well. It meant he was plotting something. Something BAD!

       Suddenly, he leapt of his standing position and was on me in a heartbeat, hands at my sides, making me helpless in hopes of getting out. I held my breath in shock and panic. What's this guy PLAYING at?

      " I warned you, Rei," Kai breathed angrily at me. I looked up into his eyes and shuddered. 

      " I warned you, but you didn't listen…" he continued. Now, you have to face the punishment. Nobody gets away from me." T-that did not sound good in any way you put it. 

I never thought I'd change my opinion again   
But you moved me in a way that I've never known

      Kai crushed his lips painfully against mine, making me cry out in surprise and pain. He used this chance to slip his tongue as previously many times into my mouth, exploring in hungrily. I tried to push him off when I finally found myself, but it was too late. Kai had complete control over this situation. 

You moved me in a way that I've never known   
But straight away you just moved into position again

      " K-Kai, st-top," I didn't know why I was stuttering. 

      " Quiet!" Kai ordered. I felt his hand roam my long, let out hair, while he was kissing me. I pushed my head away and tilted it to the side so Kai's mouth wouldn't find mine. Big mistake!

You abused me in a way that I've never known   
You abused me in a way that I've never known

     " URGH, KAI STOP!" I yelled at I felt Kai's lips travel across my neck, nipping on it at some point roughly. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to do to me. By my guess he was either going to beat me up later or…r-rape me! 

     The last choice rang in my head over and over again. No, no, Kai WASN'T going to rape me, I told myself. Suddenly, I felt something cold brush against the skin of my chest. I looked and my eyes went wider than ever.

So break me shake me hate me take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone

     One of Kai's hands was under my shirt and was now exploring my chest and stomach, while the other held me down. My skin felt cold whenever Kai's hand brushed against it. No, no, no, Kai STOP!!!

Just break me shake me hate me take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone

     " Kai, please, li…" Kai pressing his lips against mine cut me off. Into another bruising kiss as his hand was free to roam under my shirt. Oh, gods, how I wished this would end! I knew he was probably going to rape me and I couldn't get the feeling of fright out of my body.

       Feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen, I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Kai's mouth was on the bottom of my neck now. Why did I ever end up in this place? Why, why, WHY?!

So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind   
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known

      Suddenly, Kai's hand left my shirt. I was relieved, but then, to my even GREATER horror…

     " KAI, D-DON'T," I yelled as I felt his hand sliding down to my legs. This is when I lost it. Of all the things Kai did, this is when the alarm finally went off. I started to struggle again, only to be pinned down under Kai's weight harder. Tears nearly leaked out as I felt myself shaken. Why did god make me so weak? Thought I didn't want this. Kai could kill me, hurt me, make me BLEED, but this is what I didn't want most.  

You confuse me in a way that I've never known   
So break me shake me hate me take me over

     Kai's hand rested on my hip for now. I was glad it stopped. I HOPED it wouldn't continue further. No, not further. 

    Kai's mouth now left my neck too and I thought Kai would get off me. But he didn't. Couldn't he see I was shaken up bad enough?! 

    His face leaned over next to mine. I uttered out a tiny gasp.

When the madness stops then you will be alone

You'll be, you'll be alone

     " K-Kai, p-please stop, this is a-all wrong," I said, choking on the tears that were about to flow down my face. He hurt me badly. Not only my body, but also my spirit. More than anybody ever damaged me.

      " No, it's not," Kai whispered into my ear quietly. Sometimes people mistake the wrong for the too right." I calmed myself and said to keep focused. I noticed Kai's face leaning closer again. But his eyes didn't seem angry anymore. There was something else behind them I couldn't place.

Break me shake me hate me take me make me   
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me

       " That's the only mistake people ever make more than once," Kai said as he pressed his lips against mine. I prepared for the worst. But it never came. 

       The kiss lasted longer than the others, but it wasn't just that that made it different. It was softer, calmer. And… 

Break me!

       I relaxed and some of my anger and fear melted away into something else. It was a feeling I never knew before. Strangely enough, it was relaxing and comforting, but it made me want to keep asking questions…confusion? If that was the case, then why was I confused?

       I came to my senses and pulled my head away, breathing hard from the long loss of air. Kai was also breathing hard. We stared at each other for a moment. I didn't see that feeling I saw in Kai's eyes earlier there anymore. It just like…disappeared. I felt more confusion coming on to me. Why did I feel so DAMN CONFUSED?

       Suddenly, I heard a shimmering sound and before I knew it, Kai and I were send backwards by a sudden explosion…

_What was that explosion? Why was Rei confused all of the sudden? Will he EVER manage to get home? And what about that mirror, was what it showed really true? Find out in the next chapter._

Kerda: I know, I know, it's a bit short of a chapter, but hey, I made more cliffhangers than I ever did. (*Chuckles*)

Tyson: Evil!!!

Kerda: Ahh, come on Tyson, don't you like innocent, sweet little cliffys? 

Tyson: It's like "Under Cover Mistress of Frozen Water" said; your cliffys ARE related to Korea and I think you are, too.

Kerda: Why do you think that?

Tyson: You also have long hair in a ponytail; you wear a shirt with long sleeves and a skirt and seem innocent at first. Soon, for all I know you'll be taking out a…AHHHH! (*Kerda takes a knife out of her pocket and Tyson runs off stage*)

Kerda: Ha-ha, fake knife. IT'S RUBBER, TYSON!!! Wherever, he doesn't hear me, close curtain. Besides, Korea's good now, so he can't say anything bad about me. Well, goodbye, ya all!  


	16. Kai's Black Creation

Tyson: Who-hooooo. No Kerda for today!

Kerda: Oh, yah, I'm here. He-he.

Tyson: Nooooo, I want her out.

Kerda: Come on, Tyson, be a good sport. 

Tyson: Please read the chapter while I run away from that person. Thank you.

Kerda: And thanks to all that reviewed this fic. Se ya all a bit later.

       The explosion sent Kai and Rei streaming over the glass floor. They both stopped themselves in time and stared at where they thought the explosion came from. The MIRROR…

**~Rei's POV~**

      That blast…it came from the black mirror! But, what could be happening? I wonder if Kai has any clue about this?

       " Kai! Do you know anything about that strange mirror?" I asked. Kai gritted his teeth at it. Maybe he did after all. 

       " Yes, I created it myself!" he answered. NO WONDER he knows about it! But, what exactly does this thing do? Why did it show me all those visions? Is my home really in danger?

        " This mirror was especially designed for me to keep track of what went on back on Earth," the blue-haired teen continued. Ever since I came here…" his voice trailed off and he closed his eyes as if some old memories were returning to him.

        I watched him in a bit of confusion. I realized just now that I never did find out how he got here in the first place. 

        " So, what I saw in the mirror…it was true?" I said half-conscious, half-buried into my mind. Kai gave me a surprised look as he came up to me.

        " What did you see?" he asked slowly, narrowing his eyes. What's happening on Earth?" 

        " There's a war," I said quietly. Your kind invaded mine and now they're…fighting for some reason." Kai suddenly looked at me wide eyed. For once I saw a full emotion on his face.  

        " No way," he ran up to the mirror and put his hand on the glass. The darkness in it filled with blue light like when I touched it. The picture in the mirror turned on. It showed the same image, only worse. The demons and the angels were still fighting, though many were now…DEAD!

       " Kai, is what this mirror showing…t-true?" I asked. Kai didn't say anything but he knobbed. Y-you mean…" NO!!! 

       " Why did my grandfather's forces attack the angels?" Kai said in rage and confusion. Or, at least what I THOUGHT was rage and confusion, since he was facing the mirror, his back to me.

       " Those are YOUR grandfather's forces?" I asked slowly. Kai turned to me and gave me a serious look.

       " Yes," He said. But the question is…why?" Suddenly, I think I saw a chance where the answer might be. I stared at the screen and pointed to it. Kai raised an eyebrow at me, but he got the hint, so he span around and also stared in shock. The screen showed my grandfather and who seemed to be his grandfather against each other.

       " I know you did something to my granddaughter and grandson," the man who was fighting my grandfather said, pointing a finger at my elder. Where are they?" 

      " Huh," I said. But, you two are here. Don't…they know that?" Kai shook his head.

       " No, it wasn't accidental that we got here," he said, turning to me again. Korea and I were sent here a year ago by a spell. My archenemy, Sander, the son of my grandfather's messenger, who hated my sister, and me, did this. He used one of the spells in my grandfather's book when he snuck into the library. Of course, nobody suspected him to be plotting evil. Everybody thought my grandfather just send him to get a book for him.

       " Not likely, because Sander took the spell he needed. After, the coward didn't have the courage to say the spell to our faces, so he did it while we slept. He's the real enemy here, not your or my kind."

        I stared at Kai in amazement. So, that's how they got here. And the demons were blaming us for that Sander's wrongdoing. 

        " We don't know anything about your grandchildren," I watched my grandfather respond. But we know that one of your men send my grandchild out into space somewhere. Now, we demon him back." It's true; a demon DID blast me into space. On another planet. Where I met Tyson, Kenny, Naia, Enrique, Oliver, Kai and the once crazy Korea. Speaking…

        " Hey, Kai, did you ever notice the way your sister acted?" I asked the other. I didn't want to be rude, but I was curios to know and didn't know how to ask otherwise. 

        " Yes, I have noticed her behavior change," Kai said, and suddenly got so angry that he threw his fist against the mirror, nearly breaking it. My sister isn't the one who was ever crazy, believe me! I knew she longed for somebody! She cared for me, but I knew it wasn't enough! She needed somebody else. Desperately. After that dog died, she felt like her world broke apart. And so did her sanity. But, I knew who did it all the time…it was him! Sander!!! He's the psycho around here, WHY COULDN'T PEOPLE FUCKEN NOTICE IT!!!" Kai's voice echoed in the arena. I stared in shock of seeing him so angry. 

         Suddenly, I noticed something I didn't before. I saw a drop of water fall from his face. Was he that angry he was…crying? Kai…

        I stood there staring when I realized something. The mirror glowed red. Was that good? Probably not!

        Suddenly, a shot got out and send Kai tripping backwards.

       " Kai, look out!" I yelled and then got surprised at myself. Why did I care? The guy didn't care for me most of the time, so why did I? Kai got up and stared at the glowing red mirror.   

       " Oh, no, the mirror reached a too high power level," he said. If we don't turn it off now, it'll keep blasting." The mirror let out another while beam, but Kai ducked. Turn it OFF? Was there a **_switch_** to it?! 

       " Oh, no, it DID overload," he roared. A mirror? OVERLOAD?! Was this a computer game or SOMETHING?!

       " Wow there, what do you mean overload?" I asked. Before Kai had a chance to reply, the mirror tried to shoot us again. This time a DOUBLE beam, reflected at both Kai and me! 

       " I can't stop it since I used my dark powers to make it," Kai yelled once the shots were gone. We need to destroy this mirror, QUICKLY!!" I didn't know whether to panic or not. I mean, I was standing in a room with Kai and a killer mirror. Damn, for an old lab, there are sure a lot of killer things, huh?!

       " Let me try," I said, running up to the mirror. Stay back." I put my hand together and a blue blast came out. 

        I stared in horror as it disappeared in the mirror. It was sucked up! Was that mirror made of sponge?

       " Why didn't the shot get it?" I asked, turning to Kai. I thought you said it'd…"

       " LOOK OUT!" Kai cut me off. I turned around just in time to see a blue beam form at the mirror and be reflected towards me. This thing could NEGATE attacks ALSO?!

      Before I could jump out of the way, the blast send me hurling forward, knocking Kai off his feet in the process. I fell out of the beam and landed on something too soft to be the glass floor of the platform. Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was…

       AHHHH!!! I was lying on top of Kai!!! God DAMN BLAST!!! I looked strait into Kai's face and saw the same shock as in mine. My surprise melted away, but I couldn't move still. My body froze at the most EMBARRASSING time!!!

       " Hey, are you guys…" I heard a familiar voice say, but it was cut off by silence. I turned my head to see Max staring at us with wide eyes. 

       " I'm sorry, I didn't realize you two were trying to be…alone," the android said quickly. No, no, No, this is NOT what it looks like, Max!!!   

       I turned one shade of red TOO MANY of embarrassment. I quickly found my muscles and jumped off Kai, who was still surprised. 

       My face still amber, I hoped that didn't give any "OTHER" impressions except the fact that the blast made me land on him. Hey, it's not like I purposely decided to fall on the guy!

       " Okay, that didn't go too well, did it?" Kai's old smug voice was back. Let me ask you this, how could the guy act as if NOTHING JUST HAPPENED?! He must have some good nerves for that! I quickly told myself to stop turning lavender. Max came up to me.

       " Hey, what was all the racket down here?" he asked and grinned, his eyes lighting up with joy as he whispered into my ear. Hey, I see you're already getting along…well with Kai, huh?" I blushed a deeper shade of amber. Confusion took over me again. Why was I blushing at the statement? Heh, probably because I'm still embarrassed. 

       Or maybe because your feelings towards Kai are starting to change, my mind said. ME?! No way! Wait, what is my brain going at. No, I do not…I can't…

      I let out a short nervous laugh and threw ridiculous thought out of my head. Talk about silly impressions!

      " What's so funny?" I heard Max ask. I knobbed my head to say "nothing".

Kai snorted. 

      " This is all very nice, but what THE HELL SHOULD WE DO ABOUT THE CRAZY MIRROR?!" Kai yelled so loud, I SWORE I heard my eardrums pop, which I'm sure anybody's could. Man, Kai yelled louder than TYSON!

       My face fell…Tyson. I guess I missed my friends on the outside. I wondered if they missed me too. Before I knew it, a hand was waving in front of my face.

      " Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and Max lowered his hand. Yah?"

      " Come in Rei!" Max said. Are we here?" Um…I **_think_** so! 

      " Wait, I got it!" I suddenly yelled out, turning to Max. I know how we can break that mirror!" Max gave me a confused look.

      " What mirror?" he asked. Oh, yah, he doesn't know, does he? Oppssss…I pointed to the black mirror and Max got a sarcastic sweat at the back of his head.

       " Why would you want to destroy that thing?" he asked, coming up to the mirror. It began to glow dangerously blue. 

       " MAX!!" I yelled and the mirror shot out a blast, missing the clone by an inch. Max fell backwards, eyes as wide as a full moon, mouth open, and body frozen. I came up and helped him to his feel.

        " W-what was that?!" Max asked, a bewildered look on his face. 

        " That was the most dangerous mirror in the world," I answered, staring at the calm blackness of the glass in the frame. Well, calm for NOW!

        " So, how do you propose we break this thing?" Kai came up quickly with a serious look on his face (as always). I turned to Max, trying to ignore Kai's burning eyes.

        " Max, you're a clone right?" I asked. Max knobbed silently as he listened intensely.

         " Do you have that special acid that burs thing inside of you?" I asked another question. 

         " I think so, why?" Max asked and I winked at him and my eyes pointed towards the mirror. Max got the idea and smiled. He to my surprise took out some small bottle from his overalls. It contained green liquid in it. I stared at the bottle in his open hand.

        " Where…did you get that?" I blinked in confusion, taking the small container. 

        " When you're a robot, it's always good to carry things for powering up," Max explained, grinning even more. I smiled back and gave him thumbs up. Kai just tapped his fingers against his hand impatiently.       

        " Okay, so it's like this," I continued. Max, you and Kai need to distract the mirror while I pour this on the glass. I'll sneak up from behind while you try to make sure it's distracted, okay?" Max knobbed. Kai said nothing.

        " Kai, will you help us?" I tried to ask him calmly, even though inside rage was building up again. Was he always so…**_ignorant_**?

        " Sure, whatever, bishounen," Kai crossed his arms again as he moved to the side. I stared at him bewildered. Max seemed to have the same stare, since he looked from Kai to me and back to Kai. He cleared his throat.

        " Exactly, how close DID you two get?" he asked me. I flushed another shade of red. Umm…to hate? To near rapes? To a lot, Max, to a lot.

        " Um…right," Max said, stunned at my face. It's cool with me." Well, it's NOT cool with me, Max!!! How would you feel if a guy you don't like attacked you and started to sexually…harass you till the mind of insanity?! I don't know about you, but I DON'T like it!

        " It's not at all like that," I blurted out. I don't know why Kai called me bishounen!" Kai smirked, seeing me trying to get myself out of this. Dam you, Kai!

       " Well, I do, **_bishounen_**," Kai said to probably annoy me. I got so angry I was ready to strangle him on the spot. How DARE he?! I tried to keep cool as I tried to ignore Kai, which WAS hard. I mean, the guy's standing right next to me and keeps on mocking me. I can't let that go by unnoticed! 

       " So, let's go on," Max said, seeing I was probably getting mad from all this talk about names. I knobbed as I watched Kai and Max run up to the mirror. Immediately, it glowed blue. I gripped the bottle of acid in my hand. Here I go!

         Taking a deep breath, I crept behind the mirror, making sure to be unnoticed. A beam shot out at Max and Kai, but it missed them. Making sure the mirror didn't notice me; I appeared behind it quickly and opened the acid bottle. 

         " Take this," I said and spilled the green liquid over the glass. There was a melting sound and smoke came out of the mirror. Dark smoke! 

        Suddenly, there was a crash and Kai's foot appeared through the mirror. I jumped back in surprise and the foot disappeared back where it came from and a hole appeared in the smoking mirror. Black pieces of glass scattered on the floor. All three of us, Kai, Max and I were staring at the rest of the mirror evaporate as the dark smoke cleared and no more was left of the mirror.

       " I'll need these," Kai said, picking up the broken off pieces. I shot him a sharp look.

        " Why?" I asked, hoping he wasn't planning to build another mirror like THAT! Unless he really IS nuts and he wants to kill us all!!!  

        " This is what I need for a portal," Kai said. I cocked an eyebrow. What portal?!

        " What are you talking about?" I asked. Kai rolled his eyes like showing: "don't you get it?"

        " I meant a portal to get us home," he then said. We need to stop those two civilizations or there will be no MORE of those civilizations!" I felt like jumping up and cheering. We were really going home!!!

         " Wow, Rei, that's great news!" Max said, jumping up for me. I smiled happily. All my anger was now gone, like it was never there, and I was now feeling like nothing could ruin my mood.

         " Hold it, don't go on cheering yet," Kai said. The portal will probably take twenty-four hours to be complete, and even with that, I'm not sure the massive power could be handled." Well, ALMOST nothing could ruin my mood. Except Kai and his bad mood sayings. 

        It's like how Naia felt when she saw me after I flew out of the lab the first time thanks to Korea. Why do I keep going back to Naia and the others? Before I knew it, my feet started running up the stairs of the glass platform. 

        " Rei, where are you going?!" I heard Max shout behind me. I wanted to answer, but my mind was elsewhere. I needed to talk to them before I go. I needed to tell them what I am. 

         Suddenly, I heard another pair of fast footsteps run up the stairs. Once I got out of the trap door, two hands shoved me down. Oh, hello Kai!

         " Where do you think you're going?" he asked, getting out of the door, followed by Max.

          " Hey, are you okay, Rei?" Max helped me up. Why were you running so fast?" I caught my breath from the run.

          " I'd like to know that, too, **_Rei_**," Kai said as if trying to make fun of my name. I snorted at him and he just closed his eyes in response.

          " I…just wanted to say goodbye to my new friends," I said. On the outside." Max cooled down and Kai opened his eyes.

         " ONLY of you promise to came back," Kai said stubbornly. I knobbed and rolled my eyes. Sure, Kai, sure. I won't escape. I already found a way home, so, why would I bother?

         " Okay, Kai," I said, running again. Suddenly I stopped and came back.

         " Um, Kai?" I began.

         " What, did you finish already?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Typical!

         " No, actually I was going to ask where's the way out," I said, a sweat on my head. Kai snorted and Max sweat-dropped. 

         " Keep going strait and turn left twice, once past Korea's room and the other, past your present room here," Kai answered. Oh, and don't stay too long." Thanks for the reminder that I'm still a prisoner here, Kai. 

         " Thanks," I ran down the hall and got to all the doors. Spotting Korea's room, I turned left and kept on running. 

          " Hey, hey Rei," a voice shouted behind me. I turned to see Oliver running behind he. I stopped so he could catch up. 

           " Hi, Oliver, what are you doing here?" I asked. I thought you were in that maze. Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything." Oliver smiled as he caught his breath. 

           " Yah, I know," he said, straitening up. I just wondered where you were going?" I explained about the portal and the mirror. After probably ten minutes, he thought for a moment, and then grinned happily again.

           " So, you're going home?" he asked. Then, I'm going with you. No way I'll stay on this planet alone! So, how about I go with you wherever you're going?" 

            " Right on!" I said and we both started running again. FINALLY I spotted my room. I slammed into the door when it opened right in front of my face! AHH!!

            CRASH! I was lying facedown on the ground, too stunned to move.

            " Oh, I'm so sorry, Rei!!!" a pair of small hands helped me up. The smiling face of Korea cam into my sight. I still can't believe how much better she looked without that evil grin. 

            " It's okay," I said, brushing the dust off my shirt. Korea glanced at Oliver. She walked up to him.

            " Hey, who are you?" she asked the green-haired robot. The other gave her a surprised look, but then smiled.

            " So, nobody told me about you, have they Korea," Oliver said. I'm Oliver, someone who keeps instant data on you." Korea blinked. 

            " You watch over me day and night?" she asked. Oliver knobbed. That WAS true. So true, even Oliver doesn't know it.

         " So, where are you guy heading to?" Korea turned to me. 

         " Outside," I said. To the others, to say goodbye to my friends and to reveal myself."     

         " Rei, can I go too?" Korea asked suddenly. That took me by surprise.

         " I'm not sure that's such…" I started to explain.

          " Rei, I know I did bad thing before, but I changed and…" Korea's eyes filled with tears. I don't want them to hate me forever. Before you came, I didn't know how important friendship was, but now…" She smiled through tears of joy. 

          " I realized that friendship is what I always lacked," she said. You have to give me a chance, Rei, to make up for all the years of being alone." I wasn't sure if they would accept her, but I knobbed in agreement.

         " Come on," I said and we picked up speed. I saw the shabby black door…the ENTRANCE!!! Freedom!!! 

          We stopped in front of the door and I pushed it open. An unusually bright light shone on my eyes. I guess I got used to all the darkness in the lab, I needed to get used to that light. I saw the other doors and the entrance to the kitchen when something ATACKED me by squeezing me so tight, I nearly choked…

_What's attacking poor Rei? Will people give Korea a chance and try to accept her? And how will Rei's friends on this planet react to his true nature? Find out in the next chapter._

Kerda: Wow, thing are really ripping out there, huh?

Tyson: Yah, it's getting good. Since I come in, it's even better.

Kerda: Oh, quiet Tyson; just keep following the chapters, okay? 

Tyson: Are you talking to me?

Kerda: YES, I'm talking to you!!!

Tyson: Oh, I thought you were talking to the readers.           

Kerda: Well, for that to happen, every reader of this fiction must be named Tyson! But they're not, so shove off, man. And to all you readers, please follow along too. Thank you, till next chapter.

          ****


	17. Will They Except Me For Who I Am?

Tyson: It's another chapter of the story of the Blade Breakers and, of course, me!

Kerda: You ARE a Blade Breaker, Tyson. And so far, yes, we did find them all, didn't we. Oh, and for Elbereth Gilthoniel, a "bishounen"(I pray I spelled that right!) is a Japanese term, which means sort of like "pretty boy".

Korea: Super (*everyone stares at her in surprise*)

Kerda: What's Korea doing here, this isn't in the script. I want my manager! Darina!!!

Tyson (sweat-drops*): Okay, I'll NEVER understand Kerda.

Korea: Uh-uh, she's a mystery. (*Everyone glared at her with surprise again) What?

Tyson: you're an even bigger one. Well, never mind. Thank you to all the reviewers out there. And HI, EVERYBODY!!! A bit of a sweet based chapter, but still good! Enjoy the show!!!

Kerda (*out of the curtain*): Tyson, NOT SO LOUD!!!

**~Rei's POV~**

       I felt like my lungs caught on fire! Whatever was gripping me so tight was really strong. 

       I managed to look down to see a pair of light-brown ponytails pressed against my chest.  

       " Rei, you're okay!!" I familiar voice said. Naia's face looked up at mine. Tears of joy streamed down her face. I hugged her back while Oliver and Korea were staring like something was about to eat me.

       " Naia, it's good to…see you," I choked out once Naia let go of me. It's been a while since-umpfh…" Somebody attacked me from behind and I was on the ground. A patch of dark-blue hair showed. Tyson!

       " Rei!!!" my friend said. Hey, great to see you, bud!!!" I laughed in surprise.

       " It's good to see you, too, Tyson," I said after and he got off me. I looked out and saw Kenny standing in the doorway of his room. He smiled and ran up to me. For a second I thought I was in for another attack, but Kenny stopped himself in time.

       " Rei, hey!" he said, grinning wider than I ever saw him do so. Dizzy's home, or the laptop, was under his arm.

       " Hey, Kenny," I said, looking over my friends. They looked like always. Seems nothing changed after I left.

       " So, Rei how was it?" Naia asked. Did you meet the brother? Oh, Rei, PLEASE don't do that again, you had us all so…"

       " AHHHHH!!!" Tyson yelled behind me. KOREA!!!" Oh, yah, I forgot about their problem with her.

       " It's okay Tyson," I said, turning to him. The guy looked at me like I'm crazy.

       " Rei, hello, any intelligent life in there?" he stepped up. Don't you get it?! This is the girl who nearly killed you twice and you're acting like she's just one of your allies!" 

        " It's okay, we've discussed that little thing of Korea's with her and she's fine now," I said, standing next to Korea, who had her head down. I knew she was upset, but this had to keep going if she wanted them to accept her.

       " But, but, but…" Tyson repeated, stunned. Then, why IS she here?"

       " Korea's here because she's my new friend, like you suggested," I said pervasively. I know she might have been wrong in the past, but if someone went through what she did in her earlier years, they'd know how she felt. Believe me, I've seen it." Oliver glanced at me in a confused look.

       " Please, I don't want to hurt anybody anymore," Korea picked up her face, now stained with tears. I really want to change. I'm sorry…" She stopped and uttered a small sob while Naia came up to her.

       " For everything I've done," Korea said quietly. Naia put her hand on the youth's shoulder. Korea looked up at her with a surprised look. Naia just smiled in response and suddenly hugged the little girl.

       " Naia?" Korea blinked in confusion in Naia's grasp. The older girl let go of her and looked into Korea's eyes. 

       " It's always good to give one a second chance," Naia said, getting up. As well as to give whatever upset you a second chance."

**~Korea's POV~ **

" Naia?" I asked her, confused. I thought she hated me. But something told me different, what was it…

       " It's always good to give one a second chance," Naia said, as she stopped hugging me. As well as to give whatever upset you a second chance." Give what upset me a chance? But, people were what upset me. People who share the same feeling as you and me, Naia, how can I forgive them, when…I guess I was mostly angry with myself.

       " Right, Naia," I said; now smiling back at her. That's a good piece of advice." And it was, too…

**~Tyson's POV~       **

         Wow, this is UNBELIEVABLE! Korea's acting so different, so much nicer!!!

         " Oh, YES!" I cheered, jumping up and running up to the little girl. I picked Korea up and jumped into the air again… 

**~Naia's POV~         **

        " Ahh," Korea yelled of surprise as Tyson picked her up in the air. I laughed. Either TYSON just went insane or I'm just seen a whole new view on Korea coming from him. Korea's officially stunned. I would be too, I guess, if somebody picked me up like that and nearly threw me up twenty feet in the air.

        " Okay, Tyson, Korea's already shook up, so please, could you put her down?" I asked and giggled at the stunned look on Rei's face. Hmm, I wonder who the green haired guy is?

**~Normal POV~**

" All RIGHT!" Naia yelled as Tyson set Korea down. Rei, who's your friend?" She pointed to Oliver, who stepped back in surprise. 

           " Oh, that's Oliver," Rei responded, coming next to Oliver. Naia looked over the green haired kid and thought for a moment.

           " Oliver, are you by any chance her mysterious brother?" she suddenly asked…

**~Rei's POV~**

      " Oliver, are you by any chance her mysterious brother?" Naia asked. Oliver smiled and shook his head from side to side.

      " No, I'm a clone," he said freely, like it wasn't a big deal. I nearly tipped over with a sweat. Naia, Tyson and Kenny stared at Oliver like he was a monster, though. 

      " You're a ROBOT?" Kenny asked, nearly what seemed to be CHOKING on his words. This does not seem good! 

       " Umm, yah, is that a…" Oliver began, but Tyson cut him off.

       " Too cool!!!" he yelled and began to shake Oliver's hand, stunning the young clone. Korea and Naia looked at Tyson and laughed while I stopped Tyson before he broke off Oliver's arm! 

       " If you're not the brother, who is?" Naia asked. That was an easy one for all three of us, Korea, Oliver and me.

       " My brother's name is Kai," Korea said quickly.

       " Hmm, sound like a name that just screams: look at me, I'm Mr. Tough-guy," Tyson said in sarcasm. So where is that brother of yours?"        

        " So, Rei, tell us, what's Kai like?" Naia asked. Err, what's he like? Well, let me start by saying the guy's as serious as a world independence letter. 

         " Well, he's tall, has blue hair, reddish-brown eyes," I began to describe the guy first. He wears a black leather shirt with dark-blue pants and a scarf to the floor…" I suddenly noticed Tyson staring at me with wide eyes, just as well as Naia, Kenny and Oliver.  

         " Then, he's a very serious guy who can sometimes get on your nerves a bit and he can give out strong impressions of things and…" I stopped because I was getting nervous under all the staring. Was it Intense Staring Day or something?!

         " Err…what are you guys looking at?" I asked, now feeling a bit disturbed. Tyson swallowed.

         " Um…Rei," Naia began, face in shock. This might come as a surprising fact, but…you know you're reddening, right?" ME!? REDDENING!? At what, dare I ask?! At all the starring?! 

         " Rei, you're not…serious!" Tyson said, his mouth open wide. You…have a crush on Korea's brother." NO!

         " No, no, no, no, no," I said, now flushing with a bit of furiousness and embarrassment. I do NOT like Kai, I repeat, I do NOT!!!" 

         " Oh, that's why I saw you blushing slightly while you were describing Kai," Oliver said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I mean that's okay if you like somebody, but who'd ever guess you'd like a guy as serious and chilly as Master Kai." I DON'T LIKE KAI!!!      

         " I DO NOT!" I yelled, burning with anger. 

         " Yah, sure, Rei," Tyson said. We believe you! Whatever you say, bud." Yah, riggghhht…believing me was the ONE thing I think you don't right now! 

         " Anyway, I came here not because of that," I calmed myself down. I'm here to tell you all that I'm leaving tomorrow." Naia gave me a confused look.

         " Where are you going, Rei?" she asked. Are you going home?" I knobbed, putting my head down. Now was the time to show them…

         " Naia, Kenny, Oliver, Tyson," I picked my head up again; giving them all serious looks I hope they got. I'm…I'm not like all the others here, except Kai and Korea…"

         " Well, yah, how many boys have you ever seen with such long hair and such golden eye…" Tyson began, but I interrupted him.

         " No Tyson, that's not what I meant," I said. I mean I'm not from here…I'm from a different…" I couldn't get the last word out.

          " From a different?" Naia encouraged me. I sighted. I knew I had to tell them sooner or later, and it was better sooner.

           " Planet," I got it out of myself, hearing silence after that one word. You see, I'm from a planet called Earth and I…didn't loose my memory."

           " So, you're like…an alien on this planet?" Tyson asked, stunned. 

           " Yes, but not an alien," I said as I began to glow gold. My white wing swiftly spread and everyone's mouths, except Korea's and mine, opened wide. I closed my eyes, hoping they wouldn't reject me now.

           There was still silence, after which I started to think that I did the wrong thing by telling them…probably, judging by their faces. I sighted again and turned around, folding my wings as I began walking back to the entrance, when…

           " Rei," Naia's voice stopped my in my tracks. I turned to her expecting her to reject me, but found that she was now relaxed. 

           " They're beautiful," she finally said, walking up to me and running her hand through the soft feathers. Please don't leave; we don't want you to leave. So, you have wings…" She looked at me in the face. 

           " Are you a fallen angel?" she asked softly. 

          " Depends on how you look at it," I chuckled, remembering how I got blasted **_here_**. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but…I thought you might not accept me for what I am." Oliver stepped up next to Naia.

          " Rei, please listen to me," he said, his eyes shining with joy. People don't except you for what you are on the outside, but for WHO you are on the inside. Remember that." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tyson giving me a friendly stare.

          " Hey, Rei," he suddenly flashed me thumbs up. I like the wings! Stick with us, man!" I grinned happily. The day was getting much better by the second. 

          " Yes, Rei, we like you no matter what you are or where you're from," Kenny came up next to Tyson. 

          " Thanks, guys," I said, my eyes shining with joy also, I believed. 

          " Wow, Rei!" a voice that cam from the side made me jump up. I turned to see non other than my old friend, Enrique, staring at me. 

         " Uhh, Enrique…" I lost my words of shock. The other just walked dup to the group.

          " Rei, why didn't you tell us you were an angel? " he asked, shaking his head from side to side. That'd make this place more interesting." I loosened up and laughed. The others laughed with me, especially Enrique, since it was his saying. 

         " My turn," Korea suddenly said as she closed he eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, two black bat-like wings came out of her back. I was just as amazed as everyone else. I never saw Korea open her wings up. Only Kai!

          " Wow, cool," Naia said. A devil!" 

          " Wicked," Tyson complimented. You've got awesome wings also, Korea!" Korea gave a shy grin to them all. 

          " Ahh," Kenny said happily with a thought. Is your brother a devil too?"

          " Yup, pureblooded, just like me," Korea said. She came up to Oliver and me. 

          " I'm sorry, but…" I hung my head down sadly. We need to leave now. I'll miss you all." NOW Tyson, Naia, Kenny and Enrique looked shocked. 

          " Rei, can we please come with you?" Naia suddenly asked and I picked my head up in confusion. We have no one to go home to anyway, so…" She stopped and knobbed to the other three guys behind her.

          " We were wondering if maybe you could take us to Earth also," Tyson finished for her. I froze in place, thinking it over, as Oliver did too. Korea, however, seemed as lively as ever.  

           " Sure, I'm sure brother would have enough room for all of us," she said, while Oliver gave her a curious look.

           " You seem to be sure Kai will take our friends too," he said. Why's that?" Korea smiled. 

           " I know big brother won't let any of Rei's friends not come, because Rei will hate him if he does," Korea happily chirped. Umm, Korea, if you haven't noticed, I already…hey, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!

           " What do you mean?" I asked, a bit stunned. Korea glared at me sneakily.

           " Haven't you noticed yet?" she asked. I think brother's…_attracted_ to you. I mean the other kind of way…"

The other kind of way…

The other kind of way…

Kind of way…

Way…

Way…

           Her words echoed in my head. Uh-uh, no way. Kai DIDN'T like me that way, does he? 

          Well, why else would he try to make sexual contact with you EVERY time you meet, my mind argued with me. I hated myself sometimes. I was always right when I tried to talk me out of it. Err…

          " It's not true," I said out loud without noticing. Everybody stared at me. 

          " What's not true, Rei?" Naia asked me with wide eyes. Ooooopps… 

          " Urr, nothing at all," I said. Now, let's go, maybe Kai WILL decided to let you stay guys." Unlikely…    

          " Oh, YES," Tyson jumped up again. That was one springy kid.

          " Well, come one," I said as we walked back into the lab. 

          Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Enrique and Oliver chatting. He-he, looks like a cute couple to me.

           " So, do you like bey blading?" Enrique asked. 

           " Yes, I'm very interested in blading,' Oliver said, reaching into his coat pocket. Here's my bey blade." Bey blade chat?

           " I see you have a bit," Enrique looked. Oliver knobbed.

           " Yes, his name is Unico…"

           " Hey, Rei! Oliver!" Max's voice came from the hallway and I turned to see a familiar blond-haired guy running towards them. Korea! Hey, who's with you guys?" He stopped right in front of us.  

           " Wow, who are you?" Tyson stared at him. 

           " That's Max," Oliver said, turning to him. Max is another clone around here." Tyson glared with wide eyes, but then madly shook Max's hand like he did Oliver's before.

           " Sweet, TWO robots in one day!" he said, grinning. As well as a demon AND an angel! Things don't get better than this!!!" Okkaaaayyyy…

            " Err, thanks, but who are you," Max stopped shaking Tyson's hand.

            " I…" Tyson flashed him a proud smile. Am Tyson!" Max had a sweat on his face and so did the others (well, except Tyson, that is).

            " Um, I see that, Tyson," Max said. And you are?" He turned to my other friends.

            " That's Naia," I pointed the light brown haired girl on my left. That's Kenny and that blonde's Enrique." I pointed to all of them. Max blinked in surprise, but then smiled.

            " Great to meet you all, but…" Max turned to me with an asking look. Why did you take them all here, Rei…Korea…Oliver? You know we don't usually take visitors." Korea suddenly swung around Max's neck and landed on his shoulder. He gave her a surprised glare.

           " It's okay, brother won't mind," she said softly and laughed. Now while Rei's around." KOREA!!!! I felt like I wanted to strangle her a bit! What does she keep aiming at?! That Kai likes me or something?!

          " Oh, I've never seen you so happy, Korea," Max said, smiling again. 

          " Rei-chan helped me," Korea said and I looked at her in surprise. But then Naia tapped me on the shoulder and winked. I winked back. Somehow, Naia was becoming like a sister to me. 

          We kept on going down the hallway in silence as we entered the part where it felt like there was always nighttime because of the pitch darkness.

          " Wow," I heard Naia say out of the dark, where I couldn't really see her. It's as dark as night here." You're telling ME!

          " No kidding, genius," I heard Tyson spit out from my right. 

          " Hey," Naia said. What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson snorted.

          " Guys, it's okay, we'll be out of here soon," my eyes got used to the darkness and I could already make out the people walking with me again. I FINALLY saw the entrance to that room where I found the black mirror. 

           " In here," I motioned, opening the door. The other came in and Korea closed the door behind them. I opened the hatch in the floor and the other gasped, even Korea this time. I guess she was never here before. 

          " Wow, that's one looonnng staircase" Tyson said as we walked down the curving stairs. As we stepped on the platform, we were greeted by Kai's usual cold gaze. VERY welcoming! The guy had some black spell in his hand, which was making the black pieces of the mirror float. 

           " Wow, that's the brother, huh?" Naia asked Korea, who shook her head "yes". Suddenly, the young girl ran up to Kai.

           " Hey, brother, what's ya doing?" Korea asked in a curious tone. 

           " Making the portal," Kai replied coldly. Do you mind telling me who are those other jokers?" 

           " Umm, they're our friends, Kai," Max said suddenly, stepping up for us. Really. They cam…" 

          " WOW, a SPELL!!!" I heard Tyson yell. Oh, no! Before I could stop him, Tyson ran up to Kai, who seemed rather…annoyed…

          " Can I see?" my friend asked. You're another demon, aren't you?" 

          " Get out of the way and don't you DARE touch that before I decide to turn you into ashes! And believe me, it WILL hurt!" Kai yelled suddenly at Tyson, who muttered after: "what a grouch." He turned and walked back, standing next to me again, still mumbling under his breath.

          " That's the guy you like, Rei?" Tyson suddenly asked and I flushed of anger and embarrassment once more. Kai turned and gave me a look I didn't quiet get, but didn't say anything. 

          " Tyson, I do NOT LIKE KAI," I gritted through my teeth, but then took a deep breath, knowing that I had something more important to say and walked up to the blue-haired demon**_._** The other didn't turn to me as he blasted the floating black pieces with his spell. I took another deep breath and looked back at the others. They gave me encouraging looks. Well, here I go!

         " Um, Kai," I began. This is sort of unusual, but was wondering…could our friends come with us to Earth…"

What will Kai say to the suggestion? Does Rei hate Kai totally or doesn't he? And will the war be stopped? Find out in the next chapter!

Kerda: Hmm, I wonder what a grouch like Kai would say?

Max: Who knows and I don't think you should say that in front of him. 

Kerda: That I'll wonder what he says?

Max: That's you said he's a grouch.

Darina (*speaking really fast*): Hey, don't call him that, Kai's just serious, which makes his personality very interesting. Since all the blade breakers have different personalities, they all ROCK and the other characters have interesting personalities also, which make BeyBlade a great show, but not only that, but it's also adventurous and cool!!! 

Kerda and Max:???? 

Kerda: I think I lost you on that last line, repeat that again.

Darina: Uh, never mind. Thank you to all who read this. See you next time!!!                       


	18. Uncover The Unexpected Behind The Expect...

Kerda: Another day, another story, another chapter to cut off! Yay!

Tyson: Oh, no, somebody stop her before she becomes evil again.

Max: Leave it to me while YOU run the show, okay Tyson? Come on, Kerda, you need a break.(*Takes Kerda off the stage*)

Tyson: Umm…yah, so here the chapter and thanks all who reviewed. Later! And let's hope Max can settle Kerda down, okay?

**~Rei's POV~**

" Um, Kai," I began. This is sort of unusual, but was wondering…could our friends come with us to Earth." Okay, Rei, take deep breath, that wasn't so hard. Was it? I quickly answered myself. Yes, it WAS!

        A complete silence fell over the platform, as the only sound loud enough to hear became Kai's spell hitting the glass pieces. I looked around, nervous. Have I done the right thing?

        " Hmph," Kai said, his back still to me. And what makes you think these would survive in our world when they don't even have any special powers?" Well, at least I know he MIGHT agree. 

        " My grandfather could help them become angels," I said, sounding hopeful. And…if any of them want to be devils, we could always ask your grandfather." Kai suddenly span around to me and the black pieces fell to the floor.   

        " Do you really think they would survive in such a situation, Angel-boy?!" he span out angrily at me, now moving towards me. If you haven't noticed, there's a WAR going on Earth and if we don't stop it, our planet will be history! Now, do you get how dangerous it is for a bunch of little kids who might think this is all just a big joke TO HANG AROUND THE WAR, especially at the risk of loosing one of them, which I'll know will cause some other people to be out into their misery for the rest OF THEIR GOD DAMN LIVES?!" He turned to the pieces and shot another black spell to pick them up in the air. 

       Nobody spoke. I didn't have anything to comment on, but this time, as badly I hated to side with Kai, I knew he was right! The other might get hurt, or worse, killed in the battle.

       " Hey, we ain't through here," Tyson suddenly said. Just because we may not have powers, it doesn't mean that we can't do anything at all to help. And you listen here, Mr. I'm-so-Great-Because-I'm-I-Demon-and-Have-Powers, we DEMAND to come with you to Earth. How do you know, we might actually be more help than you think."

       I stared at Tyson. I never saw him so angry before. It sort of scared me. Everyone else seemed to be stunned too, well, with the exception of Kai, that is, but hey, nothing ever seems to surprise the guy THAT much, so he's not counted.   

      Kai mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't make it out, and I don't think Tyson could either, since he said:

      " What was that?"

      "Amateur," Kai raised his voice. That's when I think Tyson totally lost it. He clenched his hands in fists and his looks were ready to kill. But Kai seemed as calm as ever.

         " Why, you…" Tyson began, but Korea jumped next to him and interrupted him quickly.

         " Let me, Tyson," she said. Big brother, please let these people come, I promise, it won't be your responsibility if something happens to them. Please, they're our friends and we don't want to leave them behind. And…" She didn't seem to get the words out.

       " If you won't let them come, I'll…I swear I'll go crazy again and will hate you forever! I'll even kill myself, if you won't let them come and I can do that, too," she frantically said. I froze, seeing how desperate she was. I guess she really wanted someone to talk to also, besides Kai that is. Or maybe it was something else…

      " Korea, do you really think I'll believe that you would kill yourself?" Kai asked smugly. You don't have to talk to me for the rest of my life, but you know I'm right." Korea thought for a moment, but narrowed her eyes at her brother. I never saw her look so furious, especially not with Kai.   

      " You don't think I can, but I'm not afraid, Kai," she said, for the first time calling him by his name. I'm not afraid to die for my friends, do you hear me?" I knew she meant it. That look in her eyes was the same one I saw when she was still crazed out, but there was more seriousness in those blue orbs. And sadness. With desperation…LOTS of it!   

      I guessed Kai must have sensed that she wasn't afraid either, because he looked at her with a bit of a shock, but then calmed down. At first he looked angry, Kai but the anger left on his face quickly melted away into an emotionless expression.       

        " Alright, only because of that, BUT, don't blame me if they get themselves killed out there," he said stubbornly. I'm not fit to baby-sit these jokers." I nearly jumped up and cheered, I was so happy they could come. But I didn't want to in front of a guy as serious as Kai. Tyson, however, made no exceptions:

         " Yes, all right, way to go, Korea," he said, jumping up like a crazily happy kid who got what he wanted on his birthday. I laughed and came up to Kai.

         " Thanks, Kai," I could BELIEVE I was actually thanking him. Still, if there's any way we could repay you for…" Kai threw me a look over his shoulder that totally paralyzed me. Dead still!

         " We'll talk about that after this whole war is over, bishounen!" he spat out in a low tone so only I could hear. I gulped and stared at him in horror. Something told me the repay wasn't going to be that easy for me. Turning back to his spells, Kai didn't say another word.

         " Rei, come on, we still have much to explore," I heard Tyson shout behind me and turning away, I looked back at Kai once, but he still didn't return the glare.       

         " Yah," I said, come on", I'll show you around." We went up the stairs…

**~Normal POV~     **

         While Kai, Rei, Max, Korea, Oliver, Enrique and the others went up the stairs. Naia turned around for a second behind all the others and looked at Kai still shooting the spell. 

         'Kai,' she thought. You're a mystery, which I still need to uncover. Just… like Rei.' She gave a last glance to him and went back up. 

**~Rei's POV~  **

 I threw my look at Tyson, who was talking to Max. Is it the lighting in this place or did I just see Tyson blushing? And he accuses me of it! Looking away from the first looking couple, I turned my eyes to the SECOND LOOKING couple. Why, if I didn't know better, both Enrique and Oliver were blushing in each other's presence. He-he. I never saw an android blushing either. But Oliver and Max were TOO human to be robots. Then I threw my gaze to Kenny, who was, as usual, typing on his laptop, but this time while WALKING! 

        Looking over to Korea, I noticed she watched Naia in a worried way. Naia's eyes were shuddering. That wasn't a good thing where I came from. It meant something was troubling a person. I guess Korea knew that too, since she was worried about Naia. Wait, DUH! I slapped myself in the forehead. Korea IS from Earth!!!

       " Naia, are you okay?" I asked, coming next to the light-brown-haired girl. She looked at me quickly and smiled.

       " Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and yes, I'm okay, but thanks for being so concerned," she apologized quickly. Both of you!" She looked down at the still worried-looking Korea. I knew why the little girl was worried…Naia wasn't only LOST in her thoughts, they were filling her head a bit TOO much. Something must be on her mind.

      " Naia, are you sure everything's okay?" I asked again, suspicious. Naia knobbed eagerly.  

      " So, come on you guys, I still want to see what this place is like," Enrique said and Tyson agreed with him.  

      " I want to, also," he said. I smiled and ran past them, Naia and Korea following me, both now also laughing.  

       " Hey, last one up's a rotten egg!" I yelled and the others first froze, but then the idea got to them. They all began running after us.

       " Hey, oh no you don't," Tyson shouted behind us. Come on, guys, we can beat them." Enrique, Kenny, Oliver, Max and Tyson picked up speed, but so did we. I decided to play a joke on them, so I spread out my wings and started to fly up faster than any of the people behind me. 

       " Come on, that's not fair," Korea shouted playfully behind.            

      " Hey, catch me if you can," I yelled and in an instant picked up flight speed. 

      " Come on, Korea, we can catch him," Naia yelled as the others caught up with them, but they sped up forward again and to my surprise, actually got close enough to me. 

      " Here we…COME!" both girl said and as I reached the entrance, they jumped on me and we bounced out of the trap door, laughing. I quickly put my wings away before Naia or Korea could smash against them, and we all fell, rolling on the floor. 

       " We caught you, Rei," Korea said and gave Naia a high five. I smiled at their growing closeness. Those two make a great team!

      Suddenly, the other guys hopped out, panting. Even Oliver and Max, even though they're not supposed to have muscles because they're, you know, robots.

     " Ahh, shoot," Tyson said, stopping his heavy breathing and helping me, Naia and Korea up. You guys beat us so fast." Naia and Korea also panted, but they looked nevertheless pleased. 

      " Yup, team Cunning will never loose a race," Korea said and she and Naia gave each other high fives again. All right!"           

      " Oh, let's see team Cunning beat team World's Greatest in a rematch," Tyson yelled and Max stepped next to him. Ore you in, Oliver, Enrique?" Oliver shook his head no and smiled gracefully.

      " I'm sorry, I promised Enrique to see my recoding," he said, walking away with the blonde. I had a feeling them might want to be **_alone_**… 

      " Okay, well, what about you, Kenny?" Tyson turned to his long-haired friend.

       " No, I'm sorry, but I have to rearrange my files," Kenny replied, turning to me. Rei, do you have spare rooms for us for the night since we're leaving tomorrow?" I looked at Korea with a questioning look.

        " Sure, come on, we'll show you your room while we race off. Rei, want to join the race?" she said, getting ready to run with Naia. 

         "No, I think I'll explore on my own, okay? I'll get you guys started on your match. Ready…Set…GO!!!" I yelled and the five ripped off the ground forwards as fast as they could, leaving me to do whatever I seemed to please. Turning around, I glanced at the entrance to the secret passage and my memory ran trying to save these files in my brain. I guess I wanted to sort of…remember this place. 

         I turned around to walk away. Well, all of it, except for…    

        " Where did those amateurs go?" a cold voice asked behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was none other than Kai. I sighted. This probably wasn't my day.

         " They're out exploring," I said, turning to meet a pair of amber-brown eyes. Kai stood leaning against the wall, looking at me intensely. I shuddered. Will that guy stop looking at me like I'm a reject?

         " And left you behind?" Kai said stubbornly. Not much of a friendship." I snorted at him and turned away. 

         " I chose not to go on my own, Kai," I said. If you haven't noticed I can actually make my own decisions in life."  

         " Yah, whatever," Kai said uncaringly. 

         " Keep it up and you'll be known as the world's most stubborn guy," I threw back at him. 

         " Huh, look who's talking," Kai said behind me.  I can say the exact same thing about you." Oh, you mean our little **_private_** meetings…  

          " Only when I'm getting harassed by a person I hate," I said coldly, putting on my best voice of dislike. I waited patiently for a reply, which I knew was going to be something like… 

       " Hmph," I heard Kai's answer. Think what you want now, **_Rei_**, but after this whole thing is over, I swear I'll get what I want." I knew exactly what he was talking about.

        " In your dreams, demon," I said and a feeling of being unsure struck me like lightening. Or in **_my_** nightmares."  Before I could say anything else, Kai went back into the trapdoor and closed it behind him. He has this TALENT on making a silent disappearance!  I knew one thing for sure…Kai was **_too_** determinate…**_too_** persistent…**_too_** URGH! My head started to hurt. THE GUY MAKED ME **_TOO_** MAD!!!  

        I took a deep breath and started walking forward. I shouldn't let him stop me from exploring this place. But, where should I go first? Probably somewhere where I haven't been before. Let's try one of the doors I haven't opened yet.

         Before I could make a step, Drigger glowed in my pocket. Huh? I took the blade out and looked at it.

         " Hey Drigger, what's going on?" I asked it. There didn't came a reply. Instead, a glowing green beam suddenly shot out of the bit piece and lead down the dark hall. I followed it without another doubt. What ELSE was I supposed to do?! Besides, I trust my White Tiger bit.  

         The beam stopped directly at some wooden door. I tried to open it. Locked! But Drigger senses something coming from behind this lock. 

        " If we can't open it the easy way, then we'll just go in the hard way, right Drigger?" my blade glowed in response. I take that's a yes." Searching my pockets, I found the shooter I forgot to give Oliver back. And lucky, too, otherwise I'd never get in now. Loading the shooter, I let go of my blade, which smashed a hole in the door. Wow, Drigger's really powered up right now! My blade's stronger than I ever seen it be. 

        " Hello?" I stepped from darkness into even MORE darkness, if that was EVER possible!!! My Drigger gave out its greenish glow, the only light in the dark place. Hm…

        I suddenly heard some echoing small sound come from the darkness. 

        " Who's there?" I asked, looking around. No reply came, instead…

        " What?" I saw a pair of red eyes stare at me from the darkness. What's that?! Suddenly, I heard that sound AGAIN. It's a…a…

        A bey blade!!! I stopped in my tracks. Those red eyes in the darkness…they were coming from where the sound was. Suddenly, there came a red glow and something appeared glowing red. 

        Wow, if I didn't know better, I'd say that was a phoenix…GIANT phoenix!!! Glowing red Phoenix.

         The large bird looked down at me and screeched. My eyes opened wide as I froze in shock. This was not a good time to freeze!

         Oh, no, it's flying strait for me…

What'll happen to Rei? Why did Rei hear a bey blade in the darkness? And why was this door locked when they first found it Find out in the next chapter.

Tyson: Guess what, I have the script for the next show. It goes like Rei umph...(*Kerda closes his mouth*)

Kai: You'd better keep his mouth closed or he'll shoot off everything.

Kerda: Tyson, I actually agree with Kai on that one.  

Tyson: well, you don't need to be so hasty. Besides, we'll have a guest soon here, so get ready. Well, a few guests. Probably in a few chapters or so. 

Kerda: Don't tell them or I'll sick Korea's Panalopy on you. You do remember what happened when Rei found it, don't you? 

Tyson: What, is that another cliffhanger.

Kerda: YES! Now, let's go, time to pack up. Kai, Max, Tyson, come on. 


	19. A Meeting Untold

Kerda: Okay, people, ready on the set, Tyson, get the movie. Kai…(*Kai gives her a death glare*) Umm, never mind. Max, roll it!

Tyson: Why the rush all of the sudden?

Kerda: I'm not going to be here later on, whaaaaa. Though, I can still give out you-know-what questions. Yay!

Tyson: Oh, no. Why did god create Kerda?

Kerda: To host this fic, now move! Max, roll the camera!!!

Max: Okay, rolling.(*he turns it on and a bit blue picture shows up*)

Tyson: Huh?(*the picture shows: Darina doesn't own BeyBlade or any of its characters.*) That wasn't part of the show, was it?

Kerda: Just a little set back, NOW here's the show!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Rei's POV~**

       I stood there like a who-knows-what, staring at the phoenix. I wouldn't be surprised if it chuckled at me right now, I MUST have looked a bit dumb, because I felt my mouth open through the beginning of the stunt. I didn't know which came next:

       The phoenix's fast attack that sent me flying off my feet or Drigger flying out of my hand at that moment.

       " No, Drigger!" I yelled and I bumped against something concrete cold. Probably the wall. To my surprise, in the phoenix's red light I saw my blade spinning. And the large bird was flying right towards it!!!

       " No!" I felt myself jump up and heading towards my about-to-be-attacked bey blade. Drigger, no!!!" I tripped, but kept myself in the air long enough to reach my blade and for the phoenix to hit me. 

       AHHHHH!!! I felt it's sharp beak send me backwards, yet AGAIN making me drop my blade. But this time, my bit piece glowed green and the White Tiger appeared. Wow! 

        The phoenix began advancing on my bit beast…wait, BIT BEAST!!! Could that bird be a…a bit beast?! Is that why I heard a spinning sound from the darkness? I knew I recognized it!!! It was the same sound I heard from the depths of the room when I came in to bring Kai and Korea their lunch, the sound of those killer bey blades!!! 

         But I had a feeling this wasn't one of them…unless Korea purposely loaded another killer blade so the BIT BEAST'LL attack me instead of the blade! 

         I suddenly noticed Drigger was turned to me, looking at me when the phoenix BEHIND him was attacking!!!  Then, I got what it wanted from me.

       " All right, go, White Tiger," I said. Tiger claw…ATTACK!!" The White Tiger turned to the phoenix and unleashed the most powerful attack I've seen it make so far in its time with me! There was a large screech from the phoenix. I guess he wasn't ready for that…

        " Come on, Drigger, let's get out of here," I said before the phoenix recovered. I didn't want the White Tiger to get hurt, even if he could take on the red bird. 

        Instantly, my friend disappeared into my blade and I grabbed it. My blade lighted up, as if reading my mind, and I saw the door I came here from. Running out, I snapped the door closed and looked over my Drigger to make sure it wasn't damaged. After seeing it was okay, I slid down the wall in relief. When, I thought we were bird food! I'm lucky I have Drigger with me or else I'd be EATEN by now!

      What WAS THAT THING?!?! I mean, who keeps a mythical creature of GIGANTIC size in a dark room alone?! Don't they know somebody could get HURT if they mistake it for a bathroom or SOMETHING?! Wait, Kai…maybe?

      " Maybe, I should find Kenny and ask him," I said, getting up and going down the hall. I mean, if that was a bit beast, Kenny and Dizzy would know. Errr, I THINK they would know!" Who knew WHAT that thing could have been, even a phantom?!  

     Walking down the dimly lighted part of the lab, I stopped as I noticed something lying around the floor now where I was walking. Black, gray and white fur. Hmm…

     " Oh, no," I said as my eyes opened wide at what I saw lying on the floor. Its puffy paws stuck up and at different angles with clunks of stuffing out with its green eyes staring at me emptily, but there was no mistaking this thing…    

     " Panalopy!" I exclaimed in half amazement, half horror. The stuffed cat's eyes slowly crept towards me like a small beetles. The shine in them was at first unnatural, but then…  

     Ahhhh, it's sitting up again!!! No, not another haunting toy attack! I glared strait into the eyes of the vicious toy! Its glassy, beady green eyes turned reddish and were now looking at me with rage! The no longer stuffed toy opened its mouth and screeched. That horrible, loud battle screech… 

      MMRREEEEEEEEEEE!!! I covered my ears at the loud, ear splitting sound as I watched in horror the toy glow green and when the yell stopped, it was the same monster I knew and loafed. Greeeaaaatttt…

      " Get AWAY from me!" I said to the mutant plush. It's scaring me! Like really scaring me! 

      Another loud screech came, followed by the cat pouncing on me, its long fangs dripping with saliva. The mouth opened wide and I held it open with my hands to keep it from reaching me. For a plush toy it was some STRONG cat!!! It took me all I've got to just hold it off; I'm not talking about getting it off me. I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but…

       " PANALOPY!!!" a familiar voice brought me relief. Korea! The minor-tempered animal stopped trying to bite my head off and looked up. Korea stood there, with Naia, looking angrily down at the large cat.

       " Panalopy, OHHH!!!" Korea stomped her small foot against the floor. For the first time, I heard the vicious animal on top of me do something surprising…it WHIMPERED! I guess it was scared of its owner being angry at it, even though it was TWICE the size of Korea!!!

       " Panalopy, I'm ASHAMED to even know you," Korea said, swinging her finger from side to side. I looked stomped at the little girl, as well as Naia did, since she opened her eyes wide in disbelief. So, THAT'S what Korea meant when she said she wasn't alone ever with Panalopy around. I don't think anybody would be lonely with THAT thing around, especially if all they want to do is run away from it! 

      Suddenly, Panalopy lingered and got off me, making me dizzy from what just happened. The cat walked to Korea, who seemed still mad.

      " Panalopy, I told you once, I told you a million times NOT to attack guests!" Korea said, tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. Panalopy hung its head down sadly.

       " Uh, please return back to your normal form," Korea said, rolling her eyes so high, I thought they were going to roll out of her head!!! And in an instant, the cat turned back into the greenish-glassy eyed stuffed toy we all saw before. Korea picked it up and came up next to me. Naia followed her.

      " Rei, are you okay after that?" she asked. Oh, sure, I'm okay, it's not like stuffed toys that turn into large beastly cats don't attack me in hallways everyday. Here I go again, I'm over exaggerating. 

      " Yah, thanks," I said, while both Naia and Korea gave me their hand and I took each hand with one of my own hands. They hailed me up to my feet.

      " If it wasn't for you two coming by when you did, I would probably be toy food right now," I chuckled thankfully for some reason.

      " Yah, you can say that again," Naia said, giving me a happy grin. But, I don't deserve any of the credit, it was Korea who got the cat off, which makes her the big hero." Korea blushed at the compliment and made a cute pose to show she was embarrassed. But then she flashed us the biggest smile ever.            

       " No, if it wasn't for you insisting stubbornly to go down this hallway, Naia, we'd never find Rei," she teased a little.

       " Why you," Naia got playfully angry. For that, I'm going to tickle you." Korea pretended to be horrified, but they both fell laughing on the floor when Naia began to madly tickle her. Tears formed at Korea's eyes from laughter.

        " Okay…OKAY!" she said, still laughing. I give in, you win Naia." I smiled, seeing the two so close now. It's a wonder what friendship could do for some people. 

        And how it could cure others, I thought to myself calmly, watching Korea laugh with Naia.      

        " Come on, you two," I said, giving a hand to both of them. They grabbed my hands and pulled themselves up.

        " So, Rei, what were you doing here anyway," Naia glared at me curiously. Um…

        " I was looking for Kenny," I said. Do you know where he is?" 

        " Yah, he's in his room," Korea said, motioning for me to follow her and Naia. Come on, we'll show you to him." I went down next to them, following the dark hallway, now not even a dim light, but my eyes still could make out the forms of the two girls walking next to me. Suddenly, a question I never thought of asking came into my mind.

     " Naia, what's your last name?" I asked. I guess Naia didn't expect that question to pop out, because she at first looked surprised, but then gave me a soft smile.

     " Oh, it's Corcut," she answered. I knobbed.

      " That's an interesting last name," I answered while knobbing. Mine is..." 

      " There's the room!!!" Korea suddenly said. Why do people keep cutting me off whenever I try to say my last name?

      " Rei?" Naia's soft voice entered my mind again. I turned to her and saw her eyes shuddering again for some reason. 

      " What is your last name?" she asked, putting her accent on "is".

      " It's Kon," I said. I know it's short." This was the first time I actually got to say my last name ever since I CAME to this planet. Errr…FLEW to this planet!__

      " Kon, huh?" Naia repeated thoughtfully. That's a nice last name, too, Rei." I smiled and turned to Korea, which had the first sweat I've seen her have since I got into this mess.

       " Hey, would you guys stop it, you're making me feel left out here," she said slowly in a childish voice. 

       " Oh, sorry, Korea," I said, wondering what her last name was too. Why not ask? 

       " Korea, what's your last name?" I know I asked some annoying questions and I didn't know why, but still, Korea smiled at me.

       " It's Hiwatari," she said. So is my brother's." Kai Hiwatari? 

       "  Cool!" I said. Oh, we're here already?" Naia knobbed and opened the brown wooden door we stood in front of. I heard a familiar slicking sound…

       " Hey, Kenny, overworking yourself as usual?" I asked, peeking inside. Kenny was sitting on the bed, typing his usual mad style on his laptop, when he noticed us.

       " Ohhh," he said of surprise, but then smile. Hey, guys!" Korea hopped into the room first, followed by Naia and me.

       " Hi, Kenny, what are you doing?" Korea asked, jumping on the bed next to Kenny. 

       " Just arranging some files," the brunette answered, not looking up from his typing.

       " Wow, slow down, Chief," I heard Dizzy say from the computer. Or you'll burn my hard drive, typing so fast." I sat down on the bed next to Kenny, Korea and Naia.  

       " Sorry, Dizzy," Chief said. I turned to Naia again.

       " So, did team Cunning defeat the World's Greatest?" I joked with her. Naia giggled.

       " Well, yes, but only because Tyson tripped in the hallway," she said. I laughed a little. 

       " So, what did you guys come here for?" Kenny turned to us, FINALLY looking up from that laptop. 

       " Well, we're just resurrecting Rei here, he's the one that needs to talk to you," Naia commented. Right Rei?" 

       " Yes," I knobbed. Kenny, tell me, is there such a bit beast that looks like a large, red-glowing phoenix?" Naia, Korea and Chief looked at me in surprise. 

      " Well, let's see," Kenny said after a moment of silence, typing slower on Dizzy, as if unsure. Dizzy, do we have any bit files that contain a red phoenix?"

      " What do I look like, a lapt…oh, never mind," Dizzy began, but then there was a searching sound. Found two files matching the description." A picture went on the screen. It was a red phoenix, but it looked different. The beak was much sharper and the tail was much longer, as well of the whole bird looked much shorter than the one I saw.

      " This is Dralunara," the laptop continued. It's a female bit beast, like me, and is quiet a looked, I must admit, though I still feel like she sometimes likes to show off." Korea blinked in amazement at the screen.

       " Dralunara," she repeated. That's my bit beast!" Everyone else stared at her with disbelief and curiosity.

       " She is?" I asked. I didn't know you bladed, Korea." The blonde girl smiled. 

       " Yup, here's my blade," Korea pulled out a black and blue night-shaded bey blade. There was a picture of that bit beast in Kenny's laptop on the top. The blade gleamed in the light as I looked at it.

       " It's cool, Korea!" I said, looking at the shining face. Really cool. But… that's not the bit beast I'm talking about." 

       " Oh, then what's the second bit beast Dizzy?" Chief turned to his laptop-trapped bit beast.

       " Hmm, the second choice is considered a brother of Dralunara," Dizzy periled and a picture went on screen. This, my friends, is the all mighty Dranzer." It looked like that bird!!!

       " That's it!" I said. That's the bit beast I was talking about!" I stared wide-eyed at the screen. That's the exact one I saw in that room!  

       " That's my brother's bit beast!!!" Korea said, slightly surprised. We all looked at her again. 

       " Well, if like sister like brother demons," Naia smiled. Then like sister like brother bit beasts. Huh?" I knobbed, but my mind was somewhere else. So, it was Kai's bit beast that nearly killed Drigger and me off. I wonder why Kai keeps it locked up in a room?

       Does he thin it may be too dangerous to let out?

________________________________________________________________   

                                               ***   

       It was nighttime. I kept laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. So many strange happenings…well, happened during all this time. Oh, I hope the war at least cooled down, I was too worried to think about even the Dranzer bit! I hope my friends are okay…

     I turned over to the side, taking my blade out and looking at it. Drigger…

     The blade glowed, like reading my mind, but I just smiled softly.  

     " You can't sleep other, huh, Drigger," I said, trying to get to sleep with my eyes closed, but it didn't work. Something else besides home was on my mind, and at the same time, it WASN'T **_in_** my mind. It's like one of those moments when you and your mind are separated, allowing your mind to control your body and your brain to control your…head?     

     That's it; I finally opened my eyes and sat up. I can't sleep, so maybe I'll look out the window. I came up to the opened breeze and looked at the wild-yellow moon… 

**~Normal POV~**

    Meanwhile, outside the hallway:

    Naia looked around the empty halls to make sure nobody saw her. 

    'Good,' she thought, running to the end of the hall. Now, then, I need to go on to the end and go down that door to see Kai.' Naia stopped for a second and thought.

     ' I can't believe I actually want to talk to that rude guy,' she thought. I have to, it's the only way I'll know for sure…'

**~Naia's POV~                    **

      Well, here I am…I was looking at the door where the others and I exited before in. My heart's beating fast for some reason, but…why? Hmm, no time to find the answer to that now, I have a bigger thing to think about. …

     I stepped into the room. It seemed a bit darker than usual, but I managed to find the seeming crack in the floor and pushed the door up. A long staircase stretched out in front of me. 

     Stepping down, I wandered down the curving stairs, looking for the last step. After five minutes of walking, I found it. Stepping behind the staircase, I saw Kai still blasting a spell at those black pieces. But now, those pieces came together to form a…round glowing door. It was just a shade, but I knew immediately he was succeeding in creating that portal.

       Suddenly, a coin fell out of my pocket and rolled on the floor. Oh, no!!!

     " Who's there?!" Kai looked behind him, the pieces now falling down, his expression taken by surprise. Show yourself!!!" I decided now was the time…

**~Normal POV~**

     Kai first saw nothing, but then Naia stepped out of the stairs. Her look was serious.

      " Don't you realize what you have done?!" Kai growled. You have no right to be here, do you get that?!" Naia closed her eyes.   

      " I am free to do as I will, Kai Hiwatari," she said, opening her eyes again. You can't stop me from going where I wish." Something about Naia changed suddenly. She was more serious than ever.

       " Well, this is a restricted area!" Kai stood his ground, now powering up the pieces in the air again. You're lucky that the pieces didn't have time to loose energy or else…" Naia looked at him darkly, but the sighted.

       " Or else…what?" she asked. Kai said nothing, so she decided it was safe to come closer. Bad idea! As soon as she took two steps, Kai launched a fireball that whizzed past her, nearly catching her skirt on fire. Naia looked shocked and glared at Kai with wide eyes.

       " Don't take another step unless you want the next one to hit!" Kai said, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Naia still stood stunned, but then calmed down.

       " Why not?" she asked. Kai snorted.

       " NOBODY gets so close to me except my sister, hear me?!" he answered stubbornly.

       " But you let Rei get too close," Naia breathed into the air. Don't you think I haven't noticed the fact that you always seem to only talk to and be calm with Rei?" Another snort came from Kai.

       " Rei's an exception!" he finally answered. Naia looked at him a bit surprised.      

       " And why is that?" she asked. Because the big bad Kai has a soft spot in his heart for a certain tiger-look alike? Or is it just because you may like him?" Kai's eyes opened wide with surprise, but since his back was turned to Naia, she didn't notice.

        " I do NOT!!!" Kai said angrily, his eyes now normal, with rage. Naia closed her eyes thoughtfully and put her finger to her mouth.

        " Well, then, I guess I'll step into the picture to get that Rei," Naia said and Kai had another wide-eyes look, but didn't show it to Naia. I mean, the guy's cute, smart and almost anything you want him to be. I think I'll flirt with him a little and get him to like me."

      " You do that and I'll rip your head off!" Kai roared and was surprised at himself. 

      " So, you do have a thing for Rei, don't you?" Naia asked, a smile curving on her lips. If that, then why don't you tell him? It'll make things much easier for the both of you. Besides, if you keep going like that, the guy'll hate you even more. And you know why, Kai Hiwatari? Because you keep acting like nobody else in the WORLD has the right to do anything you don't tell them to do in your presence and…"

      " Shut up!!!" Kai turned to her, scaring Naia with his furious eyes. There was a fire burning in them. An enraged fire with something else mixed in it, but with Kai, it was harder to tell what it was. Naia got shocked, but her expression remained calm.

      " Oh, and you think what I'm saying is not true?" Naia got mad, but then forced herself to calm down and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Look, Kai, just tell me, do you really hate than angel so much? Or do you use that as a cover up for your true feelings? Tell me, do you like Rei or not?"

       " LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kai yelled, but his face quickly became as emotionless as ever. I know I'm supposed to hate him, because he's an angel, GOD DAMN IT!!! I'm supposed to hate him so MUCH!!! But yet, a part of me doesn't! Now, GET OUT BEFORE I GET EVEN MADDER!!!" He didn't know what he was saying 

       " Okay, Kai, it's late, I need to rest for tomorrow," Naia said, turning away. And Kai, please know this: no matter how much you try to cover up from others, you can never fool your heart, as much as you would like to." She went up the long stairs, leaving Kai to for the first time ponder a bit about what she said. But then, he quickly threw it in the back of his head and continued his work. 

        Naia left the door, glancing one last time at Kai, but saw nothing that she said rubbed off, so she sighted and went to her room into her bed, giving Kai his time alone to work on the portal. 

        On one of the sharper stoops around the platform, a figure sat, looking at Kai. Its golden eyes gleamed in the light as it heard every bit of the conversation. Suddenly, it turned around and disappeared into the nearest door without a word or a sound…

_Who was the mysterious figure? How does Kai really fell about Rei? And why did Kai's bit beast try to attack Rei? Find out in the next chapter. _ 

Kerda: Well, I'm off.

Tyson: Good, hope you won't be here next chapter.

Kerda: Yes I will!(*leaves*)

Tyson(*groans*): she gets me every time with her attitude.(*Max puts hand on his shoulder*)

Max: Hey, come on; let it be friendly ending to the chapter. No back talk.

Tyson: Okay. That's all reviewers and hope you'll still stick around for the next chapter. Bye! 


	20. Did I Hear You Right?

Kerda: Warning, may be a TINY BIT of a crappy chapter, as well as a bit pointless, but isn't there always one in a fic. Yes, I know this slows down the fic a bit, but I need to show somebody's point of view on a part of the last chapter.  Anyway, it's okay, I guess, and pretty long, too. 

Darina (*pops out and talks in a small voice*): Oh, and could I say something…I would like to apologize to Elbereth Gilthoniel, sorry, I know that you wanted Korea to keep being all crazy and stuff, but, it just that I need to do the change to continue the main idea. Oh, and, Naia gets on Kai's case so much because she wants Kai and Rei to become closer, like you know, but that's explained in the chapters. And, also, I apologize if the two last chapters slow the story down, because I had to put those parts in. I really that I'm sorry because I don't like to disappoint people at all, so, I hope you still enjoy the story. Thank you.  

Tyson: …Okay, so, Darina doesn't own BeyBlade or me, or Max, or Kenny, or Kai, or Re…

Kerda: THEY GET THE POINT, TYSON! That you to all the reviewers out there and all the readers, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Rei was wandering around the silent halls, now embraced by the darkness that clouded his mind with thoughts…

**~Rei's POV~**

        Why am I here? I looked around for any sings of anybody. Why am I so confused? I mean, I should be in bed sleeping, but for some reason, I just…

        " Why did I get up and walk out of the safety of the room," I suddenly said out loud, stopping. Why did I go there…" I stopped when it came into my mind:

**~Flashback~**

      I was sitting next to my window, looking up at the moon. It was a clear-skied, breezy night and I was too restless to lay back and close my eyes. 

     Just as about I wanted to go outside for a walk, my feet started to carry me into the hallway. WHAT IN THE WORLD?! 

      Did you ever have one of those moments when your feet started walking by themselves, probably controlled by that mind that could separate and join with you whenever it wants. Wow…that's sort of scary!!!

     I guess I'll go along with it, since I don't exactly have any plans right now. This time, I decided to speed up and help that different mind of mine. Running down the hall, I suddenly felt myself stop in front of the…door where the black mirror used to be. Why would my brain take me here?

     Only one way to find out…

     I clasped my fingers around the cold handle and stood there for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I came inside. The room was chilly, but my legs started moving again, this time WITH my arms. What am I doing?! I need a doctor to check me up for brain controls! Like really brain controls, if you get what I mean.

     My hands felt around the floor and stumbled upon the passage cracks. I so worried, I don't mind being down there even next to KAI, if he's still down there, which I doubt a bit, as long as I can help the portal get ready faster. I just want to get home and help my friends.

      Pushing the latch up, I followed down a narrow staircase when something fell out of the pocket in my pants. It was that flower I found when I first came here. To my surprise, I found that the flower didn't even start to crumble up because of the lack of water. Strange type, huh? Well, it's a different planet, so this is a DIFFERENT flower. I should remember this theory in case something seems unusual here.    

      The blue and white plant landed on one of the steeped edges. Something drew me to that flower, so before I knew it, I was jumping on the edge to get it. But, when I landed on the sticking out piece, my leg started to go overboard. I felt myself falling backwards. Uh-oh…

      Grabbing on to the side on the wall when I slipped, I hung on for my dear life. Looking down, I was thankful that the cliff was here when seeing that never-ending darkness below the glass platform.

       Bending down to pick the blue flower, my eyes caught on a certain figure on the glass platform. Shooting a certain spell at a few certain small black glass pieces. I groaned. This was certainly a bad time to be here, huh, I'm certain of that. Wow, I have a lot of certain things certainly going on.

     " Maybe, I should wait up here for a while," I said quietly to myself. Maybe if I do, I won't have to be next to him when he leaves." If he leaves, that is. I mean, the guy was here HALF THE NIGHT working on that portal. If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy's a robot himself. Only a robot could go without sleeping and still look so lively. 

      I stared down at the figure below me. He seems a bit frustrated. Probably the spell, nothing else frustrates the guy…or no ONE else. Looking closely at him, I noticed that the blue triangles were off his face. Wow, I guess the guy was going to sleep, but couldn't, so he went to work here instead. At **_least_** he has something to do, unlike me, when I'm sitting up here, doing NOTHING! Great, now I'm mad at myself!

      Wait, wow, wow, wow, I thought to myself. I have something to do, too. I came here to help on the portal so we could get home first thing in the morning. That's the reason I came here, did I? I knew it sounded strange, but something kept on telling me that was NOT the reason I came here. Just this little annoying, stubborn back part of my brain. Maybe it guided me here. 

      I looked at Kai again WITHOUT his triangles. He looked more youthful without them, but he looked a lot tougher with them. Although he didn't have them on, his look gave him toughness as the first impression of him. I mean, what does the guy do, paint his face or something. Maybe. Probably. Most likely. Oh, god, why do I keep thinking about…hey! Isn't that…Naia going down the stairs? I thought she was sleeping in her room. Wow, how many people are restless today? Next thing you might know, I'll find Korea jumping up and down the hall…and maybe Tyson with Max playing a **_race game_** or something! 

      My gaze followed Naia curiously as I wondered what she was doing here. And why is she hiding behind the staircase? Is she here to see Kai or something? Or does she like him or something? No way! But it IS possible, isn't it? Unlikely, yes, yet possible!

      So, I decided to stick around out of interest. Suddenly, I heard something drop and make a jiggling sound. Uh-oh, by the look on Naia's face, that something dropped from her. 

      " Who's there?!" Kai scared me with such a loud yell. Show yourself!!!" That last part nearly made me loose my balance because I had to close my ears in order to stop my eardrums from popping. Wow, Kai's LOUD! What should Naia do, she'll get CUAGHT!

      To my surprise, she calmly stepped out of the staircase and gave him a serious stare. 

      " Don't you realize what you have done?!" Kai screamed at Naia, who seemed to be as calm as EVER. You have no right to be here, do you get that?!" Kai, stop yelling at her, she didn't do anything so serious!

      Naia said something, but it was too quiet to hear. I caught some words like "free", "going" and "wish", but the rest were a blurt. Even with my best hearing, it felt like I was listening to a conversation on the phone and there was a bad connection.    

      " Well, this is a restricted area," Kai growled, trying to form the portal again. You're lucky that the pieces didn't have time to loose energy or else…" Kai, don't even think about threatening her, I though angrily. Looks like Naia felt mad too because she suddenly threw him a hateful look. 

      " Or else…" she said, sounding louder, but there was another word she muffled out that I didn't quiet catch. It resembled "hat" a bit, but I'm not sure she'd say: "Or else…hat!" I don't think even Kai'd get what she's talking about, let alone me!

      To my surprise, I watched closely as Naia took a few steps toward Kai. But I caught a glimpse of something red forming in his temporarily free hand. 

     " N…" I began, but shut my mouth with my hand so they wouldn't know I'm here. If anything serious strikes, I'll be down there before you can say: "Bastard!"    

      Kai quickly turned around to Naia, somehow keeping the pieces in the air behind him and launched the fireball. It flew past her, missing her by a centimeter. Close call!!! I let go of my mouth and heaved out a quiet sigh, glad the ball missed.

       This time, KAI muffled something, which was surprising, since I rarely heard him talk in a low voice. But that only meant one thing…danger! I just hope Naia can figure that out before it's too late!

       " Why not?" my friend suddenly asked the demon. Kai either growled or snorted in response, I couldn't tell because it wasn't a big one. 

       I somehow feel like I'm watching an old romance movie. My mind couldn't help but think that any moment, Naia would leak tears and Kai, as surprising as it sounded, might come over with a softer look on his face, pull her closer to him, making her a bit surprised, and kiss Naia passionately, feeling her respond. But something told me that wasn't about to happen. Probably that screwy part of my mind again!

     " I don't let anybody get too close to me except my sister," this time I heard Kai respond clearly. Huh, get too close? What are they talking about? Is Naia asking Kai on a DATE or something and Kai doesn't want to get love-like on her, since he only lets his sister get that close, but only in terms of family? Wow, it's like watching some dating game.

      I chuckled softly. And now, introducing the great Kai-zini and the lovely Naina, to see if one fall for the other! That didn't sound right to me, no mater how much I tried to put them together.

      Naia muffled something into the air around her again. Now it's up to me to figure out what! Oh, joy…

      There was a long silent pause, unless Kai was whispering and spoke without opening his mouth!

    " Rei's an exception," he said something at last. I'm an exception? To WHAT, dare I ask?!?!  

     Naia whispered the first part again, but the second she said so loud, I heard it clearly:

     " Because the big bad Kai has a soft spot in his heart for a certain tiger-look alike?" she asked, nearly screaming at him. Or is it just because you may like him?" I sat as still as I could, not because I was afraid they'd hear me, but because of what Naia just said. Naia, are you CRAZY?! What are you TALKING ABOUT?! Kai does NOT like me and he does NOT have a soft spot for anybody, well, except his sister, maybe! Wait, what makes me so sure I'M the tiger look-alike, as she said. It could be someone else, right?

      " I do NOT!!!" Kai yelled at her again, this time making me flinch.      

      " Well, then, I guess I'll step into the picture to get that Rei," Naia suddenly said.

        …………….wha? Get me? Why do you…

       "You do that and I'll rip your head off!" Kai roared, making me come out of my frozen state. Okaaayyy, something I don't know about that's going on, isn't there?! I guess if they saw me and I'd ask them about that, they'd probably tell me to _get a hint!_

       " So, you do have a thing for Rei, don't you?" Naia asked and I stood still again. If that, then why don't you tell him? It'll make things much easier for the both of you. Besides, if you keep going like that, the guy'll hate you even more. And you know why, Kai Hiwatari? Because you keep acting like nobody else in the WORLD has the right to do anything you don't tell them to do in your presence and…" Well, all except the first part, I thought to myself. Wait, did she just say Kai may LIKE me?! I think I'm having a hearing problem!

      " Shut up!" Kai's voice struck through my thoughts like an arrow.   

    " Oh, and you think what I'm saying is not true?" Naia demanded, but then calmed down and said something else.

      " I don't know," Kai replied coldly. I know I'm supposed to hate him, because he's an angel, GOD DAMN IT!!! I'm supposed to hate him so MUCH!!! But yet, a part of me doesn't." Did I hear Kai right. Could he actually be considerate of being capable of friendship? Or was that an in-other-words "no"? 

      Naia said something else in her soft voice and started up the stairs, leaving Kai looking even MORE frustrated. She really shook him up! I saw Naia get out of the passage and Kai starting to work o the portal again. I had nothing to think and nothing to say. What I heard now made me as silent as ten stubborn Kais leaning against the wall.   

      Finally, I found my leg muscles and jumped onto the stairs case, shooting a look at the demon on the glass platform. I just don't get you, Kai, I thought, getting out of the passage, making sure Naia left for her room and clutching the blue flower tightly in my hand. I just don't, but yet I do! Thought I still hate you for treating me the way you do. For some reason, my thought gave me doubts…

**~End Flashback~**

        After I got out, my mind was clouded with thoughts, unlike inside the trap door, when the shock swept them all away. My mind was now _like_ a trap door, leading to one place of endless thought, another of endless headaches and another of depths of darkness. I didn't open up the other two, but I was sure if I did, more things would cross my path.

       " So, you do have a thing for Rei, don't you?" Naia's words played over and over in my head until I feel on my knees, dizzy from it all.  

A thing for Rei…

A thing for Rei…

Don't you…        

Don't you…       

Don't you… 

You…you…you…

        " Naia, STOP!!" I yelled, finally loosing my mind. The door next to me flung open and Korea popped out. I caught my breath as I realized how loud I shouted. Korea glanced at me sleepily in her pajamas, but then her eyes opened fully. Widely.

**_Don't try to, I deny to…_**

Call myself crazy is what I do not do 

**_I broke apart, don't have a heart_**

**_Maybe because I keep listening to you      _**

       " Rei, are you okay?!" she said in panic. I stood up, feeling a lot calmer now with Naia's voice out of my head. 

       " Do you need help?!" Korea asked. I shook my head "no" and smiled.

      " I'm okay now, just had a bad dream," I lied. Korea looked at me again. Wow, I guess you really could go crazy in this place. Maybe…that's why Korea and Kai went crazy, Korea from experiencing too much saddened emotions, and Kai…well, I don't know, but that doesn't matter! Okay, me, calm down, push it all out and take it little by little.       

**_Maybe people just don't understand_**

**_Maybe it is hard to get to part_**

**_No one else that came from further lands_**

Gave out words that kept ringing, ringing in my heart 

       " I'm okay, just something somebody said keeps bothering me," I said, now feeling like my old self. Why did I rip out so crazy? Did Naia's words really bug me that much? WHY?! Probably not only the words was what bugged me.

       " Well, if you're sure, Rei," Korea gave me a worried smile. I smiled back. _NOW_ I'm okay! 

       " I'm sure, now go to bed, I'm going to sleep also," I replied. 

**_Get me crazy not_**

**_You know there's nothing left to see_**

**_I know I'll have to keep on going, even your crazy words_**

**_Can never lock up in my mind, cause now I'm stepping free_**

Cuz now…(*quieter voice*): I'm stepping free 

         Korea knobbed and I smiled, seeing her go back to her room. Meanwhile, I walked to my room, thinking a bit. Was what Kai said true? Did he really mean it when he said a part of him actually DOESN'T hate me?

       I opened the door to my room and climbed into bed, felling more tired now. Oh, no, I'm not letting Kai's words echo in my head ALSO! But, then, I ha…

**~Normal POV~**

        Rei fell asleep before he could finish thinking, the night's rest getting him ready for tomorrow…

**~Rei's POV~**  

    The first thing I heard in the morning was some whispering, but chose to ignore it. The came some snickering and…

    " Ahhh!" I yelled when I felt something heavy land on me. I quickly felt wide-awake and pushed the covers off of me at lightning speed.    

    " What, where, who…oh," I said, seeing a pair of blue eyes staring at me from the blankets. Naia was giggling at the door and the eyes disappeared under a large clump of blankets, after taking all off me. I was lucky I was wearing my clothes!!!

     " Good morning, Rei," the lump giggled too and Korea's head stuck out, laughing. I still couldn't get the shock of something quiet so…large landing on me.

     " Aha," I said in the best sarcastic tone I could make. Both Naia and Korea laughed again.

     " Sorry, we thought you might need a wake up call," Naia wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes. You should have seen your expre…ha-ha." She choked on her laugher again. Well, how would YOU look, Naia, if something that weights like half your weight jumped on you in the morning when you were trying to sleep, huh?      

     " Yah, thanks for the alarm," I snorted sleepily. Then it all came back to me. Last night…sneaking out…seeing Naia with Kai…talking…about me…I woke up just in time to see a hand waving in front of my face. My eyes followed it and Korea laughed. I blinked to get the stiffness out of my body.

     " Come on, we still have to eat before we begin our trip," Korea said, getting off the bed and I gave her a confused look. Trip? Oh, wait, DUH, the trip back to Earth!!!  
     " What are we waiting for?" I yelled and ran out the door, with Naia and Korea staring at me like I was crazy.

     " Umm, Rei, do you even know where the dining room is?" Naia asked slowly. I stopped. Opps!!!

     " I thought so," Naia sighted and went the OPPOSITE direction I was about to go with Korea. Well, let's go, Rei!" We went over a few turns and Korea opened a door. My eyes widened at the sight. Large crystal lamps were hanging from the ceiling. There was a large table in the middle of the room. Extra large, with double the order of legs!

      " Good morning, Rei," Enrique called out from the table. We walked over to them and sat down.

     " Hey, Enrique, mornin' Kenny," I said. Kenny was, as usual, typing on his computer. At last, he looked up.

     " Good morning, Rei," he said. Have you seen Tyson yet?" I noticed Kai sitting on the opposite side of the table, a seat away from him. Kai had his eyes closed and hands crossed. Big surprise!

     " Umm, no," I answered, taking my eyes on Kai. Why?" 

     " No, just h…" before Chief could finish, there was a loud running sound and Tyson appeared next to me in a flesh, followed by none other than Max?

     " Okay, I'm here, where's the breakfast?" he asked. Everyone except Kai stared at him. 

     " Coming up!" a cheerful voice came from the corner of the room and I noticed a door I never knew was there. It opened and Oliver came out dressed as a…cook? 

      " Good morning, guys," he said. What would you like?" Enrique said he wanted the special, which were pancakes with maple syrup. Korea wanted some waffles. Tyson asked for EVERYTHING!!! Naia ordered some eggs and bacon. I wanted some pancakes like Enrique.

      " Okay, coming right up," Oliver said. I suddenly noticed something. He didn't ask Ka what he wants. I mean Max, I get, since he's a robot, but why not Kai? I was in such a good moon, I didn't even mind asking for Kai, as I usually didn't want to do anything for him.

      " Oliver, you didn't ask Kai for his order," I notified the green-haired clone. Naia and Korea stared at me in surprise and Kai actually reacted. He opened his eyes and shot me some look I didn't get EITHER. I NEVER get Kai's attitude or feelings, if he has any! I know I sound mean, but hey, that's what he's been acting like to most of us so far.

       " Oh, Kai always wants the same thing," Oliver smiled. Don't worry, I know what it is." He closed the corner door behind him and there was knocking of dishes. Wow, Oliver knows how to cook? Cool!

      Naia and Korea were still staring at me and Kai still had his eyes opened. I thought I might have overdone it, so I decided to sit down. Before I could…

      " Rei, why don't you sit on Enrique's left?" Naia suggested. That way you can talk to all of us and we could all talk to each other. I knew that wasn't the reason, but I took that seat anyway. The reason was because Kai was sitting on the opposite side and giving me his serious stares. I knew Naia thought that we could become better friends if I sit next to Kai. Well, no way, I hate Kai and he…hates me? While I pondered, I didn't notice Oliver come out and set my breakfast in front of me. 

       " Enjoy," he said, going back into the kitchen. Everybody started to eat, well, except Kai and me and Max. Tyson ate especially loud. Thought I didn't look at him, I knew he was chewing loud. I could HEAR him from all the way across the two sides of the table. But I didn't see him. Because Kai was glaring into my eyes and I seemed to have frozen. All that emptiness…why is he so empty?

      " Rei…Rei," a voice said from my side and I finally managed to get away from those icy-freezing eyes. REI!" I saw Tyson talking to me. 

      " Rei, I know you want to spent some private time with Kai, but before you do that, could you please pass the salt?" he said. At that moment both Kai and I jumped, I: half to be angry with Tyson, half- to give his the salt he asked for.  

      " What's that supposed to mean?!" Kai yelled before I could say anything to Tyson. You think I like him or something?!" Naia and I looked at Kai, but didn't say anything. We both saw the unsure expression on his usually blank mask for a face. Tyson snorted.

      " No, but if you want to be a grouch, go ahead, I don't really care," he said, going back to him meal again. The unsure expression on the demon's face disappeared, leaving no trace of any other emotions. He crossed his arms again. 

      " Meet me at the portal when you're done," he said roughly, showing himself the way out. We all stared after him; well actually, Tyson was chewing **_and_** staring. Well, eating out of his…stomach tube. I put the salt next to him. 

       " What a grouch, huh Rei?" Tyson said, taking the salt from me. Thanks."

       " You're welcome," I said, my eyes still staring wide after Kai. I turned to Naia staring the same way…

________________________________________________________________  

       After breakfast, we all gathered into the glassy-floored room. Kai was standing there, waiting. The first thing I noticed after I saw him was a large, black swirling hole next to him. It was flat from one side and flat from the other, but it was like a hole nevertheless. 

      " Alright, listen up," Kai said. This portal will take us back to Earth, but…to get there fasted we're going to need to travel on bit beasts, got that? Those who don't have bit beast could ride with somebody else. Now, let out your bits." He launched some kind of a blade with a shooter and…ahhh! That red bird! So, it IS Kai's bit beast. That explains its foul temper.

      Kai jumped on the back of his bit beast while the others stared at the powerful creature. It was cool, I had to admit, but Drigger's the only bit beast for me. I picked up my blade and launched it.

     " Come out, White Tiger," I said and my friend came out of the blade, sending my bey blade into my hand. I jumped on Drigger and now everybody stared at my bit beast.

     " Go, Dragoon," Tyson launched his blade and his blue dragon bit came out. It picked Tyson up on its head, as well as Kenny, whose bit beast was trapped in a laptop. Then Enrique summoned his Amphilyon and Oliver summoned Unicolyon. Max summoned Draciel. It was Korea's turn.

     " Come out, Dralunara," she yelled and a smaller phoenix, which also was red, came out. It was really cool also! Only Naia was left.

     " Naia, ride Drigger with me," I called down to her. She smiled in agreement and Drigger helped her up on its back next to me. Kai shot Naia some kind of a death glare. What?!

     " What, Kai?" Naia teased. Oh, you would rather be the  one sitting next to Rei. Wouldn't you? Am I right?" Err, was she getting at last night?

     " Hmph," Kai turned his head away forward. Amateur."  Naia got mad.

     " Hey, what was that?!" she stood up on Drigger's back and yelled out to him. 

     " Cool it, you two, we'd better go on," I said, and Naia sat down, a mad look on her face, but it showed she was just either trying to flirt with Kai or tease him…about what? 

     " Here we go," Tyson said with a large grin on his face. One by one our nit beasts jumped into the portal. It was Drigger's turn to jump in.

     Yup, here we come, Earth, I thought as we entered the portal. We're finally going home… 

_What's going to happen to our heroes on Earth? Does Naia secretly like Kai or does she just like to tease him? And will the 6 newcomers be able to survive in the world of Demons and Angels? Find out in the next chapter._

_________________________________________________________________ _                  

Kerda: Wow, Naia…and KAI? No, no, no, that is NOT going to happen, right?! In any case, Rei and the other are finally going back to Earth. GOOD!

Tyson:  I thought they'd be stuck here forever. And I do NOT have a tube in my stomach.

Kerda: How do I know you're not lying?

Tyson: ???? I just don't.

Kerda: Sure, alien friend, let's make peace and THEN we'll talk.

Tyson: Urrgg, come here!!!(*Chases Kerda. Max sweat-drops anime style*)

Max: Wow, usually Kerda chases Tyson around. But, anyway, bye you all see you next time. 


	21. To Try To Make You Admit What You Might ...

Naia: Hello, guys, bet you didn't expect me to be here. I just came in for a second to say hi!

Kerda: Yup, today, surprisingly, Naia starts off the chapter with her POV! Darina may not own Bey Blade or any of its characters, but she does own Naia and me. That you to all who reviewed the fic. Naia, you'd better go, it's almost time.

Naia: Ick!(*runs off stage*)

Kerda: And for all you readers, hope you like that chapter!

________________________________________________________________

**~Naia's POV~**

Wow, this is amazing! I'm finally going to see the Earth. I read so much about it. It's supposed to be a beautiful planet. Besides…

       " Rei, what's Earth like?" I asked, just to be sure. Rei looked at me and smiled.

      " Oh, it's a great place," he said. The atmosphere is so green and wonderful; it's a perfect kind of place for people to live in. There's shimmering water and blue skies, like on your planet, but on my opinion the most beautiful thing in the blue-shaded, red-shaded, orange, purple and pink-shaded sunsets with red setting suns that follow purplish clouds and a dark blue sty with shining red, white and blue stars shining above some river, reflected in its deep pools of marina-aqua, along with an either full or half a moon." Rei's eyes shook while he was talking.

       " And at night, when the moon's bright enough, the water in the lake sparkles pale silver-blue," he continued. I tried to imagine it. 

       " It's nice," I said, opening my eyes. It sound like such a marvel…"

**~Rei's POV~**

       " But now," I continued. Now that…that war struck, that whole world fell apart!" Naia's eyes widened and I looked at her. It was true. The whole world and its balance fell apart when the demons attacked the angels. Because the leader's grandson and granddaughter were missing, they blamed MY kind for it!

       Looking around, I noticed for the first time that where we were flying was a greenish-blue shaded tunnel. The others were looking forward, but I decided to ask how long was this tunnel.

        " Kai!" I yelled, which not only caught the attention of the blue-haired demon, but other, too.

        " How long is this thing?" I asked. Kai just stared at me coldly at first, but then replied.

        " About ten minutes or so," he said. Why, do you want to get off already?" What a grouch! Does that incline to me being a wuss or something? I felt totally insulted. 

       " No," I said, but then realized what I said. I mean, yes, I want to get home as fast as possible!" Kai closed his eyes and didn't say anything. There he goes AGAIN!!!

       " Hey, I think I see a light somewhere forward," Max suddenly said and we all squinted to see. He was right! We're finally home! Our bit beast speeded up and we found ourselves in a blinding flash of light.

       " Ahhh," I heard myself and the others yell, even Kai. The wave of light was too strong for normal eyes to bare and suddenly…

       WHAMM!!! I jammed my back against something hand, flying off Drigger at the sudden speed. Something hit me from the front and fell off of me. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew we landed. I head the other land the same way, some crying out of pain, some just landing silently, like Kai, for example.

      I slid down against something a bit splintery and opened my eyes. The colors swirled before me, as I couldn't make out a thing. What? I didn't move any parts of my body, and I didn't want to until my vision came to focus. 

      " Rei, are you okay?" I heard Naia's voice and a shade of brown, blue and purple came closer to me. Oh, I'm sorry, Rei, did I hurt you badly when I was thrown against you?" I shook my head from side to side, half to answer her, half to get the dizzy colors out of my head.   

      " Rei!" I heard Tyson's voice call out from somewhere. My vision restored and I saw Naia sitting next to me, with Drigger beside her, and the others running towards us. My head ached, but I managed to pull myself up to my feet and helped Naia up. Drigger hung its head down, as if trying to say it was sorry it went so fast. I smiled and came up to the large animal.

      " Thanks, Drigger, we would have never gotten here without you, old friend," I said, putting my hand at its side. I took out my bey blade and held it up.

      " I think you'd better go get a rest, Drigger, we have a long battle ahead of us, so use the time all you can," I commended and Drigger gave me one last look before he disappeared back into my bey blade. I looked at the bit part, which seemed to have gleamed in the sun…

       The SUN?! I looked up to see a bright yellow spot above up. I was so happy, I could have jumped, but my body told me to stay put and save the excitement for the battle. I listened.

      " Rei, Naia, are you guys okay?" Max asked, wide eyed. Both I and Naia knobbed, smiling at them, and then at each other. I put Drigger away and saw the others looking around, except once again, Kai.

      " Wow, it's just as great as I imagined," Tyson said, nearly speechless. It's so…large and…green." It was plainly clear that a sweat formed in the back of Naia, Enrique and Max's head, as well as mine.

      " Um, your planet is also big," Korea said, giving Tyson a confused look. Isn't that right?" Tyson rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

      " Oppss, I guess I forgot for a second," he said and all once again except for Kai AND Tyson sweat-dropped.

        " How can you forget?" Naia asked, plainly confused and sarcastic. I want to know that too. 

        " Well, I ca…" Tyson was interrupted by an explosion that came from somewhere off the far left, beyond the mountains. We all froze.

       " There's the place," Kai suddenly sprang into action. He spread his black wings and flew up, followed by Korea, who stopped a few feet in the air.

        " But, brother, what should the others do?" she asked, making Kai turn around and stop. We can't just leave them here!" Kai flew down, a bit above her and grabbed her hand.

        " They may do as they please, we need to get over there," he said. Rei, you need to come, too, since your grandfather thinks the devils had something to do with your disappearance. The rest of these guys could stay here." I didn't move. I knew we couldn't leave the others behind.

        " We can't leave them, here, Kai," I yelled and the others came next to me. Their bit beasts were still out. 

        " They'll get killed in the battlefield, especially with no wings," Kai growled back at me, but I still didn't flinch. 

        " We can handle it," Tyson suddenly said. Just you watch us." Max stepped up next to him.

         " Yah, you have no right to shut us out of this, Kai, we're a part of it, too!" he yelled. Come on, we might be useful!" I looked at them all. They knew it was dangerous, yet they kept on standing their ground to fight on for what they believed. Naia winked at me suddenly and I felt myself smile.

         " Kai, we have to go," she yelled. If you won't let us help you as angels or demons, at least let us help you guys as friends. We're capable of that…no matter what's the risk." Kai **_seemed_** to be thinking over what they were saying. 

        " Kai, listen to them," I said so only he and Korea could hear. Our gazes met again and my eyes shook. I hoped he wasn't going to be a bastard and not let them come with us.  

        " Please, brother, do it for us," Korea pleaded. Kai thought for a moment, but then sighted and motioned for us to follow. A smile formed on everybody's face. Maybe Kai's not as cold as I thought before. 

        " Come on, before I change my mind again," he said. Oh, and if any of you get hurt, I'm not responsible, got it?" I knobbed.

        " Yes, we get it, Kai," Naia's voice softened and became like a feather falling on the ground.

        " Come on, then guys," Tyson said as he climbed Dragoon and Max followed him, since his bit beast couldn't fly, as well as Kenny, because, well…you know why. Oliver and Enrique rode Amphylion, while I spread my wings and made a few circles in the air. It felt nice to fly up again and stretch my wings out. The wind blew in my face as I felt like flying up to the sky and into space. Well, at least I had workouts back on that planet, with the help of Kai, of course.

       " Keep you shirt on, Rei," Kai said glumly, making me stop. Before you go cheering about this place, need I remind you there's still a war going on?" Man, the guy **_really_** knows how to spoil your mood! But I got serious and decided to save my happiness for when the war was over.    

       " Naia, climb on," Tyson yelled to the brown-haired girl, who looked up. Then, she threw a glance at me for some reason…

**~Naia's POV~**

     " Naia, climb in," Tyson yelled to me from above. I was about to agree, when I noticed Kai looking at Rei from above while Rei had his back turned to him looking at Tyson. Hmm…this might be the perfect chance to make Kai realize if he does like Rei or he doesn't. 

     And I have the perfect idea of how to do it…

**~Normal POV~**

        " Umm, Tyson," Naia answered. If you don't mind, I want to ask Rei if he could fly me over there." She made a pretend blush. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei stared at her in surprise.

        " Umm, sure, if that's okay by Rei," Tyson finally said, but then his voice turned teasing. What, you want to have some time in his arms." Naia got mad, but told herself to stay calm during the act.

        " Sure, fine, Naia," Rei said, a bit surprised as he flew down and put her hands around his neck, while hanging on his back. If you're comfortable like this…"

**~Naia's POV~                 **

      Okay, it's going good so far. I need to keep up this act just a little longer…

      " Sure I am," I decided to put on my most seductive voice and said it loud enough for only Korea, Kai and Rei to hear. You don't mind this, do you Rei…"

**~Rei's POV~**

        " Sure I am," Naia whispered in my ear in some lower, longer tone. You don't mind this, do you Rei…" Well, actually…

        " Um, no, I don't, why?" I asked, thinking that the situation was going crazy. 

       " Oh, I was just hoping for a ride with you," Naia slowly toned out again. What's she THINKING?! Does she like me or something? Hmm, maybe, I can't be sure. 

       " Well, let's go, guys," I said and we all went up, Naia hanging on to me…

**~Naia's POV~**(I'll be switching POVs for a while)

       I think it's working. Now, for step two, to get Kai to notice this fully. Now, I need to move my hands a bit tighter around Rei's neck so it'll look like I'm trying to lean closer to him.

       Rei looks surprised, and…did I just see Kai throw me a threatening look? I think it's actually working. Good, now lets see how he reacts to this…

How will Kai react to this? What'll happen when they arrive to the planet? Find out in the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________

Kerda: He-he, it's time to end the show, isn't it? I know you're anxious Tyson, but come on, really…

Tyson: Urgh! Not today, give me that! (*Grabs script away from Kerda*)

Kerda: HEY!

Tyson: This time, I'm not letting you cut it off that easily. Here's some more, everybody:

**~Oliver's POV~**(Like, I didn't think I'd put this one in!)

      " Hey, Rei, do you like stars?" I heard Naia say to Rei. Because I like them and if you do, maybe…" What's she trying to pull at?

      " Maybe we could watch them…" the girl continued. Together." Hmm, that's enough to stop Rei in his tracks and demand if she likes him, which looks like the case. 

      " Look, Oliver, we're almost over the mountain," Enrique said. I looked to where he was pointing. He was right; we're almost there!

**~Rei's POV~**

   " Look!!!" Naia yelled on my back, managing to point forward. Everybody else saw it too; the valley behind the mountains. 

        " I know that place," I said to myself and Naia turned her attention to me.

        " Huh, you do?" she asked. I knobbed. 

        " This is where me and Mariah, Lee, Kelvin and Gary, who are my friends, used to play," I said, nearing the mountains' end. 

        " Oh, you and your friends," Naia repeated. Do any of them like you in…you know, the kind of like as in love?" I flushed of embarrassment of that question. Yes?

        " Well, yah, Mariah a bit, I guess," I replied. Naia laughed at my reddened face. 

        " I see, so, do you like her totally?" she asked. That was a good question. Ever since I went through another planet, I'm not sure of anything anymore. So, I shrugged. Mostly as a friend. 

       " Oh, I see, you're not sure, are you?" Naia laughed again.

      " Will you quiet that!" I heard Kai's grouchy voice above us. Naia stopped laughing and quieted down, but then let out a "hmph".

      " There's nothing wrong with laughing and it'll do YOU some good once in a while, Kai!" she yelled to the guy. He said nothing. He knew how to be ignorant VERY well. I chuckled.

      " What's so funny?" Naia asked with a confused tone.

      " Nothing," I said, stopping my slight giggle. Nothing at all! I suddenly felt Naia's hand slip into the pocket of my pants. WHAT?!! I felt relief when it left there, taking something out. I thought she was going to, you know…

       " Rei, where did you find this?" she flashed the blue flower I took from that planet in front of my face.

      " Umm, I got it from your home-planet," I replied, not taking my eyes off the road ahead. I found it when I first woke up there." I heard Naia let out thoughtful "hmmm" in the back of me.

      " You say you found this by yourself?" she asked a sudden question. No one gave it to you?" 

      " No, why, I found it on my own," I answered her. Does that matter?" 

      " If fact, it does, Rei," Naia said, still looking over the flower, I assumed. This is a six-pedaled Magnesus flower. These don't come often. Wait, you did find this when you first came here? Before you met any of us?"

      " Well, yes, before I knew anyone except an old lady I met, who said that I was from China, but I didn't get to know her well, so I guess she doesn't

exactly count, does she?" I replied, now turning my head to look at her. As for the flower, I just thought this one looked really nice, besides the fact that all the others had five pedals each and this one had six. What's special about it?" Naia sighted and put the flower back in my pocket.

        " It's just that, on our planet, six-leaved flowers are symbols of love," Naia explained. If a person will find a six-leafed flower, they will soon find their true love." True love? 

        " But that's just a superstition," Naia suddenly smiled. Only you can choose your true love, right Rei?" She leaned against me again. Errr…was she trying to FLIRT with me?!

        " Naia, are you trying to…" I began, but Korea's voice cut me off.

        " Guys, look, there's a person standing in the shadow of that tree," the little blond head pointed to the first tree on the top of the valley. Maybe, we can as them something." 

        " Good idea, let's go then," I approved and we took a dive nearer. Naia couldn't see anything below, but I decided to fill her in sometimes until we land so she could experience it for herself. We came nearer the person, who was hiding in the shadows of the big oak tree. I squinted to see him/her and noticed something.

      It was one of the demons. And them seemed to be staring strait at us. His/her black wings were folded, but still seeing.

     " Naia, right now we're…" I began, but Korea's scream interrupted me. Kai froze in the midair, wide-eyed. The others also stopped in their tracks. I looked at the now moving demon and gasped…

What surprised and horrified our heroes so much? Will they be in time to help the others? And what about Rei, does he really like Mariah? Find out in the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________

Kerda: Well, that's all for today, folks. It's time to close up and Tyson, DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT STUNT AGAIN!!!

Tyson: Okay, OKAY! God, you sure know how to yell and cut off chapter into bite-size pieces. 

Kerda (*evil laugh*): He-he, that's what they pay me for.

Tyson: No one pays you!

Kerda: Oh, well, I still get a trailer. Good day to you all!(*leaves off the stage*)

Tyson: He-he, let's erase that cliffie and sneak the text away from Kerda's trailer.

Kerda's voice: DO NOT touch that cliffhanger, TYSON!!!!

(*Curtain closes*)             


	22. Something Isn't Right Here, Is It?

Kerda: Here we are today.

Tyson: Yup, and you're too cheerful…

Kerda: Here's the disclaimer, since I usually say it on my own:

You know…but I still own bey blade. Ha-ha-ha!(*makers come in with guns*) Err, okay, so I don't own it, but I own Naia and Korea, so there, you can't sue me! Yay! Oh, and thank you all of the reviewers out there. If you read the chapter and didn't review, well, thanks for reading it also. Here's the next part:

________________________________________________________________

        Everyone froze in the midair as they stared at the demon, which was shaking slightly from side to side. Korea put her hand over her mouth in horror. Rei's eyes widened more and Naia's were shaking, but not with happiness, after she saw what they were staring at. Even Kai's eyes went wide.

     " Oh…my…god," Naia said. We finally began moving and landed next to the demon. Its clothes were soaked with blood and there was a sword stuck in its chest, as well as its body was hanging from a tree by a rope, the wind shaking it from time to time. Nobody spoke, but they all had the same thing on their mind: "oh, no, we may be too late" written each in different languages. 

     " Is he…" Korea began, but couldn't get it out as she looked up at Kai. He just frowned at the sight. Naia got off Rei and wandered off to the end of the hill for a look down at the valley. 

     " AAHH!" she yelled as she saw what was down there…

**~Rei's POV~**

      I heard Naia scream and tore my eyes away from the horrible sight. I ran up to her, who placed a hand over her mouth like Korea did before. She gulped.

      " Oh, my gosh…" her voice traveled off as the rest of us looked down and I let out a gasp again. The entire green valley was covered with RED colors!!! Bodies of angels and demons were scattered around the flowers, turning the light ones crimson-red and leaving battle stains on the ground. 

      " Oh, no," I heard Kai say, but couldn't take my gaze off the field. So much blood. So many lives lost. So much people hurt, both physically and emotionally. It was a gruesome sight. 

       Suddenly, something popped into my mind. My friends! My family!

      " Guys, we need to find my grandfather!" I said. Everybody looked at me. 

      " Yes, maybe he can tell us whether the war is over or not," Oliver said. Or, can he?" I knobbed. If there's anybody who could, he was the one. 

      " Alright, then lets go find the old geezer and ask him a few questions," Kai said, more serious than before. He grabbed Korea's hand and leaped off the ground as he started flying up before any of us could even flinch.

      " Well, are you coming?" he shouted out. At first I stood stunned, but then I closed my eyes and sighted, hoping this was all just another nightmare. My wings spread and Naia clenched to me as we began to fly over the green and **red field.**

      Dragoon pulled up next to us, carrying Tyson, Max and Kenny on it once again. Amphilyon was flying somewhere behind.

      " Rei, where's the town you lived in?" Naia asked. 

      " Well, it's actually a village," I replied. But you see that forest?" I pointed and saw Naia blink. 

     " Aha," she said. Ph, I get it, so, you kind of live like forest creatures?" Umm…I felt confusion spread in my head. Where did she get that one form? 

     " Well, I guess that makes the people from my village forest creatures, but we're an angel breed, as you can see," I replied. And, we're not exactly born from a forest."

      " But then what are you born from?" Naia questioned me. This time, I didn't know what to answer. I always wondered that myself and I never got a chance to ask my grandfather before…

**~Naia's POV~**

      " But then what are you born from?" I asked, hoping for a strait reply. Rei didn't answer, but his look saddened. Uh-oh, I think I said the wrong thing!!! 

      " I…I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to…upset you in any…" I began "…way. I won't ask again…if…you don't like to answer that…" My words got lost in my throat because Rei's saddened face didn't disappear. I looked down in sorrow myself. 

       " It's okay," Rei's voice suddenly said, taking me by surprise. Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything…"

**~Rei's POV~**

       " You didn't do anything," I tried to calm her down. It's my mind's fault that I'm like this…

       " We're nearing the forest, so would you two please stop chatting and keep your eyes on the road!" You-Know-Who's grouch tone came again. Especially you, Rei, since you're the one carrying this girl on your back." I gave him a funny look.

      " You know, Kai, if you want to ruin this so badly, why don't you try sometime when it's NOT so violent, okay?" I couldn't help but let my bit of anger for after he said that out. Kai looked at me again.

      " I'm just giving you an advice to keep your senses sharp," he said. She's distracting you, Rei, don't you get that? Or will she be distracting you the same way in battle?" I stopped in the air.

      " Kai, there's a war going on, so please keep the commends to yourself until when it's OVER!" I said, flying again. Loosen up on us just for now and don't pretend you're the greatest here among us, because we're all alike, no matter how we look!" Kai sneered. Oh, GOD, how could he sneer in a time like THIS?!

      " Great speech, Rei, if this was a talking contest," Kai said. But I intend to get this war over with so I can go on and receive my reward for bringing you and the rest of those…people…here in the first place." I gritted my teeth at him, thought for some reason I could not bring myself to say anything else. Something stopped me. 

     " Fine, we'll do it your way," I said angrily. For now, Kai!" The guy just SNICKERED _AGAIN in response and turned away. _

     " Rei, why did you give in to him so easily?" Naia asked, whispering into my ear so I guess Kai wouldn't hear. Because…

     " Because I don't want to have any more problems than we already have," I said, looking strait forward as we neared the green forest. We don't need anymore than we already got. Besides, if we did fight, Kai and Korea might leave and then you'd be separated from her." Naia gave me a fully surprised look, but then knobbed and smiled. 

      " I'm glad you didn't continue the fight," she said and I flashed her thumbs up in the air, smiling a bit, though I knew there was nothing to be happy about.

      " We're entering the forest," Max suddenly shouted out. I braced myself for a bumpy flight along all the tree branches. 

      " Right, Dragoon lower," Tyson said and the blue dragon went down. Suddenly, my wings came to a halt and I flew up in front of Dragoon.

      " Tyson, I think you, Kenny and Max should get off now, so we could travel by foot," I said, landing on the ground. Dragoon's too big to avoid wines and branched that come from the trees." Tyson gave me a confused blink. 

       " All right," he finally said. Dragoon, please land." The animal slowly set itself on the ground and the three got off. I saw Kai and Korea landing next to us. I guess there won't be a bumpy flight!  

      " Hey, what'd you guys land for?" Enrique asked, his bit beast still in the air. Korea waved her hands and motioned for them to come down. 

       " Guys, I think you should get Amphilyon back into the blade," she yelled. Enrique knobbed and his bit landed next to Dragoon. He hopped, followed by Oliver, and came up to us.

       " What's the plan, guys?" Oliver asked. I thought for a moment. Maybe we should take the direct way to our village, but what if…the demons are hiding there. But, I don't see another way except sneaking in, so I guess choice number two is in store for us.

       " Okay, Tyson, Enrique, put your bit beasts back into your bey blades," I said. They both knobbed and returned their bits into their blades. 

       " Now, what?" Naia asked. I turned to her and grinned sheepishly.

       " Now we walk," I said and all except for the non-sweat-dropping Kai seat-dropped. 

       " That's you genius plan?" Tyson asked. Oh, well, let's GO!!!" We entered the deep, darkened forest. It felt so familiar entering this forest…

       " Okay, but how will we find the village?" Naia asked. I thought for a moment. Man, my mind feels like when it usually splits in two! Wait, SPLITS!!!

       " That's it!" I yelled. We'll split up into teams of two people and look." Naia counted up the people.   

       " But, Rei, there're nine people here," she said. One of us has to stay on guard here in case anybody comes into the forest." That wasn't a bad idea.

       " But, who'll stay?" I asked. I mean, we need someone we could connect, someone who could be reached, some one like…"

       " Kenny!!!" Korea suddenly said. She ran up to the brown-haired boy. Oh, Kenny, please, can you do it?" Kenny stepped away with a slight sweat on the back of his head.

       " Okay, but you guys must take these to reach me," he said, taking a deep breath and taking out five tiny microphones from his pocket. These are the Mile Generating Microphones, which can send any message clear and fast. You turn them on and off with this small stitch on the bottom." 

       " Yah, oh yes, chief does it again!" Tyson nearly tackled Kenny of joy. You got some sweet skills when it comes to mechanics!" Kenny sighted, but I had to agree. If there was anyone who could become a mechanic, Chief's the one for the job.

        " Okay, now, who should we pair up who?" Oliver asked. I'm going with Enrique." How did I know that? 

        " Well, me and Max are sticking together," Tyson said and Max blushed. I let out a small laugh, not surprised by his choice.

        " Well, I'll stand on guard here, like we agree, and will inform you if anything come," Kenny said and I got a worried face. Oh, don't worry, Rei, if I see any danger, I'll hide." I knobbed, still unsure this was a good idea. Then I came up to him.

       " Here, take this shooter," I handed his what looked like a gun. He gave me a funny look. What?

       " Err, okay, how do you…work it?" ha asked and I felt a sweat slide down the back of my head.   

      " You just pull this towards you," I showed him the pull-handle. And a white ball of fire comes out."

      " Like this?" he pushed the switch towards his and a fire nearly knocked me off my feet. Naia who stood next to me hurryingly jumped back.

      " Umm, yah, like this…" I said, still on the side. Just remember one thing: never use it in front of only us." Kenny knobbed.

      " I'll be taking the data on Dizzy from what you have to report," he said. Meanwhile, you should finish the pairing." I looked around. There were only Kai, Korea, Naia and I left…

**~Naia's POV~**

         I think I know whom I'm pairing with…and it's another perfect opportunity.

         " I think I'm with…"

**~Rei's POV~**

       " I think I'm with…" Naia began. I want Korea." I didn't feel good at that moment. I was stuck with Kai, which usually meant trouble.

       " Is…that okay with you, Rei?" Naia asked me suddenly, giving me a pleading look. I took a deep breath, then smiled and knobbed. 

        " Sure, why not?" I said, trying not to cause any more arguments. Of COURSE I didn't want to be paired with Kai, but the situation was out of our hands, so I had to do it. 

       " Okay, whoever finds the village can call up Kenny so he can transfer where it its to the rest of us," Naia explained. Is…that possible, Kenny?"                                                 

       " Sure," Kenny relief. You'd better go on before it gets dark on this planet." We all knobbed and ran in different directions.

       I ran north, where I thought my home would most likely be. Kai was at my side; throwing me weird looks from time to time. What does he keep staring at me for like that?! 

       Once we were deep into the forest, I stopped running, as well as Kai did along with me and looked around.

       " So, it's just you and me, huh, Rei?" Kai suddenly asked and my eyes opened wide. Oh, no you don't!!!

       " Yes, but," I said, my eyes turning back to normal. That doesn't mean you can screw me up right here, Kai! Not at all!" I heard Kai smirk.

      " Then where?" he caught me totally of guard by that question. If you don't prefer when we're alone, then where do you prefer it Rei?" I suddenly felt like an enraged tiger. I span around to him, my pupils not able to get any thinner.

      "Nowhere!!!" I yelled at him, surprised at my own harsh voice. I'd rather have somebody shoot me right now!" Kai first looked a bit stunned, but then that emotionless mask slid back in place. He didn't say anything and I calmed down. 

      " Don't get worked up about it," Kai said, crossing his hands. You know, you can never let yourself go down, because you think something bad might happen." I took a deep breath. This was getting us nowhere.

      " It already has, Kai, face it," I calmly said and turned to walk deeper into the forest. Kai didn't expect that one from me I guess and to be honest, neither did I.

      " Are you coming?" I asked, stopping and glaring back at him. He just followed me.

      I noticed the slope of the ground got steeper as we moved deeper. Suddenly, we came into an opening of the forest. I definitely knew this place! It was the place where my grandfather used to take me when I was very young.

      " We're almost to the village," I said slowly, not knowing if I was speaking to Kai or myself.   

      " Then what are we staying around here for, let's get moving," Kai said. Usually I'd comment him or say something back, but this time my mind seemed too freshened out by the fresh air that I missed so much.

      " Just a moment," I didn't know why I was talking so calm to the guy behind me. I just want to remember this place the way it was…" I didn't finish. It felt like the wind swept all my worries and anger away, bring soothing thoughts into my mind. The wind blew into my face, sending my hair flying in the breeze and that calming feeling over my body spread…

      Suddenly, I noticed that a hand was smoothly surfing down the skin of my neck as I felt breathing heating the flesh on the back of my head with the air. Umm…KAI!

      " Ahhh, K-Kai, what are you doing?" I jumped back, turning many shades of lavender in embracement and a bit of a fury. Kai first looked at me surprised, but then closed his eyes.

      " Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that because I felt the tension of your body when…" he stopped and opened his eyes. I felt a bigger blush of fury crawl onto my face, but this one was mixed with something else. And more of that confusion? Why am I confused about something UNKNOWN to me?!

       " You deliberately put your hands, which I warned you to keep off, on my neck," I finished for him. And if you don't mind, I was enjoying the fresh air and the wind of this valley, not your touches!!!" 

      " Heh, yah right," Kai said, turning his head to the side in disbelief. Sometimes that guy makes me SO MAD!!!

     " Hmph!" I crossed my hands this time. Wow, I'm starting to sound like him!

     " Well, come on, we need to get to my village," I said and started running down the hill, picking up speed. Suddenly, I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I knew the speed of the gravity was to great on this hill, but I had to try it at that moment for some reason.

      My wings spread and I jumped up in the air, flying down like a missile. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but something PUSHED me to do that. 

     " Rei, what are you…" I heard Kai yell, but that was all the wind scattered to my ears except itself and the familiar silence. I wanted to stop, to fall and come to a halt before I smash into something…

       Suddenly, I heard another swoosh behind me and Kai grabbed my waits, pulling me down to the ground. He landed on top of me. NO WAY!!!

       " Kai, don't try it!" I warned, looking up at him. To my surprise he got off. And got a fireball in his hand. Uh-oh. I prepared for the worst when Kai suddenly shot the fireball at a tree near the edge of the hill. That's when I saw it…a figure shining something at me. The fireball hit it and the shadow suddenly disappeared.

       " What was that?" I asked Kai, stunningly sitting up. Kai shook his head as I got up. 

       " That was one of my grandfather's soldiers," he said. You'd better watch out for these tricks because they can get you when least expected, especially if you're an angel."  

       " But what was that light he shone at me?" I remarked again. 

       " That was a body-control beam," Kai replied. My guess is that he used it on you to wipe you out."

       " Wipe me out? What do you…" I quickly stopped when Kai pointed that I was about crash against a cliff if he didn't get me on the ground.

       " Wow…" I said dimly, but then turned to Kai and smiled at him a true smile for the first time. Thanks Kai! If it wasn't for you, I'd be a pancake now." Kai just started towards the forest again with his arms crossed. Oh, well, I tried to be friendly to him, but the guy seems like he doesn't want anybody around him.

       I walked along side of him, still seeing Kai looked at me from time to time. Intense Staring Day all over again!

       " Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kai asked annoyingly. 

       " Positive," I knobbed. It should be right…here." A small village stretched out before us. I stood there, happiness filling me. I'm…

       " Home!" I yelled out the last part and ran to my small hometown. I didn't see how Kai reacted.

       " Wait up," he finally said and I heard him running behind me. I slowed down, allowing Kai to catch up. When we got to the entrance, I froze of excitement.

       " Something's not right," I said as I had a good look around. Usually, children would be out on a nice day like this, but…" I gave another look to the surroundings. 

       " It seems too quiet," I finally blurted out. Kai came up next to me and started to also look around.

       " Something tells me something happened," he said, gritting his teeth. I gulped and knobbed. Suddenly, the bushes ruffled behind me and I jumped back, spinning around to face the plants and getting ready for any attack. Kai seemed to be alert too, because he was looking with a deadly gaze at the bushes. The bushes rustled again and out came a…

      A small face with two teeth sticking out and orangey fur with beady eyes. I nearly gagged of laughed when I saw what came out. A squirrel. Oh god, I was so intense for a squirrel. Well, unless it was made like Panalopy, deadly, small and innocent seeming. I had to stop myself from chuckling at the look on the young demon's face. THAT was priceless. The guy looked so stunned, it seemed like he was going to rip the squirrel's head off right now. 

      " Umm…okay," I said, giggling lightly. But Kai didn't seem to notice as he closed his eyes and closed his hands.

      " Squirrels," he said and I nearly burst of laughter again. So even demons can be funny, although I doubt Kai mean to be humorous right now. Still… 

      " Okay, back to business," I said, turning back to the village. We should probably go and…" I didn't finish. The bush rustling again cut me off. I turned around slowly, along with Kai, who turned around quickly, and stared at the bush again. Squirrels? I hoped it was only an animal.

      Minutes passed by like hours, but nothing came out. 

      " Maybe, it's gone," I said. I was about to turn around again, when a figure jumped out of the bushes and attacked me…

_Who…or WHAT was the attacking figure? What will it do to Rei? And why is Rei's hometown suddenly so quiet? Find out in the next chapter._  

________________________________________________________________            

Kerda: Yay, they made it! Wo-hoooooooooo!

Tyson: Err, did you forget already that something's about to kill Rei?                        

Kerda: Err, where are they?

Tyson: Who?

Kerda: Kai and Max?

Tyson: Kai's still in the show and Max is…err, somewhere.

Kerda: Then, I shall do the honor of closing the curtain. Goodbye people.(*curtain closes*)

Max(*runs up*): Hey, don't, that's my joooobbbb!


	23. Deside For UsYah Right!

Tyson: I'm working overtime today with the others and Kerda's talking to Max, so…thank you all reviewers: 

I don't own Bey Blade (*WHHHAAAAA*) but hey, I like writing about it. Enjoy the extra chapters everybody!

**________________________________________________________________**

**~Rei's POV~**

      A shadow leaped out at me as I froze. Before I could move again, it crawled over me and tackled me to the ground! My mind was racing fast, but suddenly, the figure stopped! And Kai was…

      Laughing?! WHAT'S SO FUNNY, DARE I ASK?!!!   
      " Kai, what's up, if you haven't noticed something's on me right now, ready to TEAR ME INTO BITS!!!" Kai just chuckled and pointed to my stomach, when the figure was sitting and ALSO laughing. I stared at the blue eyes that opened up filled with the humorous sight. KOREA!!!

      " He-he-ha-ha-ha-ha," I heard another laughter from the bushes. I turned my head to see Naia walking out, holding her stomach and doubling over with laughter. Tears formed at her eyes as she kept on giggling madly.

      " Oh-ha-ha-my-g-ha-god," she tried to say. I barely understood her. It sounded more like: "aha, my good". Korea got off me, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. 

       I was still stunned, but a feeling quickly struck me and made me get up. It was a bit of a fury. I reddened of embarrassment for the millionth time today! 

      " Korreeeeaaaaaa," I stretched out her name and crossed my arms. Naaaiiiaaaa!" The girls finally stopped laughing and looked at me with STILL snickering eyes. Even Kai seemed to be gazing at me with a smirk. 

      " We're sorry Rei, but it was too good to resist," Naia wiped her eyes. It seemed so funny, we just HAD to do it." HAD?! There's a big difference between "had to" and "want to", and this one was definitely a WANT to. 

      " And we all, maybe even brother, got a kick out of it," Korea agreed. Besides, you looked so funny…ha-ha." 

      " If you don't stop laughing you'll really get a kick out of it," a voice said what I was thinking from behind the tree, and Tyson with Max appeared. What's up, we heard you from all the way at the other end of the forest!" No surprise here, they were laughing like there was no tomorrow!

      " Yah, what's up, you guys?" Oliver and Enrique appeared behind them. I smiled. Good, we didn't need to give out any signals, I guess. 

      " Hey, Oliver, Enrique," Naia said, turning to the two newly arrived boys. What were you doing with Tyson and Max?" 

      " Well, we bumped into each other scanning the forest," Oliver replied. Besides, when we heard your laughter, we first thought it was somebody screaming from the distance, but I guess it helped, since you guys found the village and we found you." 

      " Okay, now let's go down to there," I said, walking up next to the area of my town. Everyone suddenly got serious and looked at me. I guess I sounded to thoughtful right now, but the reason was good to do so.                

         " Rei, you're acting like something bad's going on," Naia put her hand on my shoulder. Is…everything okay?" I shook my head "no".

        " I don't know, but something about this doesn't feel right…" I said, lost in my mind again. Enrique came up and stared at the village.

        " Like what?" he asked. It seems normal to me. What's the problem?" That's what I want to find out Enrique.

        " I don't know, it just seems too…" I couldn't find the right word. Korea put her hand on my shoulder with a bit of a struggle because of her lack of size. She glared at me with intense blue eyes.

        " Too what Rei?" she asked softly with concern.

        " Too…quiet," I said, trying my best to describe my feeling. Like too empty, lifeless…and cold! You know what I mean!" Everyone's eyes, well, you know with the exception of a certain demon, opened wide at the sudden rip in my voice.

        " What do you…mean?" Tyson asked. Before I could respond, Kai sighted and walked over next to me, looking at my home.

        " What Rei's trying to say," he began ", is that he suspects that someone might be hiding in the village and waiting for us to come." 

        " You mean like a trap?" Naia asked. Kai just gave a short knob and started advancing towards the town. I snapped out of my thoughts, seeing Kai do so. 

       " Hey, wait up, you've never even been here," I said, catching up with him, the others walking silently behind us. I mean, do you even know what building to go into?" Kai snorted.

       " What does that matter, we could just go to the nearest house and break the door down," he said and I nearly sweat-dropped at his typical attitude. Besides, if someone is setting a trap here, it won't take them much to see us break into their hideout and grab us, so what's the use of looking for a specific house if we know it's going to be the same idea." He suddenly stopped and glared at me.

      " It doesn't matter to them whether we check out the main building here or just some little shed," he said and I met his serious lightning gaze. They don't need rules where to hide, they just pounce on you when you find them." I had to admit the guy had a point there. I'd doubt it myself if the attackers cared what place we went to, as long as they can catch us that is.

      " Okay, then, let's try that place," I pointed to a little house, which belonged to Mariah. 

       " Sure, why not?" Max suddenly said, making me tense up. They've been so quiet in the back; it sort of shocked me to hear them break the silence.

        " Okay, get ready for anything," I said when we were next to the house. Griping the handle in my fingers, I slowly pulled the door opened and we all looked inside. And do you know what we found?

       Nothing but dust! Stepping inside, I wondered where everybody was.

       " Why is this house so empty?" Korea asked, picking an old-looking plate up from the table and examining it closely. 

       " That's what I want to know," Tyson responded her, looking around the room. It was the old kitchen I was used to seeing when I first came to Mariah's room, but since I remembered it, it was warm and lively. Now it looked so empty and cold like…like Korea's room back on that planet. Deadly silence.

       " Hello, Mariah!" I tried to call out, making everybody nearly jump up at the loud tone I used. Oh, sorry guys? Is anybody here?" Listening for a reply, only silence entered my ears. I sighted.

       " Where do you think th…" Naia didn't finish when a sound came from behind the door, which I knew as Mariah's bedroom. We all froze, holding our breath. 

       " Come out, whoever you are!" Kai broke the silence. At first there was nothing but the wind outside, but then…

       Creeeaaakkkk…the door slowly opened and I tensed up, preparing for the worst. A figure of some girl came out. That's when I recognized her…

      " Myra?" I asked unsure. The figure came into the dim light at the window, showing the red hair and yellowish eyes like Mariah, only younger and a few freckles on her cheeks. It IS Myra (O/C).  

      " Rei?" she asked in a small tone. Rei, it's you!" With those words, she jumped on my and hugged me. I smiled at her while the others watched the reunion. 

      " Myra, where's Mariah?" I asked as she let go of me. Suddenly, Myra began to sob. 

      " What is it?" Korea asked, coming up to her and helping her up. 

      " Mariah was captured…by the demons," Myra choked out. Everybody froze and my mouth opened wide with horror. They…had Mariah. 

      " Rei, isn't Mariah that friend you told us about?" Tyson suddenly asked. I knobbed, not knowing what to say. 

      " You know this little girl?" Naia asked me.

      " Yes, everybody, meet Myra, Mariah's little sister," I said, turning to everybody. They all looked sad except for Kai, who looked sad AND angry.

      " So, they already took someone prisoner…" Kai said, gritting his teeth. I'll make sure that she'll be out ALONG WITH THE OTHERS CAPTUVE!? How could my grandfather do this!" Korea looked at Myra. 

      " This war is so pointless," she suddenly blurted out. Nobody even did anything and they already committed a crime!" Myra looked at her.

     " But, who are you guys?" she asked, looking past me. Korea smiled at her.

     " I'm Korea," she said. That's my brother, Kai." She pointed to the angered blue-haired demon. Myra blinked at first, but then her eyes filled with fright.     

     " You're…the grandchildren of the…" she said faintly, turning white. I knew I had to do something to make Myra trust Kai and Korea, so I stepped up closer to her.

     " Myra, listen to me, these two demons are on our side," I said and Myra blinked at me in confusion. Please, they want to make this madness stop as much as you do. They were lost on another planet, which is where I disappeared to also, so now they want to help us. Together, we'll get your sister back as well as any other people the demon race took prisoner." Myra shook her head sadly.

     " Gary, Kelvin, Lee and your grandfather were taken in, too," she said slowly. I froze on the spot! It was bad enough they took Mariah, but they took my other friends too, as well as my grandfather!!!

     Korea gasped. 

     " Our kind took prisoner all those people?" she asked. Myra shook her head.

     " They also took some others, along with children and parents," she uttered out a sob. Please, you have to help us!" Yes, I thought, we had to help. Not only for the sake of us, but also for the sake of others!

     " Don't worry, we'll get them bac…" Oliver was interrupted by somebody's voice. 

     " Myra? Sweetie? Who are you…" a gasp came and I looked to see a familiar young woman with blonde hair standing in the doorway of Mariah's room. Her mother!

     " Mama!" Myra ran up to the woman and hugged her. The lady didn't even stir. She was too busy glaring at us.

     " R-Rei Kon?" she finally said, as if thinking it over for a long time. Rei, is…that really you?" I straitened up and walked over to her. Suddenly, she burst into tears and hugged me. I felt like I was going to be squished.

     " Oh, Rei, you're back!" Myra's mother exclaimed, still squishing the breath out of me in her hug. Oh, it's a miracle." Suddenly, she let go of me and looked at my friends. Her eyes stopped on Kai and Korea a few times and like Myra's, her expression filled with horror.

     " Oh, my god, those are the…" she began, but I decided to step in.

     " I know they're the demon ruler's grandchildren, the ones demons were trying to find and blamed you for doing something to them, but they're good," I talked fast, hoping I at LEAST sounded logical. Korea suddenly hopped over to the woman next to me and said:

      " We want to help you. We didn't want to war to come. Please, understand, we mean no harm!" 

     The woman looked at her for a moment and I thought she'd burst out a scream, but to my surprise, she just smiled softly and knobbed. 

     " If you're all friends of Rei, than of course you're welcome here," she said and I let out a loooonnnngggg breath I held in for a while. Naia smiled joyfully and Tyson jumped up.

      " All RIGHT!" he said. Thank you, Mrs…um, I'm sorry but what's your name?" The woman laughed at his jolly attitude. Yes, it was rather humorous to watch sometimes, but I liked Tyson that way, so I wouldn't change a thing in him even if I could.

      " Call me Helen," the woman's voice echoed in the room. Everybody else knobbed.

      " Mommy, the guests may be hungry," Myra said. I was about to protests, when Tyson knobbed. Well, food for him!

      " Yes, I bet you're all starving, aren't you?" Helen asked. Everyone knobbed again, well, except for Kai, but you know what's when it comes to him, so I won't go into it.

       " I'll be right back, but meanwhile, do you kids mind setting up that table?" Helen's mother disappeared into some room in the corner. I saw Oliver think a bit, but then walk over to the same door. He opened it and I saw Helen next to a stove staring back at him in surprise.

       " I could help you, if you don't mind, that is," Oliver smiled. The mother first looked at him a bit stunned, but then smiled in response.

       " Thank you…umm, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she said. 

       " Oh, I'm Oliver," the green-haired teen introduced himself. I'm Rei's friend, along with Enrique here, Tyson, Max, Korea, Naia and…umm, Kai?" I heard the unsure tone in his voice. I guess he didn't think I was too friendly with Kai. But Helen didn't seem to notice at all.

       " It's wonderful to meet you all," she said in response. Yes, it would be lovely if you would help me, Oliver." The two of them disappeared into the kitchen, leaving us in the room with Myra. I heard Max sigh behind me.

       " Well, we'd better work on that table," he put on his cheery voice and walked over next to Myra. Hey, Myra, do you know where the forks and stuff are." Myra first looked at him a bit confused, but then smiled and pointed to the closet in the corner. We all looked and nearly gasped, especially Max. 

       " All of that's for the table," Enrique asked dimly, staring at the large piles of different plates and silverware, cups, coffee makers, tea bags and all the other stuff I couldn't name in ENORMOUS amounts. 

       " My mother thinks food is VERY important, as well as any other thing concerning it," she said.

       " That's my kind of a mother," Tyson knobbed thoughtfully. One that's nice, pretty, smart and lover food!" Kai snorted and we alt turned our heads to him. 

       " What?" he hissed. Everybody except for me instantly turned around and began setting up the table. I kept on staring at Kai, who was leaning against the wall. His eyes followed mine as I felt myself grow numb. Not again!

       " Rei, are you coming?" Naia's voice saved me from the freeze and I turned around, shooting a look at Kai again, but this time careful not to meet his eyes…

       Moments later, the table was all set and we were all, except the icy-gazed Kai, were sitting at the table, waiting. The brown door in the corner opened and Oliver came out, carrying a tray with the BIGGEST, WIDEST plates of salad I ever saw. He sat one in front of us EACH. 

      " Aren't you eating, Kai?" Myra asked Kai, who was still as still as a statue leaning against the wall. 

      " No thanks!" Kai grunted. I stared at him silently while eating the salad. Sometimes I think he's such a grouch, but I guess if you get to know him a little, he isn't as bad as he sounds. Sometimes…

       Myra just shrugged and put more French Dressing on her food while I heard Oliver talking to Helen in the kitchen, complimenting her about the salad dressing. I didn't mind the fact that Naia, Tyson and Enrique ate through their tubes and I guess they didn't mind that I ate through my mouth. This was going to work out well!

      Just as the salads were finished, Oliver came in again, this time carrying an even BIGGER stake plates. I was amazed at the taste of everything! Oliver and Helen made good cooking partners! They'd win the cooking contest if they ever entered one.  

    The plates were very big, but everyone ate every bite because they were just too good to miss out on! Desert was a bunch if cream puffs, which Tyson shoved into the tube like crazy. I guess that guy REALLY like sweets.        

     " So, you guys came from a different planet?" Oliver and Helen joined us. Helen gave us a startled question, but Max knobbed for most people from this group.

      " Well, I'm actually a robot and so is Oliver, but we were created on another planet, so yes," he said and Helen stared at him curiously. Myra gave both the clones the same look. 

      " Wow, that's so unique," the mother said after a bit of thinking. And you kids, you're just born on the other planet?" She was addressing to Naia, Tyson and Enrique. 

      " Yes, we're from Planet Megazord," Naia responded to her question. Helen looked at her in a strange way.       

    " Planet Megazord?" I saw a sweat form at the back of Naia's head. Helen still looked confused.

    " You know, the fifth planet from the sun?" my friend tried again. Helen shook her head slowly after thinking it over, but I could see she was still plainly confused. 

     " So, and you and your brother are demons, I believe," Myra's mother changed the subject, asking Korea, who knobbed since her mouth was full of cream puff bites.

     " So, Helen, tell me, how do we find the kingdom where the devils live from here?" I asked, not wasting any time. Myra's eyes opened wide and she dropped her cup of orange juice.

     " Why do you need to know that?" Helen asked, but then put her hand over her mouth. Oh, my, no…you're not planning to…" I knobbed "yes".

     " We're going right into the center of 'em demons' lair and busting out the angels," Tyson said; wiping the cream off his…errr, tube? He stood up. Everyone glared at him.

      " All right, guys, its time to rescue the others," he said. Korea stood up too.

      " I agree, I think we should go right now," she said. Suddenly, Helen jumped up. Her eyes were wide but her face was serious.

      " You can't go, children, that's too much for you," she said, walking around to Korea, who was still standing. If a whole army couldn't defeat them, how do you expect to? What could a bunch of little kids do against those people?" Max stood up, too, and cleared his throat.

      " Please, understand, we might not be able to take them on, but we need to try for the sake of everybody, including Kai and Korea," he said, looking her in the eye. We need to do this so we could say that we actually helped and didn't stand in the sidelines watching innocent people get hurt. Who's with me?"  Oliver came to stand next to Max.         

       " I'm with Max, we all need to help those in need," he said, flashing us thumbs up. Tyson, Enrique, Korea and I stood up. Naia followed as we all came up next to the two clones.

       "  We're going to save them, Helen, and there's nothing that could stop us, not even death," Naia said. Helen stood still for a moment. She seemed speechless.

       " Mama, I agree with them," Myra said in a tiny voice. Helen turned her head towards her daughter.    

       " Myra…" she said, looking at her child's determinate face. Kai suddenly opened his eyes and walked over to her.

       " Excuse me for interrupting this intense moment, but I don't think you should interfere with our decision," he said roughly. Get this; we won't stop until we get everybody back, which includes your daughter. Now tell me, do you want that girl back or not? Because its our decision whether to go or not…" Helen looked at him in horror, but then turned serious. Her eyes connected with Myra's again. Wait…

      " Guys," I suddenly said. Why do I have a strange feeling we forgot something?" Everyone thought. Then it hit me. I quickly took out the small radio and turned it on. I hoped I wasn't too late. 

       " Kenny! Kenny, come in, can you hear me?" I shouted and everyone became quiet. No reply came, so Tyson tried his microphone.

       " Kenny, please answer us if you're there," he said, but not reply came. Oh, no, guys, come on!!!" Before anybody had a choice in the matter, we all streamed out the door, including Myra, and after, Helen. We rushed past the gate of my village, but then stopped.

        " But, how do we get through the forest again?" Naia asked. I thought for a moment, and then realized something. When Kai and I were heading here, we went strait up that hill and cut though the forest in a neatly lined path. So maybe…

       " Guys, follow me," I said as I raced up the valley slope and into the darkened woods. The others kept close behind me, though we were all getting tired. 

      But I knew something was wrong…Kenny just isn't the type of person to leave without saying anything. God, where will these trees END!?  Where Kenny SHOULD be, my mind told me and I listened.

      Before I knew what I was doing, I jumped out of the trees and flew up, looking for the brown-haired boy. The edge of the woods was near, so I flew to it, keeping a close eye on my friends. 

      After making a few circles in the air, I landed on the ground when I spotted something. The others got to it first and Korea picked it up.

      " It looks like…a battery," Naia said. I gasped as I stood up next to her. That wasn't just any battery; it looked like a COMPUTER battery. Uh-oh…

       " Guys, I have some bad news for you," Max said and we all stared at him. 

       " Go on," Tyson said. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. It came…

       " This is a recharge laptop battery," Max said, examining it and looking up at us with wide eyes. I think Kenny has been…" He didn't need to finish. I knew what he was going to say.

       " Kidnapped?" Korea asked slowly. Max knobbed and put the battery in his pocket. Myra just stood there silently, but Helen's face was too serious to be hers.             

       " Helen," I said, coming up to my friend's mother. Please, you have to tell us where the devils live. Please, this is important, Kenny, my friends, my grandfather and other people were captured. We need to…" I couldn't go on. Helen looked down at me, her eyes shaking a bit. Her short blonde hair blew in the wind. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the reply.

      Silence dawned on to the spot and the only sound was the intense swooshing of the wind.

     " But, you're too young," Helen finally said, her voice shaking with worry. Especially this little child." She pointed to Korea. " You can't go into…war," Myra's mother continued slowly, as if drawing out her time. If you do, you may get killed and the others will all be upset and I don't…" She seemed to have lost her voice to the wind.  

     " But if we don't even try to help, we'll be more upset than the others," I spoke, looking down at the ground. Suddenly, my head shot up, my eyes locking into the woman's orbs, which widened in surprise. 

      " Can't you see, Helen?" I asked, feeling cool, salty tears escape my eyes and scatter into the world. This is just as important to you as it is to us. You do want Mariah back, don't you?" Helen's eyes returned to normal.

      " But, I…" she began, but then a tear escaped her eye and she sighted. Standing up strait, she walked past me and stared at the sun setting beyond the horizon. The sunset wasn't quiet out yet, but the view was nice. The sun was in the level of the forest and was shining through the branches, like sparks of life coming into the darkness, washing it all out. Helen stared at the sun for a while.

      " Will you let us?" Naia asked. Helen didn't respond, she just kept staring somewhere far away. I nearly gave up hope, when…

      " You know that lace is too dangerous and I don't want to let you go," Helen said, her back still to us. She let out a sigh and turned to us, her face shining golden-peach in the sunlight.

      " But you need to follow your heart and fly where the sun shows you the path," she said, a soft smile creeping up on her face. That's where you need to go, beyond all those forests, there's a fiery mountain at the depths of the earth. It has a temple with a city around on it, I'm sure Korea and Kai will easily recognize it. Now go, before the sun falls."

      " Thank you, Helen," Oliver stepped up. We'll never forget your kindness." The others knobbed in agreement.

      " Though, Myra, you're staying here, okay?" Helen said to her daughter, who opened her mouth in protest, but closed it seeing the hopeful look in her mother's eyes. She knobbed and hugged Helen, who came up closer to us.

       " You take care of yourself now, kids," she said. And remember, we're with you all the way…" I smiled at her and gave her a hug, thanking her. Tyson summoned his bit beast and Oliver, Naia, Enrique and Max decided to ride on it, since they didn't have time to let the other bit beasts out. I spread out my wings and followed the already flying Kai and Korea, heading for the falling circle somewhere out there. 

       " By and thank you Myra, Helen," we all yelled as the two waved at us…

**~Normal POV~**

        Helen and Myra watched Rei, Kai, Korea and Dragoon disappear in the light. Both their eyes were filed with tears, but Helen smiled and wiped them off her eyes.

       " Good luck to you and your friends, Rei," she said. And fare journey, which I know you'll succeed as long as you have each other…"

_Will Rei and the others reach the kingdom on time to save their friends? What did happen to Kenny? Will the dangerous trip to the mountain be successful or are they doomed to fail? Find out in the next chapter. _

Kerda: Wow, three chapters in a row. Cool, I'll see you all in a minute O guess, just taking a short intermission, right Tyson?

Tyson: Yup, now let me at those chapters.(reads script while Kerda takes out her lunch)

Tyson: Hey, can I have some.

Kerda (stubbornly): You already ate.

Tyson: I never get anything from you.

Break time!    


	24. On The Mountain That Looks To Burn, Ther...

Kerda: They're finally here!

Tyson: Who?

Kerda: Rei and Kai!

Tyson (*cheers*): Great, I haven't seen them for a while. Where are they?

Kerda (*Holds up Rei and Kai action figures*): Aren't they cool.

Tyson (*sweat-drops anime style*): Umm, yah, sure. Oh, we're on the air. Opps. Sorry about that. 

Kerda: Thank you all reviewers and everybody who wants to read this thing, enjoy!(*hugs her action figures*) I just VOVE(love) my action figures!

**________________________________________________________________**

**~Rei's POV~**

        We flew against the clouds, hoping that our plan will go as well as…well, planned! I looked at the others, first Dragoon, then Korea. My eyes finally traveled to look at Kai, who, I noticed, was looking at me too. Once out gazes met he smirked and I mumbled under my breath. Turning away, I was hoping I wasn't catching that demon's attitude to look around at people.

      " Kai, you and Korea know what you home looks like," I shouted out. Do you know how to get there from anywhere around here?" 

      " No, we were never at these parts of the woods since they belong to the angles," Korea answered back. I sighted, hoping we were going in the right direction. 

      " I was here before," I suddenly heard Kai say and my head shot up. Korea gave her brother a stunned look. 

      " You…entered the angels' ground?!" she asked bewildered. Kai, that's breaking the rules. Demons are not allowed at this part of the world. If grandfather finds out about this, he'll be so mad at you for disobeying the law." Kai just smirked at her warnings.

      " He knows I have a rep for breaking rules," he said, closing his eyes. Besides, after what he did, I'm the one who's supposed to say that he broke the rule by bringing a whole army of demons here." Korea was about to argue, but then stopped herself and thought about it.

     " Good, so you know where your kingdom's located Kai?" I asked, picking up speed to get up next to them. I nearly hugged him of gratefulness, but stopped myself, reminding that he won't react good to it, not to mention the _bad_ ideas the others will be getting. You know what I mean again…

       " Hey, what are you guys chatting about?" Tyson cut my thoughts off.  Come on, fill us in here!" I ceased my speed and flew down on Dragoon's level. 

       " I just asked Kai if he knows the way to the palace," I said, the others staring at me intensely.    

       " And?" Naia asked impatiently. 

       " And he said he'll show us the way there, so it shouldn't be long until we get there," I replied when Korea flew up next to me and landed on the blue dragon's back.

       " But how does he know his way around, has he been here or something?" Max asked, his mouth forming an "o". 

       " Well…" I began, but Korea instantly interrupted me.

       " Yes, he did, breaking about a million rules by coming here," she said, crossing her hands and looked up at Kai. I stared along with her. Kai's figure was gleaming gold in the falling sun, which made his wings look almost white. 

       " Earth to Rei!" a hand suddenly waved in front of my face. Hi, are you with us?" I looked down to see Korea smiling at me.

       " I know you want to stare at my brother, but we have more important things to do," she said and the rest of us sweat-dropped. Actually, the rest who could HEAR her, which, meant Kai was an exception. I was the first to fall from the sarcastic state into an annoyed state.

       " I do not want to stare at Kai and I CERTAINLY DO have WAY more important things to do," I said and flew up, blushing of…err, fury? For some reason I felt unsure again. Once more the silly thought of my feelings changing for Kai popped into my head. But I quickly pushed it away, hoping that it would be erased from my mind. It didn't leave.  

       I just noticed that I was almost flying on Kai's level; since I didn't want to be next top the others right now. Sometimes Korea just… 

       I sighted and looked at Kai, then back at Dragoon flying behind us, then again at Kai. He didn't look back, his eyes looking forward, as if trying to see what was behind the yellow circle in the sky. I took a deep breath and was about to ask him how far off we were, when…

      " You're as stubborn as a cat," Kai said, still not turning to look at me. I let out the breath and felt bits of fury floating in my mind again.

      " Oh really, and I suppose you're perfect?" I snapped back, hoping to faze him at least a little. Not an eyes twitch! If you didn't know better, I'd say KAI was the robot around here, instead of Max and Oliver.   

      " No, but at least I try to…" he began, but I couldn't take it anymore.

      " Try to what?" I asked, stopping. Kai's eyes darted towards me, sensing my anger. He gave me a "calm-down-man" look. 

      I grouched a little, but then took a deep breath and did my best to settle down. I swore I saw Kai give a TINY knob at his approval, but maybe I was just seeing things. In any case, my temper settled down, which was good enough for me.

      " Rei?" Korea's voice made me spin around. I looked into her face and saw sorrow there. I stopped flying and looked at her softly. 

      " I'm sorry about what I said about you and Kai," she said, her eyes getting teary. She didn't have to move, I flew up to her and hugged her.

       " It's okay, don't worry about it," I said, letting go of her as she smiled and we all started flying again. 

       " We're approaching!" Kai suddenly looked down at us and I tensed up, ready for the sight. The sun went down a long time ago, but there was a bright-red light beyond the mountain just up ahead. We all gasped in surprise, all except for the two young demons with us, who already knew what to expect.

       " We're going in for the heat," Korea said with a now serious look on her face as we looked out…

        In front of us stretched out an unbelievable sight! There was a BURNING RED mountain, which looked like it could kill the first person that steps on it. There were building all kinds of sizes on it, but the thing that I glared at most was the large palace in the middle of them all. Dragoon came up to us and I saw my friends' mouths hanging at the sight.      

     " This…is it?" Naia asked, gulping loudly. Korea knobbed, without taking her eyes off the fiery mountain.

     " I'm home…" she said, sounding not the least bit happy about it. But…" She looked at Kai for a signal probably. The guy knobbed and she speeded up towards the city.

      " Where's Korea going?" Enrique asked. 

      " She's going to make sure its safe to wander around until we find your friends," Kai responded. Now, follow me and be quiet!" We neared the hot mountain, where the streets of the town were quiet. There were some lights at the window, but the people inside were too preoccupied with themselves to notice a bunch of teens flying about. 

       " Okay. You," Kai pointed at Tyson. Put that dragon back in your blade!"  Tyson crossed his hands and turned his head away in fury.

       " My name is Tyson, you hear me, T-Y-S-O-N," he said, his bit beast now in his blade. And my bit beast's name is Dragoon, got it Kai?" Kai just stared at him with annoyance.

       " I'll call you both a bunch of aliens if I have to, just follow!" he hissed, motioning for us to follow him. Come on, let's get a move on!" All of us stood on the hill next to the city, as I wondered why it doesn't feel hot. Is it only the color that gives out such a big heat impression?

       Running up quietly, we entered the gates of Kai's hometown, hoping nobody looked out of their window in time to notice us.

      " Wow, its quiet…" I heard Naia whisper behind me. We crept through the streets under the windows while I gasped at everything I saw. It was an amazing town, I had to admit. The building glowed like fire themselves, even at nighttime, painted rich dark red colors. The designs on them were all different, but all so skillfully done, I couldn't tear my eyes off them. I never knew demons were such an artistic breed. 

       " Okay, we're next to the palace," Kai said, taking yet another turn into the darkness of the alley. Once we're there, we'll need to split up to look for your friends." I looked at his intense face.

       " Well, don't you know whe…" Oliver began, but…

       " Oh, hello Kai, what might you be doing here so late," a voice came from the corner of the street and we turned our heads to see a figure standing under a lamppost. It was a guy, no doubt. His red hair was picked up in a purple bandana, while a yellow, short, gangster-styled jacket swung in the wind. Brownish boots were on his feel and he was wearing white shorts with a little ground dust on them. A dark-blue shirt was under the bright-yellow jacket and his expression sort of reminded me of Kai's. 

      " Johnny?" Kai asked, his voice filled with a bit of disgust. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be along with the other members of your worthless gang?" The guy who seemed to be that Johnny opened his eyes and glared at him. 

      " Hey, hey, hey," he said. It's not my fault you just don't like the Develians." The who?

      " We have no time for people like you right now, McGregor, so beat it or face the consequences," Kai hissed at the red head. I flinched. Not friendly with him, are you Kai?

      " Cool it, Kai, I just want to talk," Johnny said, coming up next to him. I've heard you nearly disappeared from the face of this planet, but…it seems the rumors were wrong, or did you just run away Hiwatari?" Suddenly, Kai lunched his fist at Johnny and in an instant; the other found himself on the ground. 

      " Ah…" I heard Naia near gasp behind me. Kai's fate turned calmer and he put his fist down. Johnny sat up, rubbing his head. 

      " That was just my easiest," Kai growled at the street-like boy. And there's plenty more where that came from, so you'd better get out of my face. I'm not in the best mood right now!" To my surprise, Johnny just stood up and smirked.

      " And you haven't changed a bit, have you Kai?" he asked. Are those your new gang members? Or are they just some street punks you picked up on your way here? In any case, if you stick around and tell me what you're trying to do, I might just be able to help you." This situation was getting rather…tense and I felt myself burning with anger when hearing that kid brag.

      " Hey, just who do you think you are insulting us?" I stepped up to the red head, my pupils becoming thinner with every second. Johnny stopped and looked at me with a bit of a shock.

      " Why, who made you the boss around here?" he asked. 

      " I just don't think it's ri…" I was cut off by Kai.

      " Stop this nonsense and let's get a move on if we even want to retrieve those angels from the castle," he threw at me. Before we could make another step, that Johnny kid blocked our path. He kept on smirking as he closed his eyes and shook his head in understanding. 

      " So, you're going to save those captives, huh?" he asked, finally opening his eyes again. Why would you want to do that? I mean, they're the ones who _supposedly_ got you off this planet, hmmm? Or is there something else I missed?" I could see Kai was getting heck of a mad attack! It looked like any moment he might blow up.

       " Shut up, McGregor, this isn't any of your business," he said and put on his motionless mask. How _does_ he do that?!  I mean, one second he looks ready to kill, the next, he's cool as a cucumber. 

       " Oh, but if what you said was true," Johnny said. And you ARE going to the palace to free the prisoners, which I see no point of doing, I mmmm…maaayyyy be able to show you a shorter way around to get to it." Kai said nothing at first.

        " Well, don't just stand around here, follow me!" he suddenly said, turning to us. We all began creeping past Johnny, who frowned in fury. 

       Walking along the shadows of the building, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Tyson right next to me.

        " Why's that guy following us?" he whispered to me and pointed behind Oliver. I looked and saw the same street boy walking along side of us. I shrugged and wondered if I should inform Kai about this. But then again, I wondered if the others noticed Johnny was behind us all the time, but if they didn't, then Kai certainly did. I learned already that Kai seems to have eyes in places other people would never have them in. 

       Kai sighted and stopped. We all came to a halt as I wondered what the problem was.

      " Johnny, why are you STILL HERE?!" he asked and I shuddered. You'd thing I'd get used to his angry side by now, but I didn't. Johnny just walked up to him.

      " Come on, I can get you to your place in no time so that nobody will see you guys," he said. 

      " What makes you think we can trust you?" Kai hissed. I was still looking over the way Johnny looked. He looked like he was somewhere from another foreign country, like Enrique or Oliver. I just couldn't place where he was from, that's all.

     " I don't know, what makes you think you can't?" Johnny stubbornly insisted. Besides, if you'll let me, you might find your…whatever they are to you." I saw Kai tense up.

      " You know, Johnny, you're a real pain-in-the-ass," he said. But if that's what it takes to get you out of our hair, then go ahead, I have nothing to loose!" 

       " Don't worry, you'll be begging for me to be your instructor once I take you to that place," he pointed to the large building we saw earlier. It really did seem much closer than before, but still not close enough to enter it. 

        And so, we followed Johnny, making all kinds of crazy turns and twists. Left. Right. Strait and Left again. Bending under another fire escape ladder, I noticed we were next to a large staircase. We all hid behind the rails of it, looking around.

         " Okay, that's as far as we got so far and that's as FAR as **_you_** get with us, Johnny!" Kai said, not paying the slightest attention to the sneaky look on Johnny's face.

         " Well, then," Johnny said. You're right, this is as far as I get with you." Kai gave him a sharp glare and got out of under the rails. 

         " Come on!" he hissed at us, waiting impatiently for the rest to follow. Naia hopped out first, followed by me, Tyson, Max, Enrique, Oliver and…JOHNNY? The guy seemed to be over confident or something, because he ran up to the top of the stairs first and slowly pushed the door open. I guess that got Kai, but this time he didn't show it.

        " McGregor, didn't I just make it clear you can't come with us?!" he coolly stated, grabbing Johnny by the shirt. 

        " Hey, chill Kai," the red-haired boy put his hands out in defense. I'm not going with YOU guys; I'm going by MYSELF! Problem?" I guess Kai couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he let go of Johnny and just stepped inside the palace.

        " I thought so," Johnny said smugly, waiting at the door for probably all of us to get it. Inside, it was like outside! The darkness swallowed everything; the furniture, the walls, the floor, even the six people who just entered with me. Though the thick blanket tried to push out the view, I noticed everything around us. There was a large room in front of us with FIVE lamps, about SEVEN bookshelves, a GIGANTIC table in the middle of the room, next to FIFTEEN chairs, some couches and a few smaller tables next to those couches. Also, large crystal lamps hung from the ceiling in hundreds! I think I needed a few more pairs of eyes. 

        The others seemed to have the same impression, because I heard most of them say things like "wow" and "it's…amazing" and all that stuff. Only Kai and Johnny didn't seem the least bit surprised by the room. Kai, I could understand why, but Johnny? Both were a mystery to me.  

      " What is this room?" I asked, gaping at all around me. 

      " That's just the dining room," Kai said like it was NOTHING. We have rooms like this all over the house." I guess his parents ARE rich. Like really!

      " But, then, where do they keep the prisoners?" Naia whispered. 

      " In the chambers and will you all be quiet?!" Kai hissed at us. I'm getting extremely annoyed." Yes, we could see that, Kai! Naia pursed her lips, but said nothing.      

      " Hmmm…" Johnny's voice came from my left. It became too dark for my eyes to adjust, so I followed the wall, which seemed to be the only option.

      Kai, however, being that he's a darker type, had no trouble adjusting to the night atmosphere. Calmly traveling in front of us, he suddenly came a halt. I knew he did because at that same moment, I bumped into him.

     " Watch it," he growled in a quiet voice. Even with his tone so silent, I got that he was getting angrier every second. But it wasn't that I bumped into him, no. It was the fact that he was probably angry at Johnny for coming along, mad at the…other demons for taking the angels prisoners pointlessly and…

     " Are you done listing your opinion?" he suddenly asked and I looked at him, dumbstruck. I must have said my mind out loud without knowing it. Happens. Right?

     I didn't respond, but I got embarrassed, and though in the darkness didn't uncover it to anybody, I flushed deeply because of that. For once, I was thankful nobody could see _that_ well in the dark. Not to notice reddened faces, anyway.

      Suddenly, something rushed past me and I turned around. But since I couldn't see anything, it felt like I was staring at a pitch-black wall. The others passed me, so now I wondered what that thing was. 

     Should I follow? Maybe, but I'll probably get lost, so it's not the best idea.       

     Then again, that thing may be a danger to us all and if I don't get it now, when it decides to strike, it might be too late. 

     I waited out quietly, hearing the footsteps of the others fade away and I let out my held in breath. I hated this black silence. It seemed to consume everything, my feelings, my thoughts, and my courage. Before I could rethink my actions, my hands felt around the empty spaces in the air and landed on another wall on the other side. But this wall seemed different…

     I pressed harder against it and it suddenly began to open up, making no sound. God, I hated this hallway. It was too cold and empty…

     Opening what now was a door, I stepped inside. The place was as dark as hell. Wait, did I just say that? Trying to shake the feeling that something's not right here, I took a small step forward. 

     That's when I heard it…another swooshing sound coming from the depths of the room. And it sounded dangerous…VERY dangerous. I froze in place, hoping it was just my imagination. Wrong hope!

      Before I could move again, something came up behind me and grabbed me, making me fall hard against the ground…   

_What attacked Rei? Will they ever save their friends? And will Johnny ever stop getting on Kai's nerves? Find out in the next chapter._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kerda: Time for another break. And here's Tyson to sponsor a new product…the Bey Blade action figures and…hey!(*everybody runs past her to get one*)

Tyson: Oh, well, there they go. Don't shove! (*everybody makes a line*) Wow, did I do that?                       

Kerda (*gets up with a sweat*): As you can see the product is a big hit as well as a ahhh, noooooo…(*people run over her again with the action figures*)

Tyson (*comes up to her*): Geez, are you okay, you look kind of down.

Kerda: No kidding! Okay, break time, go on and read the next chapter!                                                                                                                 


	25. Poetry In Stillness

Max: okay, this is the last chapter for now, since Darina's leaving, but she'll be back like in a week, so expect another chapter then.

Kerda: Yes, and we get a vocation.

Tyson: YOU get a vocation; I work at other fics also. But I like it and I want to work there.

Kai: Hmph.

Kerda: Oh, we didn't see you there, Kai, then how about you say the disclaimer. 

Kai: Like WHAT!? What am I supposed to say about this?!

Max: Err, never mind.(*Tyson: what a grouch!) Hey, everybody, thank you for your reviews and have a good reading time with this chapter. 

**________________________________________________________________**

**~Rei's POV~**

       Ahhhhh!!! I quickly found my strength and tried to pry whatever was on me OFF, but it hung on. Before I could muffle out a surprised yell, a hand covered my mouth. Well, at least I know it's a someONE.  

       " Shhh," I voice whispered into my ear. Rei, it's me." Korea? My heart pounded like a fist against my chest, but I knobbed and the hand left my mouth.

       " Korea?" I asked, turning at the small dark spot in front of me.  Oh, god, you scared me half to death!" I heard a giggle next to me. Pardon?

      " Sorry, Rei, but I needed to move silently and we can't have you make any extra noise," Korea replied. I saw the black spot shift uncomfortably. 

      " Where is brother and the others?" the younger voice asked. Umm, good question.

       " We got separated when I saw you sneaking around," I began to explain. I waited until the others moved forward, the snuck into this room and that's when I found you, or…you found me." I heard a sigh from the darkness.

       " Well, that's just perfect," I never heard Korea so sarcastic. Even her voice showed it, if she didn't say anything. But I knew what she meant; this didn't kind of frustrate me. 

       " I think…we'd better go on, since we won't find a thing just standing here all night," I said, trying to feel around and find the nearest wall. 

      " Okay, you're right," Korea said as the shadow grabbed one of my hands. Only I'm sticking with you, okay?" I felt a smile crawl onto my face, but it turned into a frown when I thought of my angel friends. If we stick around here, we might never find either them or the others.

       " Korea, can I ask you a question?" I began, still feeling around for a wall. 

       " Yah, what is it?"

       " Why did you disappear at the city when we first arrived here?" 

       " Oh, brother asked me to search around our house to make sure everybody are asleep," Korea replied. I wonder…

       " And are everybody asleep?" I asked again out of curiosity. Korea shifted uncomfortably again. Was that a good sign?

       " Well, I haven't…checked the whole house yeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!" Korea began, but let out a yell when I finally put pressure on something rather than the cold stone I was feeling. It was a circle sticking to the wall and the second I tried to push it, I felt the floor disappear under Korea and me, making us slide down some cold chute. 

      I was so surprised by that fall through, I forgot to yell while I slid down wide eyed, my gaze only looking for a way out of this crazy metal slide! Korea seemed to be stunned also, because she stopped yelling and grabbed on tighter to me. 

        I felt Korea' hand let go of my shirtsleeve and we got separated in the pipe's blackness. Geez, how long IS this thing?! 

        Just as I thought the end would never come, a flash of light nearly blinded me and my body hit a solid ground beneath it. Before I could open my eyes, something ELSE fell on me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out what landed on me…

       " K…K-Korea," I said, gasping out of the weight that lay on my back. 

       " Uhhh, sorry Rei," she jumped off of me, giving a nervous laugh. I finally opened my eyes and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the lanterns on the stony walls around us. Then, Korea came into view. 

       I had to keep myself from laughing when I saw how she looked. Her ponytail was up on her head, covering her eyes and making her resemble Kenny. She was only wearing one of her sandals, when as for the other…  

      Ou! That's the one that just hit me on the head. Oh, joy…

     " Where are we, I wonder," Korea said, picking up her second sandal and putting it on. I got up and rubbed my head.

      " Don't know," I finally said, seeing her staring patiently at me. Looking around the lantern-lighted walls, I noticed there was a long passage stretching out in front of us. Korea must have also noticed it, because she said:

      " I wonder where this leads." I shrugged.

      " Maybe…we should see for ourselves," I commended, taking a step towards the passage. Besides, I don't see another way out, so our best bet is to go this way. Okay?" Korea knobbed silently and we started walking down the never-ending seeming passage. The air was chilly, so I figured we were somewhere in the underground part of Korea's house.                            

      " It sure is getting dark," Korea said, pressing closer against me. For the first time, I noticed that the lanterns were flickering. The stone-made walls ended, and were now replaced by concrete walls with old wines on them. Interesting…

     Suddenly, a strong wind came out of nowhere, causing whatever was left in those lanterns to burn our. I stopped dead in my tracks, listening to the silence that suddenly dawned on to the place. Korea also seemed to have gone stunned, because she stopped moving totally, leaving the sound of her loud breathing mixing with some kind of dripping coming from further down the passage. 

      My heart was beating twenty beats a second, but I told myself to calm down and ask Korea if she was all right.

      " Korea, is everything okay?" I asked her. The figure clutching my arm shifted a little. 

      " Fine," it finally responded in a tiny voice. I let out a sigh of relief and decided to keep moving.

     " Hold on to me," I warned Korea as I stepped down the concrete on the floor. We don't want to get separated." Korea just kept breathing hard. I guess she was still frightened with what happened. 

      " It's okay," I tried to calm her down. Don't breathe so hard, the wind just probably blew out the candles in those lanterns." 

      " But, I'm not…breathing…hard," Korea's voice replied, getting tinier at the word "hard". Huh?

      " But if that's not you or me, then who…" I stared into the darkness, listening to the loud breathing as it echoed in the tunnel. With each passing second it seemed to be closer…and closer…an…

      A roar interrupted the silence of the passage, nearly making me tip over. My eyes went wide as I realized that whoever was breathing so hard was coming this way! Whoever or _what_ever. I gulped slightly as two beams of light appeared somewhere in the depths of the tunnel. 

      " What's that?" Korea asked, gripping me tighter. I held my breath as I realized that those lights were a pair of eyes. That's when I head it…the sound of large paws hitting the ground!  

      " Korea," I began, watching the eyes get closer. I think we're in trouble." Before Korea could respond, a roar came from those eyes and the breathing got even noisier. I wasn't sure whether to run back or stay and fight. But I knew I had to make a quick choice.

      Before I could even make a step, something jumped on me, pinning me roughly to the ground! I heard Korea yell as she was sent backwards into the tunnel, letting go of me. No! 

      I turned my head just to be face to face with the glowing fire eyes of whatever was on me. It's crushing weight nearly choked me, but I picked my hand up to find its head and maybe get it, when my hand stumbled against something things sharp and wet. I quickly pulled my hand back before a loud snap came from the eyes. I realized what I accidentally touched…the thing's TEETH, or even better, FANGS!  

      Something warm hit my shoulder. I touched it. Urrrggghhh! Saliva! But a horrible thought popped into my mind before I could comment anymore about how disgusting it to be covered with warm, sticky creature slobber! Its mouth was probably open!!! Uh-oh…

     ROOAAAAARRRR!!! I heard the thing on me let out a long roar and I felt one of its paws get off my hand and, to my guess, go up in the air. It was going to strike me! And judging by the size, it wouldn't be pretty. 

     My mind raced in search of ideas, as I knew it would only be a few seconds before the paw lands on me. This sort of reminded me of Panalopy's and mine first meeting! 

      Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I took my blade out in the blink of an eye. I pointed it at the green eyes.

     " Drigger, light up!" I'm not sure what I yelled, but a bright light flashed from my bey blade into the creature's face.

      RIIIIIIIIIIIAAAA!!! The thing screeched as the light his its eyes. It got off me, trying to cover its eyes from the blinding light. I didn't waste any time looking for Korea.

      " Rei!" I heard her call out to me I all the light and something small grabbed my around the waist. 

      " Korea, are you okay?" I asked, looking back at the screeching creature. 

      " Uh-ha," the girl knobbed back. I heard the screeching stop and suddenly, I saw what the figure was. It looked like a saber tooth tiger with lion paws, and a LOOOOONNNG panther tail. And those blood-red eyes that were now fully opened, staring at us. 

      " Korea, quickly, hold on to me," I yelled and opened up my wings. Drigger stopped glowing and the creature lunged at me. Korea barely had time to hold on before I went up and when the animal bumped into the wall. 

      There was a tunnel shake when the creature crashed into the wall, letting another screech escape from its throat. The rocks from above the tunnel I was flying in began to fall down in pieces.

      " No, the tunnel, i-it's collapsing!" I said. Suddenly, a large stone fell from the ceiling in front of me, knocking me backwards as I struggled to balance myself in the air. Rocks were flying at us from the broken up bounder that crashed on the ground. Dust was flying around everywhere.

      " Ahhhhh!" Korea yelled, shutting her eyes tightly. I felt her hands slipping off me. Not good. 

      " Korea!" I felt her hands let go of me and she gave out a yell as she started to fall. Before I could do anything, she quickly spread out her wings and joined me in the air. 

      " R-Rei," she coughed from tall the rock dust. I…I…can't breathe!" Uh-oh, the dust must have gotten to her. I quickly gabbed her and started to fly forward over the falling rocks, getting hit a little by their scratching surface. Finally, through all the dust, I saw a light. It wasn't that far away and just as we were about to reach it, I noticed that the rocks on top of the exit began to also crumble. No!

      " Korea, hold on," I said and picked up my greatest speed, flying out of the tunnel before the boulders from the exit blocked the tunnel. I was send flying at a wall from the crash, letting go of Korea so she wouldn't get hurt. Instantly, I was driven into the wall and pushed backwards from it by the strength of the hit.

     Landing harshly, I tried to move my pain filled body. But, before I could, I heard Korea run up to me and sit down beside me. 

     " Oh, Rei, thank you!" her voice said above me and I slowly opened my eyes. Shades of gray were flying around me, as well as light yellow, black, white and red. I waited till the colors took their shapes and sat up. I saw Korea looking at me with a worried look.

      " I'm sorry, it was all my fault," she sputtered out quickly. If I didn't let go, you wouldn't get hurt!" I smiled at her.

       " It's okay, it was an accident," I responded, ruffling her hair. Besides, everything's okay now, isn't it?" She thought for a moment, before knobbing an unsure knob.

       I looked around. Walls stretched out before me, but that's the only thing I noticed. No exit! I started to panic, frantically searching for a way out.

      " Korea, I think we're trapped," I said, gulping. Korea froze, but then looked around also. Her eyes opened wide in horror as she saw that we were caved in. 

       " What'll we do?!" she also began to panic. I took a deep breath and thought for a moment. 

      " Korea, do you know about that tunnel that we just went through?" I asked finally. Korea shook her head "no". Okay, new plan, search for secret passages!

I began feeling around the wall for a any kind of switches of buttons. 

      " Rei, what are you doing?" Korea asked, a sarcastic/confused expression on her face. 

      " Searching for secret passages," I replied, not looking away from the wall. I heard Korea sigh and come next to me. She started to search also…

                                               ***

     " Okay, this isn't working," I said, sitting myself down to sit. It felt like the whole day passed, but neither Korea nor I found anything that could even help us out. Korea sat down behind me.

     " So what do we do now?" she asked. There are no secret passages around here and the entrance is blocked and we're separated from the others and we may never find our way back up and…and…and I'm sorry, Rei, this is all my fault. If I haven't sneaked around the halls to try and catch your attention, we might have never gotten lost in this mess." 

      " It's okay, calm down, we still need to think about this whole thing," I said, looking at her welcomingly. Besides, we haven't lost the fight yet, so let's begin the second round with a fresh idea." 

      " Okay," Korea knobbed. But while we think, how about we do something." I looked around. Do what, there isn't even anything here!

     "  Like what?" I asked finally. She shrugged. Greeeeatttttt!

     " How about we tell stories, poems, sing songs while we think to each other?" Korea asked and I saw a spark of hope in her pleading eyes. Wow, she must really like literature or something!   

     " Okay," I said. So, what should we start with." Korea thought for a moment again.

     " How about you tell me your favorite poem?" Korea suggested. (Don't mind, just two poems in this chapter, that's all). I thought for a moment. What would be my favorite poem? I laughed out loud of nervousness, why, I don't know.

     " My favorite poem," I said sheepishly, letting out another laugh. Well, I don't know, but I guess it would be…" I swam into my memory, searching for a favorite poem. God, I knew TOO MANY!!! Korea stared at me curiously.

      " What is it?" she asked again. One of my favorites struck my head.

      " Okay, this one's probably the best for me," I said, turning to her eager face. It's called "A Soul of Friendship:

Have you ever felt like you knew someone a long, long time ago  
Another place, another time, a friendship of the souls  
Two people who share a bond for reasons neither know  
A feeling that they were friends, a long, long time ago  
  


Did they stumble onto each other by pure circumstance  
Or was it fate and destiny that played a certain hand  
Two beings intertwined, they are worlds apart  
But the soul, it knows no difference, in matters of the heart  

Somehow they are drawn together, fate has brought them back  
Each living worlds apart, they journey separate paths.  
So when this life is over, and a new life begins,  
Once more their souls will find each other, two souls that others know as friends."

       " Wow…" Korea's eyes were shuddering. It's beautiful. So expressive!" 

       " Yes," I agreed with her. I read it somewhere on the computer, written by a famous poet or something. It caught my eyes instantly." Korea knobbed and I knew she took an instant liking in that poem.

       " So…do you have a poem to share with me?" I asked slowly. Korea put on a thoughtful look, but then a warm smile slowly spread over her face and she looked back at me.

       " Yes, I do have a poem," she said. It's called "Crimson":

They used to call me yin-and-yang

For I was light and dark

To be remembered, when I decide to leave again

I'll leave in sins of time my mark

A crimson for one whose soul is pure

Who never tells a lie

What happiness provides them cure

Opening angel wings when die

Their friends always surround them

So they never are come alone

But they don't know what blackness feels like

Sitting emptily at home

Waiting for somebody to come and say at least a word

So they'll know they still exists

Crawling around the light, and hiding in the dark

Looking back, a saddened shadow in the mist

If I leave black, of no return

Then people judge me that

Or if they call me crimson then 

I know I'm welcomed home instead

So even if I die when left, don't cry, I won't shed a tear for myself

Since others say gods can see in me no sins

Remember me, because I know I changed from black

Remember me, for those who see that now I am crimson." 

       " That's really nice," I commended. Who wrote that?" 

       " I did," Korea said shyly. It's not that bad, is it? I mean, I tried to make a poem that could reflect people and the changes in them." 

       " So, who do you think you are," I asked, but quickly stopped any other things I was going to say when Korea frowned light with a smile on her face.

       " I'm a black person and I've always been one," she said, her heads down, but suddenly smiled. You, on the other hand, are crimson. You are mostly cheerful, surrounded by friends all the time and you're heart is as pure as diamond, as well as you open angel wings to fly to heaven. And look at me, the only friends I have are you and the others, everybody else hate me and I always waited for someone to notice me and…"

      " We notice you, Korea," I interrupted her. You're our friend and we all love you." 

     " Then I'm changing from black to crimson," Korea laughed suddenly. I smiled. No, Korea, you _are_ crimson!  

     " This is all okay, but we still need a way out," Korea suddenly said, jumping up. Come on, help me search." I was about to walk over to her, when suddenly…

        The wall behind me slid open when I leaned against it. I nearly tripped backwards and a lot of dust flew around as I could see what was going on.

       " Rei, I think you found it!" Korea yelled from the dust clouds streaming around us. I gulped. Yah, but found WHAT?

       Suddenly, out of the opened wall, a hand grabbed my shoulder, making me yell of surprise and freeze…

Whose hand was it? Where exactly are Rei and Korea? Will Rei and the others ever find the other angels? Did the other group notice that Rei was missing? If they did, will they find him?  Find out in the next chapter. 

Tyson: Oh, well, this is a goodbye for a week to you all. But hey, I'll see you in other fics, so, I don't say goodbye, Kerda does.

Kerda: Thank you all, as this was our three-part-special. See you all in eight days!            


	26. I Live To Save, I Save To Die

Kerda: Hello, everybody, we're finally back on track. Like really. The eight days passed and we're posting again. Hey, where's Tyson.

Max: He still needs to finish his shift at the other stories. He'll be back by the end of the chapter.

Kerda: Good, we need him here. He still has to lead the show with me.

Max: If I didn't know better, I'd say you became good friends with him.

Kerda: Probably. I mean, being with him for so long, I most likely have. Oh, and don't anybody out there get an idea that I like him in the other way, cause I don't okay? Oh and thank you all reviewer, you're wonderful. 

Max: Darina doesn't own BeyBlade, but she still has he story, so enjoy this chapter:

**________________________________________________________________**

**~Rei's POV~  **

      Time seemed to stop as I froze, waiting for something bad to happen…

     Nothing came. The hand just squeezed my shoulder and I finally decided to look who it was. The dust particles in the air cleared and I saw Korea look wide eyed at me. Wait, that's BEHIND me!

     " Rei?" a soft voice said and I instantly recognized it. Turning my head slowly around, I saw her. 

     " I…can't believe it," another familiar voice said behind her as I felt a smile crawl on my face. It's really you." I looked at the girl for a moment, but then found myself hugging her, tears streaming down her face.

     " Mariah," I said. We found you! We found you at last." I let go of the pink-haired girl and smiled at her.

     " Rei, what's up!" a giggly voice came behind her and Kelvin came out, his grin bigger than usual. He jumped on me, nearly tackling me to the ground. I laughed. What a usual Kelvin!     

     " Hey, Rei, where have you been?" Lee came out, his eyes glowing with joy. I smiled.

     " Somewhere far away," was my reply. It was a gre…" I stopped when I saw my grandfather standing in the wall opening. Kelvin let go of me, sending a moment coming on.

      " Grandfather," I walked up to the man slowly. He knobbed.

      " It's good to have you back, Rei," he said. I smiled, my eyes shining with tears of reunion. I saw a couple of other angels behind my elder, who also wore happy expressions on their faces. There were two children, one with golden hair (boy) and one with red hair (girl), a man with shaggy brown hair, another man with yellow hair and a woman with silver hair.

      " Are these all the captives?" I asked Mariah. 

      " Yes, these are all who we…" she began, but Korea interrupted her.

      " Hold on," she said loudly, coming up in front of me and outing her hands on her hips. Rei, are you telling me these are the captives? Well, introduce them." I laughed at her expression, but my laughter died away when I saw the horrified look on the other angel's faces. Even on my grandfather's.  

      " Rei, isn't that…" Lee tried to say, but his words got lost the instant they came out. Korea gave him a funny look.

      " Isn't that what?" she asked, one of her eyes brows lifting up. You guys look like you've seen a ghost or something." 

      " It's okay, everybody, Korea's with us," I quickly said, recognizing the problem. She may be a demon, but she's still on our side. Korea here, as well as her brother, who we got separated from, wants to stop the war also. Believe me, I know her for a while now!" Everybody looked at Korea unsure. 

      Finally, Lee came up to me with a serious look on his face. He put his hand on my shoulder and a smile lit up on his face.

      " If Korea's okay by you, then she's okay by us, right guys?" he turned to the others. 

      " Yah," Kelvin said. Gary, who has been standing next to the wall silently all the time, now stepped up. 

      " Oh, Gary!" I said, happy to see him. Hey, how are you?" Gary grinned.

      " Fine, I'm glad you're back," he said, stepping up next to Kelvin. I thought you were blasted off into space or something." I laughed. Gary, you don't know how right you are!  

      " As touching as this may be, how do you guys propose we get out of here?" the other red haired girl asked. I mean, as far as I'm concerned, we can't go out that way, now can we?" She pointed to the rock-barricaded cave entrance.

      " AND we can't go out that way," she pointed behind her, where I saw that the room they were in had metal bars on it. Only devils could open up that lock." She held a tennis racket in her hand. MAN she was staring to bug me with her snobbish voice! 

      " And who are you?" Korea asked of the know-it-all. The other fixed her round glasses against her nose and gave out an "I'm-glad-you-noticed" grin. 

      " My name is Emily," she said, showing of by picking her racket in the air as if she was some kind of a super star. The best tennis player on the Bendinian teams, as well as the most intelligent female who ever crossed The Techno. High School." Um, riiigggghhhhttt. I felt a sweat fall on the back of my head.

       " Look, Emily, you can go ahead and give up easily, but we're not going to sit around still, waiting for something to happen. We're going to find a way out," Mariah told the red-haired girl off. 

       " And who are you to tell me what to do, you pip-squeak?" Emily asked her. Mariah crossed her hands.

       " Someone who doesn't complain all the time!" Mariah answered back. The two were starting a rather large conflict while everybody else stood there with a sweat on each of their heads. I felt the tension grow between the fighting girls. 

      " Well, I wouldn't complain so much if there was a way out, but since there isn't, then stop yelling, you criticizing brat!" Emily yelled. Both of them were getting angry.

      " Well, maybe if you had a little more faith in us, then we would have gotten out a long time ago," Mariah sputtered at her. 

      " You're so immature, you know that?" Emily asked, raising her racket in the air of fury. 

     " I AM NOT!!!" Mariah looked like she was going to explode. 

     " Yes you ARE!" Emily argued with her. You're the bos…"

     " Please, girls, come down," the silver-haired woman suddenly said as she broke the two apart. We need to work together, alright?" Mariah and Emily turned away from each other with their hands crossed.  

      " Okay, you two, listen to the woman," Korea said. The two angry girls looked at her.

      " And you stay out of this!" they both yelled at her and Korea sweat-dropped. 

      " Oh, why don't those two stop?" the woman sighted. They've been at it about every single little thing." I looked at her.

      " They have been?" I asked. She knobbed. I noticed how friendly she was. 

      " What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

      " I'm Lunera," she said. And if I do say so myself, you're Rei, right?" I knobbed but before I could say anything else, Korea ran up to us.

      " Hello, Lunera," she said. Nice to meet you. I'm Korea." The woman gave her a shy smile also.

      " Well, glad to meet you, too," she said, closing her eyes while smiling. 

      " Lunera, Emily said than only a demon could open up those bars," I turned serious again. Is that true?" 

      " Yup, it's true all right," the golden haired boy suddenly said and jumped next to us. I'm Will. Will Ordinates." 

      " Hey, Will," I also greeted him with a less intense look on my face. Wait, you said that a demon could open that up, right? How so?" The boy thought for a moment while we all stared at him.

      " Well?" Kelvin's voice next to me nearly made me jump up. I looked to see him staring at Will curiously.

      " Don't know," Will finally said, shrugging, making all of us who were waiting for him to respond, all except Lunera, sweat-dropped. That's just great!!! 

      " Wait, I think I might know how," the man with brown hair said. We all quickly got up and listened, eager looks on our faces.

      " The guards who did it took out a fire spell and chanted something like 'heat reformation'," he began. I'm Anderson, by the way, just so you know. Anyways, like I was saying, they shot the fireballs at that circle behind the bars and these iron sticks came out of thin air." He pointed to a strangely marked circle clearly visible from behind the bars. 

      " Thank you, Anderson," Korea said, looking at the man. Rei, should I…try it?" I looked at the round sign, wondering what would happen. It's probably dangerous, but right now, it's the only thing we have so we might as well try it.

      " Okay, go for it," I said and we moved up next to the bars. But, what should you say to make these bars disappear again. I mean, there has to be something that you need to say in order to make it work." Everybody began to think.

      " Try 'heat de-reformation'," I looked behind me to see Lee walking up to us and suggesting. I mean, think about it, if reformation gets the process going, them DE-reformation will probably make it stop." I never thought about that before!

      " Thanks Lee," I said and turned to Korea. Try it." The little demon put her hands together and a red ball of flames arose in them. I stared at it amazed, for this was the first time I saw Korea make a fireball. It sparkled with flames as Korea prepared to throw it. 

      " Wait," Mariah suddenly stopped her. We turned to the pink-haired angel running towards us.

      " What is it?" Lee asked. Mariah took a deep breath.

      " If you shoot the circle, the alarm will activate and guards will probably come," she said. I looked back at Korea, who still had the fireball in the air. The choice had to be made now, or we would never have another chance. Since this was our only way out.

      " We're going to have to risk it," my grandfather suddenly appeared behind Mariah. This is the only way out and all of you know that. Once we've broken through, we're going to fly out of this dungeon as fast as possible." So, this was a dungeon. No, DUH, my brain told me. Take a hind, genius, why else would there be a prison cell down here?

       " But, grandfather," I became concerned. What about you?" My elder chuckled.

       " Believe me, grandson, I may be old," he said ", but these wings still carry me with fair speed, so I think I'll manage to keep up with you." I smiled and knobbed at Korea. 

       " Emily, Gary, come on," I said. We're getting out." The two other angels ran up to the small group. Mariah gave Emily an "I-told-you-so" look.

       " Hmph," Emily turned her head away. I ignorer the two fighting girls and spread my wings.

       " Now, everybody, take out your wings and get ready to fly out as soon as the bars disappear," I said and everybody, even Korea with the ball still in the air, spread their wings. 

        This is it, I thought, watching Korea. It's all or nothing. 

       " Heat de-reformation!" Korea yelled and threw the fireball past the bars. We all waited intensely to see if it hits. The flaming circle his the target on the wall and suddenly the bars began to shake. An alarm went off somewhere in the distance.

       " Get ready guys," I said, watching the bars shake. Suddenly, the iron evaporated and we ripped off the ground one by one. The stony halls were lighted my lamps and I looked back to make sure everybody were with us. It was now a race against time!

       " There they go!" I heard a voice behind us. To my horror, I saw a couple of demon guards flying after us with guys.

       " Don't let them escape!" another shout came and I tried to concentrate on the flight. Then something whizzed past my face and hit the wall near me. A large hole formed where the wall was hit. Oh, DAMN!!!!

      " They're shooting acid!" Mariah yelled. That wasn't good. The lightless flashed and passed in front of me as I tried to pick up more speed, but couldn't because I was already flying my maximum. There were empty cages below us and I glanced around them, hoping to find Kenny anywhere. 

      " Look out!" Korea suddenly yelled behind us and a scream came. I glanced back to see Lunera's wing burned. She began to slowly loose height. And the guards were still hot on our trail! A few more fireballs were launched as I suddenly turned back.

      " Get out right now!" I said. Keep following the hallway, I'll help Lunera." They all knobbed and flew past me.

      " Be careful, Rei," my grandfather said. I knobbed and flew down to Lunera, who struggled to get up. I saw the guards flying toward us. 

      " Rei, get out, they'll get us both if you don't," Lunera said weakly. 

      " Nobody gets left behind," I said. Suddenly, the guards launched a ball of what looked like green acid at us. I tried to help Lunera up as it moved on closer. But we were too slow…

      " Ahhh," Lunera yelled, seeing the ball just feet away from our faces. She shielded her face with her hands. I couldn't take my eyes off the flying circle as it neared us. And the guars kept coming closer also. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion, when…

        " Circle of inferno!" I heard a childish voice behind me and a fiery hoop flew from behind us, heading strait towards the ball of green. Once it hit if, the acid evaporated. I turned around to see Korea in the air, launching fire hoops at the guards. 

        " Rei, Lunera, I'll distract them, you get out," she said, looking down at me. Lunera also looked up and smiled. I helped her to her feet, seeing as the circles of fire stopped the guards in their tracks. 

        " You won't escape so easily," one of them said and launched a low acid ball at me. This one was faster than the other ones. It headed strait towards my leg as I began to fly with Lunera. I turned around just to see it an inch away from my foot. What happened next was a blur to me:

        " Ahhhhhh!!!" heard a scream under me and saw Korea holding her hand, flying next to my foot to cover it up, her expression painted with pain. No, Korea!

         " Korea!" I yelled in panic of seeing her hurt. Come on, we need to go. You're hurt!" Korea looked up at me with pain, but it turned into a determinate smile.

        " Rei," she said. Please, go, I'll just stall them for a while." I was about to argue, but she knobbed and gave me a serious look, so I didn't. I flew down the tunnel, hoping Korea was going to be okay…

**~Normal POV~**

       Well, Korea thought, seeing the demons inch closer, guns pointing at her. It's all or…

     " Nothing!" she yelled and launched ten fireballs at the guards. They tried to avoid each one, but Korea kept on launching more, so at least one hit each one of them. 

     " Why you little!" yelled the first guard as he launched as acid ball at Korea, which she got away from by ducking and with incredible speed, flying up next to him and firing up his stomach. The guy yelled as the skin burned black beneath his clothes and he fell to the ground. The other guards looked at his motionless body in shocking silence. All, except for one…

      " Hmm," he thought for a moment, putting his hand to his chin, his attention on the little girl in front of him. You seem familiar." Korea nearly let out a gasp. She was afraid they'd recognize her. 

      " I don't know what you're talking about," she sputtered out stubbornly. The other gave her a look as his purple eyes narrowed down to the body below him.

       " That was one of the sire's private military force men," the other began to chat among them. Should you give us the permission to destroy her, commander." Korea nearly fell backwards, but she stood her ground. The guards all pointed her guns at her, laded with the green eat-through liquid, which Korea could smell even from a mile away. The sick scent made her stomach turn over, thought despite her nervous state of battle, her expression remained cool and serious.

       " Hmm, wait," the man that spoke to Korea before held his hand in front of the guards. I'll take care of her, I want you to go seek out the others, got it?" His forces lowered their guns and gave him an unsure look.

       " Are you sure, commander?" one of them asked. The strangely purple eyed man knobbed. The others still didn't move and you could see the plain look of annoyance on the commander's face.

      " Well, what are you WATING FOR, GET MOVING?!" the other turned around to his troupe and yelled at them, making them hurry past him, each saying something like " right, sir" or "of course, sir." Korea and the guy watched them fly away.

      I have to warn Rei and the others, Korea thought as she began to fly after them, but a sword swooshing past her ace, nearly missing it by a millimeter stopped her. She tipped backwards, staring wide eyes at its sharp blade gleaming in the light. 

      " You're not going anywhere," the holder said. Not until we had our chance to fight so I could personally measure your skill." Korea stood up and gritted her teeth, but a thin line of blood appeared on her face, making her gasp of surprise.

      " How did you…" she began. The guard smirked, placing his sword next to him in the air. 

      " I'm good with weapons," he said. Now, let's see how well you handle one." Another long blade appeared in his hand and he threw it at Korea's feet. It landed a few feet away. The girl looked at it in surprise.

      " Take it and let's begin," the guy kept on snickering at her. Korea slowly drew the sword up to her and took a deep breath. This is the time to use the skills master taught me, she thought, preparing for the match. She took her pose, watching her opponent with caution. 

      " Time to put your skills to the test," he said. That is, if you have any." Korea felt a frown grown on her face.

      " Enough talk, let's go," she yelled and began advancing on the guard with lighting speed, her sword at her side. The guard jumped up, looping in the air and landed behind her, turning around to make a cut on her back. Korea quickly sensed danger and jumped aside, the man's sword hitting nothing but the air. 

      The other then advanced on her and she blocked his blow, ducking in a split second under his sword, as well as taking her out of the way. The man's sword was sent forward and down from the sudden pull away while Korea's sword quickly slashed his stomach.

     " Urgh!" the guy said as the cold blade made contact with his flesh. He wasted no time jumping back and examining his wound. Korea stood in another one of her tough postures. Her blade was at the side of her face, little droplets of red slowly falling down on its smooth metal surface.

     " Pretty good. I see you have some knowledge of sword fighting," the commander prepared to attack again, quickly ignoring his stomach. But how will you do in the second round?" Before Korea could respond, he lunged at her, and she only had time to block his attack at he pinned her in the air. Gritting her teeth from the pressure, Korea quickly tried to figure out what to do. 

    " Take this," she said and quickly flew up, the guy's sword hitting the wall and piercing it through. Korea looked shocked, seeing concrete broken where her opponent slashed it. She froze in the air, but came back to her senses when she saw the guy's sword heading strait towards her chest. She prepared to block again, but the he surprised her by quickly drawing his sword away from the front, so she wouldn't get the chance to block, and made a large cut on her back.

     " Ahhh!" Korea yelled as his blade pierced her skin, making her bleed. She span around and flew a few meters away. Her look expressed pain, but she held on in the air while staring at the man, who held his sword at his side. He's fast, Korea thought. Much faster than I expected.

      " So, now do you think you can still beat me?" the purple-eyed guy asked mockingly. Korea made a smirk play on her own face, just to annoy him. 

      " Now bad…" she said. For a beginner, that is." The guy frowned, but then laughed.

      " I'll give you an A for determination," he said. But I'm way past the trainee level, as you're about to find out…" Korea didn't let him finish, she just attacked. He seemed surprised at first, but he flew out of the way and Korea hit the metal bars that were behind him.  She quickly turned around to see him right above her, his sword high in the air.   '

      " This is it, nobody survived this attack," he yelled, coming down on her with lightening speed. Nobody, that is, except…he thought to himself. Korea knew just what to do. Instead of getting away from the attack, she launched herself forward. Knowing this move well, Korea found out that if you try to get away from it or block it, it wouldn't work and you'll fall dead on the ground. 

      So, she drew her sword and picked it strait against her face, meeting head on with the attacking man. She released her sword as she used her feet to jump over his shoulder when the blade was lowered, got behind him and while making a loop in the air. The guy's eyes widened seeing her perform that stunt. He soon felt a slicing, burning sensation at his back, but wasted no seconds turning around and making Korea stumble backwards by the jerky movement. 

     Before the girl found her balance, he threw her against the wall and pinned the child down with his hands. Korea's eyes grew wider with each passing second as the guard snickered, raising his sword above his head, pointing at her with it. Oh, no, she thought, trying to struggle. She noticed her sword lying near by.

      If I could just…she thought, reaching her hand as far as she could for it.

     " Oh, no you don't," the man pressing her down said as he flung the sword away with one of his feet. Korea's eyes froze as she helplessly watched the blade slide across the floor into the wall. The man watched it too, but then purple eyes met night-blue and Korea's expression became frightened again. 

     " Here it comes, Korea Hiwatari, prepare yourself!" he yelled and quickly lowered the sword on her. There was a large slashing sound and a blood-curling scream echoed in the tunnel… 

Is this the end for Korea? Will the others escape the guards after them? Will they ever reunite with the rest of the group? And, where in the world could Kenny be? Find out in the next chapter.         

________________________________________________________________               

Tyson (*comes in*): What time is it? Oh, Kerda, you're back.

Kerda: Yup, I'm my old self still, aren't I?

Max: Now that we're al; together, let's celebrate.

Tyson: I'm too tired.

Kerda: Let's…save the fun for later. We still have a fic to host. Right?

Audience: RIIIGGHHT!

Kerda: Okay, then, good-bye everybody. Till next chapter!   


	27. Don't we all feel strange at times?

Kerda: Well, it's that time again.

Darina (*comes out with a microphone*): This is a message for all of you, especially for those who asked me to put Kai in this chapter. I'm sorry, but not in this one, though I promise he'll come in the next chapter. Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, they did notice that Rei's gone.

Kerda: This chapter has the many emotions Rei has for this situation. Thank you all reviewers and of course every reader should enjoy the chapter. 

**________________________________________________________________**

**~At the Part Where Rei and Lunera Were Flying~**

      " Ahhhhhhh!" Rei and Lunera turned around, hearing the ear-splitting yell that died out quickly, breaking the silence of the chambers. Rei's eyes opened wide and Lunera gasped. 

      " Korea!" Rei said. She's in trouble." 

      " Rei, you have to go find her," Lunera said. I think I can fly now, so I'll catch up with the others and warn them just in case something happens to you two." Rei knobbed and watched Lunera scatter out of sight. 

       " I just hope I'm not too late…" he said, picking up his greatest speed.

**~Where Korea _used to be?~_**

Korea felt very light for some reason. Maybe because she felt she just lost herself. Am I now dead? She kept on wondering as her hand suddenly touched something cold. 

       " Huh…" she opened her eyes just to find them locking into the familiar purple ones. Korea's eyes quickly widened and she tried to get out of the man's grip when her hand touched something cold again. Turning her head in its direction, Korea gasped as she saw the stranger's sword plunged into the ground beside her. 

        He…missed? Korea asked, her eyes widening from time to time. No, wait, there has to be more to his plan…

       " Wha…a…" Korea tried to speak, but the feeling of near death shocked her a lot, as well as gave her a little taste of fear. The guard pinning her down just smirked. 

       " I see you're afraid of death, child," he said slowly, gazing right in Korea's eyes.

       " I…uh…" Korea tried to talk again, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. Aren't…every…body?" She finally managed to say something. Slowly, but it was what she wanted to say. She waited for a blow to strike her face. Or even a yell. But what he did she never expected…

       " Most, but not all," he SMILED softly at her and lifted his body up. You shouldn't be, Mistress Korea, since that what most of our lessons were about." Korea got up and gave him a funny look.

       " What do you mean 'our' lessons?" she asked. Did you go to school with me or something?" A small smile curled up at the man's lips.

       " No, but I didn't think you would recognize me in this outfit anyway," the man took the helmet he was wearing off him head. Strangely shaped hair showed up and he smiled again.

        Korea's eyes became wider than eye as she recognized the person in front of her. 

        " R-R…Robert?" she slowly said, as if trying to be careful not to confuse him with somebody else. The purple-haired man smiled and Korea felt a grin crawl onto her own face.

       " Sensei!" she yelled and flung her arm around him. Oh, sensei, it's been so long." The man gave her a small hug back.

       " Yes it has, Korea, and I see your skills are as sharp as ever," Robert said once she let go of him. Though, your Upward Strike needs a little work." Korea looked down. 

       " So, what are you doing here, Robert?" she asked, finally looking up. Aren't you supposed to be teaching the others?" 

       " When I heard you and your brother disappeared, I immediately decided to help search for you," the man replied. Have you been practicing anywhere all this time?" Korea blushed of embarrassment and shook her head "no".  

       " I didn't have another sword where I was," she replied shortly after. But, what can you expect, I was stuck on another planet?" Robert gave her a shocked look.

       " Planet? What do you mean…planet?" he asked. Korea took a deep breath.

        " I'll explain everything when we find the others," she said, flying up. Her teacher followed her. 

        " We need to get the guards off of the other's tail," Korea yelled. Come on, Robert, I know it's all confusing, but I'll explain on the way there." She grabbed her sword on the floor and motioned for the guard to follow. Oliver took off without a word after her, knowing that he'd ask the questions later.

         " I just hope we're not too late," Korea gritted through her teeth…

**~Rei's POV~           **

Oh, god, Korea, hold on, I'm coming to get you. The cages flickered beside me as I shot next to them, flying as fast as I could. Suddenly, I noticed figures in the distance. Oh no, the guards!

      " Look, there's one of them!" I heard one of the guards say.

      " Get him!" I knew it was in their favor to have so much people, but quiet frankly, I didn't care. Korea was the main person on my mind. So I gritted my teeth and stopped right in front of them.

       " You can't run anywhere now, you filthy feathered thing," one of them said. I felt anger coming on to my face as my cheeks burned red.

       " Where's K…" I stopped myself when I realized Korea didn't want anybody to know she was the ruler's granddaughter. K…Ko…nelia! Where in Konelia, you freaks?!" I know I sounded a bit suspicion, but they seemed to buy it.

      " Ohh, haven't we woken up on the wrong side of the prison bed today?" one of the guards teased me. I stared at him in disbelief. 

      " Keep at it and you'll find your face in the dirt beneath us," I whispered harshly, making sure they heard it clearly though. The others just laughed in response. 

       " Oh, this one thinks he can take us on," one of them said while the other laughed harder. Let's try that again!!!

       " Where is Kor…Konelia?!" I yelled again, making the walls around us shake and the irritating laughter of the demons die out.

        " Okay, if you're that desperate, punk, we'll have you know that that little demon traitor, whatever you call her, was just taken care of by out commander, Robert," the same guard that teased me said. And you know what that makes her? A piece of trash on the floor after he gets through with her." That's when I lost it. 

        " Nobody insults my friends!" I yelled and advanced on them. Take THIS!" I knocked two demons out with my hands, because my anger gave me the speed I needed to make myself nearly invisible to the naked eye. There was commotion everywhere as the guards tried to fight me, sending green acid balls streaming in the air. I quickly dodged them all and prepared to strike the nearest guard. What I didn't could in was the fact that his gun was still loaded…

        " Ahhh!" I yelled as the green, liquid sphere hit my shoulder. I quickly checked myself over to find a bloody print where the ball burned through my clothes and skin. The man who blasted me was smirking, almost _grinning_ at my pain. The bastard!!!           

       " Looks like we got ourselves a fast little runt," he said and I looked around to see the others get up and circle me. Uh-oh, I'm trapped! Gotta think of a way out of this!

        Wait, my eyes opened wide as a thought popped into my head. This technique is risky, but I'm willing to try it. I just hope I can survive it…

        " What are you waiting for, _angel_?" the guy on my right stretched my name out like it was a bad thing. Or, are you not as tough as you pretend to be?"

        " Just wait and see," I said, my body glowing green, since I was building up the energy inside of my for my special attack. The guards seemed to wonder what'll happen next, since they stopped making commends and watched as I glowed brighter and brighter.

        " Hey!" One finally began to speak. Hey, what's going on?" I didn't respond, but just kept building up the energy of my insides around my. A small bubble was now slightly visible covering my body. That's when I think those demons finally got the message, but they were a bit too late to the party…

      " Come on, guys, let's get him!" I heard a shout, but couldn't see them since my eyes were closed. It helped me concentrate more on the attack itself rather than on the target. But I heard them coming closer…

       And I knew it was time…

     " Raging Energy Wave!" I yelled, knowing only god would predict what happens next. The shield around me changed from green to white and an energy wave came out of my body, draining me of everything painfully, sending me into the air, and swallowing the guards and the hallway in its white flames…

**~Korea's POV~ **

" And then, Kai found out how to mak…ahhh!" my senses' signal shot through me like a knife. I stopped in my tracks, wondering what that massive power overload I was picking up could be. The world seemed to stand still as Robert also stopped flying and the tunnel began to shake a little, tiny pieces of concrete falling on us from the ceiling. The earth shake stopped in about a minute, both Robert and I having shocked expressions on our faces.

       " An earthquake?" Robert began, looking towards the end of the hall. In here?" I gulped. Something was wrong.

       " I don't think that was an earthquake," I finally said, allowing a moment of silence to follow my words.

        " But then, what was it?" Robert asked slowly. I turned on my senses again, hoping to pick up where the energy was sweeping. 

        " Robert, the source, it's an energy attack," I decided out loud. A massive energy attack that came from somewhere deeper in the tunnels, about where you send your guards." And the energy is probably…

        " Rei's!" I yelled out. Robert stood still, surprised by the sudden words. "All that power…" I whispered to myself. It came from…Rei?" How is that possible that one angel could create something that strong?

        " That only means one thing," Robert interrupted my thoughts. That he ran into the other demons along the way." My eyes opened wide.

        " We have to hurry if we still want to see him alive," I said, chocking on my words and picking up my fastest flight speed. Robert followed and I began to finish my story…

**~Rei's POV~   **

Oh, god, my head hurts so badly. I tried to move my arms, but found that all the strength was out of me. I knew I survived the attack, but it left me dry and weak from using it. Wearily opening my eyes, colors danced in front of them, but I could see the foggy figured of the demon soldiers lying on the ground lifelessly. I wanted to leap for joy, but my body would not give me such an opportunity. 

       " Rei!" I heard a voice echoing in the tunnel. My head turned wearily to the side and I saw two figures in the distance. Is that…

      " K…K…Kor," I tired to greet her, but the words muffled in. I saw the familiar face of a young child in the distance, looking at me with worry, with somebody else beside her. My eyes opened in shock the best they could, since I recognized that guard. 

      Korea, look out! I wanted to shout. Korea landed next to me and so did the guards, who to my surprise didn't make Korea flinch at all. He didn't do anything bad either, though he glanced around at his troops. Then he stared with a shocking gaze at me.

      " Oh, Rei, you're hurt!" Korea said, leaning over me. Suddenly, she noticed the dead bodies of the guards lying around. 

      " Rei, how did you manage to…" she lost her words. I gave a weak laugh of cheerfulness. The purple-haired guard came up to me and pressed two fingers against my forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated on something. I watched in confusion and worry, while Korea had the CALMEST expression on her face.    

      " Hmm, he lost nearly all his energy, so it's impossible for him to move at this stage," the guy suddenly took his hand off my skin and looked at Korea. I'm not sure I can restore back all his energy, since he already lost more than I have in all. Though, I can still put back part of it." NOW Korea looked worried. 

      " Please, Rei, you'll have to stay still for this," she turned and gave me a serious gaze. I gave her a weak knob of understanding; something telling me that I won't like what'll happen next. 

       " Okay, this will hurt, but we must do it in order to restore at least a tenth of your power back," the guard put his hand on my chest and his body glowed blue. My body felt a tingle in it at first, but as I began to glow blue also, pain unspeakable of any torture, guns or knifes that were ever used on me scattered across my body. I let out a yell; knowing circles are going to dance around my eyes if I opened them. Gods, now I know what if feels like to put all the needles in the world together and throw them at me, each one going slowly through my figure like fire.

Fire…

Pain…

Hate…

      I let out another yell, as it got worse when I felt like I was being tortured, fired up and knocked out alive. I wanted to pass out, wanted for it to be over, but the end didn't come until a few minutes later when Oliver's hand finally left my chest. I inhaled a deep breath, the jolts of hurt finally ceasing. Opening my eyes, I saw Korea land next to me and hug me.

      " Oh, I'm so glad you're okay," she said. I lifter up my shaking hands as I felt stronger, but not much stronger. Hugging her back, I kept wondering why that man helped me. I mean, he's supposed to be a demon, right? And he is supposed to be the one guarding the trapped angels, along with his little buddies, that is? AND he's one of the people who're supposed to hate angels, no? 

      " Korea, who is that man?" I asked in a clearer voice. The blue eyes blinked and a smile curved at the corners of the blonde girl's mouth.

      " Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you two," she jumped up like she was presenting the guy and pointed a hand at him. This, Rei, is my sword-technique teacher, Robert." I squinted in confusion. God, the lighting here is bright!

       " I didn't know you…knew how fight with a sword," I said, looking from Korea to Robert. To my surprise, he just walked over to me and helped me up.

       " I say, what stunt did you pull to kill all my forces with one blow?" he asked and I gaped at the calm and-could it be-**_amused_** expression on his face. What was the deal with THIS guy? I mean, I just, like, demolished his whole army and he's just staring like nothing happened? Could he really be that…cold?

       " No, no, no, don't judge me wrong," Robert suddenly said, giving me a "uh-uh-it's-not-like-that-really" smile. It's not that I like seeing these people dead, I just despise them. If you only knew…" He closed his eyes and I wondered what was it that I needed to know. Besides, I didn't get what he just said. 

        " What I mean is," he said, opening his eyes to my lost expression ", I'm different from those men. The ones that you killed were right to die because…" He took another deep breath as both Korea and I waited silently for what he was going to say.

        " They claimed more lives then theirs could ever repay," he finally said, his words heave as my heart just turned. I didn't want to ask who, but I knew I had to…

        " Did they kill any…" my words trailed off. He knobbed silently. My eyes widened, and even though I was still too weak to say anything, both the other people say the depths of hurt in my eyes. 

        " It's okay Rei, it'll be okay," Korea said. I covered my face to make sure they didn't see the tears pouring out of my soon-to-be-golden-red eyes. 

        " Rei…" Korea tried again. I raised my shaking hand to my eyes and wiped my face clean of the water that just came from my soul. I finally picked up my face… 

**~Korea's POV~**

        I flinched when Rei looked up. His look was dead serious, no more happiness or laughter that usually dances in them showed. Only seriousness, sadness and anger. With determination. 

        " Let's go get the others," he said and I flinched again at his tone. It was like his eyes, only softer. We took off, Robert helping Rei fly, I keeping a look from above for danger, and from below, at Rei. I think Robert also noticed something's wrong, since he suddenly became worried. I am too. I don't know who this Rei is. A stranger to my heart…

**~Rei's POV~**

       Why is Korea looking at me like I'm a monster? Maybe I'm slowly turning into one…into an emotionless one. Like…

       I shook my head to get the thought out of my mind, but it didn't go away. Was it possible?

       Suddenly everything disappeared from my sight and the only thing I saw were Kai's serious, cold eyes. Could it be he's so cold because…of what life did to him? This is when I felt like for once I fully understood the emotionless brother of Korea's. It wasn't that he was born that way, was it? 

      " This emptiness won't take over!" I suddenly yelled out loud, quickly closing my mouth at the shocked expressions on Robert and Korea's faces. Opps…

       " Rei…" Korea began in a small voice. Are…you…okay?" I thought for a moment. Was I okay, knowing that at any time we could be dead? Was I okay, knowing how much danger is ahead of us? Was I okay, knowing how many lives were lost in this war? 

     The answer was of course…no. But I felt a smile crawl on my face through the tears that stung my eyes. I forced them back and my grin grew wider. I couldn't go on being upset and emotionless, I knew I had to finish my life normally. I think even if those dead people the other bastard-guards killed would be alive, they would agree with me. And I have to fight. For them…for us…for everybody on the face of this planet, in this universe, in this galaxy…wow, I just felt a speech coming on. 

      " Yah, I'm okay," I said, flashing a smile to the suddenly stunned Korea and Robert. Don't worry, I'm fine now." I suddenly felt so confident, I leaped out of Robert's hold and flew by myself. I don't think either of the people with me expected that, but their faces broke out smiles and we all picked up speed.   
     " There's the entrance," I pointed forward.

     " Yes, now we'll be entering the depths of the castle," Robert said, but suddenly he stopped. I made a jerky halt as I wondered what could be wrong and Korea nearly bumped into a wall, trying to stop so fast. 

      " So, you'll need a disguise, both of you," the purple-haired guy snapped his fingers and smiled. I'll give you both guard outfits so we can move easily around the castle and find those angels." And the rest of our friends, I though with determination. 

     " Okay, but where are the suits?" Korea asked, looking a bit dizzy from her near crash. Dizzy? Kenny? My face turned into a worried one. We still haven't found Kenny! I hope he's okay, since we haven't picked up even a trace of him.

     " Right up this stairs," Robert pointed to the entrance. Huh? Stairs? I flew through the door and looked up. I gasped. WOW! Like really! The stairs were HUGE! They also curved around in circles, like the ones I saw in the passage where the black mirror used to be, only with rails and stretching way higher than I ever imagined a staircase to be. I'm talking like…a jumbo order of steps, no skipping on the concrete they were made out of either. I nearly fell backwards, bending my neck to face the top of those never ending looking stairs. 

       " Come on, Rei, let's go," a voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to see Korea and Robert already in the air, flying up. I sprang into action, leaping high, flying past Robert and Korea, and feeling so…alive! It's like my body and mind joined together whenever I was flying carefree and happily. 

       Actually what I hadn't counted was the fact that they actually joined together in the next three seconds, when my head smashed against something rather hard. It took a moment for the pain to sink in, but when it did; I instantly grabbed my head and tried to stop the large headache from bothering me.  

     " Wow, are you okay Rei?" Korea asked, flying up to me with Robert. I grinned at her.

     " Yah, sure," I said sarcastically with some humor mixed in my voice. I mean, what other fifteen-year-old guy wouldn't want to get a headache from nearly cracking his head open." Korea giggled and even Robert chuckled. I, on the other hand, took my time before laughing out loud…

**~Korea's POV~**

          It's Rei! He's back! The old Rei's still here! No longer were there the cold stranger that seemed to only want twisted revenge, but the old sweet Rei who we all knew. 

        " Quit it, Rei," I said jokily and we began flying up again…

**~Normal POV~**

        After they began to go up again, Korea nearly chocked on laughter seeing Rei's playful sort of glum as he passed the part of the staircase he banged his head against. Robert just looked at Rei with a weird expression that had "what-in-the-world-are-you-doing" written all over it. 

       " Look, there's a clearance," Rei pointed towards the end of the stair-maze…

**~Rei's POV~ **

       All right! Here we come, guys, don't you worry! We flew out of the entrance and before I went any further, AGAIN my head bumped against something hard. No, not a wall this time. It was…it was…

      It was Robert's metal suit. My eyes opened wide. Why did the guy just block my path? And his expression is more serious now. I wonder why? 

      " Robert, let me through, you know we need to go," I began, but his eyes made the rest of what I wanted to say drown in my mind, sinking in my throat. So much serious thoughts reflected in them. Something was definitely up.

       " Rei, what's up, why did you and Robert suddenly stop?" Korea flew up to me. I pointed at Robert in front of us.

       " Ask your teacher," I replied and Korea blinked at him. The man didn't move. 

      " Umm…" Korea began, but the same thing that got me seemed to take her over also. R…ob…ert?" I saw her shiver a little.

      " You cannot go past this point," Robert suddenly boomed out. Now, you have to come with me." My eyes opened wide and Korea gasped next to me. This did not look good…

_What is Robert planning to do with Rei and Korea? Is he really on their side? Did the angels escape? Will they be seen? Find out in the next chapter._  

________________________________________________________________ 

Kerda: Okay, I know, Robert's in a bit of an OCC mode. Sorry, everyone. Wow, let me check…aha, okay, we're all done here.

Tyson: Ahhhh…why?

Kerda: Err…because this chapter's over?

Tyson: Oh, I thought you meant the story.

Kerda: Nope, nope. Only when the end comes (*wise thought*) 

Tyson(*sweat-drops*): Riiiiigggghhhttt. See you next time guys!


	28. Behind the Wall

Kerda: Hello, everybody, this is the chapter you were waiting for, I guess, but before I'll start it, I'd like to ask our very own (*music: ta-ta-rada-to-ra-daaaaa) …Kai, some questions.

Kai: Oh, no you don't. 

Kerda (*ignores him*): Now, Kai, why are you always so cold?

Kai (*annoyed, but still answers*): Because of the past of mine.

Kerda: Good, another question. Why do you hate Johnny so much?

Kai (*even more annoyed*): because, he's a pain. What's with all the questions, I thought I said I…

Kerda (*cuts him off*): Okay, if you had one question right now, what would it be?

Kai (*really, really annoyed now*): I have two: Why are you asking me all these dumb questions? And why the heck don't you just shut up and start the chapter?

Kerda  (*takes no notice*): Right. So, anyhow…

Kai (*angry*): This is what's life like in the news. Nobody can understand whenever you want them to just be shut their trap. I'll start this chapter. I guess, thank you to all reviewers [and I can't believe I'm doing this] and go on with this chapter so Kerda here can stop being a pain, okay?

**________________________________________________________________**

**~Rei's POV~**

Urgh! I have a bad feeling about this. Why is Robert stalling us? Is there something…oh, no! My eyes opened up as the reality hit me. Oliver wasn't on our side, was he? This was a trap, wasn't it?

         " You cannot go just like that!" Robert bellowed at us again. Not until you put on the suits I'm give you for the disguises." I couldn't move still. My body froze in shock already, so it took a few moments for what he said to finally sink in. Robert smiled and chuckled. I realized he knew what was going on. I also heard laughter coming from Korea's direction. They knew! They planned for me to be horrified! They tricked me! Twits! Whatever else they are! 

       I flinched, the bad ideas still floating through my mind. My eyes were wide open still, and for a moment I felt nothing except for those thoughts, but quickly, I felt my pupils become thinner and thinner from the anger that poured into my body. My body shook for some reason and all laughing got pushed out of my ears. I couldn't believe they played such a dirty trick on me! Did they even KNOW how scared I was for the others?! All those people, they could be dead. 

     " Rei?" Korea's soft voice entered my mind and for the first time when I snapped back into reality, I noticed something hot prick my eye. It slowly slid down my check and before it hit the ground, a hand came up to catch it. It clasped the tear and I saw another one fall from above my head. 

      " Rei, we didn't mean to do that, honest," Korea's voice was now shaking and I looked up to see her crying in the air. Please, we didn't mean to make you think that. I was scared too. Really." I looked at her in the eye and saw she was telling the truth. Were she and Robert only laughing at the sick idea?

     And you know what I did then…

     I started **_laughing like a moron_. Don't ask why, I just did. I suddenly saw the funny side of this situation. I don't mind if anybody thought I was crazy at the moment, like Korea and Robert seemed to think right now. **

     " Rei, calm down, what's so…funny?" Korea asked with a humongous sweat on her face. I stopped laughing like a maniac and wiped my eyes.

     " I'm sorry, it was nothing," I said and stood up, looking Robert in the eye. You had me scared there for a moment." Robert mumbled something strange I couldn't hear under his breath. Hey!

     " Yes, well, that was quiet…unpredictable," Robert replied, closing his eyes as he cleared his throat. Follow me, I'll show you where your new outfits are hidden."         

     He, Korea and I slowly snuck into the shadows of the night, covering ourselves up from the eyes of demons that are on guard. For some reason, a moment popped into my mind and I shivered at the thought of using that energy transfer on me again. It seriously does hurt, a **LOT**!   

       " Robert, are we almost there?" Korea whispered behind me. 

       " Not quiet yet, but be on your guard," the man replied. We're next to the ruler's private rooms and they are loaded with heavy security." Well, that certainly sounded safe. Sorry, exaggeration again, ne? 

      Robert stood behind the corner and looked around first, to make sure it was clear to go, and silently slithered into another dark part of the hallway [like the whole hallway wasn't dark already, he had to pick the blackest places to travel], followed by me and Korea, of course. 

        " Sir Robert!" a voice from out of the next corner Robert was looking out through made Korea and me nearly jump in the air. 

        " Yes, Steve, is there an emergency of some kind?" I head Robert reply. I think he was trying to stall for time, giving us a chance to run or hide or something. And I knew we had to take it quickly…

**~Normal POV~  **

       " I just thought I heard you talking to somebody, commander," the green-haired teen talking to Robert said slowly. The other sighted.

       " Steve, you do know your job, right?" he closed his eyes. Your concern is not for whether I talk to somebody or not, but to guard the main corridors." Steve just listened to him carefully without a sound until the purple-haired man finished and opened his eyes.

       " But, Sir Rob…"

       " Don't but me, Steve, you know I don't like comments or arguments, especially coming from my best soldiers," Robert didn't give him a chance to finish. Do you understand?" Steve knobbed, but then decided to try again. 

       " But commander, I was positive I picked up an enemy signal from this location," he said while the other listened. And I'm sure I heard you talking to somebody a few seconds ago."

       " Steve, are you trying to imply I would betray our ruler?" Robert gave him a dark look. Well, if so, I can reassure you, I wasn't in any kind of contact with anybody a few moments ago." Steve looked a bit lost, not daring to raise his face to look at the angered Robert. 

      " That's not what I'm trying to say, I know you're loyal to the town and its people, sire," he said, finally looking at Robert's face.

         Even though his expression didn't show it, Robert was thinking about what one of his army men said. 

        The fact is Steve, he thought smugly. I am helping this place. I'm helping everybody realize their mistakes here and correct them while it's still not too late. 

       " I see," Robert turned his back to the teen, calmly starting to walk around the corner, hoping Rei and Korea hid a long time ago. Well, go ahead with your job." Steve thought for a moment.

       " Yes, Robert, but before I do go," he ran past the stunned Robert to the corner. I may have a look around here." Oliver's face seemed calm, but you could feel the worry growing through his body. The only hope now was that the other two with him already hid themselves. If not, then…

       " Let's see," Steve quickly ran out around the corner, as if hoping to catch somebody off guard. Huh?" He was quiet surprised when he saw nothing there. Confusion filled him as he looked around for any means of cover, like a statue or something. Nothing.

      But to Robert, it was a relief to find that Korea and Rei had time to hide, even if it meant running from here. As for Steve, the guy didn't seem to be able to retrace Rei's signal. 

       That puzzled the young commander. Steve had a very good sense of nearby and approaching things, so if Rei and Korea were around here, why wasn't he able to pick them up in his mind. 

       Questions later, Robert told himself in his mind as he stepped up to the still confused Steve and put on his angriest, most serious face. To try and act out the real thing.

      " Do you not believe me, Steven?" he asked, putting as much anger in his tone as possible, making it sound like a near hiss. Steve quickly flinched, but stood up as modestly as he could.

      " No, of course not commander," he said. I will be on my way now." Good, Robert thought, watching Steven scramming quickly away. A smirk suddenly crawled onto Robert's face as he stepped in the middle of the room and looked up. Nothing but a crystal lamp hung there.

      " I should have figured," he said, his eyes fixed on the lighting object. It's okay, he's gone…"

**~Rei's POV~ **

      " It's okay, he's gone," I heard Robert's voice call out to us. You can stop hiding now." I signaled Korea that it was clear. She knobbed and we flew off the large, closed surface of the crystal lamp we hid in before the other guy reached us.

        " Thanks, Robert, but how did you know we were here?" Korea asked. Robert shook his head as in "wait a moment, I also have a question." 

    " I'll tell you," he said, a friendly smile now gracing his face. After you answer my question. How did you manage to hide your light-powered energy from one of my best sensors, Rei?" I just smiled in response. Korea also grinned, since she knew exactly how I did it.

    " It was actually very simple," I began to explain. I knew if I didn't cover myself up, that person would most probably notice me, since while we were up there, Korea told me she sensed my energy signal from a distance away. So, I just had to push all my energy inside me and lay still for a few moments. Though it is rather hard to keep all the power inside, since five minutes later, it sprang back up again." Robert seemed to be getting more curious by the second.

       " This explains why I could only pick up your energy signal some time later after Steve here was gone," he snapped his hands as if he discovered something important. Simple, yet some pretty good thinking. Though…" His eyes narrowed. " It was a rather risky act," he finished. 

       " Yes, we know," I sighted in frustration. But it was the only thing we could have done, anyway." Robert gave me a quick smile and motioned for us to follow him. To my surprise, he didn't pick shadowed places to travel.

      " Sensei," Korea began from behind me. Why are we now walking so freely? Won't somebody see us?" 

     " No, this hallway is considered too old to be guarded," Robert explained, his back to us. Everybody thinks just because nobody uses it anymore it isn't needed and they all abandon it, though I find this place an excellent secret supply storage." I turned back to Korea and we exchanged nervous glances. It's not that we didn't trust Robert; it was just that someone might come here sometimes without him knowing it.

     " Okay, here we are," our guide stopped in front of a blank wall. I glared at it, feeling a sweat at the back of my head. Right, soooooooo…where are the supplies exactly? 

     I guess Robert noticed the weird way we were looking at the concrete wall. For the first time, he let out a long laugh. This is one of those rare times he actually didn't just chuckle.

      " I see my storage closet location confuses you," he said. Good, that's just perfect." It is? Okay, first of all, I see NO storage closet, NO weapons OR metal suits OR for the matter of fact anything else but this blank, gray wall in front of us! 

      " But…where is it?" Korea finally broke the moment of silence. I mean, where you keep your things." Robert gave us a sly smile.

      " They don't call a secret closet secret for nothing, do they now?" he said with one of his rather sneaky-looking smiles. Right before my eyes, something just slid on to the wall. It was a small iron thing with a ball of light behind some glass surface. 

       " Voice check," some kind of a robotic voice came out. Please state your identity and the password." Robert cleared his throat.

       " Robert," he said in a loud, clear voice. The password is: Glaze Castle." The weird little thing made some kind of a small noise and I figured it was trying to analyze the voice. I felt like yelling to it: It's Robert, okay? Now come on, we need to pass through. And fast. And one more thing…what's a Glaze Castle?

      " Identification and password checked," apparently we weren't done. Preceding eye scanning." Wow, I guess Robert doesn't want anybody coming in there except for himself. And the people he brings there.

       " Eye scan completed," the weird little voice bellowed again. Affirmative. Welcome." With that before my eyes, the wall slid up, revealing a room behind it. 

       " Come on," Robert motioned for us to follow again. I came through the entrance. WOW! Did I say **one** room? I mean HUHDREDS of rooms. Korea was also too stunned to say anything.

       " Robert, you never told me you had all this down here," she finally managed to get out. And… I thought I knew my house well, I'd never even IMAGINE that there'd be so much behind a concrete, solid-looking wall."

       But Robert was nowhere to be seen. It's like he suddenly disappeared. Weird, huh? 

       " Robert?" I tried to call out for him. If this is a joke, then we're not laughing." Something told me this wasn't a joke. Just when I was about to consider the idea of panicking, Korea tapped me from behind. 

       " Korea, not now, we need to find Robert," I said. She still went on tapping my shoulder. I…was getting…really…annoyed.         

       " Korea, could you please stop doing that," I said, still looking for the lost guard. Before I could say anything else, a voice came from in front of me: 

       " Huh? Stop what, Rei?"

       " Korea?" I looked up to see her right in front of me. She gave me another funny look. And the tapping on my shoulder didn't ease. My eyes opened wide as I felt the pace of the finger hitting me quicken. Okay, now THIS is the part where I can start to panic. Okay, Rei, get a grip on yourself and turn around. It's probably nothing. Right?

       " Korea, is there anyone behind me?" I asked the girl in front of me. She eyes my face curiously and then came closer to me.

       " Well?" I asked, feeling a large lump in my throat.

       " Well, I don't actually see anything out of the ordinary behind your back," Korea's words made me feel a little better, but the tapping made me feel worse, so I stayed the same frozen statue I was for the last few moments.

        " I see the wall that we went through, some wheel barrels, French swords on the wall, a dark-armored knight touching you with its finger and th…" Korea's eyes widened as she looked at what she just said. A shadow of fear crept on her face as she pointed behind me.

      I gulped. Figured. Like I said before, I'm a magnet for walking, talking, MOVING trouble. But this time I seemed to hit the jackpot. Slowly, I began to turn around while Korea froze in place, a frightened look all over her face.

      " Ah!" I jumped when before I could fully turn around, a metal hand landed on my shoulder fully. Suddenly, I heard a voice coming from behind me also.

      " I'm sorry, did I scare you?" it commended. Robert! I turned to face the metal suit, expecting to innocently see Robert, but instead I saw a dark-faced knight. We stared at each other for a moment before it began falling on me…

….

…

.. ???

      Quickly jumping away, the knight crumbled on the floor and I saw Robert with one more of those metal suits with him. I heard Korea sigh and run up to Robert.

       " Here, you two," the man picked up the armor that fell and handed it to me. Are you okay, Rei?" Oh, sure, why shouldn't I be? It's not like I never had metal suits trying to drop on my head. Great, here comes more of the god damn exaggerating. 

      " Err, Robert, do we have to…you know," Korea shifted uncomfortably. I didn't get what she mean, but her teacher seemed to.

      " No, you can put the suit over your clothes," Robert smiled. It's especially built that way." Aha, no wonder Korea was so uncomfortable. I put on the metal pants, having a few problems with them. It wasn't as hard as I expected, but neither was it exactly easy. I started to put on the front gear, following the way it looked on Robert. The fastened iron closing came at the sides, the head comes through here, and the arms must come through here. I found myself instantly dressed in copper, all except for the helmet. Meanwhile, I noticed Robert was helping the having-a-struggle-with-her-outfit Korea. 

      " Robert, where's the top from this armor?" I asked, admiring how it shone in the dim light from the ceiling. The young commander looked up at me.

      " Good, I see you're quick with new things," he said, nodding approvingly.  

Here, catch." He took a helmet from the corner behind him and tossed it to me like a flying saucer. I caught it in the air, quickly slipping it on. It did feel a bit cold, but it fit perfectly. 

      " Okay, we're all done," Robert said and I looked down at the ruffled up Korea. They managed to get her outfit on, which kind of surprised me, since I didn't know Robert had an outfit her size. It's like they expect children to join the army at any time.    

      " Now, listen you two," the older demon implied. While we travel in open places, you have to call me either sir or commander, since that's what most guards around the castle keep calling me." He turned around and to my surprise, once again, this time thankfully WITHOUT the wall-sliding, metal thingy; the concrete wall went up, revealing a familiar hallway. We walked out, hoping nobody would recognize us…

**~Meanwhile, some time later where the rest of the people were~**

       " Where the hell did he wander off to?!" Kai hissed in an angry tone, the other people behind him silent. As if we don't have enough trouble already, Rei just had to disappear."  Oliver and Enrique exchanged glances. They both knew that if they did find Rei, Kai would probably want to rip him apart after this.

        " Chill, Kai," Tyson said, walking right up to the angry demon. The other instantly sent him a look ready to strangle. 

        " Yah, Kai, we should hope for the best," Naia tried, but then Kai stopped and took a deep breath. He quickly span around, him emotionless face painted with fury.

        " And you be quiet, you obnoxious flirt!" he yelled at her, and then turned to Tyson. You too!" Tyson mumbled something like "okay, okay, shish, grouch!" to Kai and went a few steps backing away from the front. 

        " Kai, why are you worried about that boy so much?" Johnny became curious, while running up to the blue-haired teen, who growled dangerously at him. It there again something I don't know?" Another low hiss in response.

        " Johnny," Kai suddenly became calm as he turned to the red-haired gangster. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everybody froze and Kai realized how loud he just yelled. There was a complete moment of silence. 

        " I…I think nobody heard that," Max whispered. They all straitened out, getting back to reality. 

        " You know, if you like that boy, that's okay," Johnny went on bragging, not realizing that a dangerous lion was creeping next to him. The moment those words were out, he found himself on the ground once more, pain in his stomach. He looked up at Kai, who had his fist in the air.

        " Personally," he said. I'd prefer to dump you off right here, McGregor, but since you're no used to me here either, you'd better just shut your mouth and follow along." That's when Johnny also lost it. He jumped to his feet, ready to strike Kai with his fist. Kai indicated no movement.

       " If you think you're such a tough guy, then come over here and face me," he said. Kai just gave an annoyed shrug.

      " I really don't have time for a piece of junk like you," he said and immediately, Johnny's fist tried to slam into him. Kai jumped out of the way, causing Johnny to slam his hand into a wall, but quickly regain himself and try to get the reddish-brown-eyed demon again. But the young prince wasn't about to give him such an opportunity. He jumped up and pushed his foot at the perfect angle to land a good kick in Johnny's stomach. The other doubled up in hurt again as he shot Kai a furious stare.

     " Stop it, you two," Oliver said, running to the two fighting people. Johnny gave him an even angrier look for interrupting. He quickly jumped up and aimed a punch at the French look-alike. Oliver seemed to freeze in the act, but he quickly got out of the way by spinning in a graceful move, making him seem feather-light, and landing on his feet a few meters away from the red-haired gangster.

     " I don't usually like to agree with that punk over there," Kai turned to the rest of the people. But if you all don't want a good punch in the head, you'd better stay out of this. It's between only McGregor and me here." Everyone gave him a shocked look.

      Fight here, now?! Max thought, bewildered. That's absurd…

      They could get us caught, Tyson's thought followed Max's in a pattern.

      They need to quit it, Naia thought. Otherwise, they'll cause more trouble for all of us.

      " Kai, Johnny, I really don't think you shoul…" Enrique was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the corridor somewhere near them. Everybody, even the two fighting rivals, stopped their talking and listened.

      Uh-oh, Oliver thought. This is not good, not good at all.    

      Before anybody could flinch, to most of their horrors, figures came out from behind the corner. 

      " Oh, no…" Naia whispered to nobody, just as a thought. The guards quickly turned their head in their direction. The wanderers froze at they noticed there were four of them. Each had a gun in their hand, from which some kind of a foul liquid was coming out.

      Kai was the first to react:

      " Everybody, get out of the freaken way, those are poisonous, strong acid guns," he yelled as the four guards picked up their weapons even further, aiming at our heroes…

_What will happen to the trapped group? Where are Korea, Robert and Rei when you need them? And where did those other angels disappear? Find out in the next chapter.     _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------       

Kerda: Wow, things are really heating up here, aren't they.

Rei: You can say that again.

Tyson (*gets surprised and jumps up to the ceiling*): Ow…

Kai: And where did you come from anyway, aren't you supposed to be in this with that freak and my [OC] sister?

Tyson (*still up on the ceiling*): His name is Robert, Kai.

Rei: Umm, yah, I see things got a little…err, JUMPY while I was away.

Kai: They sure have, that crazy girl won't leave ma alone with her annoying questions.              

Kerda (*gets angry*): Okay, we'll see you next time everybody.(*curtain closes*)

Silence…

Kerda's voice (*out of the closed curtain*): I am NOT crazy, Kai…


	29. Whispers in the Winds

Kerda: Well, we're back again. And here's the new chapter. This is where…

Max: This is where we start the show before Kerda could ruin the whole thing. 

Tyson: Aww, please let her tell us?

Max: You'll see what happens. You may speak now Kerda, but don't tell about the chapter, just tell them what you needed to say.

Kerda: Okay, okay. Thanks all reviewers, for being so nice, and Darina doesn't own BeyBlade, as most of you figured out already, so that's my disclaimer for today. Oh, and before the chapter starts, can I ask you all something? If you're going to review, could you tell me in which version do you like the way Kai looks most, the Japanese or the American? Thank you. 

________________________________________________________________

     " Halt," one of the guards said, a gun still pointing at the group before it. Who are you trespassers?" Tyson, Max, Johnny, Naia, Oliver and Enrique froze. Kai, however, made no exception to the threatening voice the guy gave out. 

     " **_We_ are the people who are taking their own freedom in what to do," he hissed at the talking guard. And **_we_** are the people who are going to kick your tin-can butts." Before the other three metal-suited men, or the one who spoke in the matter of fact, could respond, Kai jumped on the nearest one who stood still the whole time with the other two people behind the one who talked, as if shocked or angry from seeing somebody else in the castle, and tackled him. **

     " Kai!" the blue-haired demon heard most of the people from his group yell, but chose to ignore their surprise. Hmm, the head sound good, he thought, raising a fist high above the guard's head. He was prepared to lower his hand into the iron mask, when…

      " Huh, no!" the smaller guard who wasn't moving either before ran over and quickly held Kai's hand back. Don't, brother." Kai put his hand down in confusion. Did…that person just call him brother? The small-sized guard, meanwhile, took off the helmet on their head to reveal sunny-blonde hair and blue eyes underneath. Two hands wrapped themselves around Kai's waist and Korea buried her face in his chest.

       " Sister?" Kai asked, the shock of the discovery still on to him, but then he gave a friendly smirk. At last we found you, I was wondering where you were." Surprising enough, in front of everybody's eyes, Kai hugged the little girl back. But something made him let go. Who was the person he just tackled?

       While the others ran to Korea and greeted her in their usual manner, lifting her up, as well as occasionally hugging her, laughing all the same, Kai struggled to take the helmet off the person under him. When he finally did so, a head with golden eye and raven-black hair showed up. 

       " Rei?" Kai seemed even more surprised this time. The angel wore a very shocked expression, plainly showing he didn't expect Kai to do that.

       Then again, maybe I should have, knowing him for quit a while now, Rei thought, quickly sending a message to his memory bank. Kai was overtaken with surprise of Rei being the person he tackled, but a lot of that shock rapidly turned to anger as the demon remembered how furious he was with Rei for running off like that.  

      " What the hell were you thinking?!" the happiness of seeing Korea again was interrupted by a yell and the rest turned their heads to see Kai frantically screaming at Rei. The group wanted to give Rei the same treatment they gave Korea, but the angry look on Kai's face told them they'd better save it for after the fight. 

      " We were fucking worried about you and you just run off?!" the blue-haired teen kept yelling at the raven-haired boy beside him. Even the two other guards turned their attention to the scene. 

      " I just saw something, so I thought I shoul…" Rei tried to explain calmly, but Kai wouldn't give him a chance.

      " You just SAW something!" he yelled. And you decided to go after it, not even giving a second thought to what we might do seeing you gone, am I not right?!" Everybody could see that this was getting out of hand.

      " Kai, I thought there was danger and I wanted to warn you guys, but feared the shadow might…" Rei gave it another try. But Kai's temper took the best of him.

      " Oh, I see!" he hissed loudly. You decided to show us how brave you were and that you coul…" Korea ran in between them.

      " Kai, it's not Rei's fault," she said loudly, which made Kai pause to listen to her too. Really, it was me who was sneaking around the halls and I wanted to get somebody's attention, and since Rei was the closest one, I got him to follow me." Kai stared at her silently for a moment, but then turned away, walking past the guard who talked in the first place to join the others, who still looked like they just saw a volcano explode.  

      " I say, you haven't changed a bit while you were away Kai, have you?" the first guard took off his helmet, showing purple hair underneath it. You're still as stubborn as always." Kai just "hmph"ed in response and leaned against the nearest wall, though he knew perfectly well who that man was.

      " Who are you?" Max asked the strange man…

**~Rei's POV~**

       " This is Robert, Korea's sword-fighting teacher," I said, introducing the man to my friend. A moment later there were a lot of "nice to meet you"s and "hello"s, as well as a "what's up" from Tyson. One by one they introduced themselves to Robert.

       " Good to know you all," he chuckled in response. Before you have any questions as in why I'm not trying to take you all into prison, I should just come right off: I know what happened and how it wasn't the angels' fault the young Kai and Korea were missing." 

      " That's good to hear," I hear Enrique sigh at Oliver's side. We had enough trouble already." I knew he was talking about our whole adventure. I actually was quit excited from it myself, but I had to admit it tired me out so far. 

      " So, where'd you guys get all this gear?" Tyson asked, looking over the guard helmet. It's awesome." I laughed. It's good to hear Tyson was still Tyson.

     " Oh, Robert here is the commander of the people roaming around this castle," I replied quickly, making Tyson's eyes go wide in disbelief. He then turned to Robert.

      " You are the main guy with all there guards?" he asked. Too cool! Hey Korea, you got some teacher there." Robert looked a tiny bit embarrassed at Tyson's compliments. 

      " Any other questions?" Korea asked, imitating a game show host.   

      " Yah. Who's that guy?" Naia pointed behind Robert and all eye, except Kai's, which were shut, turned to look at the medium-sized guard behind the teacher. This was the first time I noticed him. What bothered me most, though, was the fact that he was still pointing a gun right at us. I take it that he's not one of our members… 

     " I…don't…know," Korea stepped a few feet backwards, since she was standing the closest to the mysterious person. The other didn't even flinch, but his hand was still on the chord that would liven the gun up and shoot right at us.

    Uh-oh…I thought as I noticed the guard tugging at the gun's handle. Everybody froze, waiting for a blow. I was about to react when he pulled the part, which set fire on us. Then…

      " Oh, looks like somebody's a little scared," a teasing voice came out of nowhere, but no shots rang out. No acid balls hit us. I thought the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quit place it from the panic that kept rising in my body.

      But Tyson seemed to know as he stepped forward and pointed a slightly quivering fiber at the metal person. 

     " K…K…" he tried to say, though it was unclear to me what. K…Ken…ny?" Then it hit me. Duh, it was Dizzy's voice. How could I ever forget THAT talking laptop? Kenny carries it around everywhere!

      " Uh-ha," the guard knobbed and took of the top of his outfit, lengthened brown hair covering his unseen, from even the distance Korea was standing at, eyes. Everyone stood still again. This was a moment of graceful silence… 

       Not for Max thought:

       " Chief!" he yelled, the first one to run up to the brunette, hugging him until Kenny went reddish in the face because the blonde was squeezing him so hard. To be on the safe side, I saw Kenny put down his laptop, which was hidden in the suit, when all of us, with the exception of Kai and Robert, ran over to greet him. 

      " Kenny, where on earth were you?" Naia asked. Kenny smiled and pulled his glasses up higher. 

     " Well, when you guys didn't signal me for a long time, I heard a swoosh of wings above me and SMASH!" he began. Before I knew it, I was carried away by some demons, accidentally dropping Dizzy's spare battery out of my pocket.

     " After a while of flying, they bought me here, where they locked me up in some kind of a capsule made of glass…"        

     " Which was not very bright of them," Dizzy smart-mouthed from below ", since Kenny here had a little invention of his called the minimized laser-projector." Kenny was about to say something, but decided not to, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a normal pen. We all stared at the little metal object in his hand.

      " It looks just like…an ordinary pen," Tyson said, a sweat at the back of his head. 

      " It's only the outside to disguise it," Chief replied. Inside, there's really a special mechanism that allows me to, when turned on, make it let out extreme amounts of heat to melt almost anything from glass to rubber. But apart from being a handy weapon, yes, this also works like a normal pen."  That's clear enough, I guess.

      " So, you melted the capsule with this laser pen?" Robert came to take a closer look at the invention. Pretty good, considering you're not from around here." Kenny was about to ask how he knew that, when the man informed them that Korea filled him in some time ago.

      " Well, then, I'll continue," the brown-haired guy commended, clearly satisfied with the answer Robert gave him. After I got out of the capsule, in which I was trapped with Dizzy in, we quickly scanned what was around. It was clear that we were in some kind of an old laboratory. But to my even bigger surprise, when I walked around it, I found two armor suits, this one and another one. So, I decided to disguise myself under a guard in the castle to find you guys. That's when I saw another three guards pass by…"

     " Who were us," Korea couldn't resist saying. Kenny knobbed.

     " And that's how I f…" Kenny's voice was drowned out by the sound of some kind of an alarm. We all stood still, listening to what the alert was about.

     " All units gather around the third corridor, the escaped prisoners have been spotted!" a voice yelled and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Something told me that if we go with the other guards, we would find the angels we're looking for.

      " They've spotted the other angels," I panicked, quickly taking off the metal suit so I could spread out my wings. All except for Korea and Robert, who were there when we set the others, looked at me in surprise. Even Kai opened his eyes. Well, at least I got his attention.

       " What do you mean, the other angels?" Enrique asked. I knew there was no time for long explanations. 

       " Me and Korea found them while we were separated, so we set them free," I explained while the other listened. Then, we ran into another security group, so Korea and I stayed to distract them so the angels could escape. That's when we met Robert and he gave us these outfits. We couldn't find the angels since then." Korea didn't give me a chance to continue as she jumped out of her metal suit and faced the others.

       " What are we waiting for?" she asked. Right now, we need to get to the third corridor. Otherwise, we might never see them again." 

       " Yes, you're right," Naia said.

      " Let's go help those angels!" Tyson followed. The others just knobbed in agreement. I smiled, seeing that they took this seriously.

      " Robert, you know your way around the castle better than any of us," I turned to the commander next to me. Will you show us how to get to the third corridor?" 

     " Yes, but we must go quickly," he said. Follow me!" With than, he took off into the air, Korea and I following him. Kai also shot up next to us, while the guests from another planet ran quickly below us, since they weren't able to fly. 

     " How far is it from here?" Kai suddenly asked, making me fly up higher in sudden surprise. Robert stared intensively ahead, as if trying to ignore the blue-haired demon prince.

     " Hmm, I'd say a few minutes of running or flying," he finally said, rubbing his chin, trying to figure out if that's right. Five at the most, but we have to travel quicker than that, since it might be soon too late to save them." I knew by "them" he meant the angels in trouble.

      Kai said nothing, but his wings picked up the pace and a moment later, he was on our level. I didn't pay attention to when he shot a look at me, so I didn't get what his gaze said, but I definitely felt his burning eyes cutting into my skin.             

      " We're almost there," Robert took a turn around the corner, as I made sure everybody who was running was still there. All six of them, if you didn't include Dizzy.

      I noticed that the sound of the alarm got louder as we neared the third corridor. Robert took a twisty turn, making me nearly smash into the nearest wall, but I managed to keep on my feet somehow. 

     Then, in the distance I saw them…

     "  There're the angels," I shouted, the others quickly following my hand to where I was pointing. There was a group of people with white wings flying above the ground, but I could see they were panicking. 

      " Lee, Kelvin, Mariah, Gary," I yelled to get their attention. The four of them quickly turned their heads to us. I saw Mariah's face go from surprised to happy.

      " It's R…" 

      " There they are!" a voice interrupted Kevin's words and to my horror, an ARMY of guard rushed toward them. I motioned for my friend angels to follow us as we took the same turn, trying to get away from the security. 

      " Robert, is there any quick way out of here?" I yelled to the guard beside me. He thought for a moment, but Kai spoke first…

      " I know one," he said and changed his course as he quickly started flying up. I didn't get what he was doing until a second later…

      " Raging heat wave!" he yelled and a wave of flames, covering the ceiling came out. A hole quickly materialized at the top and Kai flew out. He turned back at us.

       " What are you waiting for?!" he yelled. Get up here if you don't want to be acid remains." I began to fly up, when I noticed the other people still on the ground. We had to do something to help them fly. 

       An idea hit me a few seconds later…

       " You guys," I yelled to the angel nearing us. Grab one of those people below so they could also get out." Mariah wanted to ask whom, but Lee muttered something to her and she silenced herself. 

      " Okay," Kevin yelled and flew down to Enrique. Do you mind getting on or should I present a cartage for you also." Enrique turned his face away, cheeks slightly burning in anger. 

      " Aww, come on, Enrique, you don't want to be caught, do you?" I heard Oliver ask and turn around just in time to see his face leaning closer to Enrique's as the French look-alike whispered something in his ear. I snickered, seeing the other blush and climb on Kevin's shoulders. My green-haired friend quickly smiled. Lee offered Naia a ride, while Mariah was helping out Max, Gary was helping out Tyson, Oliver was carried up by Lunera, who, to my surprise, carried him pretty fast, and finally, Will helped Kenny up, of whom I caught a glimpse with flushed cheeks. The rest of the angels flew out alone as I led them up to the hole made by Kai in the ceiling.

       I felt the fresh air in my lungs as the rising sun greeted us. Wow, morning already? I guess we were inside that castle longer than we thought. I made sure the others were okay when something horrible caught my eye. The guards that spotted my friends were right after them, shooting fireballs in all directions.

      " Ahhh," Mariah yelled as a fireball sent her into the roof of the nearby building. Max lost his grip in the process and started to fall off Mariah. 

      " MAX!" I yelled. 

      " No!" many people said. Luckily, Mariah caught the young android's hand in time, but one of her wings was damaged so I knew she could barely fly. 

      " Die, you blasted thing!" a few of the guards yelled as they started to fire at the two helpless people hanging on the roof of the house. 

      " Ahhh, help!" Mariah shut her eyes as the fireballs send sparks all around Max and her, rocking their bodies dangerously from side to side. I didn't hold anything back as I flew strait towards the guards, attacking one of them. The others quickly rushed over towards me, which I hoped would give Max and Mariah time to recover and escape. 

       I kicked and punched, but there were too many of them. This felt like in the dungeon, only this time I was outside. I saw the others trying to come near me, but I knew I had to stop them, because if they came closer, they'd get shot. And then it would be all over…

    " Rei…" Naia began, but I cut her off.

    " No, don't come any closer guys, or they might get you…no!" I saw one of the guards turning around to shoot a gigantic ball of fire at the others. I quickly ripped through the crowd and kicked him from behind, which caused him to fall, but as soon as he did, I felt people punching me, hitting me with more fireballs and throwing me all over. And it hurt like hell! Every the nerve ending in my body woke up and screamed, but as badly as I wanted to get away from these guards, I knew I had to stay. My heart raced fast, but I managed to keep myself on my feet somehow and still take the torturous beating.

      " Rei, are you crazy, get out!" I heard Kai yell, but somebody hit me in the back of my head with a metal-hard fist and my vision started to go blurry. I had only one choice left; I had to use what I used before. My body tensed up and tried to ignore all the commends and beating and pain I received at the moment and finally got myself to focus on my energy. My body glowed green and all the pain was suddenly gone…

**~Korea's POV~**

       Oh, no, Rei, we have to do something. Wait, why is suddenly glowing green. And why does he have his eyes closed. And since when…oh, no. He's not going to…he can't…

       " Rei, don't do it!!!" I yelled, making the others look sharply at me…

**~Rei's POV~**

       " Rei, stop it now, you're crazy for doing this!" Korea kept on yelling warnings to me, but I chose to go on. My eyes closed as I felt the energy almost ready to be released.

      " Hey, what's he doing?" one of the guards asked, his voice dripping with panic. I smirked. This is for you, guys, I thought, opening my eyes weakly to look at the others. 

       " Raging…Energy Wave!" I yelled out loud as I heard gasps coming from my friends and that was all…

       The area, along with the guards disappeared in white and the last thing I saw before I felt my vision go totally black and darkness consumed me was the guards falling towards the ground under us, and knowing I joining them…  

**~Enrique's POV~ **

        Wow, what did Rei just do? It seems like a bomb exploded in him. Okay, at least the guards are dea…that's Rei!

       " Ahh, no!" Oliver yelled as Rei was streaming after the guards toward the ground… 

**~Naia's POV~**

       " Rei, hold on!" I yelled, frantically trying to figure out what to do. Lee also seemed worried, but I knew he couldn't catch Rei with me on his back. 

        Rei's body hit the roof of a temple and slid down, still banged up. I just now noticed that his clothes were leaking in blood. Huh, what happened to him? 

        Before Rei hit the ground, the others tried to help him, but Kai somehow managed to reach the boy before he crashed. He sped a million miles an hour and with a brush of light, caught the broken angel. I let out a sigh of relief and begged Lee to fly up to Kai, wanting to check if Rei was okay.

      " Rei!" I yelled as we neared the demon. Oh, please be okay." Kai just flew right past, carrying Rei in his hands, though I swear I saw worry flicker on his face from time to time.

       " Did you see how Rei looked?" Mariah asked in shock. The only way to get in that condition is if…" she quickly changed the subject "…how many times did he use that Raging Energy Wave technique of his?" I didn't know, but luckily, Korea came to my rescue.

       " I think this was the second time," she said. He did it once when we were traveling through the dungeons. I heard most of the other angels gasp. Was it that bad?

       " Then, no wonder he's bleeding all over," Kevin said. We shouldn't use that attack more than once in one day, let alone the fact that we could already die from using it only one time." But then, Rei can't be, can he…      

       " Are you slowpokes coming, cause if you're not, more of these guards will come and we'll get more than one person hurt here!" Kai yelled from above, looking at all of us. The angels that helped us regained their flight as I hoped Rei wasn't gone…

**~Rei's POV~**

When the night skies open  
The bright stars twinkle  
I've been living in the dark  
Like a piercing dream in my mind

      Uhhh, I felt myself let out a small yell, seeing the pain that kept vibrating white-hot knives through my body from time to time. Instead of black, I saw white in my closed eyes. But after that attack, that was the only thing I could feel. My body totally gave away from pulling that stunt again, thought I knew I had to.

      " He's alive!" I heard Kais voice somewhere from the field of white, but to me, it seemed faint and whispery. Was it finally over? Was the end for me near? Maybe…

     Despite of the fact that my body didn't respond to any of my brain's commands, I still noticed that somebody was holding me up in the air, probably carrying me. Now, if only I could open my eyes just a tiny little bit…

     " Aghh!" another shot blasted through my body as my eyes barely opened, the colors dancing in large blobs in front of them. The brightest one was yellow and it felt like the only thing existing in the world right now was a gigantic lemon-bright spot. I decided to risk trying to open my eyes a little more. That's when it came…the hurt that sealed itself inside me for another time struck me hard. My voice found strengths and I yelled, making whoever was carrying me flinch. 

I shall not forget.  
You, by whom this closed heart has been opened  
Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow  
Even if we take separate paths now 

   " Oh, god, is he okay?" I heard a low yell from somewhere and my eyes finally started coming into focus. I tired to blink, but that also hurt, though less than opening my eyes. Still, I didn't want to risk opening and closing my eyes too much, but at least things weren't anymore just blobs around me. I pursed my lips and prepared for the worst as I decided to dare and try to open my eyes at least halfway. As I expected, the pain rushed needles into me, pricking every pinch of my skin and I tried to keep my lips as closed as I could, but when I finally could take no more of this, my body gave a quick jerk and I yelled again. The person who was carrying me was also coming into focus and I guessed they were looking down at me. The most evident color I saw was blue. Blue? Could it be…

We shall arrive at the same place...  
Even if we had ran into each other  
Call it a miracle  
For we can be proud of all the days

      " K…K…" I tried to say his name, but was too weak. 

      " I suggest you save your strengths, you'll need it to recover," a grouchy familiar voice came from above again, but this time is felt too faint and my eyelids felt too heavy, as well as my chest rose as it became _too_ hard to breathe. My body went limp once more and I felt total calmness spread all over me. The white disappeared, consumed once again by shades of the upcoming blackness.

      " K…K…Ka…i," my voice was a whisper I barely recognized before darkness consumed me again, this time an a peaceful slumber…

**~Normal POV~**

We ran together  
I shall walk.  
Taking the never-fading star of this heart  
Surely a goodbye is not a period  
If I go on and climb the everlasting hill  
I shall meet you again...  
  


      " Ka…i," Rei said, his voice lower and lower with every second. The wind carried the remaining sounds as the demon looked down at the now limp body in his arms. Oh, no, was his thought.

      " Rei, wake up!" he shook the angel lightly. Rei, if this is all a joke, then…" But even he could see this was no joke. Stopping in the sky, he tried to wake the other up, just to see him fall back emotionlessly. Not a flinch, not a move, not a singe sound. 

      " Kai, what's wrong?" the others flew up to him. Kai shock his head at Rei. At that moment, no words were needed. None were said either.  They all knew what happened by the calm, empty look on the raven-haired angel's face. The wind picked up and the sky began to darken, covering up the bright yellow circle that kept rising above, but suddenly got clouded. Tears slowly started to pour down everybody's face like the rain that was coming on. One slowly touched even Kai's face, escaping from his eyes, the eyes of a boy who haven't cried ever since he was a young when he and his sister were left parentless. It landed on Rei's check, slowly falling down like it was his own, seeming like a gem of blue sadness on his face.

Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow  
If in my mind, I shall be beside you  
Surely a goodbye is not a period  
Even if we take separate paths now  
we shall arrive at one place...  
That is so

      " He can't be, c-can he?" Naia asked. Not after all this…Ahhhhh!" A large explosion sent the unsuspecting people backwards, the angels nearly dropping their passengers. 

      " Huh, what was that?" Tyson quickly looked around and his, as well as the other people's eyes widened. They were standing in front of a sea of guards, each one with either a sword or a gun.

A goodbye is the beginning of everything  
Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey  
That is so 

A goodbye is not a period  
If I go on and climb the everlasting hill  
Someday I  know we'll meet...

      " That's grandfather's military!" Korea gasped. Everybody just kept on staring at the demons, who quickly circled them from all directions.

      " Now, you puny creatures!" somebody stepped out of the crowd. Kai and Korea's eyes widened.

      " G-g-grandfather…" Korea hushed, her eyes locked onto the man in front of the army. All this was needed to get a bunch of angels?

      The man's face was hard as stone and he looked dead serious, but to his surprise, he saw the two people he least expected to see among the enemy.

     " Korea?" he asked unsure. Kai…"

What will happen now that our heroes are surrounded? Is Rei really dead? And how will Kai and Korea's grandfather react to his descendants being on the opposite side? Find out in the next chapter.  

________________________________________________________________  

Kerda: Noooo, Rei can't die…oh, hello everybody, I was just reading the chapter. 

Tyson: Yah…

Max: Okay, guys, close up time.

Kerda: Wait, also before I forget, could everyone who will review also tell me, apart from the Kai question, if there are any people who like Yuri out there? Just a question. 

Max: Okay, see you next time folks!


	30. A War From Hundreds of Years Ago

Tyson: Hello, everybody. Here comes another day of…

Darina (*cuts him off*): Of me being a completely frustrated person. I had the worst day today and the fact that this chapter came out kind of crappy doesn't help either. This part didn't come out the way I wanted it to come out at all, so I probably won't be surprised if a bunch of flames get in!!!

Kerda: Come down, you need to…

Darina: I need to start thinking with my brain! And I tried this chapter over and over and over again, but it still came out either too slow or too fast. The whole day was horrible and now this…at least other people's stories make me happier. ^ _^ Thank you everybody and don't mind me, I'm having one of those super horrible days where nothing ever goes wrong. Also thank you all reviewers for your comments and I don't have anything against you guys, I'm the problem. (*Throws down script on the floor*) I think I'm going to work on the next chapter! (*marches away angrily*) 

Max: O.O;;;; I never saw her that angry before. And usually she's nice and calm. What happened to her anyway?

Tyson (*shrugs*): Don't know, but hey, don't we all have bad days? (*Picks up script*) Now, let's see…aha, I see, this chapter is focused on battling. Interesting…

Kerda (*grabs the script away*): Give me that! Crappy or not, we still have a show to put on. Oh, and many of you asked what Yuri was, right? Well…Yuri [hope I spelled it right] is also a Japanese term, like Yaoi, only for female/female relationship. Well, that's all I have to say, so I guess, enjoy the chapter while I try to calm down Darina: 

________________________________________________________________

      " Korea?" he asked unsure. Kai…" The troops behind him froze; knowing that their leader was having one of those moments when it seems like a new discovery was made.

       " Sire," one of the main commanders behind the man said. Do you give us orders to open fire?" The other, however, decided to ignore that question.

       " Is that Kai and Korea's…" Naia whispered to herself. The others were just as stunned as she was, especially Kai and Korea themselves. They knew this wasn't a good sign.

       " What are you doing with those obnoxious things?" the elder's voice rang in their ears as he shot both his grandchildren a fiery gaze. Get over here right now!" Neither Korea nor Kai responded, though Kai quickly put on his emotionless cover up again and stared at the person who led the army on them.

      " Kai, w-who is this man?" Max asked slowly. Kai snorted and his sister woke up from her trance, too. Her face changed from shocked to totally furious.

       " This is our good for nothing grandfather, Voltaire," Kai snorted; striking his grandfather with the same look he gave him and his sister earlier. Voltaire seemed to be building up with even more hate inside.

       " Did you not hear me clearly?!" he yelled. Get over here this instant and let us get through with those inferiors, you stubborn kids!" 

       " Look who's talking?" Kai yelled back. And we won't. I'm finally sick and tired of you always telling us what to do, how to live! I won't let my sister become what you made me, hear me, Voltaire?" Things began to heat up as a conflict rose between the three people. Now Korea joined in.

      " We're not going back, grandfather," she hissed. And you can't make us. We hated living next to you, always being taught by that horrible man you appointed for our so-called training. Do you even know what we went through?" 

      " You were always too ungrateful and selfish to understand. Why should I even bother with you two now?!"  Voltaire yelled and turned to his army. Get them. Get them all and make sure to teach my disrespectful grandchildren a lesson they'll never forget." The soldiers knobbed and there was a moment of silence.

     " Prepare yourself!" Kai said as the army ripped out of the cage, unleashing its powers upon the intruders. Millions of demons clawed at the helpless group, the others trying to protect themselves.

      " We can't take all of them onnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Mariah yelled as four guards grabbed her and held her still in place, their armored hands burning into her flesh. Four more grabbed Max, who was kicking and struggling, trying for them to let go.       

      " You want us to put you down, little boy?" one of them snickered, seeing the boy's attempts to free himself. Okay, we'll let you down RIGHT NOW!" With that, they let go of the blonde, who quickly began to fall down, a yell escaping his mouth.

      " No, Max!" Korea yelled. 

      " Max!" Tyson said. Just then, Robert whizzed past his head and targeted his body directly at the falling figure. 

      " Hold on!" he said and stretched out his hand as far as he could, quickly grabbing Max by the waist. The blonde had his eyes wide, but relief loaded his face when he realized he wasn't falling anymore. 

     " Phew, thanks Robert," he looked at the person helping him. The purple-haired man was about to respond, when…

     " FIRE!" Voltaire roared out. Kill them now!" The first layer of the demons fired missiles in the air strait at Robert and Max. 

     " No!" the angels and the newcomers yelled, including Korea and her brother. But they all had their hands full with the other guards.

      " Get a good grip, Max and hold on for the ride!" Robert said and shot out of the way to see another missile shot an inch away from Max's leg. And more were coming. 

      " He-he, now you'll get it, you traitor," a guard snick behind the two people trying to avoid instant death. Korea caught a glimpse of him trying to shoot at her teacher and her friend. 

      " Robert, Max, look out!!!" she yelled and the two looked at her. Behind you!" Robert and Max turned their heads just in time to see a missile heading strait towards them. 

      " Ahhhh!" Max yelled before there was an explosion. The others had a worried look on their face, all except for Korea and Kai. 

        Huh, Korea thought, seeing something unusual. A green beam his Robert and Max before the missile hit, but it came so fast, she doubted anybody but her and her brother noticed it. 

      " Robert, Max!" Oliver yelled. Enrique gasped and everybody stopped what they were doing, even the soldiers, all waiting for the smoke to clear. Naia's eyes widened, and Lee looked to stunned to move.

      " No…" Tyson whispered, his eyes shaking once the smoke started to clear.   

The wind carried away the dust particles that fell from the explosion. No one was standing where the two people used to be.

        The only thing still visible there was a small drop of water falling on the ground before the missile exploded. It now lay on the grass, untouched by the heat in the air, making this place a landmark…

       " They're…gone," Naia chocked. No, they're gone." There was a sudden loud scream and Korea burst into tears. Whatever that beam was, it didn't do much help.

       " Finished. Just like the traitor and rat they were," Voltaire laughed cruelly. If only they knew how fast that was coming to them." Kai gritted his teeth, but then noticed something. His sister was angry and her rage was growing even bigger by the second. 

       Is this good? Kai asked himself, but the question quickly popped out of his mind when he looked down at Rei in his hands. If only you were still here…

       Even though his expression didn't show it, Kai became furious and depressed at the same time. 

       " This is all because of you, you sick excuse for a grandfather!" he looked up and yelled, making everything stop, even time, as it seemed. Voltaire looked too angry to say anything yet, but then, he instantly smirked.

       " Ha, foolish kids!" he said, a sly smile still cornering on his face. Keep attacking!" The guards quickly ripped through, speeding at the group from all directions. Everybody seemed to be doing okay, except Kai, who was struggling to fight with Rei in his embrace.

      He winced in pain as a knife slashed him on the back, but tried to keep on going. Korea saw her brother struggling with his share of the guards and as she avoided the sword and guns shooting and slashing her from all directions.

     " Brother, you have to put Rei's body down!" she yelled. Kai wanted to argue, but she broke his words.

     " I know how you feel, believe me, we feel the same, but we have to fight," she kept on saying, nearly missing a gun that was pointing at her head. You know he's dead…" Her eyes filled with tears ", there was nothing we could do." Kai looked unsurely at his sister, than at the body in his hands and despite of all the scars he was getting, his mind forced itself somewhere else. Maybe she's right, he thought, I know he's…

    " Kai, look out!!!" Kai's eyes opened wider as he heard Naia yell. He quickly returned to reality to see a huge missile two meters away from him. His body didn't move, but he knew what was coming, so he braced himself for it…

     " Infernal Rings of Light!" a silvery voice said from above and two white energy rights quickly wrapped themselves around Kai and Rei, when the missile hit. Korea stared in shock as a huge explosion took place again.

     " No…" she said, her eyes shaking, filling with tears. NOOOOO…" Her scream echoed in the sky. The smoke began to clear and she expected nothing to be left of her brother and Rei, when…

     " Korea, look," Tyson yelled and through watery eyes, Korea saw two figures in the clearing smoke. 

      " KAI! REI!" she yelled as she saw her brother still floating in the air, some yellow light surrounding him. YES!" Kai opened his eyes, surprised he was still alive when he noticed the same glow in him. 

      " Hey, Kai, are you okay?" a familiar cheerful voice came from above. Everybody, even the guards turned theirs heads to the sky to see a familiar purple-haired guard with a cheerful blonde on his back landing in the air. Shock fell upon the crowd, but then another voice came:

      " Hey, I though you guys needed some help!" 

      " It's…" Korea's eyes widened. Helen!" The woman was floating in the air, with a SEA of angels behind her. She waved down to her friends and just now everybody noticed many angels had weapons in their hands.

      " Alright, everybody!" Helen turned to the army behind her. CHARGE!!!" With than, a roar came over the angels as white met with black and the two began fighting. Before Korea, Kai, Max, Oliver, Enrique's and the other guest's eyes, the angels and the demons began fighting. 

      " Korea, are we too late?" Myra flew down next to the little demon. She grinned, but stopped when she saw the upset look on Korea's face. 

      " What is it?" she asked. Korea pointed towards Kai and Myra's eyes became smaller as she saw who was bleeding in his arms.

      " REI!" she yelled before scrambling over white and black wings with silver and metal throats, along with falling bodies. Rei's grandfather looked at the scene before him, seeming like fires are also going to spring out any moment. He shook his head in sadness of loosing Rei and something else he had on his mind…

     " It's beginning all over again!" he looked at the now red sun shining above the clouds, matching the falling bodies on the ground, which was now bright red instead of burned coal. The great war my mother talked about in her years…has finally begun." With that, explosions sprang up everywhere and blood-curling screams of the innocent probed the sunrise…

     " So you're saying that happened after Rei used the raging energy wave?" Myra listened to Korea explain what happened to Rei. The other knobbed. This isn't good, Myra thought, looking down at Rei. No, you can't be, can you…ahhhhhhh! Myra realized she screamed out loud as some demons dropped a bomb from above, sending the nearest angels AND devils falling to the ground, forming a large hole in the black, white and red ocean. Korea, Kai and Myra were at the edges of the opening when the explosions send them backwards. 

        " They're using bombs…" Korea whispered faintly. How…could they get this serious…" She turned to see Max and Robert flying towards them.

       " Korea, you  got to go down there where it's safe!" her teacher yelled. I'll get Max down also and ask the others to put those who don't have wings on the ground." Myra dived down, while Korea turned to look at her brother.

        " Kai, give me Rei so I can put him down below," she said. You can't fight with him in your hands." Kai stared at her for a silent moment, but then knobbed and gave her the limp body he was carrying. Watching her fly down with Lee, Robert, Will, Kevin and the others who had passengers on their backs, he decided to enter the battle himself.  

        " Argh!" he heard a demon scream behind him and turned around to see a sword sticking out through the man's body. Wasting no time, Kai grabbed the weapon's handle and yanked it out of the demon. But a question took him aback. Who should he attack? There seem to be no guilty here and…wait, he thought. The icy reddish-brown eyes darted around and stopped on the person commanding the devils.

       He's the reason behind this, Kai thought, narrowing his eyes and gripping his sword, preparing to strike. If he is, then you can…

       " Kiss your life goodbye, Voltaire!" he yelled and sprang forward, aiming at his grandfather. He didn't want to kill him, no.  That would make him more horrible than that obnoxious geezer, he decided. But he, Kai, was going to strike and he WAS going to do some damage.

       " Come here and fight me, you coward!" he yelled, ripping through the crowds of demon bodyguards that stood in his way. One by one, their blood spilled and they fell…

       " Ick!" Myra yelled as a demon's body landed nearly on top of her. She stood still for a few moments but turned her head away from the gruesome sight. The others tried to calm her down. Well, all except Korea, who was watching something strange going on. She saw her brother heading towards their…grandfather!? 

       No, Kai, please don't kill him, she panicked. It would make you seem worse than any of those demons out there following his orders.

        But she mistook her brother's will to hurt for her brother's will to get deadly revenge.

      " Kai, stop!" she yelled and sprang up also, leaving the safety of the ground behind her. She shielded her face with her hands to make sure no body would land on her, giving not time for her friend to stop her. 

      " Korea, what are you doing?" she heard Naia yell behind her, but she couldn't reply even if she wanted too. Her wings carried her off fast, trying furiously to match her brother's speed. 

      Time seemed to slow down as the little girl tried to avoid all the blows of war, getting closer and closer to her brother.  

     " Kai, waittt!" she yelled, not noticing the guard that came up behind her. He quickly pointed a sword at her, ready to plug it inside. Kai instantly noticed that and changed his direction. Oh, no, he thought, making a sharp turn.

      " Korea!" he yelled as he tried to get to her as quick as possible. Get out of the way." His sister turned around wide-eyed to see the sword a few feet away from her. She shut her eyes, but nothing bad came. Instead, she heard a yell and somebody tightened a grip on her. 

    " K-Korea!" her brother's voice made her eyes open. At first she only saw his face, but then she noticed the sword's end that stuck out his right shoulder. The tightened blue shirt quickly turned amber on him. 

     " Kai!" She said in horror. Oh, we have to get you some help…ahh!" She just noticed that a circle of guards formed around them. Many of the demons snickered, while the others fought with the angels.

      " Now we have you right where we want you," one of them said, while he took out another gun, a different one from the acid ones. White sparks began to gather around its opening. 

      " Lesson one," Voltaire's annoying voice came out of the depth in the war. Never disobey me again!" With those words, Kai was struck in the back hard by a long blade. He emitted another yell. Now he knew how Rei felt, releasing all that energy at once… 

       " Kai, no!" Korea shivered in her brother's arms. She wanted to help, but he held her in a death-strong grip even through he was hurt.

      " No, you're not going anywhere near them! They'll kill you instantly," Kai whispered to her. Though here, they'll have to get me first to get to you." Korea's eyes shined with tears as she felt her brother's pain when he gave another cry when somebody shot at him.

      " KAI!" she suddenly yelled…

      " Oh, no, they're in trouble!" Naia saw Korea and Kai struggling with their assaulters. She turned back to look at Rei and for the first time noticed something strange. Something was glowing in the pocket of his pants. Weird, Naia thought as she sat herself down on the ground beside Rei and reached out to put her hand into his pocket. But before she could… 

      " Ahhh!" she yelled as something came out of nowhere like lightning, sending her flying ten feet in the air. What was that? She though, opening her eyes. Looking up, she saw none other than Digger standing over Rei. 

      " ARGH!" a yell from Kai made her eyes go smaller as a few small red drops fell on the ground beside her…

**~Rei's POV~(^_^)**

      I…where am I…

     " ARGH!" I heard a scream somewhere from the darkness. Is that Kai? Uh-oh, he must be in some kind of trouble! I probably I passed out for a while, so I don't really know what's happening. And what's…ahhhhhh! 

     A green light suddenly flashed in front of me, nearly blinding what was left of me. It took the shape of…my White Tiger bit. D…Drigger? I think my mind made contact with his outer self, since at that very moment; I saw what was going on. I saw Kai and Korea. Being surrounded by demons. Covered in blood. Kai's blood. NO…

     I struggles hard to move and suddenly daylight hit my eyes. Before I knew it, my body began to respond to all the commands I gave myself earlier. But the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Drigger. THEN I noticed I was glowing green, like my tiger friend.  

     " Drigger, did you help me?" I asked, my voice sounding a lot better. Drigger didn't respond. Instead, he turned around and motioned for me to climb on his back. But…am I strong enough? 

       One of my hands slowly reached out to touch the feline. Its glowing fur went through my fingers as I wondered why I never felt that before. Well, no time to ponder now! Opening my eyes fully to the terrifying sight in front of them, I saw demons, angels, all fighting. All hating. All killing…

      " GO, Drigger!" I yelled without a doubt and my friend carried me up. I saw everybody turning their heads to look at me, surprise covering their faces. 

       " Rei!" Naia yelled from behind me, but all I could see right now were Kai and Korea trapped. Wait, what's that? It looks like some kind of an energy gathering shooter, only with a different structure. Or is it…

**~Korea's POV~ **

      No, no, I need to help Kai. But he won't let go. I can't stand it anymore, I have to help brother!

     " Kai, please, let me…"

     " Hey, Kai, Korea, hold on!" I heard a voice yell out to us. Confusion replaced my sorrow as I saw none other that Rei on his bit beast flying towards us. Turning around too, Kai was taken aback by the sudden appearance, though he quickly recovered from the shock.

      " Rei, stay back…" my brother yelled…

**~Normal POV~**

       " I can't, K…" Rei stopped when he noticed the guard with the strange gun pull the trigger. A white beam began coming out slowly at first, aimed directly at Kai and Korea.   

       " No!" Rei yelled and found the strengths to jump off Drigger, trying to push Kai and Korea out of the way. The instant I reached them, all three of us were swallowed in the light…

**~Korea's POV~**

        It's all over…I knew for second that my thoughts drowned in the blast with me, but the funny thing was, I didn't feel the pain or the tears coming on. Maybe…

       Before I knew it, my thought came back and the darkness slid off me, revealing a pair of angry eyes staring strait into my face, making me loose all the warmth the deadly beam gave out…

Whose eyes were they? What the hell just happened? How will the others react to this? Find out in the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________       

Kai: What am I doing here? 

Max: Since Kerda's trying to get Darina with Tyson; you'll have to lead, since I only do the curtain. ^-^ 

Kai: I don't see why you still can't do it. 

Max: Just say t, come on Kai.

Kai: Hmph. Okay, we hope you enjoyed this chapter [I feel so silly saying this] and if it was bad, we understand you perfectly well. As if all her writing isn't bad…

Max: Kai! You know how sensitive she is. 

Kai: Hmph. I don't really care, I just want to go home now.(*leaves*)

Max: No goodbye? What a grouch. Well, see ya folks. 


	31. Where Do I Belong?

Darina (peeks out from curtain*): Is it sa…ahhh. (*hides behind curtain when sees readers*) I'm not here.

Kerda: She's a little jumpy since she had a lot of school work this week, so it took her a long time to update.

Darina (*peeks out again*): Not only that, but I know people are going to flame me for this chapter.  Like really, this one is a big twist.

Tyson: A twist is good! Why are you hiding? I mean, you updated it already, so you're hiding because of a twist?

Darina (*squeaky voice*): Yes?

Kerda: Okay, you guys read this and we'll see if we should get the fire distinguisher. Sorry this took so long to post, like I said, Darina had a lot of school projects, which took up all of her time. Hmm, this chapter seems the longest yet. I think in this chapter, the song Concrete angel is played at certain parts. Well, thank you all reviewers, you're very nice (*sniff*). Oh, and all, enjoy the chappie. 

**__________________________________________________________________**

**~Korea's POV~**

     " What are you still doing in bed!?" a voice yelled from somewhere close and for the first time I noticed that those angry icy-blue eyes were connected to a face. An angry face…

      " Get up, you lazy thing!" the face got further away from mine and I saw a brown-and-curly-haired woman in a bath robe standing scruffily in front of a…a…a BED?! The bed I was SITTING ON?! Okay, what's going on?!

      " Where…am I?" even I didn't recognize my small tone caused by the fear of the angry-looking female in front of me. That seemed to make the woman even more frustrated. 

      " Don't play dumb again!" she yelled. You know perfectly well that this is your room and you house. Is there anything else you need to get your puny mind set on?" I scrunched my face a little. This person was definitely not pleasant.    

      Before I could say anything else, another thought popped into my mind that I hadn't accounted anymore. Did she say THIS was MY room? But…

**~Normal POV~**

      " But…how can this be my room?" Korea asked weakly, plainly confused. She wanted to know who this stranger was. She wanted to know where Kai was and where Naia and Rei and Max and the other people who were her friends were. 

      That seemed to break the final peak in the woman, who grabbed Korea by the front of her shirt (which Korea noticed wasn't even hers) and roughly shoved her on the floor, making the little girl cry out and sputter in surprise.

      " Don't play with my nerves!" she yelled. Why can't you be like good children and listen to their mothers, for once." Korea wanted to ask what does she mean by children that listen to their mothers, but pursed her lips and listened to the woman brag on.

      " Urgh, just get out to school!" the older person yelled at the girl, making her press against the wall even more. I want you OUT before Marcus comes!!!" She quickly span around, moving her short perky legs that tangled in the long purple bathrobe and slammed the door hard, leaving Korea confused and upset with many questions on her mind…

**~Korea's POV~**

      Huh? I still couldn't take my eyes off the door, even though I knew the woman was gone. Who was this…this MONSTER?! Why does she hate me so much? Why am I here? WHERE am I? Why does she say this is my room and…ow, my head's starting to hurt! I looked down at my strangely pink shirt. Now that bothered me, since I don't quiet recall having a pink shirt before. I like pink and all, but I never remember having anything of warm colors in my dresser. I looked back at the bed the woman threw me off and tried to put two and two together.

     " This must be a dream," I decided out loud, but then rubbed my sore foot, on which I landed when the woman lassoed me on the floor. If this is a dream, why does it hurt so much? And I think I'm scared…wouldn't I wake up…if I was getting scared?  My eyes traveled back to the bed. 

      Then they traveled all the way across my room, examining it, looking for at least ONE familiar thing in it. The walls were cracked and the dull-blue paint was fading away with its age. Maybe, I should go along with this for a while. I mean, I might be able to put two and two together.

      Getting up, I walked over to the closet and reached out my hand to pull the knob. But my hand froze, shaking in the air. Why am I so scared? Is it because of the woman? Or because this place may turn into something more…

**~Normal POV~ **

     Korea quickly pushed the last thought out of her head and turned the knob. Inside the closet were clothes, all right. But they were all unfamiliar to her. She sighted.

      " Guess I'd better change out of this shirt," she said, running her hand through all the outfits. The small fingers wandered into the depths of the closet, where they stopped on a certain blue jacket with blue pants and a violet T-shirt.  

     There was a squeal of joy and Korea took the outfit off, hugging it rapidly. At last, she thought. I found something familiar. This outfit is the one I wore in the…the…

    She stopped on that last thought and decided to hold it over until she was completely sure what "that" was. Slipping on the shirt, she felt more comfortable in these dusty-smelling clothes that were actually familiar that the fresh-scented pink shirt she took off. Looking around again, she noticed a backpack in the corner next to an old desk. Picking it up, she decided that this was her bag…for now. In a dream, okay…IF this was a dream, which the child hoped it would be.

      " ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR NOT? MARCUS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!!!" a voice boomed whom outside the door to Korea's "room"…

**~Korea's POV~**

        She's loud. And who's Marcus anyway? I opened the door to reveal a small hallway covered with a thick, red carpet on the ground, which looked just about as old as the wall in my room. Walking carefully, I tried to avoid meeting You-Know-Who when I heard a doorbell…what seemed to be a doorbell. There was the sound of an opening door and I saw a staircase lading to the floor that seemed to be under this one. 

      " Oh, Grace, you're looking as wonderful as always!" a man's voice came from the foot of the stairs and I peeked from the corner to see a guy in a fancy outfit standing in front of the woman (who was now dressed in a tight, short-skirted red dress), flashing her a "I'd-prefer-to-go-in-now" smile. 

      " Marcus, come in!" Grace flashed him a smile back, clearly not getting his message, since she was still in the doorway. I'm sorry the house is a bit of a mess." The guy leaned over and I saw him place a small kiss on her cheek.

      " Is the girl gone?" he asked, looking around as if expecting to see that girl jumping out on him at any moment. 

      " Not yet, but I'll make sure she leaves now!" Grace said, turning to the stairs. You just get comfortable until I get back." It took me a few moments to realize that that girl was me, since in a flash of thought, that Grace woman was standing in front of me, tapping her hells angrily against the floor. 

      " I thought I told you to get out!" she hissed harshly. You're just like your wretched father, uncaring and insensitive for a girl like me." Excuse me, but who's the insensitive and the uncaring around here?

      " Now that he dumped me, I need to find a new husband and you'd better not get in my way, you hear me twerp?!" Grace did not seem so graceful at the moment and her face became uglier as it put on a frown. 

      I made up my mind to ask the questions later and ran downstairs where I thought the door was. I ran past Marcus, who stared hatefully back at me. Opening the door, I let out a breath as I slowed down and looked around, shutting the door behind me again. I heard the man saying something like:

       " I can't believe how unlucky you got to be stuck with that kind of a kid." I sighted, seeing nothing made any sense. The woman mumbled something back, in a voice, which made it clear that she was glad I was gone. But my mind was once again closed up as I made my way down the strange street. Did he just say that I was that woman's child? I nearly dropped my backpack of surprise! That monster is…is…my MOTHER?! I kept myself from gasping. That can't be!!! I tried to reassure myself this was all a dream, but it felt so real. But if it was, she can't be my mother. My parents are dead and I live with Kai and Voltaire and…no, this isn't right. Oh god, I wish Kai was here. 

She walks to school with the lunch she packed 

       Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a large gray building where there was a yard and a crowd of kids was hanging all around the fence. I wondered if this was my school. And if it is, how do I know the way here? 

       " Hey, look it's the little wannabe," I heard a snobbish voice from the side of the school as I entered the gates. I turned, staring widely at a pretty stuck-up-looking girl with waist long dark-purple hair that gleamed in the sunlight freely who was probably thirteen or so. Her eyes were black and I didn't take liking in her sneer. Her hair blew in the breeze, sliding over to her purple-tank top to match her hair along with a pair of tight, knee-length purple pants. I felt hatred over her instantly for some reason. GOD, WHY is everybody practically DROOLING over her? I snorted as some laughter was heard after the girl's comment.

       " Awww, is little baby going to cry?" the rude purple-haired girl made a sad face, though her eye kept snickering. Do you want a bottle?" She let out a shrill laughed as a gang of idiotic boys laughed along with her. I just kept on walking, trying to ignore her.

**_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_**

       " Hey, don't you know it's not…POLIGHT to walk away?!" I felt somebody's hand dig into my shoulder and I was pushed on the ground, overtaken by surprise. I saw the same purple hair standing over me, making me even madder. 

      " Leave me alone!" I yelled, getting up and brushing the dust of my outfit. I had a bad enough day already, I don't want somebody insulting me." To my surprise and great fury, she just yawned in my face.

       " Yah, whatever," she said in her snobbish voice. Say…I forgot my history book, do you mind if I take yours?" With that, she gave me no warning as she ripped off my backpack, dumping all the books and papers out of it. 

**_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday_**        

       " Here we go," she grabbed a book from the floor. I think I'll borrow this for the rest of the day." That's when I lost it. I grabbed the book and yanked it out of her hands, making her stumble backwards. She squeaked in surprise and that's when the trouble really began. The gang of boys helped her u and were about to pounce on me when the [what seemed to be] school bell. 

       " Should we take care of her, Cedra?" one of the guys asked. The girl who seemed to be Cedra shook her head.

       " I'll deal with her later," she said, picking up MY book like it was her own. And as a little repay for pushing me, here's your book!" And to my horror, she gave the book a middle kick, making if scrunch in two, then opened it and ripped out some pages. I furious tried to open up my wings, but they just didn't come out. By the time I gave up, the bullies were gone and I was left alone with a ripped up history book and a messed up backpack. I felt really mad at her. Suddenly, I felt mad at everyone. 

**_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_**

     Tears of anger sprang in my eyes, but I frantically pulled them back and put the stuff back into the book bag (including the ripped up history book). Walking through the school entrance, I noticed my mind knew where to go. Is it possible…could I have been here before? Maybe one...

      " Mrs. Orean!" a sharp voice said from above, breaking my thoughts off, making me realize I was stepping into a classroom. We're waiting!" I threw my eyes up, seeing a woman with tight blonde hair in a bum in front of me. She had a ruler in her hands, which made me think she was a teacher. 

        " Korea Orean, do you mind explaining why you're late for the third time this week?" she asked, and all the faces in the classroom turned towards me. Most of them snickered quietly and I flushed of embarrassment, but quickly turned pale when I realized what she called me…Korea OREAN?! My last name is Hiwatari, nor Orean. Or…it was the last time I checked. Wasn't it?

       " We're waiting!" the woman tapped her ruler impatiently against the brown table next to her. Whispers rose in the room, but she quickly told the other students to be quiet.

       " I'm sorry…I'm late…again," I blurted out, not wanting to be a tattletale. But my head was spinning. No, I'm late because a girl, who claimed she knows me ripped up my history book and I was never late to your class because I was never here before and WHY AM I SO CONFUSED?! What's going on?   

       " Korea!!!" the woman yelled sharply. Please take your seat before I have to repeat myself again, which will cause severe punishment." She pointed to a desk next to some black-haired boy who looked sneakily at me. Something hinted my mind that I wasn't going to find my stay here pleasant. I sat quietly down, looking at the woman.

       While she began to explain something about math, my thought wandered off to some distant place. Why couldn't I open my wings? What was this place? And how do I know about it? These things swirled in my head as I felt a poke at my side. I turned to see the black-haired kid poking me with his pencil.

      " Quit it!" I hissed, making him grin in pride. I got furious again, so I turned to look at the teacher, when…

       " OW!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat when something sharp broke through the skin on my hand. The boy that pricked my quickly put the sharpened pencil he poked me with away, looking at the blackboard innocently. I turned around also, just to I find myself staring at yet ANOTHER pair of angry eyes. This time they were the teacher's.

       " Mrs. Orean, do you want to leave?" she asked, tapping her foot against the floor. Is there a reason you interrupted the class?" I should tell her.

       " That boy poked me with a pencil," I said, asking myself could I have made it anymore obvious for her to think I'm lying. I was right.

       " Don't blame your wrongdoing on other people," the woman said as she walked over to the blackboard. For the rest of the lesson, I ignored the painful poking at my side as I laid my head on my desk, making sure the tears didn't come out. To my surprise, the bell rang pretty fast and the scornful teacher told us to put away our things.

      " It's time for art, kids," my eyes picked up and for a moment I forgot how upset I felt when I heard it was time for my favorite thing to do. The boy next to me got up and the teacher asked him to pass out the white paper. I waited patiently, but he just walked DELIBERETLY past me without even handing me a paper. When he sat down with his own sheet, I caught a smirk playing on his face, but chose to ignore it as my hand shot up in the air. I figured things weren't much different in schools, a demon or not.

       " Yes, Korea?" the teacher looked up from her desk, clearly annoyed by the disturbance. 

       " I didn't get a sheet," I quickly said, but to my even quicker surprise, the teacher just got mad.

       " Mrs. Orean, I had just about enough of your silly remarks," she said as she pointed towards my desk. It's right under your nose." I looked down while beginning to argue when I came face-to-face with a clean sheet of white paper. My head boiled as I noticed my neighbor sneaking into the closet and taking out another paper. The cheat! He WANTED to get me in trouble! I searched my backpack for a pencil, ignoring the ripped up history book. My hands finally stumbled over one and I took it out. Thinking of what to draw, my hands didn't even obey my mind as they began to make all kinds of lines on the paper. I gave in to my second thoughts [still ignoring the poking] and looked at what I was drawing…

       My eyes opened wide as tears sprang in them. I saw a forming picture of Kai as a demon. I nearly threw down my pencil as a lot of thought rushed into my mind. This wasn't where I belonged…where are you Kai? Where…

      " Okay, pick up your things and get ready for history," I heard the teacher say and I looked down at my finished drawing. Before I could put it away, a smudge of ink landed on it. I turned to see a girl at my side snickering as she landed another ink blob on my work. That made me totally out of it. Who does she think she is?!   

      " Okay, now let me see your history books," the woman walked around as I got nervous. My history book WAS history. I tried to make myself as tiny as possible when the teacher stopped at my desk Please, don't ask me, please, don't ask me! I silently prayed…

       " Korea, where's your book?" a voice boomed in my ears. I gulped. Not good! Since I had no chose, I pulled what was left of my history book out, not daring to look at the face of 'my' teacher. Even the students looked shocked.

       " I'm sorry…" I began, finally letting go of the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. I didn't do this. You see, there was thi…"

      " Korea Orean!!!" the teacher yelled frantically and whammed her ruler against my desk, making my gasp in surprise. I expected better from you! Not only are you the most disrespectful student in this school I ever had, you also managed to get yourself into trouble for the fifth time this week. Detention for the rest of the year for five hours each day and I promise your mother will have a full report about it tomorrow…" She kept on yelling while all the other faces snickered. All except for mine…and my brother's face in my drawing. 

      Before I knew it, tears came down like a waterfall and my legs carried me out of the classroom.

      " Orean!" I heard the teacher yell, but I didn't stop. I wanted to cry forever. I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell her that I never saw her before in my life, that I never was here in this school, that I never had a mother at this age, that I DON'T BELONG HERE! 

**_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_**

      Running past yet another classroom, I saw a young woman looking at me in s split second, as if she felt sorry for me as I bolted down the staircase to the first floor. I ran out of the school doors, which snapped behind me, making a loud bang, but that didn't stop my legs. They kept on moving, my brain telling them to go somewhere for away from here…far away from this place.

      " Ahh!!!" something hard his against my head and I fell backwards as I realized I bumped into a brick wall. I was standing in a small deserted alley between two buildings. I heard my loud breathing ease, but my sobs only increased. Still clutching Kai's picture in my hand, I walked out of the alley, hoping nobody was on the street to see me. My dumb luck, of course, wanted me to be noticed as I passed through a crowd of people at a public park, each one of the looking at me as I sat down on the small bench at the shadowed corner and began to cry.

        All those people noticed I was crying, but they walked on like nothing was happening. 

**_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_**

       Sure, why would anybody care about a small **worthless** girl who ran out of school because she lost all of her sanity and doesn't even know who she is anymore!? 

      I felt a drop of liquid disappear in my hair as I looked up to see the clouds gathering in the sky. My sobs eased a little, but my memories haunted me. As I got up, noticing the rain broke the crowd apart, I walked upon the wet empty sidewalk. Nobody noticed, nobody cared. Nobody was here…

      I decided to go to the one place I was at least a little familiar with; even though my mind told me it was a bad idea. The rain mixed with my tears, waving a goodbye from the park, as if trying to comfort me. I smiled through teas and tried to thank the rain, but no words came out, so I just went on. Maybe my pretend mom would understand…

**_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_**

                                                            ***

       Not likely…

       As I stepped into the small doorway, I saw the woman reading a magazine on the couch. With no hello, she looked at the clock and turned to me with a deadly gaze. I froze in the middle of the room, my clothes all dripping. 

       " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the beastly person boomed. DON'T TELL ME YOU RAN OUT OF SCHOOL AGAIN?!" I didn't know what to say. Tell me, how could I run out of school again when I never WAS in school before. Well, not in this one anyway…

       " But I…" I began, but she decided to cut me off.

       " But you just decided it was okay to skip the rest of the day while other hardworking people try their best!?" Grace screamed again. Huh, is that what you think?!" I stepped back a little as she dangerously rose off the couch, carefully putting down the magazine. She can't be my mother…she cares more for that magazine than she does for…me.

      " Get out and I don't want to see you TILL MORNING!!!" Grace said and I made no second thought, running out into the raging rain as fast as my legs could carry me.

**_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_**

       " And don't bother coming back today!" I heard the pretend-to-be-my-mother slam the door and let out the breath I was holding in my lungs…

**~Normal POV~**

       Korea dragged her wet self into the park under the rain and placed herself on the bench.

        " YAIII!!!" she yelled, jumping up as the unnoticed to her before water on the bench went through her leather pants. She sighted. Even here I'm not wanted any longer, she thought, casting a last glance at the park as she walked out of the cold iron gates again past the gates to turn to some unfamiliar shopping street. Kai once told me that there's a place for everybody in this world, even for me. I want to go there…I want to go there, somewhere I belong…

**_Through the wind and the rain_**

       Walking past all the shops, she hurried up, wondering if she could get into one of them without being noticed to warm up. People kept hurrying past her from time to time with umbrellas that caught in the wind. But none of them paid attention to the wandering person looking for a place to belong…  

**~Korea's POV~**

**_She stands hard as a stone_**

**_In a world that she can't rise above_**

     Huh, what's that song? I listened carefully as I came up closer to the closing shop the music came from. It was sweet and sad and I had a small feeling I heard it before, but I didn't know from where. The shopkeeper eyed me curiously, but then cast me a suspicious look and turned away. Maybe I should come in for a while…

    Ding! The small bell on the top of the door jingled as I came in. The woman at the counter quickly hurried over.

     " Can I help you, young lady?" she asked. I shock my head "no" in response.

    " I'll look around for a while," moving to the nearest isle, I started to look at the CD's.

    " Alright, call me if you need help," the shopkeeper said in a disappointed tone and walked away. I knew she expected me to buy something. And come to think of it, I did need help…just not in finding songs.

      Looking over all the disks, I stared at the Martina McBride CD. My eyes stepped on one song. 

       " Concrete angel," I read quietly, whispering to myself. Is that the song that was just playing?" I looked around for a probably source of the passed music as I noticed a boom box at the counter. Its antenna was up, so I guessed the woman was listening to the radio. I was about to go back to my song searching, when a very interesting report over the radio caught my ear…

       " Today we have been informed that the current champion Bey Blade team, the Blade Breakers, have come back from Russia, having successfully won the Russian tournament. These five young boys: Tyson Granger, Max Tale…" My eyes widened as I carefully listened to each name…could it be?

****

**_But her dreams give her wings_**

       " Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari and their young mechanic, Kenny, otherwise known as the chief. They have arrived yesterday nig…" But I wasn't listening anymore. My mouth opened wide and my thoughts hung on to the fourth name the announcer said. Kai Hiwatari…is it possible?    

       I quickly ran out of the shop, putting the CD back on the shelf, though I don't think the keeper noticed. Quiet frankly, I just didn't care. All I wanted was to find out where Kai was. Then it would explain everything…was this place real or just another nightmare?

       Running behind the corner, I spotted a lady walking under an umbrella on the street.

      " Excuse me, Mrs…" I didn't know her name. But she stopped non-the less, giving me a surprised stare.

      " I'm Lunera…" she said faintly for some reason. My eyes opened wider. Lunera? I didn't have time to find out if it was her or not, I just needed to know where Kai lives.

       " Do you by any chance know where Kai Hiwatari lives?" I asked jumpily, impatient for the answer. Lunera thought for a moment.

       " Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson?" she finally asked. My face fell. I remembered my grandfather well…if he was still my grandfather. I knobbed.

       " Hmm, I heard they lived somewhere on Main Avenue, but I really don't know, I'm sorry," she said. I smiled for the first time during my stay here. At least she was much nicer than the other people I met so far.

**_And she flies to a place where she's loved_**

       Thanking her, I ran downtown after receiving the directions. Main Avenue was supposed to be only a block away. As I ran, I kept wondering if Kai was any different in this place. I wasn't sure we were even talking about the same Kai, since MY last name turns out to be Orean and I'm his sister, for heaven's sake…I think. 

**_Concrete angel_**

        Yet another face passed me without knowing where Kai lived. I WAS searching on Main Avenue, but the rain made it hard to find people to ask about Kai. I ran past the corner where a hooded figure was sitting. I couldn't see their face but a suitcase was on the ground next to them as I noticed they were waiting for a cab. Carefully stepping up, the figure didn't even seem to acknowledge I was here.

       " Excuse m-me?" I began because whoever they were, they were seriously starting to freak me out.

       " Hello, can I help you?" the figure still didn't raise its head, but its voice was pleasantly familiar and comforting. It's a definite she, I decided. It seems like she's nice. 

        " Umm, yes, would be so kind to tell me where grandfa…I mean, Voltaire Hiwatari lives?" I asked slowly and nearly fell backwards when the figure got up quickly. She raised one hand and pointed down the street.

       " Over there, in the big house down the street, just follow down the road and you can't miss it," it's like the person purposely wore the hood, since who she was remained unclear. The house number is 1702. The bell is on the gate, just ring it and they'll open." I stared at her in disbelief.

       " Errr, thank you mam," I started running down the street, looking back once, wondering how she knew all that specific information. Did she saw somebody visit Voltaire or something? Probably, I decided finally. Unless she went to his house herself, but why would she do that? From what I know, grandfather hates visitors.

       The sound of my feet hitting against the puddles distracted me from my thought and calmed me down as turned away just to see the woman in the hood still standing there, looking at me. A cab circled around the corner and stopped where she was standing, motioning for her to get in. I turned my eyes back on the road and saw the palace she was talking about! Wow…

**~Normal POV~**

      " Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked the hooded figure, who kept staring at the little girl running down the street. She picked up her suitcase and was about to throw it into the car, when she noticed the child that asked he for directions was almost crying. She didn't know why, but that shit through her heart for some reason.

      " Well, Madame?" the driver was getting impatient. The stranger knew she needed to go, but something told her to stay. She nearly tripped over her suitcase while thinking. The driver didn't seem to notice, but she noticed he was getting angry. It was time to decide.

      " I think I'll walk out for a while, sorry for stopping you," swirling the long trench coat behind, the stranger grabbed her suitcase and began to walk away into the nearest alley.

      " She could have just said that," the driver whispered under his breath angrily, driving the car away.

       What does she have to do with the Hiwatari's? the woman under the hood thought, taking another turn. Hmm…      

**~Korea's POV~**

      I walked up to the large gate of the mansion number 1702. Looking over the door, I saw the bell, just like the person described. She really knew what she was saying, I guess! But that's not the point…

     " Come on, answer Kai," I had a little trouble reaching the bell, since it was three-quarters of the fence from the ground. No answer came, but the lights in the large house were on, so I rang again. While I waited, I looked over the EXTREMELY large house. It was bigger than…than what? I didn't even notice the gates opening up as I pondered what to call my past when Kai was still my brother. 

     I finally came inside the front lawn, feeling like I needed about six more pairs of eyes to see everything that was around me. And the walk to the house was so large!!! It felt like an hour before I actually reached the steps, which, to my greatest relief, weren't as long at the walk towards them. I wondered as I got up the steps: Would Kai know me? How would he react to me? How would VOLTAIRE react to me? I didn't know what to do.

    Reaching the last step, I saw yet ANOTHER doorbell on the door. Sighing, I rang it and began to wait. Fortunately, a pair of footsteps was heard on the floor behind the door and the door opened right into my face…

**~Normal POV~**

      As the door opened in the distance, a trench-coated figure stood behind a tree next to the abbey, looking down at her. The figure remained silent, but it quickly turned away, dropping a small object in the process.

      The woman quickly picked it up, slipping the thing into her pocket as she began to wait. I think that girl will be here soon, she thought, watching the rain pour down the side of her hood…

**~Korea's POV~**

      " Yes, may I help you?" a tall man in a black suit stood in the doorway. He looked down at the small soaked figure, which was me, and frowned. I guessed that he expected something more.

      " Umm, I'm sorry, but does Kai Hiwatari live here?" I asked, peeking inside, gaping at a gorgeous room further away from the door. It was covered with new-looking furniture and there were humongous crystal lamps hanging from the ceiling. 

      " Yes," the man replied in a "come-on-you're-boring-me" tone. Why?" I hesitated, but went on.

       " Umm, may I have a quick word with him?" I asked slowly, making the guy frown even more. Shish!

       " Master Kai's at his studies right now," he said, stepping away from the door for some reason. You cannot speak to him unless it's something really important and…" I broke off my chain.

       " But it IS important," I cut him off, not caring how I sounded. I HAVE to talk to him right away." I guess he saw the desperation in my voice, because he stepped aside and said:

      " Come on, please, I'll tell Master Kai to be with you in a short while," he said, kindly, for some reason, helping me to take off my wet, sleeveless jacket. He hung it up on a coat hanger next to the door. 

      " Sit down on the couch while I call Master Kai," the man excused himself, going up the stairs as I sat down on the nearest sofa [there were five in all. 0.0;] and waited. I heard footsteps a minute later and my head jerked up.

       " That was fas-oh," it wasn't who I expected. I young maid with a feather dusted in her hand came down the stairs. She seemed kind of young to be a maid, maybe like sixteen or so, since she was jumping up and down, probably hyper. 

    " Ohh, hello," she said, quickly jumping up next to me, nearly scarring the hell out of me. She WAS hyper. Not that much, but at least a half way to hyper. She waved her feather duster wildly around, sending colorful fake, long al over not only me, but also the whole room.

     " Err, hello," I said, feeling a sweat appear at the back of my head as I pulled a feather out of my hair. The girl just grinned the widest grin I EVER saw. 

     " I'm Catsy Chilling," she yelled in a shrill voice, making me roll on the floor in surprise. Chilling? Well, I don't know about that part…

      " I'm Korea," I said and stood up, but the maid just grabbed my hand, furiously shaking it, her smile not fading on even a millimeter. 

      " Oh, would you like something?" she asked, finally letting go of me as I fell on the couch, stunned. Cookies, Juice, Milk, Soda, Ice Cream…"

      " No, it's okay, really," I said, another sarcastic sweat crawling at the back of my head. I'm just waiting for Kai…" The teen suddenly looked at me in surprise, but then smiled again. She talked so fast, I barely caught up with her words. 

       " Ohh, are you waiting for Kai?" she whispered in my eyes with laughter in her voice. I blinked. This seemed to be the only servant who didn't call Kai Master Kai. But then again, I only met one before her. Before I had a chance to reply, she started talking again:

        " Well, I was wondering when Kai'd get a little girlfriend," Catsy said and I nearly feel down with a sweat. Though, aren't you a bit too young to be Kai's girlfriend? Or are you older then you seem, huh, huh?" I felt another sweat added to the back of my head. 

       " I'm not his girlfriend, I never even saw him," I lied, feeling like I wanted to him myself hand on the head. Lies, lies, all lies! What's wrong with me, of course I saw him before, he's my…"

       " Just to be perfectly honest with you," Catsy whispered again sneakily into my year, not letting me finish my thoughts ", I sometimes think he's kind of a meanie. But, I'm sorry if you like him or something, no offence to him, he's still nice and soooo kawaii!" I barely heard her whispery fast-talk. It took a moment for me to scan all the words and anger burst into me. My brother's NOT A MEANIE!!!

        Before I could say anything, she started to humm loudly, sending feathers over me again, when…

       " Catsy!" a loud voice came from my side and I turned to see the butler I saw earlier walking towards the now not-so-hyper girl.   

        " Hey, Max," she said and I wondered if the man looked a bit old for the name Max. The butler didn't seem to like that at all. He grabbed Catsy by the hand and pushed her out the door at the side.

         " Master Voltaire wants you in the kitchen," he said and I heard a squeal of joy. Okaaayyyy…

         " I'm sorry for Catsy's behavior, she's a very cheerful child, isn't she?" I knobbed at his words. Oh, and Master Kai said he'll be here in a second, I have to go look after Catsy, all right?" I noticed him for the first time smiling at me. Does he finally like me? Or is he just pretending? But that smile…it looked so real. I watched him go out of the room. Too real to be false. Yet too unusual from him to be true. Which was it?

        I pondered some more when I heard more footsteps and wondered if another servant was coming. To my surprise, I boy with cherry-red hair stepped down the stairs, heading for the door. He looked like a baseball player at some point, but in his hand was a…[my eyes opened wider]…a bey blade.  He opened his eyes and I felt a cold chill claw at the skin of my back. When he glared strait into my eyes, I suddenly felt like I was back in the rain, surrounded by a mist of memories. Why does this stranger bring back so much memories? 

       " Tala, come on!" a voice yelled from the rain outside and the red-haired teen picked up the speed. I seriously doubted he was a butler here. As he walked on, it seemed like he purposefully began passing next to the couch I was sitting on. He stared at me again and slowed down a little.

        " He doesn't know," he whispered, whizzing past my ear as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I was wondering what that guy, meant, when…

        " Can I help you in any way?" a familiar voice came from the top of the stairs and I nearly leaped for joy when I saw whom it was…

        " KAI!" well, maybe I did leap for joy. But Kai just stared at me like I was a stranger.

         " I see you know me," he said, walking down the stairs. Yes, I thought happily. I DO know you. I knew you all my life!

         " How?" he suddenly asked, which took me aback for a moment. Now was the time to tell him. I took a deep breath and began:

         " Kai, don't you remember? Don't you remember me?" I looked strait into his eyes. I'm your sister, Korea Hiwatari…"

**_Wow, what's Kai going to say not that Korea confessed? Does he really know she's his sister? Is this world real or not? Who is the mysterious woman following Korea and what does she want with her? What did Tala mean when he said that? Is he more than what he appears to be or not? Is this a sequel by any chance? Maybe or maybe it's something else.  Find out the truth in the next chapter. _** __

Tyson: AHHHH…Korea, you're even more evil than I THOUGHT. TOO MUCH EVIIIILLLL CLIFFIES!!! And Darina, I'm going to kill you for changing the storyline. (*Takes out a flame thrower*) I'm going to flame you even thought I'm not a reviewer.              

Darina (*horrified as she runs away from Tyson shooting fire at her*): Nooo, I promise we'll get back to Korea's dream. Don't fire at me! (*stops for a moment with a sneaky smile*) Or WAS it a dream. Like I said, next chapter. Ahhh! (*dodges fire*) 

Tyson: I'm flaming you until you show my the rest of the…

Kerda (*takes away his fire-shooter*): That's enough, don't you see how the poor girl's frustrated already. If she promised than she promised, okay?(*Hugs Darina*) It's okay, thought I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU ALSO!!!!

Darina (*runs off stage*): I don't want to see all the flames, you read them Kerda. I'm so  sorry!!!!

Max: o.0 What was that all about?

Kerda: Don't worry; she'll get over it in a minute or two. She always does. Oh, and umm…oh yah, I forgot. See ya all next time. Bye!       


	32. Missing, But Am I Missed?

Kerda: I'll only do the disclaimer today to make this dialogue quick so you can go on and read. Darina doesn't own BeyBlade, as you might have guessed. 

Tyson: And thank you all reviewers for the encouraging reviews you gave. Enjoy now:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     " I'm your sister, Korea Hiwatari," Korea said, trying to make Kai see the truth. Really…" For a moment time seemed to stand still as Kai's mind was trying to acknowledge the words coming from this stranger's mouth. 

     " Excuse me?" he finally asked with a meaningless expression on his face. Korea let out her held-in breath. 

     " You're my brother, Kai," she jumped off the couch and her eyes opened wider, trying to tell him it was all real. She made a step towards him and even dared to smile, only to find the same smug look pinned to his face. 

      " Is this what you called me down here for?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and doing his usual lean against the wall.  You're after the money my grandfather owns, ne?" Korea was speechless, the smile quickly fading from her face, mouth forming an O in shock. 

      " But, I don't…" she began, but Kai cut her off.

      " Don't you think I know your dirty little tricks," he asked, opening his eyes and shooting Korea a glare that hurt stung something inside her. You aren't the first one to try this, you know…"

**~Korea's POV~  **

      Wha…but…a…I stood right in front of him, unable to talk or move. But my mind was racing fast. What does he mean "trick". I'm his REAL sister, with his last name… 

      " No you're not, YOUR last name is Orean," something in the back of my consciousness told me. I frowned inside. Be quiet, you little annoying thingy. And Kai wasn't making it any easier…

      " I've had about five kinds coming in, pretending they're my brothers or sisters or cousins or whatever before you," he yelled, finally making my close my mouth and listen silently. And they all turned out to be a bunch of street rats who just wanted a home!!!" So much for listening silently.

      " But, Kai, I really am…" my brother interrupted me again.  

      " Wait, let me guess," he said smugly. I really am your lost sister and I've come to live with you and Grandfather. Been there, heard that. Why don't you come up with something better for a change, hmm?" I didn't reply, even though I had the chance to. I didn't know what to say. But I knew I had to do something before…

      " Look, I have to go back to my studies, so if you don't mind, I'd like you and all the rest of your homeless rats to never come back again," Kai began walking up the stairs, not even glancing once at me while he talked. That was my que. Before I could stop myself, I ripped across the room and grabbed Kai's hand.

       " Wha…" now Kai seemed to be too shocked to speak as he looked down at me with that surprise in his eyes. I gave him my best serious look, not waiting until he was back from his state.

       " Kai, I am too your sister," I yelled, using this moment of silence to speak. Listen to me, I'm Korea Hiwatari and we're both demons and…" 

       " Kai?" footsteps came from above and the next thing I saw horrified me beyond belief as my eyes locked onto a figure up on the stairs. Only one whispery word escaped my mouth:

       " Voltaire…" 

        The man with pale hair stepped down, his icy eyes staring at Kai and me. 

       " Kai, who is this girl?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and cool. Kai turned to look down at me like I was some kind of a disgusting thing found on a junkyard. 

      " Nobody, grandfather, I'm sorry for delaying the lesson," before I could do anything, Kai pushed me off him and I stumbled backwards, luckily not falling down the stairs. My hand grabbed the rails just in time. 

       " Get out of my house, whoever you are!" I heard Kai hiss with his back to me as I watched him and Voltaire go up the stairs into an open door. My 'grandfather' turned his face to me and gave me a smug smile, which made me nearly burst up with anger. 

      SLAAMMM! The door in which they entered closed and I was left alone on the stairs in the dead silence of the rain outside. The picture of Kai fell out of my hand as I fell to my knees on the stairs. No, no, no, this **_has_** to be a dream! But I knew it was time to face the reality… wishing this wasn't one. A little hope still burned within me, but it was probably going to be washed away if I meet somebody else I recognize. What can hurt you more that knowing that those who you care about see you as just another stranger?

       I got on my feet, chocking on dry sobs, since I had no more tears left. Picking up the picture, I slowly looked over it. Now, the past with Kai seemed like a dream…

      " Hey, aren't you staying for dinner?" as I walked to the door, putting on my sleeveless coat, I heard a cheerful voice come from behind me. I shock my head slightly, knowing who it was, and without turning around, said:

      " No, Catsy," my voice sounded so small and broken. I can't stay. I'm not wanted here…" 

****

**_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again._**

With that, I opened the door, greeted by the now large rain that fell on the steps. My feet carried me through the yard, but my mind was almost empty. I had no friends…no caring family…and soon I would have no more hope left. I opened the gates and walked out, not bothering to close them lightly. 

      I circled the Main Avenue, stopping under a tree. The rain was only a drizzle there…

     " Aaa-chooo!" I sneezed. Great! As if things weren't bad enough already, now I have a cold. Could everything possible get any worse?!

    " Thanks again, Max," I heard yet another similar voice come from one of the shops and sighted. Looking up, I saw a boy with long raven hair carrying a bey blade, wearing a Chinese outfit, walking out of what looked like a Bey-Shop. 

     " Rei!" before I knew what I was doing, I called out the boy's name. He quickly turned around and I saw a pair of golden confused eyes looking widely at me. I smiled though the rain, a small sad smile as I walked over to him.

     " Hello," Rei said, now glaring curiously at me. Would he recognize me?  
 

**_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_**

    " Hi, Rei," I replied without any cheer in my voice. I quickly got my answer when he asked:

      " I'm sorry, do I know you?" I didn't flinch. The last of my burning hope went to the winds as I sighted again and shook my head "no". The last thing I needed was somebody getting angry with me again.     

      " Are you all right?" Rei asked, kneeling down in front of me. Even when he doesn't know me, he's still nice. At least that brought back some comfort. 

      " Yes, I'm fine, I just…" I stopped, then thought: I just realized that I saw you in a dream and that I never really had a brother or any friends. I just…heard about your team's victory at the Russian tournament and I wanted to…congratulate you." I finished, not hoping for any reply. 

****

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago._**

      " Oh, I see, thank you," Rei said, smiling warmly at me. For a moment the pain was forgotten and I felt some courage return to me, but that died also when Rei said:

       " Thought, this isn't my team. I'm only a member, Kai Hiwatari's the leader." I started to reply, when I noticed something. Huh, what's that? My eyes opened wide as a white beam appeared out of nowhere behind Rei. It seemed like a ball of energy, only brighter. Rei, watch out! 

         Before I could warn him, the blast died out. Maybe it was just my imagination…

       " I've been to Kai's house too," I said, turning around and starting to walk away. 

       " Where are you going? Why don't I help you home? Your parents will be worried that you're missing," Rei yelled after me. I stopped and turned around to him, new tears forming at my eyes. I guess all that rain brought some moisture back into me. He stared at me with surprise from seeing me cry.

**_Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?_**

       " Yes, I'm missing," I said softly, feeling my feet ready to spring into a run. But…am I missed?" Before Rei could take a step towards me, I ripped through the park, running past the bench I was sitting on, past the tree I stood under, past the shop next to the park I went into.

       " Wait!" Rei called me, but I didn't stop. If I did, it would only hurt more. All I wanted right now was to fall down and die! And never come back!

**_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

       My feet started to hurt from the run, but I didn't stop until I got to the alley where I circled around before to get to Kai's house. I sat down on an old carrying cage and began to cry in my hands…as much as I wanted to stop; the tears just kept coming, mixing with the rain. It felt like an hour passed, but I still sobbed on alone, until…

      " Look who it is!" I let out a groan at the snobbish voice that entered my ears.  I turned to see non other than Cedra in a purple raincoat and an umbrella standing over me. She sneered, while those stupid boys that keep following her like servants laughed dumbly.

      " Leave me alone!" I yelled, not bothering to get up. If they wanted to kill me right here right now…let them. And Cerda seemed to want to do just that.

**_Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now._**

       " Ohh, aren't we a little testy?" she grabbed me and threw me against the wall while her gang laughed. I gritted my teeth, refusing to give them the pleasure of seeing AND hearing me cry out in pain, though I felt like I just broke a rib. 

       " And why are you crying, you little sissy?" Cerda pulled my up by the collar, but I just stood limp. Nothing mattered anymore…

       " Hey, I asked you a question!" she said, getting angrier. Don't you know it's not…" WHAM "…polite to ignore people." I looked at her in shock as I put my hand to my burning-red check. You can guess what happened…

       " Hey, it's none of your business!" I screamed in her face, strengths gripping me again. Before she could react, I wrestled out of her grip and jumped a few feet away, causing her to fall.

        " Not bad, you're not as weak as I thought, shrimp," Cerda scowled. But you're still a brat. Acting like you can do whatever you want…" Her voice was curiously rich. Rich with…what? 

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

         " You're really going to get it when you come back to school," Cerda continued, a smirk rising on her face. I heard that you teacher wants to suspend you permanently from school…" I didn't say anything. Nor did I care what my 'teacher' said or did. 

        " If you're going to ignore me, you know it's not going to end well for you, right?" she tapped her foot against the ground, but I remained silent. Fine, all the quicker for me, get her boys…" For the first time, I felt at least a BIT of something. Fear. I felt a little fear rise in me as the five large boys advance. It wasn't the knifes in their hands that scared me or the fact that they could kill me in one second with their size, but that now; I'll never get to know what's my place in the world.

         Before the boys could attack, something unexpected happened:

        " Leave her alone!" a strong and vaguely warm voice came from behind the advancing boys and every eye turned to face a figure coming up to Cerda. I instantly recognized them. It was the hooded woman from the taxi stop. But…what is she doing here? I thought she left already.

**_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,_**

       " Who are you?" Cerda asked, challenging the figure, as if hoping to make her angry. But the other remained cool.

       " Leave the girl alone this instant, or else…" I noticed that flash of warning in the woman's voice. Whoever she was, she meant business! Cerda just let out a shrill laugh.

       " Or else what?" she asked, clearly interested with the demand. The figure stepped up closer.

        " Or else I'll…" she whispered something in Cerda's ear and the other turned away horrified. 

        " You…you wouldn't," she sputtered. I wondered what could horrify that girl so much.

       " Watch me," was the hooded woman's reply. I heard Cerda scowl under her breath, but she finally gave in and motioned for her gang to follow. I stared after them as they circled around the corner, Cerda shooting a glare either to me or to the hooded woman. Then all became silent.

**_Shudder deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_**

        " I see you took quiet a beating," the figure advanced on me, but stopped mid-way. Let me help you up." She reached one of her hands toward me and I noticed that her hand was a medium size, not exactly large enough to be an adult's hand, but not small enough to be a child's hand. Somewhere in between. Instead taking my hand, the seeming-teen figure pulled me up to my feet. 

        " Umm, thank…you," I said, staring right at the darkness under the hood. No reply came. Instead the figure opened up her suitcase and began taking something long and black out. A GUN!!! 

        I stared in horror and shut my eyes when I saw the black blade of it sticking out of the suitcase, waiting for a blow. It never came though.

        Instead…

     " Though…I do feel I should ask you why are you alone out in the rain right now?" the small drops soaking my hair stopped falling on my head and I opened my eyes, seeing an ENORMOUS purple and black umbrella above my head. Looking at the handle, I sighted, seeing as how it looked like the handle of a gun. I guess I accidentally thought she really did have a gun.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you_**

       " I…uhh…got…" I didn't know what to answer. How should I explain that I don't even get who I AM, let alone WHERE I am? 

       " You got…lost?" there was a pinch of doubt in the stranger's voice. Or is it something else?" I sighted, seeing she didn't exactly believe me. But then again, at this point, I didn't believe myself.

       " Actually, no," I shook my head, sighing, tired from figuring out my situation. My mother got mad at me, so she told me to get out of the house till morning." There was a moment of silence as the figure stood still, seemingly shocked by the explanation. But she seemed to understand, since she knobbed.

       " Want to get something hot to drink?" she asked. It's awfully cold out here, wouldn't you agree?" Now it was MY turn to be shocked. At first I just froze, stunned by how nice she was, but then quickly knobbed, hoping I didn't offend her. 

      " Keep under my umbrella, okay, until we get to the café," she said and began to circle out of the alley, while I followed next to her. 

**_And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._**

      " When we get to the café, you can tell me all about what happened, okay?" she kept talking as I knobbed at her words. What's your name?" That took me by surprise a bit.

      " Korea," I replied after a short pause. The woman knobbed as we got out of the alley and let me into the nearest coffee shop. As we opened the glass doors of the café, the man working at the counter quickly stopped reading the newspaper he was reading, looking at us with interest. While the woman put away her umbrella, I marveled at how warm it was here. And the rich smell of hot French Vanilla and Cappuccino filled my lungs.

      " May I help you?" the man asked rapidly. Just then I remembered that I had no money. I was about to tell that to the hooded stranger, when she said:

      " I'd like some hot chocolate," then she turned to me. What would you like, Korea?" Once again, I was impressed by her kindness. Even though I just met her, she already felt like a friend. 

     " Umm…I shouldn't…" I said shyly. 

     " Nonsense," was the woman's remark. Do you want hot chocolate also?" I slowly knobbed, still embarrassed. The man at the counter turned away, filling two cups of hot drinks while the woman led me to a table at the back. I sat down as she went back to get the drinks and returned, setting one beside me.

**_Isn't there someone missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_**

     " T-thank you…" I said, still staring at the hot chocolate like it was some kind of a treasure. 

     " Well, go ahead drink it," the woman took a sip under her hood. I thanked her again and began to slowly drink the warming liquid; quickly feeling like the cold was swept away from my body. One thing in all my thoughts still kept bothering most, though…

     " Excuse me," I caught the woman's attention. But, I don't even know who you are yet." The figure put down her cup. 

     " I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself," the hood slid off her head and my eyes became the size of kitchen plates. I'm Naiana, Naia for short." I nearly dropped my cup as I saw the same familiar brown hair in two ponytails around the sides, the same brown eyes, and the same soft smile. 

     " What's wrong, I don't look that bad, do I?" Naia laughed at my expression. I quickly shook my head to get my shock away. NAIA! HERE! Right now!!! 

      " No, you're not ugly," I managed to get out, putting the cup in my shaking hand on the table. You just look exactly like my friend. Have we met, because your name is also familiar?" Naia thought for a moment as I looked over her again. I felt like jumping and hugging her, telling her all the crazy things that happened. But…

      My face saddened though after she said, "no, I don't think so Korea" to my question. How can I be so dumb? If my own brother wouldn't recognize me, how could Naia, since she's not even related to me?!

     " So, Korea, tell me why your mother told you to leave the house for today?" Naia asked, sipping her chocolate again. I began to explain everything, leaving out the part where I thought I knew Kai and Rei…

                                              ***

**~Normal POV~**

       " Hmmm…" a boy with crimson-red hair watched as Naia and Korea entered the coffee shop. The rain soaked his clothes, but his mind was too far away from here to pay attention to that.

       " Tala, you coming?" a slightly shorted boy walked up to him. Tala snapped out of his thoughts and stared hard at the person that just joined him.

      " Give me a minute Ivan," he snapped back. Ivan mumbled something under his breath.

      " Fine, but Voltaire's waiting and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting!" he suddenly smirked. Tala emitted a low growl of warning, clearly letting Ivan know this is not the time to temper with him.

      " I'll be there soon, tell him that!" he hissed and Ivan left. A stroke of thunder reflected at Tala's figure, making half of his face hide in the bright glow! Only if you can, he thought, now staring at the café Korea and Naia went to. Only if you can tell him. 

      With that, the rain washed away his footsteps as the lone blader began to walk towards Kai's house…

                                                         ***

**~Korea's POV~**

        " And that's how…I ended up on the street," I finished, throwing away the empty paper cup from the hot drink. Naia knobbed, already done with hers. 

        " I see you have a rough life," she remarked. 

        " Naia, you know so much about me," I said, thinking over my question. But could you tell me a little about yourself? Where are you heading?" I wanted to know, since Naia never really told me, dream or no dream.

        " Actually, I'm pretty usual," Naia replied, smiling again. I'm fifteen, my last name is Corcut and I'm a traveler." My eyes opened wide at the last part.

       " Why?" I asked quietly. She gave me a surprised look.

       " Why what?" she asked softly after.

       " Why are you a traveler?" raising my eyes to meet hers, she understood what I was aiming at. I mean, is it because…" Naia knobbed and I swear I saw a tears go down her check quickly.

       " Yes, my mother died giving birth to me and my father, being as healthy as he seemed, died from cancer when I was ten. Ever since then, I've been searching to find my brother." I listened carefully. Even in another place, some things never change. Well, actually, she never told me if she had a brother or not in my dream. Great…now even I think the past was all a dream… 

       " So, I was leaving this place today when I noticed that you were in trouble," Naia smiled nervously for some reason, but then calmed down. So, I decided my trip could wait a while." We both sat in silence for a moment, both thinking about our own things.

      " Maybe…we should go out," my friend finally broke the silence, getting up. I think the rain stopped and…I think I'd better finish my journey." We walked out of the café. 

      " Do you have to leave?" I couldn't stop that question from coming. May I come with you?"

      " I'd love for you to come with me," Naia said, but then got serious. But if you do, then you'll never discover your place in life." I was about to object when she silenced me by putting her finger to my lips.   

     " Don't think I'm mean, I really like you and all," she said and I quieted down as we neared the taxi stop. But, the problem is, if you come with me, you'll never find out what you have to do I in life. There are people here who care about you, you just have to look a little further to see that." That made me think. Who cares about me here? You do, Naia…but who else?

      We sat down on the bench next to the taxi stop. Naia stared quietly at me while I thought. 

       " The sun is rising," she said, looking east. I raised my head to meet the sight of a colorful sunrise. The wind blew through my soaked shirt and Naia looked at me in surprise.  Then I sneezed.

       " Oh, god, why didn't you tell me you have a cold?" Naia quickly opened her suitcase and took out a sweater. She asked me to take of my soaked sleeveless, summer coat. My shirt wasn't so soaked, only the bottom and the sweater felt so nice and warm as she pulled it on me.

     " But what about…" I began, but she interrupted me.

     " It's okay, keep it," Naia replied. To remember me as a friend." Another thought came into my mind and curiosity took over. I took a deep breath and after another silent pause, asked:    

      " Naia, why did you stay? You could have left like the rest?" Even though I wasn't looking at her, I knew she was staring with seriousness at me. Why did I have to ask that…why? To my, surprise she answered.

     " I really wanted a friend also," she said slowly. And you looked so upset, I just couldn't leave you." My eyes filled with tears. She only pitied me!

     " So you only want to be with me because you feel sorry for me?" I asked hurtfully. No reply came, but a hand made contact with my face. It pushed my eyes to meet Naia's; my now red eyes to meet her sadden brown ones.

     " I'm sorry, I didn't mean only for that reason," she said and I listened again, letting go of the tears clouding my eyes. I'm trying to put it in the best way, but sometimes, words cannot express what you want them to. Maybe if I showed you…" Before I could reply, warm lips covered mine. The silent contact opened up my eyes. 

       A few seconds later, my heart began to beat loudly in my ears as something near calmness swept over me. Still, the shock of the present situation didn't leave, since I was still frozen. I mean, Naia's here, sitting next to me, **_kissing _me in the lips. The strangest part was that I didn't pull away. **

      Another five seconds later, Naia pulled away and I noticed tears in her eyes. Needless to say, the shock on my face was oh-too-clear. I saw the care in my friend's eyes…but I also saw hurt flush after she pulled.

      " Naia…" I squeaked finally. She looked down sadly.

      " I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said. I should have told you…and now, you probably don't want to see me anymore. I'm sorry, I had to tell you somehow, but how could I explain…" She looked up at me with now scarlet-brown eyes as her cheeks flushed from the tears "…that I had a crush on you the second I saw you. An eight-year-old girl and a fifteen-year-old one." My shock quickly faded. Naia looked away again and I began to wonder…what was that I felt when she kissed me? Could I possibly…

       Beeep!!! The horn of a car blew and a taxi pulled over. The driver poked his head out. I knew I had to reassemble myself to know the truth…

       " Hey ladies, are you getting on?" he asked, coming out. Naia stood up and wiped her eyes, quickly handing her suitcase to the man. 

      " Well, good-bye Korea and good luck," Naia turned to me. I'll miss you." When she was about to get in, I quickly grabbed her hand and she stared at me for a moment, freezing.

      " Naia, don't go…" I couldn't believe that she was leaving. Not now, when I finally found myself. Please don't leave, I…I l-l…" The words didn't finish coming out as I began to cry suddenly. Naia bend down and hugged me.

      " It'll be okay, don't worry," she said. I'll return here in two weeks, I promise. I'll get temporarily job somewhere and I will get the money to buy you a ticket to come with me." I knobbed as she leaned closer and kissed me again, though the driver didn't notice. I didn't know how to kiss, but I let my instincts do the job and it seemed to turn out okay.  

       " You really mean it?" I asked once she pulled away. She knobbed and hugged me again, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Then she got into the car and closed the door, looking out the window.

       " Please wait for me if you consider me your friend" Naia said and I eagerly knobbed. I would wait forever. But this was all confusing at once…it happened so suddenly, so quickly. I mean I knew I felt something for Naia before, but didn't know what it was and…

       " Good-bye, Korea, I will see you again," the car began to pull out as Naia waved from the window to me. And remember, there are people here who care about you. All may not be what it seems." That was the last I heard before the car turned around the corner, leaving me again at the taxi bench. The outside wind kept blowing into my face, trying to freeze my emotions, but it didn't succeed. I was smiling inside, still covered by the warmth of Naia's arms around me, as well as covered by her sweater from the wind and covered by new hope of her returning from my sadness. At least for a while…

       I was sitting on the bench at the park, thinking over what Naia said. She said that there are people who care about me here. But who besides her…

      Then it hit me! I slapped myself in the forehead as I jumped up. Why didn't I see it before? Rei cared…even though he didn't know me, he still cared. And I was too bothered by feeling sorry for myself to notice it. So I drove him away…

     I quickly ran to where I saw him, my hopes not too high of finding him there. He's probably home now. And all because of me. But no more. I saw a woman with red hair pass bye as I ran up to her.

     " Excuse me, but have you seen a black-haired boy with golden eyes in a Chinese outfit walking around here?" I asked rapidly. She thought for a moment.

     " A teenage boy? With a red bandana?" she asked as I knobbed. Oh, yes, I saw him walk by some time ago. He seemed to be heading towards that shop." I looked where she pointed and saw a small bey blade shop. With a "thank you", I ran towards it as fast as I could, the wind blowing like crazy in my ears. Almost there…

      " So, she was here about an hour ago," I heard a familiar voice coming from the shop and to my relief, a miracle happened and Rei came out of the shop. Okay, tell me if you find her. Thanks. See ya, Max." He circled around the corner as I followed him. 

      WHAM!!!! I smashed right into his back, making both of us roll a few feet on the ground.

      " Hey!" Rei quickly pushed me off, making ME roll a few MORE feet on the ground. At first he looked angry, but then that changed when he saw me.

      " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that," I said, rubbing my head. Are you okay?"

      " Are YOU ok?" Rei picked me up and put me down gently. You looked like you just seen a house on fire and judging by the way you were running, you did." I laughed for the first time. Rei always knew how to cheer me up, even if I'm a stranger to him.

      " Well, actually, I was trying to catch up to you," I said, brushing the dust off the sweater. Rei gave me a surprised look, but then his eyes traveled to the picture in my hand.

      " Wow, is that Kai?" he asked as I picked up the drawing and showed him. It is, isn't it? Do you know him?" I was about to say no, but then remembered what Naia said. Maybe I should tell him…

      " Yes, I do," I said and Rei pun on a curious face.

      " From where?" he asked.

      " He's my brother," all the fear was gone from my voice and I opened up, finally letting him know. He looked a bit confused after that statement.

       Before I could say anything else, I saw the same white shot I saw before appear behind him. It was inching closer with every second to Rei, though he didn't seem to notice it. 

       " Rei," I knew I had to say this quickly. I'm sorry I ran away earlier, I just felt that nobody cared and I only thought about myself. I was selfish, but now I see the truth."

       " But, really, it's not…" Rei began, but I cut him off, seeing I had very little time. I sensed the energy coming from that shot earlier and since I didn't have my powers, there was only one thing to do…    

      " Rei, listen to me," I was so confident now for some reason, I said everything that came to my mind.  When I'll be gone, tell everybody that I will miss them all." He still looked confused. I suddenly knew what I needed to say. 

       " I thought that if I was gone, I wasn't missed," my eyes shook as I talked for some reason, but I felt new and ready for a fresh start. But I was wrong, Rei, so wrong. I was missing all right, but I was also missed and I'm sorry I didn't realize that earlier." It was time. 

       " See ya, Rei," I said and pushed Rei out of the way of the blast. He was shocked when he landed on the ground…

**~Normal POV~**

       Rei looked up to see Korea disappear in a sudden bright light as everything dissolved around him, making his head spin. The last thing he heard before the world went totally white was Korea's blood curling scream…

What will happen now? How will Rei react to what Korea said? What are those mysterious white blasts? What'll happen to Korea now? Find out in the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kerda: Wow, Naia likes Korea? I didn't see that one coming.

Tyson: O.O Neither did I. Well, let's see. Oh, no, I have to run. It's almost breakfast time.

Kerda (*sweat-drops*): okay. Everybody, there was Yuri (*female/female*) romance in this chapter. I think I'd better run, I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	33. I Mark My Crimson Destiny

Kerda: We're FINALLY back with the next chapter.

Tyson: Really…

Kerda: Uh-ha. Now, thank you all reviewers for still reading this thing. We hope you like this chapter and…

Tyson: Enjoy it!

Kerda: Not yet, I have something else to say. And please read the end, where we have another dialogue. Darina has an announcement.

Tyson: Now?

Kerda: Yes, now! Enjoy the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        " What do you think that thing is?" Naia asked, looking up with complete worry at the white bubble that just formed around Kai, Korea and Rei. 

       " I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Tyson said, not able to take his eyes off the glowing circle either. Do you think they're okay?" Before Naia could reply, Max and Robert came up to them. 

       " Robert, I thought you were still up there!" Myra said, staring in surprise at the guard. He was about to reply when he suddenly sprang up and caught Tyson by the waist, pushing both on the ground for some reason…

       All stared at them confused until a second later when a bloody thump with white wings landed motionlessly on…the exact place Tyson was standing before!

         Myra yelled and the other looked in shock at the fallen figure.

       " T-thanks Robert," Tyson said, gulping at the though if that thing actually landed on him. Naia didn't want to see the gruesome sight of the red flesh that stuck out of the thump from all directions, so she turned to Robert instead. 

       " Robert," she began, pointing up. What's that white thing up there?" The guard looked up and judging by the horror that instantly flooded his face, it was clear to everybody that the strange bubble was nothing good.

       " Oh, no!" Robert suddenly took off without warning, cutting though the entire battlefield towards the demons surrounding the white globe. As he left the ground, dust rose up and covered the others. It took a while for the dust to clear and everybody watched the man fly through the angels and demons. 

       " By the look on Robert's face…" Naia said to herself softly, her worry replaced by a state of panic a minute later. Rei, Kai and Korea are in trouble!!!" Everybody stared at her in surprise.  

      Meanwhile in the battle… 

      " Whoa!" Lee yelled, dodging another swipe of a demon's sword. Take this." In a quick slash, he knocked his attacker unconscious. I swore I wouldn't kill, he thought, raising his own sword in the air to strike again. But how can I not when they wan…Robert?

       " Robert!" Lee said puzzled, seeing the familiar guy fly like there was no tomorrow. Wait up. What's the rush?" Robert just slightly turned his head to Lee without stopping.  

       " If you'll follow, I'll explain!" he shouted back, punching another guy in the face. Lee still looked puzzled, but he decided to consider Robert's idea.

       " Sure, just let me wrap up here," he flew behind another demon and hit him at the back of the neck with the handle of his sword. Then he took off, this time only dodging all the blows that came towards him. Panting, he caught up to Robert.

       " So, what's the situation?" he asked. Robert said nothing, but his eyes slowly wandered towards the person with him. 

      " Lee…" Robert suddenly stopped in the air and turned to Lee, giving him a hard stare. Lee stopped also and gave him a surprised look. Something didn't seem right…

      " Robert? Are you…" Lee chocked on his words when Robert's eyes lit up red an angry. The angel took a few steps back as Robert suddenly took off towards him…

**~Lee's POV~**(Warning: Very, VERY short POV)****

     What's Robert tr…

     " Ahhhhh!!!!!!!"

**~Normal POV~**

       There was an explosion and everybody heard Lee's yell when Robert came close to him. 

       " Lee!!!" Mariah yelled, frantically clawing and biting through demons to get to her friend.  

       " Oh, no!" Max said. Why would…" Naia looked in shock at the smoke, in which neither the angel nor the demon seemed visible. She couldn't believe it, as well as the others couldn't.

        " Robert, what have you done…" she whispered, her voice slightly echoing in the morning breeze. 

         Just then, the wind picked up more speed.

        " Ahhhh!!!" everybody on the ground yelled as it carried dust all over them, creating a swirling hurricane. The small particles clouded their eyes, making Max and Enrique choke since they were talking.

        The wind blew apart the smoke in the area where Lee used to be and a figure fell out. It landed with a thug on the ground.

        " Lee!" Kevin yelled as he began flying down to help his fallen buddy. Just as he was about to go down… 

        " Wait," a hand blocked his path and the shorter boy turned to see Johnny stopping him from landing. Kevin was about to object, but was silenced when Johnny pointed towards the clearing smoke. 

         Having a closer look, Kevin's eyes opened up wider. 

         " Is that…" Tyson was also watching the smoke for any sings of life. He caught the sight of two figures in the air, one standing still in shock, the other behind it with his sword drawn out.  

         " Lee's okay!" Gary said, seeing the first figure. Lee floated with his mouth opened, his sword lowered in the quick shock of what just happened. He slowly turned his head towards Robert, who whizzed pas his ear, once again heading towards the glowing bubble. 

         " Robert…what just happened?" Lee flew after the guard. He thought Robert was going to…you know, slice him into two.

         " You should watch your back," Robert replied without turning around. A guy was pointing a Virtual Reality Vortex beam at you."

         The what? Lee thought as he caught up finally.

         " What is…" he began, but Robert knew what he was going to ask, so he decided to just reply without wasting time.

         " A Virtual Reality Vortex?" he repeated before Lee finished. It's a beam that when it shoots you causes you to appear into some other reality while the blast forms a bubble around you. Like that one…" He pointed to the destination bubble that seemed like one of the Virtual Reality Vortexes around Rei, Kai and Korea.

         " Anyway," he continued. It's hard to explain, but right now, we HAVE to get those guys out of there. You see, when a person's inside that bubble, they have no idea what goes on outside, thinking that what THEY see IS the real world. But while they're wandering around some made-believe place, anybody from the outside could destroy them easily." Lee knobbed and looked up to the glowing bubble in the air…

          What? Robert suddenly noticed one of the demons surrounding the glowing sphere taking out an energy gun. But, Voltaire can't…he wouldn't…that's his own…grandchildren! 

          Something told him otherwise…  
         " Oh, no!!!" he yelled and Lee looked just in time to see the guard blast something sickly-green into the bubble, the three trapped in it the targets, followed by an ear-splitting scream.

          " Got one!" the man who fired smirked. Robert's eyes opened wide as he and the others recognized that scream. Korea, he thought.

          " No…" Naia whispered, feeling rage take her over all of the sudden. NO!!!"

**~Rei's POV~**

        All this brightness…where does it end? It's like an endless sea of…

        " AHHH!!!" a scream interrupted my mind. Nearly…

        " KOREA!" I yelled without even thinking. Drigger return!" My bit beats returned into my BeyBlade as a bright yellow light entered the field of white waves.  I rubbed my eyes at the thickness of the sudden color and suddenly appeared next to Kai. Or…did he appear next to me? In any case, he seemed as confused as I was.

        " What was tha…" I didn't finish my sentence as I noticed all three of us being surrounded by the same demons that shot us. WOW! 

       Before I could even react, a fireball flew strait towards me. It was aimed to blast through chest, but at the very last second…Kai pushed me out of the way of it? As time seemed to slow down, I actually felt for the first time like we were actually working as, somewhat, friends.

        " Shoot them again!" a voice came from the side and we both flew out of the wave of fireballs that nearly swallowed us. I was about to ask Kai why he saved me, when the scream I heard came back into my mind. KOREA!!!

        " Huh?" Kai gave me a surprised look, making me realize I shouted out loud. But I didn't care if I did. My heart beat fast as I looked around for the familiar little figure with blonde hair.
    
    **_There's two things I know for sure._**

**_She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._**

       " Kai, where's K…" I didn't get to finish when I heard Robert yell:     

       " KOREA!!!"

        Kai's eyes flashed with worry as they traveled to where Robert was. There she was…FALLING!!!

       " No!" Kai yelled and quickly began to swipe through all the demons in his way, trying to reach Korea. I tried to match his speed, but found it to be greater than anything I even imagined. And I couldn't take my eyes of his sister…

**~Normal POV~**

****

****

****

        " NO!" most people on the ground yelled as they saw Korea crash nearby on the hill behind the nearby tree. Before any of them could even come close to reaching the tree, Kai landed on the ground and grabbed his sister, followed by Rei…

**~Rei's POV~**

       " What…happened!" I looked down at her in Kai's arms. Her face was covered with burns and dirt, but she wasn't moving. Kai began shaking her lightly, trying desperately to wake her up.

       " Korea!" he said, trying to get his sister to open her eyes. Wake up…" Korea's body didn't even budge on it's own. I felt something hot slide down my check for the third time today. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see the rest of the group running towards us. They sat themselves down beside Kai, Korea and me. 
    
    **_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_**

**_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._**

       " Is she…" Max asked slowly. I didn't know what to reply, but even though my throat was dry, my face was stained with tears. I didn't want to believe it…

       " Oh my god!" Robert suddenly landed next to us. He quickly bend over and checked Korea's breathing. With a worried look, he took his hand away from her chest.

       " She's still alive, but barely," he finally said and I saw tears gathering in his eyes. If she doesn't get medical help soon, she'll…" He didn't finish that last word and I didn't want him to finish. Even Kai's eyes were shining with new-formed tears. It was surprising to see him so shook up, and at the same time, it wasn't… 

****
    
    **_And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all..._**

**_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._**

        Just as about one of those drops was about to fall down his face, a small hand shakily wiped it away. Kai opened his eyes to see Korea's blue eyes staring into his. Kai was about to say something, but Korea silenced him with her fingers…

       " Don't," she shook her head slowly. You don't want to loose what you consider your pride, remember?" That's when I understood it all. Kai looked questionably at his sister, but then knobbed. I could see he still didn't see it. 

       " Kai, don't you realize what Korea's trying to say?" Naia asked the demon, putting her hand on his shoulder. Kai didn't even look at her, but I could tell he was listening.

****
    
    **_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._**

**_"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."_**

       " Pride doesn't come from getting rib of your weaknesses or trying to keep your reputation or anything like that," I decided to explain. It comes from inside a person, from whom they are not what people try to make them. Crying for somebody isn't weak…it shows your respect for that person and feelings are something to be proud of." To my surprise, Kai slowly nodded and I knew he got the idea. Korea just smiled approvingly, gracing her face with a small sad smile.

       " I really don't want to leave…" she said and Kai's eyes opened up, horror reflection in them for the first time. 

       " Don't say that, Korea, you won't leave," Max said, trying to encourage her. She just shook her head "no" at him. 

****
    
    **_"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_**

**_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._**

       " Right now, I'm not ashamed to die," she said, slowly closing her eyes to my great fear. At least one good thing came out of it all…I finally know where I belong, where I'm loved." Naia broke down in sobs as everybody else had tears coming from their eyes. Korea, to my surprise, didn't seem upset at all about what was happening to her. She just looked around confused, but then seemed to think deeply about something.

       " If I leave black, of no return," she suddenly said and all stared at her, needless to say puzzled. Then people judge me that. Or if they call me crimson then…" It took me a while to get what she was saying. It was her poem, the one she told me when we were still trapped down in that dungeon. Though the others, all except Kai, didn't seem to get it.

**_To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._**

       "I know I'm welcomed home instead," the young girl continued as she suddenly lowered her hand and my heart gave a leap of fear.  So even if I die when left, don't cry…" She looked around us and I think everybody understood what she was pointing at "… I won't shed a tear for myself. Since others say gods can see in me no sins." Once again she did something unexpected as she turned her hand over, revealing a large cut at the side. 

      " Remember me, because I know I changed from black," when she began shifting a little, I thought she was trying to get up. But she just grabbed the hand with the cut and to EVERYBODY'S shock, pressed against it as more blood spilled on the ground.

**_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._**

        " Korea, what are you doing?!" Kai looked at her like she was crazy. You could get yourself killed!" Korea just out down her hand and her eyes fully closed. Everybody stared at her as she lay lifelessly in Kai's arms. Before anybody could say anything else, she whispered:

       " Remember me, for those who see that now…" she suddenly chocked on something and took a small pause to regain what little voice she had left. I am c-c…crimson." With that, the wind silenced her, stealing all the tears that clouded our eyes. Nobody said anything and Robert reached out a shaky hand to put to her chest…

       " Her heart…" his voice filled with sorrow. It stopped." I felt like breaking down right here. Something tore me from the inside as I watched Korea's face, hoping for at least a twitch. The blow picked up again, blowing the red grass where she spilled her blood from side to side…

**_To deserve your love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._**

      Then it came to me…that's why she made her blood run. My eyes filled with tears again…that was her way of saying a happy goodbye to us, to herself. She wasn't upset because…she finally found somewhere she felt she was always thought of as a friend, not that little girl crying in a small room of loneliness. 

       " NO!" Kai suddenly yelled, making me nearly jump up with surprise. We all looked to see his face twisted in fury and sadness as his eyes started to quickly change color. At first they were a sorrowful brown, but then they changed to an angry red, as he looked up past all the demons and angels into the face of the one man who did this all…

      " VOLTAIRE!!!" he yelled so loud, we all had to cover our ears not to get deaf. Don't worry Korea, your death will be avenged…" He placed the body gently on the ground as he shot up faster than light itself. He was most invisible to my eyes as I jerked up, realizing what he was planning was dangerous. Fighting furiously to catch up with him, I looked down on the ground. Everybody were still sitting, but not looking at Korea. They were looking at horror with me. All except for one. Naia…

       She was sitting on the ground with her face down, Tyson trying to calm her down…

**~Normal POV~**

     Naia kept her face down, but while the others looked at Rei and Kai, wondering what was going on, she kept her tears to herself. 

     " I'm sorry, Naia, she was just as important to you as to me," a hand placed itself on her shoulder and Naia recognized the voice to be Tyson's even though she wasn't sure. All she felt now was hurt…hurt AND deep anger. Very deep anger… 

     " You…" she suddenly began, to Tyson's surprise getting up slowly. He gave her a half bewildered look. Turning to a demon that just sliced an angel in half in the air next to the ground, she looked up, her heart beating wildly, her teeth gritted and her hands in fists. Before Tyson could react to anything, she started to run.

     Naia didn't see her friends trying to stop her or hear their cries as she neared him. The blood from the angel the demon just cut in half stained her hair and clothes, but she ignored it and gave a large leap (hearing shocked yells behind her), landing a punch on the demon's neck while he turned away. 

      " Wha-ahh!" the demon said as he felt somebody freeze-chop him from behind. He turned to find a pair of angry brown eyes glaring at him. The guy's vision started to go dim, but he still kept up as he swung his sword at her.

      " Whoa!" Naia yelled, jumping out of the way as the sword cut some of the ends of her hair off. With just a LIGHT stroke. These weapons are dangerous, she realized, finally coming out of her angry trance.

      " You DARE TO HIT ME?!" the demon roared as he began quickly lowering the blade on Naia. She quickly jumped out of the way again, but when the sword hit the ground, she was knocked of her feet. Everything in the world seemed to stand still as they remained in those positions for a few moments. That's when to her horror, the man began to fall…RIGHT ON HER!!!

      " Ahhhh!" she scrambled out of the way to find herself lying in dust with her eyes wide open, facing the body. Hearing her heart beat louder in her ears, she knew if that guys stroke one more time, she'd been gone by now. 

      " Naia!" somebody helped her up and she was span around to look at the worried faces of her friends. 

      " What do you think you were doing?" Tyson demanded, looking strait into her eyes. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Naia didn't know what to say.

      " I'm s…sorry, I wasn't…" she tried to say. Everybody calmed down, seeing she wasn't angry anymore.

      " Naia, please don't do that again," Mariah hugged her out of relief. You scared us half to death." Naia didn't respond. But I didn't want to scare you, she thoughts frantically. I was trying to…to…

      She didn't know what she was trying to do, but she knew one thing…Korea was dead…for real…

**~Rei's POV~**

      NAIA!!! I was about to swoop down when I realized she was okay. Oh, god!!! Thank RA she was okay!!! Just as I was about to fly down to check, I remembered Kai. He was still out there…out there trying to kill his grandfather…

      I looked up, hoping I wasn't too late…

      " No, Kai!" before my brain even realized it, I began flying again. Kai was only a few meters away from the commander. I knew his grandfather deserved to die for starting this war…Kai knew his grandfather had to die for starting this war. 

      I finally noticed that I nearly caught up with Kai. He, meanwhile, was fighting off the demons surrounding him to get to his grandfather. Before I could interfere, I saw something strange below me. A guy on the ground was staring at the whole thing. His red hair shone as he seemed to be searching for the right moment to strike. I couldn't even tell if he was a demon or an angel, but he certainly looked like the demon type. The weirdest part though was that he wasn't wearing any armor or carrying a sword.

      " This is now between you and me, VOLTAIRE!" I heard somebody disgustingly spit out Voltaire's name. That's when I remembered why I was up here. Oh, yah, to help Kai…or was it to stop Kai? I knew even a person as bad as his grandfather didn't deserve such a punishment. I ran out of breath, but managed to keep myself at hand as I realized I was loosing speed. Not good. 

        As I got closer to Kai, something caught my by the neck and shoved me backwards from behind. I quickly turned around to be facing a sandy-haired demon with a mocking smile on his face, but his eyes were pointing at Kai.  

       " I see he's back," he said, suddenly drawing his sword to his face. What a shame…" He swiped his lips over the blade, catching some of the blood on it into his mouth. Then he looked up at Kai, who also stopped in his tracks and was now glaring hatefully at him. What did he have to do with Kai, I wondered all of the sudden.

      " It's you…" Kai seemed to have forgotten all about his grandfather as he flew on my level, ignoring the fact that I was here. The other sneered again.

      " Hello, Kai," he said. Long time no see…" I heard Kai's harsh breath as he stared even more at the stranger.

      " Who is this guy?" I asked his quietly. He didn't reply, as the world appeared to have dissolved around him and the only person he saw OR heard was the boy in front of him.    

      " Oh, how rude of me," the sandy-haired boy gave a short bow. I'm Sander Kalenyl. But Kai should know that better than anybody, ne Kai?" That's when Kai broke loose as he rapidly advanced on the guy. 

      " You shall pay for what you did!" he breathed angrily. Sander smiled sneakily.

      " We shall see," he said and they began fighting, using not only their swords, but also their fists from time to time. And I stood frozen…Sander? Wasn't this the guy who… 

      " Rei, look OUT!!!" I heard Naia yell and got out of my state the moment a blast caught one of my wings. I wheezed in pain…damn.

      " Got one!" I turned to an annoyingly small demon pointing a cannon at me…

**~Normal POV~**

     " Huh?" Kai heard Naia's yell and looked down. He wanted to fly down and help Rei, but his worst enemy stopped him from doing so.

     " I see worry in your eyes," a voice made him return to the battle. Tell me, does the ever-so-cold demon prince have an interest in the even-so-gently angel prince?" Kai thought coldly for a moment and looked back down at Rei.

     " No, I hate him," Kai said, making the raven-haired angel look up. Something inside Kai stung him the second these words came out…

**~Rei's POV~**

       Kai hates me? I stared hard at the demon, but he didn't even seem to mind a bit what he said. Wait, why do I care? I don't even like him as a friend, so why should I bother.

      Still, something shot through me as he said that…

      " Now you shall pay for ruining my perfect shot," a voice distracted me from my thought just as I turned to see the same shooter that nearly killed me pointing his gun at Naia, who slowly backed away on the ground.__

      " No…" I began flying towards him, but as I did, the gun shot out a blast. Before my very eyes, it came closer and closer to my friend. 

      " Ahhhhhhh!" she cried out as the blast swallowed her whole, exploding loudly a second later... 

**_Is another person's life lost? Does Kai really hate Rei? Does REI really hate Kai? Who is the stranger that Rei saw while looking down? And now that Sander has revealed himself, what'll happen? Find out in the next chapter._**

****

Kerda: I'm sorry if the chapter was a bit lame or confusing, but we promise it'll get better. The end of the war is nearing closer, so what'll happen?

Tyson: You should have put that in the cliffhanger.

Kerda: I'll save it for tomorrow. Oh, and before I forger, Darina still has her announcement.(*gives Darina the microphone*)

Darina: Okay, this is just something I made on my own. I wanted to create a cover for this story, like a title page, so I made one on my computer. I drew everything myself, sorry I couldn't put this up earlier, but this took a long time to complete. You'll find the site listed in my stats page as my Home Page, okay, and if you can tell me if the picture's good or bad. Oh, and I don't think Mao/Rei fans that hate Yaoi should look, since this might offend them a bit.

Kerda: I still say Rei's hair there look kind of fuzzy. Well, I guess this is all for today guys, thanks for reading.


	34. Say WHAT?

Tyson: (*eats lunch*): This cheeseburger is awesome.

Kerda: Tyson, we have a story to host and all you can think about is FOOD?!  
  


Tyson: I think about other stuff also.

Kerda (*0.o;;; twitches*): What…ever! Thank you all our dear reviewers, what's up guys…and girls! Darina doesn't own Bey Blade and probably never will, but hey, it's cool with her. Enjoy everybody! 

________________________________________________________________

      " Naia!!!" Rei yelled and a moment later, the explosion send everybody backwards, especially the people on the ground. Yells came as they were flipped into the air and shoved into the nearest hill.

       " NO!!!" Robert yelled, covering his face with his right hand from the explosion. Please don't let us loose another one." 

      The blast dissolved, making sure no motion was made. Even the battle froze as the angels and the demons needed to regain themselves from the shock. 

      " It…can't be," Oliver opened one of his eyes as he slowly dragged himself up to his feet. NAIA!!!" He yelled into the smoke where the explosion took place. No answer came. He tried again, putting all his energy into the shout. Still nothing…

      " Please no…" Mariah stood up also. She looked in the cliff's direction, hoping to at least pick up some kind of signal, like a sneeze, a yell, ANYTHING as long as they knew she was okay. The silence didn't give her such a blessing. 

      Then another blow of a sword interrupted the moment as the fight resumed all over again. Rei swept himself down on the ground while Kai stared after him.

      " Awww, what a shame, what a shame," Sander mocked him as he avoided Kai's blow. You know, she didn't seem half the amateur that angel prince is!" That angered Kai like hell. He raised his fist and aimed it at Sander's face. The other saw that coming, so he dodged easily. 

     But that was only half of Kai's plan. While Sander was busy avoiding the punch, he quickly slashed the boy in the chest.    

     " ARGH!!!" Sander scrunched his face in pain, placing his hand on his bleeding chest, glaring angrily at Kai at the same time. Why you…" Then he advanced. Swinging his sword in all directions, he aimed to place it right into Kai's stomach. But Kai wasn't about to let that happen either. He ducked under the blow and hit Sander from below in the stomach, quickly flying up so Sander won't have time to attack him. Rage still shone in the blue-haired demon's eyes and he was willing to take it all out. 

     Sander held his stomach as he began to couth. Some blood came out of his mouth as he wiped it away and once again stared furiously at his opponent. Kai just glared emotionlessly back at him.  

      " Never call Rei an amateur," Kai hissed at him. Sander straitened up and a smirk rose on his face.

      " So that's it," he said in a teasing tone, twirling around his sword. Kai, I had no idea you could have those kinds of feelings for anyone, let alone an angel. Tisk, tisk, what WILL your grandfather say." 

     " I don't give a damn of what my grandfather thinks," Kai replied quickly. And I don't have those things you call feelings of love for anybody but my sister, but thanks to that bastard Voltaire she's gone…and none of this would have happened if it haven't been for YOU!!!" Kai knew what he said about liking somebody wasn't true, but he couldn't show that to someone as bad as Sander was. His opponent sneered again, as if reading his thoughts, but then attacked as their battle continued…     

      On the ground, the red-haired teen was staring at the smoke also. 

     If you're really whom I think you are, then reveal yourself, he thought, brushing a strand of crimson hair out of his face…

**~Rei's POV~**

        Naia, please be alive! I neared the smoke and noticed that everybody who was on the ground nearing the place also. Just before I landed on the ground, a bright light shone from the spot where the blast hit Naia. 

      " What?" I barely heard Kai say from above. The flashing beam kept getting stronger and stronger. I had to cover my face with my hand to keep from going BLIND!!!

      " Wha…wha…what's happening?" Max yelled and at that very moment…

**~Normal POV~**

       " AHHHH!!!!" everybody on the ground yelled as they once again were scattered a few meters back. The wind in this explosion was way stronger that in the last on. The whole world seemed to have been covered with light… 

       " So, you finally decided," the red-haired stranger chuckled slightly to himself. Now lets see if you're all they claim to be…" He didn't stumble backwards when the light exploded, keeping a cool face on.

      Rei's grandfather's eyes opened wider as he tried to sense the energy coming from that light. It can't be, he thought, staring into his signals closer. Could it be…her? Could she be still…alive?

     " Huh?" the smoke began to clear, but something light shone in the middle of it. Rei tried to get a closer look, but he was stopped by the sudden shock of the new sight.

      " Wha…" he stumbled over his words…

**~Rei's POV~        **

      " She's…alive," I stared in shock as Naia stood on the ground. Or rather, FLOATED above the ground. Her body was surrounded by some kind of a silvery glow as she hung in the midair, seeming completely unharmed by the blast. I watched her face, but it didn't seem to give out the slightest hint of surprise or horror or confusion. 

      It's as if Naia knew this was going to happen…

**~Naia's POV~**

      Well, there's no use hiding it now, I guess. Even if I put myself back on the ground, they would know something isn't right…

      Only one option left…

**~Normal POV~**

       Rei's grandfather stared at Naia in shock, as suddenly not only her form began to glow but also her body. 

     The girl closed her eyes and put her hands together, chanting something that slightly gave off echoes. With every second she chanted faster and faster, until…

     " Whaaaaa!!!!" Mariah was trying to run up to Naia, but was pushed up and fell back down as another strange white beam shot up out of nowhere on Naia's body. It reflected some light on Rei's confused face as he slowly dissented to get a closer look. Some kind of a barrier covered Naia and even though he couldn't see her, Rei sensed that something was going on in there. 

      " Satai…ja!" his friend's voice came out of the beam and it suddenly split in two, revealing…   

**~Rei's POV~**

       Is that Naia?! I stared in amazement as she set herself on the ground. Only this time, she looked…different. The bands holding her hair into two ponytails were gone, letting them fall freely behind her. She now wore a knee-length skirt with some kind of a strange top that had trimming flowing freely out of the middle. But what impressed and shocked me most was when she put up her hand and a staff appeared in it…with all her clothes being completely white!!!  
     " It can't be…" I heard my grandfather say from under me and landed beside him to find a look of surprise clouding his expression.  Naia just looked in our direction, smiling shortly. 

      " Wha…" I still couldn't believe this…I knew Naia was somehow different, but I never knew THAT different. I believe that Tyson's jaw dropped opened as he, too, was stunned.

      " And I though we just came from another planet!" he said. Who is Naia really?" Before anybody could reply, she took off the ground, landing right in the middle of all of us. White…ANGEL wings graced her back as she faced…my grandfather?

      " Long time no see," she said slowly. I was about to ask what this was about; when I noticed my grandfather was taking steps back from time to time. 

      " But, how can that be…" he asked Naia, who gave him a confused stare. You're…you're dead!" Everybody gasped as we all stood still as statues, all except our eyes, which were now on the figure in the middle. My head spun fast, frantically trying to consume all about what just happened. Wait a minute, how can Naia be dead if she's RIGHT HERE?!

      " So I am," Naia replied like it was NO BIG DEAL! Didn't you miss me?" I knew she was asking my grandfather, but I decided to try questions first.

      " Naia, what's going on?" I asked, taking a few more steps towards her. What do you mean you're dead." I nearly chocked as Naia suddenly appeared next to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. My throat went dry, seeing as her hand no longer felt ward, but cold and lifeless.

     " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said, looking strait into my face. But I couldn't until the time was right. My real name is Naiana; I just shortened my false name to disguise myself. And yes, I am dead, as your grandfather will tell you Rei!" Her voice was soft and whispery, like she was somewhere far away. Yet she was right next to me. Weird…I turned to my grandfather for an answer.

     " Do you know about this, Grandfather?" I asked. It took a moment for my elder to come to his senses, but then he knobbed and I began waiting for an explanation.

      " I didn't know this was possible…" he began, straightening himself up the best he could. You see Rei, Naiana here is actually…how should I say this, related to you. Though I never thought she'd be back…from the dead. I only knew her at the beginning for a tenth of my life as this…" Tyson cut in.

      " Wait a minute," he said, coming up to my grandfather. Are you telling me that you knew her since childhood?" 

      " Precisely," my elder remarked and turned to me. Rei, do you remember that picture I have of my family when I was little?" My mind visited his room, trying to remember the old black and white photograph. I remembered there were four people, a woman with blonde hair, a man with brown hair, my grandfather and…

      " I see you caught my point," my grandparent saw the utter surprise on my face. Rei, Naiana here…is my sister…"

**~Kai's POV~**

      Hmm, the best place to get this fool is probably…what the hell? Something bright came from below us and I saw another girl floating in the air. She gives off a familiar signal…but why? Do I know her?

      " Huh?" I realized that that was none other that that obnoxious girl Naia. Sander took one look at my face and also looked down. Perfect! 

      " And this is what happens when you let something distract you for too long!!!" I slid behind him and hit him on the back on the head with my sword. He quickly turned to me, one of his eyes closed as he ran his hand through his hair to reveal red stains on his sickly-yellow hair. Heh, tough luck, huh Sander.

      " You're…" he began in a low voice. One dead demon." Was that supposed to scare me? You'd think he would know he needs to do better than that…

      He's way too slow, I noticed something else as I dodged another one of his blows. He may have strength, but his agility is weak and if he doesn't have that, he'll never get to me.

      " Your only weakness is your speed," I felt more confidence rise in me. That'll be your downfall and then you'll be exposed for the traitor you are…" 

**~Rei's POV~**

      …….if there's anything I learned right now it's not to judge a book by its cover. Naia is my…

    " No…way!" Max said, staring bewildered first at the transformed Naia, then at my grandfather. Naia is Rei's…" Tyson's jaw dropped even more as he looked over the facts. Naia just giggled.   

     " Yes, Rei, I'm your great-aunt," she said, gripping my shoulder tighter to wake me up from my trance. But it was WAY too much to believe. Naia…over a HUNDRED YEARS OLD?!!!! My AUNT?! Could things get any WEIRDER?!

      " But…but…but…" I stumbled over my words as I looked at her. But…but…but HOW? How come are you dead?" 

     " It's easy actually," Naia replied, loosening her hold on my shoulder. I died when I was fifteen, as my brother here could explain. All you need to know is that when I died, I wished I could protect the future generations of my family. My wish came true and god granted me life as a spirit. I looked after your father like this, but…" I remembered my father. Didn't he…

     " Believe me, it's not as easy being a ghost as you think," I saw a tear slide quickly down Naia's check. I tried to help him, I really did, but…the explosion came too quick. I wanted to get him out, believe me Rei, I treasured our friendship like I do yours and mine. But being in front of you right now… doesn't mean I stay solid…all the time." I listened to that all quietly as she finally sighted, waiting for a reply from me. My thoughts didn't come back until a second later, but I said the first thing that came into my mind…     

     " Please help us stop this war," I blurted out in a low voice. Naia just smiled softer and knobbed.

     " Will too," she said. But that doesn't mean that you don't play a big part in this also!" She flew up on her wings and landed on top of the same cliff she was blasted at before. We all stared at her, waiting anxiously to see what she does next. Raising her free hand in the air, I noticed she was holding something that gleamed in the sunrise. It was a…

     " Sylvarian, come out!" she yelled and I was finally sure that what she was holding was a bey blade. I never knew Naia bladed also. And…who's Sylvarian?

     My second question was quickly answered as light shone from the top of Naia's blade and something silver began emerging from it.      

    " Wow, it's huge!" Tyson exclaimed, staring right at a large bird that was now facing us. It reminded me of a falcon somehow! It's wings were enough to carry about thirty demons all together, not to mention a few angels as an extra. A yellowish glow seemed to be coming from the massive creature as Naia hopped on it and raised her staff into the air.

     " It's time to fight!" she yelled and everybody looked at her. To my surprise, something glowed in my pocket and I reached to take out my Drigger growing. Then, without any warning, the white tiger immerged from the top. He poodle stood next to me as I noticed all the bit beats were coming out. Even Dralunara sadly dragged itself out of Korea's pocketed bey blade…

**~Kai's POV~**

      Hmm....Dranzer seems restless. I quickly took the blade out my pocket while fighting off that angry fool Sander. I watched as my phoenix emerged from my bey blade and looked at me with an asking look? While Sander took his time gaping at my bit beast, I finally realized what it wanted when I looked below to see all the other bit beasts out. Smirking slightly, I gave it a sign "go on" and watched it fly down slowly, looking at me one more time. 

      I took my time also as I looked to see Naia with…what the hell is she doing?! 

     " Hey, Kai, don't get too distracted…yourself!!!" a fist landed in my face and I flew backwards, experiencing pain. Feeling my rage rise, I looked at Sander. I can't say I like pain…only when somebody like him experiences it. 

     " You'll pay for that," I hissed at him. The bastard just laughed quietly, muttering something under his breath. 

     " I didn't plan to get rib of you this way…" he said, raising his sword to his face. But I guess I have no other choice now…die, KAI!!!" I saw this one coming. My hand quickly deflected the dull edge of the sword as I free-chopped him, deciding I should take care of him later. Right now, I needed to know what the freak was happening…

**~Rei's POV~**

      Huh, Kai? I saw the demon land next to me as he watched curiously what was going on. His Dranzer joined Dralunara as it seemed to try and comfort the smaller bird, which was probably upset because of Korea.

      " I see there's a bit beast convention in town," Kai stood next to me as he looked at all the creatures. Do you mind explaining?" I sighted. I guess Kai never changes. At least he seems calmer a bit… 

     " Ah, Kai, just the person I wanted to see," Naia suddenly walked up to us, making Kai snort in response as he watched her.

    " What do you want?" he asked. 

     " The question is not what I want, it's whether YOU want what I have to offer, Kai Hiwatari," Naia didn't seem to notice the pain or the anger in his voice. The demon didn't reply, but I could tell he was waiting to hear her offer. 

     " I see I caught your attention," Naia knobbed approvingly. I know you miss your sister, Kai, as well as I do, so I want to make you a deal. I could make her alive among the ghosts with only thing to worry about…she can't see you all the time." It was clear that Kai was definitely interested as I watched his face get all thoughtful and stuff. His answer was exactly what I expected it to be… 

      " Okay, I'm in," Kai said smugly. But tell me, will she…" I felt sadness arise in his voice once more "…be the same as always? And, how often will I get to see Korea?" 

     " Yes, she will be like always, except the fact that she'll be a solid ghost," Naia replied. And she'll probably visit you four times a week. Well, are you willing to do it?" 

      " Yes," Kai replied. Naia knobbed and bend over Korea's body. She quickly picked her up and Korea started to…DISSAPEAR?! Kai was next to Naia in a nick of time, getting ever angrier.

       " What are you doing?!" he asked roughly, making Naia turn to him in surprise. I asked you to bring her back not to make her disappear!" Naia shook her head to say that he misunderstood her.

       " I'm putting Korea up for ghost making," she said. The process will take a day or two, but she'll be fine later on." Kai retreated, while I wondered how being dead could possibly be fine. 

      " Kai…" I began, thinking maybe this was the right time to thank him. He turned his head towards me while I caught the sight of Naia flying away to the nearest hill with a sneaky smile on her face. Don't even go there, Naia…     

      " Thanks for saving me back there," I said, meaning what I just commended Kai on. Kai snorted at me, but finally mumbled:

     " Sure, you're welcome, whatever." I gaped at him. Did Kai just say something half pleasant? 

     " Kai, Rei, come on," Naia yelled, motioning for us to follow. Kai hissed at her. Well, so much for pleasant…     

     I hopped on Drigger while everybody else settled on their own bit beasts. 

    "  Okay, guys, time to battle!" Naia yelled and stood on her falcon. She quickly advanced into a crowd of demons, her bit beast knocking them out one by one. We followed her and I hoped the guests on Earth could take this war. Tyson's Dragoon went right though a couple of demons now and then as it blasted them one by one. Dranzer kept shooting balls of fire at EVERYBODY, along with Dralunara, who only blasted demons (thankfully).

       Everybody had their hands full, but the strangest thing I noticed that our grandfather was flying next to us (not on a bit beast). 

     " Grandfather?" I gave him a strange look. I don't think you shoul…"

     " It's okay Rei, just sometimes a person has to do all within their power," the elder replied. Even if I am kind of old." He chuckled at his comment, but I thought what he was doing was great. 

      Before I could even notice, my grandfather changed course and he was flying towards…VOLTAIRE!!!!! Panic filled me as I turned to catch up with him. Kai must have noticed my struggle, since he started following. The others, however, seemed too busy fighting. 

     " Sire, do you give us the signal to shot?" the nearest angel with a cannon asked my grandfather. Every other angel flying by lined up near the cannon, waiting for an order.   

    " You, also prepare for an attack," Voltaire smirked at my grandfather as he motioned for his guards to do what he said. And make sure to make it a bang." The demons also lined up next their own large canon and both were prepared to fire. 

     " Stop it!" Kai yelled, flying closer and closer s all turned their attention to him. Can't you see this is causing more people to die!" 

     " What would a brat like you know about war?" Voltaire snapped at him and I suddenly felt like punching the old man in the face. Fire the cannon before he gets in the way!" The soldiers prepared to blast the angels, while the angels prepared to blast the demons. This wasn't going to be easy…

      " You have to stop this senseless destruction!" Kai jumped off Dranzer, who began fighting on its own. I decided to help Kai as I asked Drigger to make it on his own too for now. The blue-haired demon flew as fast as he could towards the shooting. 

     " FIRE!!!" Voltaire yelled and when Kai reached the middle, a blast began moving towards him. Without realizing what they were doing, the angels fired also.

     " This has to stop!!!" Kai yelled caught up in the middle of the blasts. I traveled my best towards him, determinate to get him out of the blasts' way. He gave me a surprised look when I reached him and tried to get him out of the situation. But I was a bit too late…for both of us…

     " NO, REI!!!" my grandfather yelled and the blasts collided with one another, Kai and I trapped in the middle. As I help on to Kai after pushing him and as I felt the burning go though my every inch of skin, I thought:

      It's over, but at least we tried…my vision went blackened all the pain and my hand loosened its grip on Kai…

Are Rei and Kai DEAD?! How will the others react to Rei and Kai's death? Will the war ever end?! Find out in the…next chapter!

****

Kerda: (O.O) Naia's a ghost? And she's over a hundred?! WOW…

Tyson: (O.O also) You're right, that is strange. 

Max: Okay, guys time to…err, okay…

Kerda: Let's leave now. (*jumps around suddenly*)

Tyson: Wow, Max, did you happen to give her too much candy.

Max: She only ate three boxe…oooooooops!!! Sorry. Well, see ya everybody, we need to close up for the day. Thank you for reading this chapter and we hope you come back later on, ok? 


	35. An Angel In Hell

Kerda: Hey, everybody, what's up! Sorry this chapter took so long, but we're finally back.

Tyson: Yah! And I need to find out if Rei and Kai are going to die. (*Tried to grab script*)

Max (*grabs Tyson and pulls him away*): We…need…to…get…the…show…(*lets go of Tyson*) started. Okay, thank you all reviewers that were so cool to us! (*Darina pops out*)

Darina: And, umm…Elbereth Gilthoniel, umm, I'm not sure…if what you meant by my story being twisted…was a compliment or a flame? Thank you. Oh, and I don't own Bey Blade and like Max said, I really like all reviewers. (*Disappears*)

Kerda: Umm, well, if that's it, then, enjoy you all!

       " Rei!" Mariah watched the two blasts collide. REI!!!" Naia looked up with worry, barely seeing Rei and Kai trapped between the beams. No, she thought. Please don't let somebody else be hurt. Please…don't let them die…

    " GUYS!!!" Tyson yelled, catching his friends' attention. Rei and Kai are in major trouble!!!" 

   " What do you mean?" Max asked in a confused voice. Tyson pointed to the shots, making horror spread among those who saw what was happening. 

    " You mean they're…" Oliver said in a hushed voice. Before anybody could say anything else, two figures fell out of the sphere formed by the two connecting beams. They sunk lower and lower, and as the demons and angels fought, all the people with bit beast rode down after them.

     " Ah!" Max yelled when he saw how close Rei and Kai were to the ground. They're going to crash!" Dragoon could travel faster than Draciel, which was something Tyson was aware of.

     " Go Dragoon!" he yelled, taking a dive on his bit beast. I'll take care of it, Max. Storm attack!" As Tyson said that, Dragoon's eyes glowed an angry red and a storm began to form around him.

     " Direct the storm at Rei and Kai!" the boy yelled and the large dragon shot a tornado at the two falling figures. Naia looked at Tyson, bewildered.

     " Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, looking at Kai and Rei swirling in the wind. Tyson flashed her a thumbs up. 

     " Don't worry, this was the weakest wind Dragoon here could produce," Tyson said, aiming for his bit beast to fly right under the quickly descending boys. Naia gave him another look like she though he was crazy, but closed her mouth and followed him.

     " Hey, are they okay?" Max saw Amphilyon fly by Draciel with Enrique and Oliver on his back. He waved to them and pointed down. Oliver's eyes widened unusually at the sight. 

    " Isn't that Dragoon's storm attack?" Kenny asked Dizzy as he rode behind Tyson on Dragoon. 

    " Which was your second hint genius?" Dizzy smart-mouthed. But if you must know, it still is." Kenny sighted, looking down as they swept past the ground. 

    " You holding out okay back there, Chief?" Tyson turned to the brunette. Kenny knobbed.

      " Wow, look out!!!" he suddenly yelled and Tyson turned just in time to turn Dragoon out of the way of his own attack. The dragon-bit flew right under the swirling wind, catching the angel and the demon on its back as Kenny closed Dizzy, forgetting all about his fascination in Dragoon's attack.

      " Rei!" he tried to wake the angel up. Kai! Oh no, wake up!" Neither figures budged. But both were in a terrible state! Their skin was hot; as if they were just boiled alive in hot water, as well as their bodies were sealed with little deep cuts, scratches and burns. With all scars burned crisp-black. And all clothes ripped, hanging in shreds from their broken bodies. 

     " Oh…my…god…" Naia put her hand to her mouth as she on the ground. She was almost speechless, as well as everybody else next to her. 

     " Wha…what…h-happened to them?" Max asked, finally landing Draciel next to Dragoon. He looked over Rei and Kai when Robert joined them as he furiously began to inspect their bodies. Putting his hand to both the princes' chests, he nearly gasped.

      " They're…not…breathing," he choked on every bit of the sentence. It's like…their lungs were totally cut off. Not even a…a stroke. And…" He also listened to their hearts, hoping for at least a single beat. 

      " And…their hearts have…totally stopped," he swallowed his last word.

Silence once again fell over the small crowd that gathered around their fallen friends. None wanted to believe this was actually happening. 

      " But why so…" Oliver broke the stillness in the air. I mean, what did happen to them?" Robert sighted.

      " I saw it when the demons and the angels began to soot at each other," he admitted sorrowfully. And…Kai and Rei just wanted to stop this, so they…got in between the opposite sides' blasts and…" He didn't finish and he didn't have to. A tear escaped his eye.

     " But…Naia…" Tyson turned to the ghost. Can't you…revive them…like Korea?" He could see her eyes shining, which told him they weren't in for any pleasant news. Naia shook her head "no".

     " I'm sorry…but," she said, kneeling down next to Rei and Kai. I…I can't. You see…when I gave Korea another chance, I knew it would take all power to turn her into somebody like what I became. Time is needed to make such an sacrifice, since not all people get this opportunity and…" She gave out a small sob, but went on. " And…if the spirits stay on earth for more than fifteen minutes, they spirits will die and they'll never get a chance to turn into ghosts…" Suddenly, she broke down into tears and leaned into a bow before the two princes.  

      " I'm sorry…Rei…I failed you and Kai!" she said through tears. And I failed all your friends. I was supposed to protect you! And…I couldn't even do that…let alone help you stop this war." Her sobs increased as her body shook violently. Before anybody could bend down and comfort her, she suddenly got up and yelled…

      " See what you did?!" her voice echoed in the battle field, making all the angels and demons stop their destruction for a moment and look around for the caller. 

      " Naia…" Enrique said, seeing Naia broken into tears of anger, sadness and determination. The people next to her gave her the same glances, but all Naia could hear or see right now was the blinding deaths that surrounded this place.

      " Look at Rei and Kai!!!" Naia tried to make the fighters look down. She got what she needed. Once the two opposite sides looked down, whispers gathered in the crowd as most people stared with shocked large eyes at the two lying figures on the ground. And then at the screaming figure. 

      " Rei…" Helen looked down at the angel. Kai…" 

      " Aren't they the people we fought for?" Naia asked everybody in the air. Wasn't their disappearance what caused this fight in the first place?! Answer me!!!" Everybody hesitated, but a small yell came from the crowd…

      " She's right!" Myra flew out and settled in front of everybody. Helen's eyes opened wide as she looked at her daughter. I told her to stay out of the battlefield, she thought, but decided to give Myra a chance to talk before telling her to go back on the ground again.

       " Look at yourselves, why are you killing each other?" Myra asked. Was that your goal? Do you do it because you think Rei and Kai disappeared thanks to either the angels or the demons? There's no proof of that!" Both grandfathers looked down at her. Rei's Grandfather's eyes reflected horror when he saw Rei in the condition he was, while Kai's Grandfather smirked in satisfaction, seeing the way his grandson came to be. 

      " He deserved to be taught a lesson," Voltaire mumbled to himself, pleased. And so did she." Rei's grandfather heard his faintly and knew he was referring to Kai and Korea.

      " I can't believe you, Voltaire," he said to the demon ruler. I knew you were low, but I never knew that low. Killing your own grandchildren…how could they stand you?" Voltaire just raised one of his hands.

      " Don't listen to them, fellow demons," he roared out. Carry on with the battle!" Some demons resumed fighting with the angels, but others remained in the air, trying to make sense of Myra's words. 

       Suddenly, a demon soldier loosened his grip on his sword and shield. Everybody in the air watched the armor drop slowly on the ground beside the dead bodies of an angel and a demon. It made a splattering sound and all eyes went on the guard, who lowered himself on the ground before Tyson.  

      " A…a…" Tyson stared at the person who just landed in front of him. He stepped a few feet back, a very unsafe feeling clouding him. The soldier just gave him s serious look, but suddenly turned to the others.

      " I don't want to fight," he said slowly and another breakout on whispers slithered through the people in the air like a snake.

     " What?" the cherry-haired teen behind the tree gave the guard a surprised look. He stared as Tyson gave a cheer in the air and the crowd on the ground gathered around the demon approvingly. The stranger calmed down and let a small, but for the first time agreeing, smile grace his face. 

     " Maybe there's hope for them after all," he closed his eyes in some relief. I don't want to see another race die out, he thought to himself, now frowning…

     As another ten demons and angels refused to battle, Naia though she sensed a dimly familiar energy, but…

       " Huh?" she looked around the place, yet didn't notice where it came from. Some demons and angels were still fighting, mostly because the demons were still loyal, giving into the fighting orders, some maybe even enjoying the terror.

       " Naia, but what about…" Oliver still couldn't believe Rei and Kai were…gone. The girl shook her head slightly in new sorrow.

       " I'm sorry," she repeated again, looking up at the sky, past all the descending demons, through all the remaining anger and fighting into the storm-gathering sky…

**~Rei's POV~** (from his spirit's point of view before he's supposed to disappears)  

      " K…K…" I couldn't move and yet…my body felt too light to be numb. The minute pain that occurred some time ago now…dissapeared. Where am I? Why do I feel so…weightless? 

     Am I dead?

   " K…ai…" I said the first thing that came into my mind, but then the thought disappeared. 

      " Kai…are you…" my mind gave out as I tried frantically to remember what that name meant. Who is Kai? My body…or whatever was left of me gave in to my orders and I slowly sat up stiffly. Mist was surrounding me from all sides and I felt my vision blur yet again, but got up on my feel and looked around. My head span as I saw a field of blue and scarlet-toned colors spreading out dimly before me, like in some kind of a dream. I looked down, wondering what happened to my family and friends…

      " AH!" a yell emitted from my throat as I saw something that nearly swept me off my feet, if that could happen. It was a crown of angels…and demons! They were fighting!!! I looked over the horrible sight as my memory began to haunt me. I remembered Tyson, Max, Oliver, Enrique and Kenny as I saw all the bit beasts that gathered on the ground. I saw who I remembered to be…Dralunara?

     " Korea," my mouth formed the name of the dead girl. Then I remembered Naia…who was said to be my great-aunt, who said Korea was going to be back. And my grandfather…

      "  NO!" I yelled, seeing my grandfather being shot at by a bunch of demons and a…a man named…V…V…Voltaire? While I watched the angels summon up a blast also, I couldn't get that demon ruler out of my mind. He was…Korea's father. No, wait, that's…not it. He was her…grandfather. He killed her and started this…war…

      And all above a…a dark-red field. Small crimson drops seemed to be flying the wind as I tried to shut the sight out of my eyes. But the vision still remained, as I knew it always will.

     But if this was real, why couldn't I reach it? Did this mean I really was dead? Was this what death mean? And am I in hell or heaven? My knees wanted to give away, but I started to walk, making sure they didn't. As funny as it seemed, the gravity didn't pull me down anymore. I felt shaky and light and unstable. 

       Yet through all that, something told me someone was missing…

     " Kai!" I saw a lump in the distance. Walking slowly towards whatever it was, I tried to ignore everything beneath me. Glancing up, I noticed that the sky above was darkening. But…there were clouds…so how could I be in heaven? And I wasn't under…so how could I be in hell? 

     But my thoughts quickly turned to the figure before me as I neared a demon lying on the ground, unmoving. Another flood of memories filled my mind and I leaned next to Kai, trying to wake him up. I remembered him, all right, but something about him made me feel strange…

       " Kai, wake up," I shook his shoulder lightly. Kai. Kai, please wake up!" As hard as I tried, his eyes kept themselves closed. I felt my strength draining, trying to keep myself up while wanting to get the demon up also.   

       " Don't…go…" I whispered, my eyes stinging with sudden tears. Kai, everybody needs you…your sister's going to be alive and she needs you. Even if you don't know it, your friends need you…" That's when my voice was cut off. I couldn't hold up any longer. Dizziness came over me like fire, letting me fall beside Kai. The last of my strengths was gone; I felt myself chocking on my breath.

      " You know Rei," before my eyes had a chance to close, a voice came from next to me and I turned to stare at a pair of reddish-brown eyes. My mouth opened in a surprised O as Kai sat up suddenly.  

      " I'm not sure what that was back there," he said, now looking down at me with a little anger, but mostly expressing another unknown emotion. I guess I saw too much anger in him to not recognize it from first sight, but never much of any other feelings. 

      " But I must say I'm not happy with you trying to get in the way of the blasts," he said with frustration. What were you thinking?! You got yourself killed!!! I can't believe you were FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DO THAT!!!"  I couldn't believe it. Was that guy THAT MAD AT ME?! Couldn't he see I was already hurt enough?!  
     " Then what about you?!" I couldn't stop myself from letting go of my sudden fury. You were the one who threw yourself INTO THE BLASTS!!! And now, you're saying that I'm the foolish one!!! You seemed to want to get yourself killed or something, for WHATEVER reason there may be, I was just trying to…to…" Once again, my voice broke. I was just trying to be a friend when I was trying to save Kai…right? That unknown feeling returned to me, the one I felt a lot when I was around Kai. Was it anger? Trust? Respect? Fear…I wasn't sure.

      " You were trying to…" Kai asked me to continue, as if mocking me out of being right. I said nothing, but sighted.

      " Trying to save a friend," I finally mouthed in barely a whisper. My energy was at its lowest point now and the world was spinning madly, but I tried to keep my eyelids open, waiting for a response from Kai. He didn't say anything at first, but then:

      " I…see…" Before I could do anything, he suddenly leaned forward, capturing my lips. Kai, please don't start this again!!!

      " Kai, stop it!" I said, trying to regain my already lost breath and frantically moving to pry the demon off of me. But he didn't budge. Instead he deepened the kiss. This was really starting to get out of hand!

       " Kai, don't…" I began, but was cut off by him.

       " It's best if you don't talk!" he growled through his teeth, clearly showing he didn't like how I was reacting. I'm trying to transfer as much energy into you as I can and the only other process would probably kill you at this stage rather that give you energy. So just be quiet!" The thought of transporting energy into me the way Robert did came into my mind, making me shudder. No thanks!!! 

      So I just stood still, as if I had a choice. My muscles relaxed suddenly and I felt myself getting stronger by the second. 

      " K…" I was about to ask him to stop since it was enough, but something inside me stopped me from doing so. It was that feeling…and it was growing stronger…

That mystery once again stood before me. What was it I was feeling around this guy…this guy who hurt me so much before, this guy who kept making fun of the people dear to me…

      This guy who saved my life more than I can count and the one that was helping me now…  

     Kai pulled away and I looked right into his face. He lost a lot while giving me a lot…still, could I be…

     I finally realized that when my hand shakily placed itself on Kai's back, it wasn't me who was controlling it. It was that other annoying, yet somewhat missing part of my mind. Or was it…

     " Rei, what are you…" even though I never seen it before, I recognized a first-time surprise on Kai's face. My hand just pulled him down closer without me being conscious about it…

      " I…don't know…" I answered his question. I just…don't…know…anymore…" With that, he almost closed the distance between us. But before that:

     " I can't give you any more energy," Kai said with seriousness. Those words hurt me a bit, but I knew he thought that I…you know.

     " I don't want any," I whispered and a moment later, his lips roughly met with mine. My mind finally snapped into one as I tightened my grip on the demon, the pace of my heartbeat resembling a heart attack and my lungs struggling to breathe. That made me realize something…I…never actually felt this way…wait, I don't…

       Oh, the hell with it! It's about time I faced the truth…I felt something more than friendship for the demon prince.

      " Why are you shaking?" Kai suddenly pulled away and I noticed myself twitching slightly. I gulped. He noticed that I kept on taking large breaths and my heart kept beating and the whole thing I felt my face go totally red. Not of embracement or fury…but of…(I dared not think it, but I did anyway)…love.

      " I…I…" Kai tried to say something, but suddenly fell over and his body fell on the floor. Uh-oh…

      " Kai…Kai…" I called him in an alert voice. Oh, no…" The demon's chest wasn't even moving up and down to show that he's breathing. His eyes didn't flutter a bit. That's when I understood…

       " No," I said, tears once again coming out of my eyes. Now I knew where I was…in hell. Because as my eyes started to close and my head began to spin again, I finally knew what hell for me meant… 

       It meant finding yourself for the first time and loose everything a moment later…

**~Normal POV~**

      " What in the world?" the red-haired boy on earth looked up at the stormy sky. He noticed two figures mistily forming up there, but when he saw whom they were, his shock died down and he frowned. He looked over to the people on the hill, but saw none had noticed them.

      " Figures," he said, spreading his wings out. I guess there's not much time left for those two, he thought, getting serious all of the sudden. And if I want to stop these people from destroying each other, I guess I need to act quickly. He shot up quickly, but quietly, through the air, making sure to be covered from all eyes…

       Meanwhile…

      " Urgh!" Sander got up from the ground, rubbing his head slightly. I'm going to kill that idiot even if it takes me every trick in the book to do it!" He got up and took his sword, but didn't rush into battle looking for Kai. 

     " Now we'll see who's the ruler of them all," the sandy-haired guy snickered as he threw a look to the nearest body of a demon. Carefully moving so nobody would notice him, he crept up behind the body and put his sword ruthlessly though it.

      " AHHH!" the bloody thump yelled and gave out a jerk, which amused Sander. He waited a little till the lump stopped twitching and took out the sword, making sure some blood stained it.

      " And I thought he was already dead," the cruel demon looked down again at the now dead body. Oh well, he should be thankful I chose to use his blood for this." Sander walked a few feet away from the body and drew a large circle on the ground with a cross in the middle. 

      " Good, good," he said to himself, obviously pleased with the way this went so far. Now, then!" he took his sword, which was now dripping in red, and drew a smaller circle around the cross. It wasn't long before Sander looked over his work again and took out a leather bag that was hidden in his armor. 

      " I was going to wait after everybody were dead to use this," he muttered under his breath. But I guess I can use this to make up for the people who refused to fight." He stuck his hand into the bag and took out a black torch with a bag of matches.

       " Heh!" Sander let out a short snicker as he plunged the wooden torch into the middle of the smaller circle. The shadow cast by the boy covered up the small, gleaming red skull carved into the wood. Lighting the match, Sander put the flame over the tip of the torch. Instantly, strangely black fire covered with red bordering rose up on the wood. 

       " Shatan Ai-hakari," Sander chanted, putting his hands together so only his index fingers were touching each other, the rest of the fingers folded against his palms. Arise the darkness deep under the earth's core. Arise and feed upon the flesh up here. Arise and obey me…"

       In the air…

      " Huh?" Rei's grandfather heard a strange chanting coming from somewhere on the ground. He looked down while the demons and angels were preparing more blows. At first he only saw Rei's friends, but then he noticed an unknown boy standing over…an unusual mark.

      " Hey, what's the hold up?" Voltaire called out to him. Cease fire!" He looked down to where the angel ruler was staring. 

      " What are you…" he also noticed the strange boy. Oh, no…" Rei's grandfather flew next Voltaire, but the other's eyes stayed glued to the circular symbol on the ground.

       " What does that fool think he's doing?!" the enraged demon elder yelled. Doesn't he know he should temper with magic he could have no control over?!" The other man looked down as he tried to recognize the symbol Sander carved into the ground.

       " That's the underworld mark!" he suddenly blurted out. Voltaire, stop all the fighting!" Voltaire looked at him like he was crazy.

        " NO!" he said. Do you think I'm stupid, old man? Your breed must pay for what you did!" Rei's grandfather sighted, seeing this was going to be tough. 

        " We can do this later, right now we have bigger problems to worry about," he said, making Voltaire be at his attention. You're the one who invented this magic, so you should know how dangerous it reall…"  Before he could end his sentence, a large wind of black dust swept all over the place. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked down at Sander, who held his hands up to the hurricane. The circle next to him glowed a thick red color, small pieces of darkness emitted from it. Even the red-haired stranger stopped in the air, covering his face from the charcoal-colored particles of evil in the air

     " Oh, no," he said. I must hurry before it's too late." He resumed his flight…

     " Awake, my dark servants!" Sander laughed as something shadowy began to rise out of the shining circle. Kill them all!" Naia turned her head in time to see a large black creature come out of the ground, followed by another, and another, and another…

      " What are those things?" Max stared horrified at the weird-looking . Tyson shook his head, also confused. 

      " They're…creatures from the underworld," Naia breathed as she stood still, totally struck by the shadows' appearance. Oliver gave her a strange look.

      " What does that mean?" he asked a second later. 

      " Nothing good," Naia reassured him. Nothing good at all." I didn't count this factor in, she thought frantically. 

     " He actually summoned them," Voltaire said, looking down at the dark beasts. The fool!" Rei's grandfather stated to fly down to investigate.

     " Where are you going?" the demon ruler asked him with surprise. We sill haven't finished our battle." The angels standing with Rei's grandfather before that shot the demons were now following their leader.

     " Sometimes you have to realize that some things are more important than battles," Rei's grandfather shouter out to Voltaire, who frowned. You may have wanted to destroy your family, but I didn't want my grandson dead. But then, with a heart like yours…" the elderly angel flinched at the thought of wanting to kill what was left of your family "…there will always be war."

      " There's nothing more important than power!" Voltaire yelled after him, but realized that some of his demon guards were swooping down to help the angels. At least some are not stupid as to give up their position, he thought, watching the rest of his troops still fighting the battle…

      " Well, what do you think?" Sander yelled at the landing angels and demons as he pointed to his new army. They're my own force." The creatures behind him stood still for a moment, but all the red eyes turned to him. 

      " Uh-oh…" Naia said while she knew what they were thinking. Sander turned to his-summoned creatures. 

      " Attack them!" he yelled, but the gigantic shadows didn't move. Didn't you hear me the first time?!  Attack, you lazy, brainless things." That was all the encouragement the beasts needed. They suddenly broke out in eerie cries as they advanced on him, making Sander step back in shock.

     " Wha…what are you doing?" he asked, tripping over in fear and falling on the ground. Attack them now." His voice was no longer filled with satisfaction, but fright and uneasiness. Before he could get up, the nearest shadow let out another high-pitched screech as it bared its teeth…fangs…and swooped down to get Sander.

    " NOOO!!!" Sander yelled as the gigantic creature inched closer. The teen closed his eyes, but no blow came…

      " What?" Sander looked over to see Naia carrying him out of the way of the angry creature. The others stared at her in disbelief as she put him on the ground next to them.

      " Don't get any ideas Sander, I did that only because you're the only one who knows how to put those things back to hell," the ghost said furiously. If not for that, you shouldn't even count on living. Didn't you know those creatures can't be tamed?!" Sander kept quiet. 

      " Now, what shall we do about the…" Enrique was cut off by a piercing yell from the air. Before they all knew it, about ten bodies landed on the ground, burned and bruised. Naia looked up to find that now; all the dark creatures were mercilessly attacking the angels and the demon. 

     " We don't have much time to put those things back under!" Rei's grandfather yelled as he flew up again. Otherwise, none of us might be left in the end."   
     " Where are you going?" Naia yelled to him with a bewildered look. It's safer to stick on the ground."  

     " You stay there and help Sander with whatever needed to make sure those things are out of here," the angel ruler called back. Meanwhile, I'll keep these beasts busy." Naia knobbed and turned to the others.

     " Guys, we have to fight, too," she said. Our bit beasts may be enough to overpower that evil. The question is…are you willing to risk it?" There was silence for a moment, but then:

     " Yah, let's go for it!" Tyson yelled as he climbed on Dragoon again. Oliver and Enrique climbed on Amphilyon, while Max climbed on Draciel. Dranzer decided to tagg along behind with Dralunara.

     " All right…" Naia smiled as she climbed onto Sylvarian. Kenny, could you please stay here with Sander and make a spell to reverse what he did." The brunette boy knobbed, while Sander groaned.  

     " I'm stuck with the nerd," he grumbled. Even that girl would have been better…" Kenny overheard him. 

      " Well, I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, but for now, you're stuck with me so if you'd just be quiet about it, we could begin!" he yelled slightly as the demon. Besides, you're lucky you're even getting any help, since you're the one who started this mess in the first place and if it weren't for you, YOU wouldn't be stuck with me right now!" Sander raised one eyebrow, not expecting that from him, but didn't disagree… 

     " Wow, Kenny's in a mood for a lecture," Tyson heard Kenny's voice all the way from the air. I never knew somebody like Kenny could be quiet so…loud." 

      " Just concentrate on the dark beasts, okay?" Naia flew past him. Tyson crossed his hands with a clear sweat on the back of his head.

       " No, I'm going to go sing "I'm a Little Teapot" to entertain those things," he said grumpily. Max looked at him in surprise.

       " Look like somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," he said as he pulled Draciel over next to Dragoon. Are you okay, bud?" Tyson tried to say something, but nothing would come out, so he clapped his hand over his forehead and sighted.

       " It's just…I don't know," he said, looking right at Max. I guess…I just…feel like this whole war went to my…head…and…" He kept staring into the summer-blue eyes and just noticed that Max and his faces were almost touching.

       " Er…" Max suddenly snapped back into reality, blushing furiously as he sat himself back down, appearing to be standing this whole time. Well, I guess this…can get to you, can't it…" Tyson reddened, remembering the feeling of having Max so close to him. 

      " Yah…" he said absent-mindedly. You know, I was think and…"

      " WATCH OUT!" Max drove Draciel right into Dragoon, nearly knocking Tyson off. At that moment, a shadow flew through the air where the blue dragon floated before, the shadow's teeth wide open.

      " Thanks, Ma-wow!" Tyson made a sharp turn to the snapping jaws of whatever the black creature wouldn't get his bit beast. Okay, I've had enough of these things. Come on, Dragoon!" The blue dragon's eyes glowed red all of the sudden and it flew down strait on the black beast that attacked it.  

      " Tyson!" the boy on the dragon heard Max yell behind him in horror.

      " Dragoon…STROM ATTACK!!!" Tyson yelled and his bit let out a humongous tornado, aimed right at the dark inhabitant. The shadow screeched painfully as it span in the fast wind, its dark shape dissolving. Max pulled over next to his friend, watching the last of the shadow disappear. 

       " All right, Tyson!" Max raised his hand to give Tyson a high five, when something caught his eye. The dust those dark creatures were made off didn't fade away. Small black dust particles were on the ground after Dragoon's wind and before his eyes, the particles began to take shape…or rather, TWO shapes!

       " What?" Naia watched the shadow repair itself, since she saw what Dragoon just did. How…" Tyson looked just as stunned as now two shadows yelped and took off the ground, knocking Dragoon off its balance.

       " Aaaa!!!" Tyson yelled as he lost control of his position and started to fall of his large friend. 

       " Draciel, dive under Tyson!" Max yelled and his bit beast caught Tyson in the midair before the other had a chance to fall. Tyson instantly climbed to his feet.

       " Thanks Max!" he put his hand on Max's shoulder, who gave him one of his all-smiles expressions.

        " No problem, partner!" the blonde gave him thumbs up. Now, let's go help Dragoon." Draciel swept to the side where the blue dragon was furiously fighting off the double creature. But the shadows were too powerful…

       " Dragoon, hold on!" Tyson jumped off Draciel onto his bit beast…to find that the dragon was falling. Dragoon, please hold on!" But the dragon sunk lower.

       I can't…I'm sorry, a voice came to Tyson's mind just before Dragoon hit the ground, Tyson falling after him. 

       " It's okay…" he whispered, closing his eyes…

      BROOOFFFF!!! 

        There was a crash as everybody turned to see what happened.

      " Tyson…" Naia gasped when the dust cleared, revealing Dragoon lying on the ground with the blue-haired boy beside him, both covered in dust. Before she could do anything, Robert blasted past her head and landed next to the two. 

       " Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, checking Tyson over to see how badly he was injured. A few scars and loose of consciousness. But luckily, nothing serious. All Tyson needs is a good rest…" He looked at the large blue creature next to him… "…as well as his…what do you call them, bit…beasts?" Naia just kept staring in horror at the many black creatures that kept multiplying the instant they were hit, too deep in her thoughts to hear Robert..

      " They don't only enlarge in numbers," she said to herself. They increase in power and speed. Dragoon is one tough bit beast, I know that, and those two things after separating, defeated him." She blinked in worry. 

      " But how can we defeat something…" she wondered, looking at the people left "…that cannot be destroyed?"

      In the air…

      " This is getting out of control," the red-haired stranger saw the battle now between the creatures and everybody else. I have to revive them…before I'm too late…"

**_Will the mysterious guy be too late to save them? We still didn't find out who he is! How do you defeat an enemy that just keeps coming back for more? How will this new twist affect the war? Time's running out on the next chapter!_**

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Kerda (O.O): A…a…um…yes, well…I guess…this chapter surprised me a bit.

Tyson (O.O): Wow, Rei admits he likes Kai! Wow, I never thought he would. 

Kerda: NOOO!!!! They can't die NOW!!!! Not now, when they finally know…(*dramatic violin music plays and all light flash on her as she sits on the ground with a flower in her hand, crying with her eyes closed*). This can't happen. I'm so fond of…them together…

Tyson (-_-;;;): Don't ask people, she's a very sensitive person…Kerda, it'll be okay. They can die together peacefully.

Kerda (*grabs Tyson by the sleeve and shakes him*): Don't say that! You don't know what it's like…to live without a love…(*cries again*)  

Max (^_^;;;;): Okay, I think we should sign off before Kerda gets any more personal. Thank you for reading everybody and have a good day!


	36. The Final Showdown: Lost For Fifty Years

Kerda: Before you read this chapter, there's something you should know. This chappie was originally supposed to be two chapters, but thank to the demand of a certain blue-haired guy (*glares at Tyson*) and Darina's friend, this turned out to be like one big chapter. Okay? Now, Darina doesn't own Bey Blade and unless the makes of the show is her father and giver it to her as an heirloom (I highly doubt that), she'll never own it.

Darina (*Y_Y*): I guess some dreams can't come true just like that. Well, anyway, thank you all reviewers out there for reviewing my story. And anybody  who's reading this at all, enjoy:

________________________________________________________________

      " Oliver, hold on!" Enrique yelled when he saw his friend falling off Amphilyon. It's been fifteen minutes now that he and Oliver were trying to fight off an attacking shadow, which kept advancing at them with every distraction. The last time it attacked, Oliver slipped and nearly fell, still hanging on to Enrique's bit beast.

     " Aa!" Oliver yelled as the shadow swiped past him, missing the chance to bite off his legs. It tried the same stunt again, only this time it went for not only the legs, but the head also…

     " OLIVER!" Enrique yelled as he watched the beast inch closer o the French look-alike. Amphilyon, turn over to the side to make sure that thing doesn't touch Oliver." The two-headed serpent flipped over, which was also a mistake, since Oliver nearly let go. He was now hanging at the very bottom, swinging like a child from a monkey bar…except for the fact that he was about 200 meters AWAY FROM THE GROUND!

      " This isn't a good position to be stuck in," Oliver mumbled, looking down at the blood-covered ground. I just wished tha-AHHHH." At that moment, the shadow roughly hit him in the back. And comparing their sizes, that was sure to knock the green-haired blader out. Oliver felt pain cover everything…his sight, his body, his grip…

      " Huh, Oliver!" Naia saw something fly down through the air. Sylvarian, use your weakest slash of wind on Oliver." The silver hawk flapped its wings as rings of wind formed around them. Once the bird put its flyers together, the wing flew strait towards Oliver.

      On the ground…

      " Wow!" Sanded watched in amazement as the wind slowed down Oliver's fall. Awww, I was kind of hoping to see him fall!" Kenny angrily stormed over to him.

      " Pay attention!" he said, grabbing the sandy-haired boy by the metal neck collar. If you don't mind, we only have one thing missing from this spell…the Torch of Dark Rebirth." Sander looked at him, startled at what Kenny did. The symbol on the ground lost its small circle, with only the large circle being there. He noticed that Kenny took out the skull torch and drawn another cross with something yellow on the place where the torch originally stood.

       " How do you know all this?!" he asked the brunette, who clapped his hand to his forehead in frustration. He pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it into Sander's face.

      " You dropped this while you were busy trying to create the world's biggest disaster," the Chief replied. Now, please tell me you have a Torch of Dark Rebirth." Sander shook his head "no".  

      " WHAT?!" Kenny nearly went frantic. Are you telling me you can't even reverse this thing?!" His laptop sat open on the ground next to him.

     " Say it like it is, Kenny," Dizzy said. Kenny gave Sander an angry stare, but then calmed down with a clear sweat at the back of his head.

     " Tell me you at least know where to get one of those things," he said. Sander first smirked for some reason, but then gave a sarcastic frown.

     " Nope!" he said lightly and Kenny sweat-dropped (anime style). He quickly got up and sighted.  

     " Naia, we have a problem!" Kenny used his loudest voice to call the brunette-haired girl. The hawk-like bit beats landed on the ground beside him and Naia hopped off, giving him a puzzled glance.    

      " What's up Kenny?" she asked. This guy giving you problems?" Kenny let out a long, held-in breath.

     " Well, actually, he's giving me a big headache, but that's beside the point," he explained, getting more serious. Naia, to complete the spell for sending these things back underground we need a Torch of Dark Rebirth. You know where to get one, since he's totally lost on that question." Kenny pointed to Sander when he said, "he's". Naia blinked, horrified suddenly.

     " You mean the only way to do that is to get that special type of torch?" her voice filled with worry. 

     " Yes, is that a…problem?" the Chief asked her, giving her a surprised stare. Naia hesitated, but decided to tell him anyway.

     " Well, yes, it is," she said. I do know where to get it…but the problem is…it's impossible to get." Kenny gasped in shock at her words. 

      " But…but…but…" he stuttered. But…WHY? Why is it impossible to get?" Naia breathed in heavily, as if she was nervous.

      " When I was still alive in my youth," she explained ", my father told me about all kinds of things, including that torch. He said that it could only be created by a special civilization that always kept itself hidden from others for some unknown reason,. They were still alive at my time, but there was a war between it and one of its rivals, who still do also remain a mystery. For you see, I heard that this race died out about fifty years ago." Kenny's eyes opened wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing…was there really no more hope left?

      " So what you're saying is basically that…we can't do anything to stop these creatures," he asked slowly. Naia knobbed.

      " If that torch is the only way, then I'm afraid so," she said. I guess the only thing left to do now is to fight these things on our own…no matter how much times they come back." Kenny noticed Johnny land next to them.

      " What are you guys blabbering about now?" he asked, wiping some blood off his hand. 

      " Nothing," Naia said, mounding her bit beast. Johnny rolled his eyes and gave her a look saying, "Yeah, right, I'm supposed to believe that." Naia threw him back a look that had "you should" written all over it.

      " Okay, spit it out, something's going on!" the red head said, annoyed.  

    " We can't complete the spell to put these things back into their place under the earth's core," Naia gave in. Johnny raised one eyebrow.

     " Okay, what's the bad news?" he asked sarcastically. Kenny gave him an "I can't believe you" look.

     " How can you joke around with something so serious?" he asked frantically.  

     " Well why don't you tell me why you can't complete the spell and I'll decide for myself just how serious it is!" Johnny said in an angry tone. 

     " OK!" Naia yelled, knowing this will get either three of them nowhere. Look, Johnny, we need to create the spell to put these dark creatures back under the earth's core. But for that, we something called the Torch of Dark Rebirth. Ever heard of it?" Johnny put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

     " White-colored wooden torch? With a blue life sign carved into it on the front?" he grinned mockingly a second later. Naia gave him an amused look.     

     " So you have heard of it?" Kenny asked. Johnny just shrugged, but both the Chief and Naia could see the slyness in his expression.

     " I…might have," the red-haired demon said slowly. Now where was it? Oh, yah…" Naia tapped her foot impatiently against the ground.

     " My father use to have one," Johnny continued, biting his time. I saw it once or twice in his room, but, then he died and, well…the torch is lost somewhere in the house."

      " Then why don't you just go get it?" Kenny asked with another sweat at the back of his head. Johnny pretended to think it over.

      " I don't know…" he said, sneering at them again. But what's in it for me, huh? I mean, I hate searching for something too long and I don't want to do anything without a very good purpose and…" Naia started to twitch of annoyance (*don't we all get mad sometimes?*) and took a step towards the demon to tell him off, when Kenny got to him first and started yelling so hard, the ground seemed to tremble.

      " I'll tell you what's in this for you…YOUR LIFE!!!" the boy yelled at Johnny, who looked at him wide-eyed. IF WE DON'T DESTROY THSE THINGS NOW, YOU WON'T EVEN BE HERE TOMORROW!!! Now, be helpful for once and GO, IF YOU VALUE YOURSELF!!!" Naia had to cover her ears, since that was a bit too loud. 

      " And…you're supposed to be the quiet one…" Sander stared in shock as his eardrums nearly popped from the volume of Kenny's voice. Johnny just kept giving Kenny a look like he was crazy, but then slowly turned around and started to fly up. He was still stunned, but what the brunette said finally sunk through.

       " Right…" he said, suddenly turning to look at Naia and Kenny with a dead-serious look. But…" (Naia started to twitch again because she thought he was going to take his time again) "…I may not find it as fast as you think. It's been lost for a year in my abandoned home now!" Kenny gave him a surprised look. 

      Abandoned home, the Chief thought. So that's why he though it would take him that long…

      He snapped out of his thoughts to see Johnny fly away. Naia then walked up to Kenny and placed a hand on his shoulder.

     " Thanks Kenny, if it wasn't for you, I don't think he's get how serious this would be," she said approvingly. 

     " Yah, but next time, could you do it a little quieter? My hard drive is still shaking from that last yell," Dizzy suddenly said and Kenny sweat-dropped (anime style again). He let out a nervous laugh.

      " Never trust the quiet ones," Sander walked over to them with his hands crossed. What?" He asked when he saw Naia ad Kenny giving him dangerous stares.

      " Okay, okay, geez," Sander said, putting his hands at his sides. Where's that list you found?"

      In the air…

      "  Okay, almost there," the stranger said as he noticed how close he was to where the misty figures were lying. Oh, no…" Just now, he also noticed that the figures were…dissolving!

      " I have less time than I thought," the red head made a note to himself. I need to try and get there as fast as I-whoa!!!!" Something dark swept past him as the teen saw a shadow glaring at him, its eyes glowing, its mouth open, fangs dropping with dark red…saliva?

      They're flesh-eaters, the boy realized, staring at the crimson liquid fall through the air again from the creature's mouth. This is bad…

      " EAAAAA!!!!" the shadow suddenly yelled as it began moving strait towards him, its jaws wide open.

      " Uh-oh!" the teen said as he quickly swept aside, sent backwards by the wind created when the beast flew by. Oh, god…" The shadow noticed he was still alive, so it began heading right in his direction. 

     " If I stalk any longer, those two will never-AH!" when the stranger swept aside, one's of the shadow's claws dipped itself into his chest, leaving blood free to pour out. Black blood…

     " You bastard!" the boy pushed the claw out, covering his wound up with his hand. Sorry, but I can't play with you. There are people to help …" With those words, the teen quickly raced up to the misty figures. But the shadow wasn't about to let him off so easily…

     " UH!" Robert said, seeing as something black dropped on his face. What's this?" He swung his sword, flying behind the last willing to fight demon, and knocked him out.

     They never learn, the purple-haired guards thought, wiping the black, sticky liquid from his face. I've used the same move over and over and yet…oh, god, what is this stuff?!

     He wiped off the last of it and looked over the substance in his hand. It's too dark to be blood, he thought, observing the color of the liquid…to dark to be normal blood, anyway. Yet it has the same…qualities…

     " No…way…" Robert looked up into the air, frantically scanning the sky for the source of this substance. This is blood, all right, he thought, gritting his teeth in worry. But it I'm correct and this blood came from…one of them, we may have more to worry about…much more…

**~Johnny's POV~**

      I still can't make sense of HOW a kid like that could yell so damn, freakin loud! Oh, well, I guess I'm away from him now…

     Why in the world did I even agree to DO THIS?! I mean, it's not like I care for any of them…

**~Normal POV~**

     " Hey, Johnny, over here!" a guy with black hair called out from around the corner. Johnny grinned as he saw who it was…

     " Carter, what's up?" he asked, flying down to the gangster. Where're Chad and Simon?" Carter frowned.

     " Chad needed to go buy some cigars and Simon just went to another club," he said, looking over Johnny. Why are you carrying a sword anyway? Don't tell me you went to fight that war." Johnny didn't answer, he just pushed past his friend and began heading towards an abandoned house.

     " Hey, why are you going to that old place?" Carter asked him. Johnny didn't reply at first, but then he said:

     " This used to be my home…" before Carter could say anything else, Johnny kicked one of the boards of the house and entered inside.

     I wish I never had to come here again, the red-haired demon said. I wish…

     " Wait up!" Carter entered after him, but instantly had to run to catch up with Johnny. He found him in a room, searching around for something… 

     " What are you looking for here?" he asked, confused.  

     " Something that used to belong to my father," Johnny said in a rather upset voice.

    " You used to live here?" Crater asked, confused. Johnny, you never told me that! Where's your father then?" Johnny sighted as he stood up from where he was digging and walked over to a very old drawer pushed into the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out something in an old white, dirty frame. 

     " He's gone," Johnny said as Crater looked at the photograph in the frame. He'll never come back." They both stared as a man with flaming-red hair smiled at them with a look-alike boy in a yellow, over-sized gangster jacket from the picture…  

                                                 ***                                                 

      " Almost…there…" back in the battlefield; the stranger struggled to fly up, while at the same time, avoiding the shadow that kept trying to bite his head off. He nearly reached the boundary between the world of the spirits and the world of the living.

      But before the teen reached the boundary, another ear-shattering scream came from behind him. His eyes opened wide and he was about to turn around, prepared for another attack, when another swipe of a claw got him on the side.

    The boy hissed from the pain, but kept on flying, trying to ignore the black drops that came from his body.  

    " They're…almost…gone," he could barely see the two spirits on the surface of the boundary. And the shadow was still behind him.

    " ARGH!" a yell echoed in the air as the teen entered the boundary at the same time the shadow smashed against him…

**~Naia's POV~**

     " ARGH!!!!" My ears quickly picked up a scream, which seemed to come from the air. Searching the sky, I wondered where it came from…

     " What are you looking for?" Kenny asked, seeing as how Sander completely started to become annoying. 

     " I heard somebody scream," I said slowly, still keeping a look out. Kenny gave me a surprised look.

     " We've been hearing screams for the past five hours," he said. I watched it all…the demons that still wanted to fight are dead…well, all except Voltaire, but that's beside the point. I mean, the war between the angels and demons was either put aside for a while or forgotten because the shadows cause a bigger problem. Besides, many of the people from both races are now trying to work together…" I looked away; knowing that everything he said was true.

      " You're right," I mouthed. But then…why do I pay attention to just one scream…when so many already echoed into the air…

     " NAIA! KENNY!" a voice from the air yelled and a familiar red-haired demon landed on the ground. I nearly died of excitement as I ran up to him, jumping in my shoes.

     " Johnny!" Kenny trotted after me, trying to stay as calm as possible. But his face gave him away. 

     " Well, did you get it?" I asked, throwing a look to Sander, who was watching with sudden interest as he walked up to us.  

    " Hmph!" Johnny suddenly got stubborn. Don't people these days just begin with a hello or something?" Before I blew up, he took something out of a small leather bag he was carrying and put a white, wooden torch into my open hand. I was stunned at first, with what, I don't know…

      " Record time," Kenny checked some weird shaped watch. You're been only gone for fifteen minutes." 

      " It's not that far from here, you know," the other replied. Three minutes there and three minutes back." 

      " Yah, and nine minutes searching," I teased. Johnny just mumbled something, but we all seemed to be satisfied. All except Sander, which is something I found out in the next second…

**~Normal POV~**

     " I'll take that, thank you very much!" Sander snatched the torch out of Naia's hand. She and Kenny gave Sander a surprised look, while Johnny gritted hit teeth.

     " Give that back, you cheat!" he said while Sander snickered. The sandy-haired boy twirled the wood playfully between his fingers, making the demon even angrier.

     " Yeah right!" he said. Now that I have this little key, I can finally control the dark beasts." He raised the torch up in the air and the mark on it glowed a bright green color, forming yet another hurricane around the place.

     " Sander, you're making a…big…mistake!" Naia yelled to the boy, trying to knock some sense into him. Those thing won't listen to you…" Sander just laughed…

     Up in the air again…

    The shadow that chased the stranger now brooded in front of the border, looking for the meal it possibly missed, while on the surface, a hand was touching the two nearly gone sprits…

     " I made it just in time," the hand was connected to a boy lying banged up on the ground. That's…perfect…" He kept showering the two figures with strange purple light. His wings were folded at his side, but he didn't put them away.

      " Almost…" the teen coughed out when he saw the two spirits were becoming clearer. He sighted, still lying on the ground beside the them, when a pair of reddish-brown eyes opened. 

     " Wha…oh god, I feel like my head's going to split into two," a patch of black hair suddenly sat up, rubbing its golden eyes. Am I still alive?" He let go of his eyes and blinked in confusion as he noticed Kai sitting up next to him.

**~Rei's POV~**

     What just happened? Wasn't I supposed to die? 

     " How can we still be here?" Kai asked, baffled. I looked around just when I noticed another person lying at my side. His icy blue eyes stared at me hard, but somehow, didn't want to threaten me. 

     " Who is…" Kai's eyes opened up wide as he walked over the guy. He kneeled down next to the guy, examining him, while gaping widely at something.

      " Kai, what is i…" my voice was cut off when I noticed something that nearly swept me off my feet…

**~Normal POV~**

      " Yes, come here my servants!" Sander yelled as the shadows swept around the wind. The three other on the ground watched in horror as the beasts began to land.

       " Sander, no!" Naia yelled, seeing his position, followed by another screech from the animals and a scream. Nobody knew what happened until a second later, when the beasts flew up again, red liquid dripping from their mouths. Oh the ground was the sword that Sander carried around.

      " They…they…ate…him…" Kenny choked on his words as he watched one of the creatures chew something up, with red, sticky-looking liquid pouring though its teeth. There was a loud crunch coming from its mouth, which made Naia positively horrified.

      " As well as they ate the torch…" Johnny hissed in anger. 

      " Naia, what do we do now?" Kenny asked in terror. The ghost gulped, not knowing what to answer.

      " I…I don't know…" she muttered, as if speaking only to herself. Now we'll never put those things back, she thought…

**~Rei's POV~**

       I flew beside Kai in the air, looking for our bodies. God, I certainly hope they didn't get destroyed. Otherwise…

       " So what you're saying is that if we don't get back into our bodies in the next ten minutes, we'll completely die," I looked at Kai, who was talking to the strange boy he was now carrying. I had to admit, the new comer did seem banged up, but it was still unbelievable… 

       I mean, the guy had black wings. Black A-N-G-E-L wings! I mean, there are white angel wings, but BLACK?! 

       " So, what's your name anyway?" I asked him, making sure to remember to ask WHO he is next.

       " Tala…" he replied in a voice that seemed to hint to us that he didn't talk much.  

       " I'm Rei," I replied, then pointed to the demon that was carrying him. And that's Kai." To my surprise, Tala just nodded.

       " I know," his nod was followed by a short reply. I've been watching everybody for a while."  I gave him a startled look. 

       " But exactly, what the heck are you?" Kai asked before I could bring that question up [without the "heck" part]. Tala sighted, which told me he was for some reason probably not willing to answer that.

       " I'm a Dark Angel," he answered with a tone of unwillingness in his voice. You may not have heard of that kind, since it was before your time. Besides, we never exactly wanted the normal angels and demons to find out about us. We were in hiding, deep underground." 

      " What do you mean, before our time," I frowned, suspecting what the answer might be.

      " I'm the last Dark Angel left," Tala hung his head down sadly. The others are…dead."  Kai suddenly stopped in the air.

      " There're our bodies," he said quickly. I looked, just to catch the sight of us on the ground covered in blood. But not our blood…

      " You must hurry," Tala said as we swept down and I was so relieved to see everything again, I nearly kissed…WHOA!!! I stared as some kind of a creature went through me.

      " What the heck are those things?!" Kai appeared just as bewildered as I was. 

     " Needless to say, this was your pal, what's his name…Sander's work," Tala said sarcastically. Kai snorted at the thought of his greatest rival being our…pal.

     " Why am I not surprised?" he grouched. Just at that moment, I noticed          that we were about to go THROUGH the ground if we didn't stop descending.

     " But Tala, why can't anybody see you with us?" I notified the black angel, noticing that nobody even knew he was there. 

     " Because I'm using as special technique that allows me to become dead like you for a while," Tala replied rapidly. Now come on, you only have a few more minutes left to get into your bodies." I knobbed and laid down into my flesh and skin…

**~Naia's POV~**

      " Naia…" a voice came somewhere behind me. I froze, immediately recognizing it. No, I must be dreaming…it can't be him, he's…

      I took a deep breath and span around, now face to face with a white shirt…

**~Normal POV~ **

      " Hey," Rei said, staring down at Naia, who was gaping widely at him. How are you, Naia?" He smiled his usual smile, chocking back a laugh from the expression on the ghost's face. 

     " Naia, where…" Kenny turned around, nearly falling backwards from the sight. He pointed a quivering finger at Rei, as if he saw something frightening.

     " Well, don't look at him like he's a monster or something!" Kai said in a grumpy voice, walking right past Kenny. The brunette just pointed a shaking finger at him also as an explosion seemed to take place inside of him.

      " KAI!!! REI!!!" he suddenly burst with happiness as he seized the unsuspecting Kai by the waist. The other gave him a bewildered look, but quickly pried him off with one hand. 

      " You're back," Johnny's eyes were as big as globes.

      " I guess so," Kai gave him his usual stare. Meanwhile, Naia was gripping Rei so tightly; he could barely breathe.

     " You're alive!!!" she bounced up like a ball, filled with sudden joy. But…but HOW?!" She gave Rei an excited look…

**~Rei's POV~**

     " It was thanks to this guy over here," Kai answered for me with his cool, calm voice. Naia looked at the person he laid on the ground and gasped. Well, same reaction as me. Maybe I'd better explain.

     " Naia, Kenny, this is a…"

     " Dark Angel!!!" Naia finished it for me suddenly. Before I could say "yes, how did you know?" she ran up to the guy, sitting in front of him on the ground, looking over him like he's the greatest thing since electricity.

      " How…" she asked as I walked over to her. But, they're supposed to be dead…" Tala gave her a hard stare, but sighted.

      " Don't worry, if you want me dead so much, you won't have to wait much longer," he said coldly. You could just let me lie here and I will, eventually. If I prefer to." Naia blinked in confusion. 

      " No, no, no, no, no," she put her hands in front of her in defense. That's not at all what I mean, er…" I knew she was looking for a name to call him.

       " How about Tala?" the red-haired guy seemed to read her thoughts as Naia knobbed and took another deep breath.

      " Tala, I don't want you dead, it's just that…we thought all of you were gone a long time ago," she said. Suddenly, Tala laughed an icy, bitter laugh.

      " Only fifty years," he said roughly. But for you ghosts, that shouldn't really be a long time." I raised an eyebrow. I guess at some point, he and Kai could really get along.

      " H…how did you…" Naia asked with wide eyes and for the first time I wondered how he knew she was a ghost. Maybe it had something to do with him being able to turn into a ghost…

      " I have my ways," the dark angel replied mysteriously. Now, what are these things?" Johnny snapped out of his trance.

     " I don't know how you guys got back, but I guess…" he rubbed the back of his head, a little uncomfortable for some reason. I mean, I think…it's fine that you're back and all…" I smiled when I understood him. This demon, I guess, never actually said he cares about somebody. Did he?

     " Thanks Johnny," I replied. Kai just snorted. Well, there goes Kai again…heh, and I actually like that guy! Queer.

     " Oh, those things are creatures from the underworld," Kenny said, still looking curiously at Tala. The new comer knobbed, while I noticed Naia saying something to herself.

     " And the darkness will disappear when the angels that were created from it will revive again," I heard her mutter slowly. I was about to ask what was up, when she put her hand in the air with a sudden speed.

     " Bingo!" she said, now clapping her hands together. It's just like the prophecy says…" Err, what prophecy? 

     " Tala," my ghostly friend skipped over to the dark angel. I want to ask you a favor. You do know about something called the Torch of Dark Rebirth?" Tala nodded.  

     " Yes, we're the ones who create them," he stated. Why?" Did I miss something? 

      " Oh! Oh, can you please make one?!" Naia suddenly squealed like a little kid. Tala just shrugged.

      " Okay," he replied calmly. 

      " NO!" a voice came from the air. We turned to see Robert landing right beside us. I was about to state how glad I was to see him, when he rushed over to Tala.

     " I saw everything," he said. No time for small talk, I am extremely glad you two are back, but right now, there's no time for a happy reunion. Look, whatever your name is, you can't do that, you know you'll…" He didn't finish, but I knew it wasn't anything good he was going to say. 

     " Yah," Tala just shrugged again. I gave both of them a strange look. Really…what is going on?

     " Why, what'll happen?" Naia asked, seeing as how frustrated Robert got.

     " You see, making that torch is a very expensive thing," the guard replied, putting his hand to his forehead. The maker himself…has to be sacrificed to create it." I felt myself tense. I DON'T think we should sacrifice him. I mean like really…

     " Then no, how can we," Naia exclaimed in worry. Tala, and why are you being so agreeing about this?! It's you life we're talking about." 

     " And if not, then all of your lives," Tala suddenly hissed at her. Look, whoever you are, I have no family left in this world. There's not even another Dark Angel, so, I figured…it would be better if I went along with the others." 

     " But isn't there another way?" Robert asked, but I think that got Tala mad, since he slowly stood up to his feet and stepped up right in front of Robert.       

     " Look, demon, if I wouldn't be sure about this, I would have been long gone by now," the guy yelled. Besides, it's better for all of us if I'd be sacrificed, you, to save everybody left, me, to not be by myself in this world." Naia sighted and placed a hand on Tala's shoulder.

     " Okay, but I don't want you to die," she said. And I'm sure nobody else around here does." I nodded, taking Naia side. Tala sighted.

     " Fine, if it makes you fell any better, when I will sacrifice myself, I will try survive, but…" he said, making me wonder just HOW did I know there was going to be a "but". I will appear in a different place kilometers or miles away. Who knows, I may not even appear in this dimension."  He gave Naia a look saying, "Will THIS at least satisfy you?"

     It seemed to because Naia agreed, unwillingly, but still agreed. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind any time soon.

    " So where should I make it?" Tala suddenly asked. I looked at Naia and Kenny with the same question.

    " Over here!" Johnny pointed to a strange mark on the ground. I had about a million questions running through my head, but decided to ask them later. Tala just sat down at the center of the mark and his hand began to glow blue, forming a ball of energy.

     " You okay Kai?" I asked once Kai came to take a closer look. He stared at me hard at first, but then said:

     " You should be more concerned about yourself." There was a short pause.

     " Rei, why did you do that back there?" he asked, baffling me about what he was talking about. You know, when we were about to die." It took me while to realize he was talking about that kiss. Flushing, I looked down at my feet.

     " I guess…I just did what my…heart told me to do," I finally got the words out. Kai was about to say something, when a gigantic light blighted nearly blinded us. I barely opened one see to see it coming from around Tala's body.

      " I hope to meet you guys again," the dark angel yelled and everything became swallowed in blue flames…

Will Tala succeed in making the torch? Will he have time to escape before he'll be sacrificed completely? Will the shadow be finally destroyed? Will life ever be the same for the angels and demons? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.      

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kerda: I'm going to cheer for Tala! He HAS to succeed!!!

Tyson: Err, he doesn't HAVE to really. Only if the next chapter allows him too.

Kerda: He does so have to. Besides, the future of my career depends on it.

Tyson: What do you mean, you're going to be hosting almost every story Darina writes.

Kerda (*shaking lip*): ALMOST every story?

Tyson (-_-;;;;;;): Okay, if it makes you feel ANY better, then every story.

Kerda: Wait, you will be hosting with me, right?

Tyson: As long as it's a Bey Blade story.

Kerda: But if it isn't…NOOO!!! You guys are my best friends.(*hugs Tyson, then runs up to Max and hugs him, then to Kai and hugs him also. Big mistake about Kai…*)

Kai: Please take your slimy hands off of me.

Kerda: If it's not a Bey Blade story, I will even miss your grumpiness Kai!

Max: Okay, calm down. Well, thanks for watching everybody and have a great day…or night, whenever you're reading this.


	37. Epilogue: Tala's Memory and A Special So...

Kerda: Well, this is it everybody. The final chapter of "Crazy Enough To Say I Love You."

Darina: Oh, god, I want to thank everybody who ever reviewed or read this story!

Tyson: Awwww…and I was getting used to working here with Kerda.

Kerda: That's (*sniff*) the best thing you ever said to me. (*Glomps Tyson*) We will always narrate together in every Bey Blade story!

Darina: Well, actually Kerda, I really like the Bey Blade cast, so maybe, I will leave them working for other stories also, even if not a Bey Blade story. But the other series' characters will be hosting with you guys.

Kerda (*googly eyes*): YAY!!! Guess what Tyson, we can always narrate together. 

[If you're wondering, Kerda doesn't like Tyson in the love way, just as a good buddy.]

Warning: I added a little lime (Nothing too serious) to this chapter, and since this is my first try at something like that, please don't flame me if it's bad, ok?

________________________________________________________________****

**~Rei's POV~  **

        " Keep low, everybody!!!" I yelled, ducking from the magnetic light in the air. Most people instantly dropped to the ground.

       " Whoe!" Oliver yelled, waking up. He tried to scramble to his feet, but the wind quickly swept him of his feet. OLIVER! Thinking quickly, I jumped up and caught him by the sleeve when he was passing by.

       " Got ya!" I said and Oliver gave me a confused look. Oh, I forgot…he doesn't know I'm alive. While Oliver gaped at me with startled eye, my feel started to take off, as to my horror, I realized we were being SUCKED INTO THE LIGHTING!

       " ARGH!" a cry escaped my throat as I nearly let go of Oliver. Luckily, a hand caught my foot and pulled me down. None other than Kai set us down next to him, watching the brightness intensively. Unlike Oliver, who was watching US intensively.

        " Rei…Kai…how?" he asked in a hushed voice. Before I could reply…

        " DUCK!" Kai pushed us both down, as an explosion seemed to take place behind us. Black particles were flying everywhere and I swore I saw the shadows being sucked up by the light…

**~Tala's POV~**

        Just…a little…longer…BLAST IT, my energy is almost gone…but luckily, so are the creatures and I need to get every last one. My hand was placed upon the white torch I created a few minutes ago and was now powering up the spell.

      " If this works, those guys owe me big time," I chuckled to myself weakly. Then I noticed somebody flying through the blast…WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!

     " GET OUT OF THERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping what I said would reach the guy. To my surprise, he didn't even slow down. And then it hit me…HE FORGOT TO FLY ON THE GROUND WHEN I POWERED UP THE SPELL!!!!

     SHOOT…

**~Rei's POV~**

    " Wha…" I looked up to see somebody caught up in the brightness along with the screaming shadows. Kai, there's somebody up there!" Kai gave me a baffled look, but decided to check it out for himself. The moment he set eyes on the figure, his reddish-brown eyes filled with another strange emotion. 

    " It's Voltaire!" he responded at first shocked, but then his voice became calm again. Figures, he was probably the only one left willing to fight up there." 

     " When is this going to be over!?" Oliver asked, shielding his eyes from the glow, which appeared stronger with every second. I had to cover up my eyes also, as well as the temperature seemed to rise all of the sudden.   

     Even Kai blocked his face from the light. The wind picked up the dust, throwing it right on top of us. I felt myself chocking slightly as the dirt entered my lungs, mixing with the flaming-heat in the air. I felt like my insides were coated with sand! That was when my head began to spin and I wondered if I was chocking to death…maybe…

    The two people next to me didn't exactly find this pleasant either, yet I knew this…was…ove-uhh…

**~Normal POV~**

       Kai suddenly noticed that Rei closed his eyes and his breathing became heavy. Oh, no, he thought quickly moving closer to the black-haired angel.

      The demon put his hand over Rei's face to stop the dust from entering his mouth or nose. Immediately, Rei's breathing eased, but he didn't wake up…

     " Cover your nose and mouth!" Kai suddenly ordered Oliver. The clone did as he was told, deciding it was for the best. 

     " Our bit beasts!" Naia suddenly yelled, when seeing the large glowing animals trying to hold on to the ground. EVERYBODY PUT BACK YOUR BIT BEASTS!!!" In an instant, many bit beasts returned to their owners' blades.

     " Dranzer, return!" Kai said, slightly picking up his bey blade. The fiery bird made a dive for it and in a flash of red light, appeared in Kai's blade. He looked at it with satisfaction.

     " Welcome back, Dranzer," Kai exclaimed, looking over the glowing bit at the top. Suddenly, a familiar yell pierced the air. The demon looked up to see another slightly smaller phoenix struggle in the wind…DRALUNARA!!!

     " Uh-oh," Max said once he saw the bird. Naia, we need to help her!" Naia opened one eye and gasped. Max was too busy holding down the unconscious Tyson, since he already got Dragoon back into his friend's blade. 

     " I'll handle it!" Oliver suddenly yelled, picking up his blade and slowly getting up, doing his best to keep himself on the ground. Go, Unicolyon!" The unicorn bit beats galloped out of his blade, heading strait towards Dralunara. Kai gave the standing teen a surprise look.

      " Will you horse be able to stand that pressure?" he grumbled.

      " It's actually a unicorn," Oliver remarked. Kai snorted.

      " Unicorn, horse, I don't care what it is!" he replied. As long as you're sure that thing could hold on." Oliver got a little annoyed with him for calling his bit beast "thing", but replied calmly anyway.

      " He can handle it," the French-looks alike replied as hit large bit circled around Dralunara, who grabbed him with her tail. The large unicorn speeded back to Oliver, putting Dralunara on the ground and returning to Oliver's blade.

       " Good job, Unicolyon," the clone said, getting back down to wait out the light.  

       " YES!" Naia cried in excitement, seeing the last of the shadows disappeared in the blinding light. Just then, Voltaire disappeared in it too…

**~Tala's POV~**

     Was I not heard right when I told the old man to stay away?! Well, there's nothing I can do for him now. It's time to break off the link…

    I pushed the rest of my strengths to my hands and let out a small beam right at the torch. The second it blew, up, I felt myself sinking deeper into darkness…

**~Normal POV~**

     Suddenly, the light began to wear off as the figure that broke the connection dissolved along with it. All remained silent…

**~Rei's POV~**

       Huh…did I…fall asleep. I opened my eyes at an unexpected sight…Kai right on top of me! Flushing a deep red, I wandered how long he was like this.

      " Woke up already, huh?" the demon's voice came and his eyes sprang open, lifting the body off me. Felling okay?" I knobbed, now wanting to know what I missed while I was aseep. 

      " What happened here?" I sat up and noticed Oliver standing up beside us.

      " Well, the first moment, all these shadows were being caught up in the light, the next moment, all of it is gone," he replied. That's when I remembered it…TALA!

      " Come on, guys, let's see if Tala's still there," I said, running out from behind the hill, even though I knew he most likely wasn't. 

         I was right…

      " He's really…gone," I said, looking down at the broken white torch in the middle of the spell mark. I wish I had a chance to thank him…before he left." A hand suddenly placed itself silently on my shoulder. I turned to see a freckled face with two summer-blue eyes staring at me.  
      " Something tells me you'll get your chance someday," Max gave me thumbs up before totally pushing me to the ground, grinning happily.

       " I don't know how you came back, but I'm sure glad you are!" he said. I smiled at him, when suddenly something else landed on top of us! EEECK!

       " REI!!!" a heard Tyson yell, while he lay on Max I guess, who was currently laughing, hugging me at the same time.

       " Welcome back, bud!" Tyson jumped on me once I had a chance to get up once more. Well, down again I guess! Meanwhile, Max ran off into some other direction, as Tyson got off me and we both ran after to hyper kid.

      " Kai!" both Tyson and Max jumped upon the unsuspecting demon. The other barely had time to turn around before he found himself in a cocoon of hugs. But his expression was priceless!!!

      As I nearly died of laughter right then and there, Kai pried the two eager guys off him.  At that moment, somebody shouted:

     " Yo, you guys are okay!" I turned to see Enrique streaming towards us. Just at that moment, he tripped over a stone and was about to fall, when a purple-haired demon caught him and flew strait towards us. 

     " Enrique!" I grinned happily. Robert." The two landed on the ground as Robert set Enrique down on his feet. 

     " What's up?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Naia walked over to us with Kenny and Johnny. The wind blew their hair from side to side, the sunlight making their eyes shine with pride.

     " Well, guys, we did it," Naia said, the other agreeing with her. At that moment, a crown of the remaining demons and angels gathered around us and cheers filled the air. Instantly, I felt myself being picked up and thrown towards the sky by many hands.   

      " Wow!" I yelled as I let my wings out and flew up, joined by Kai a few moments later. The other were still cheering on the ground as I SWORE I saw all the couples together.

      Max was with Tyson, laughing and chatting about something, while Enrique was with Oliver…KISSING! Naia was still haled up into the air and Kenny was talking to a strangely familiar golden-haired angel…of course, how could I forget… Will! Wait, did I see Kenny blush…he-he.

     " It's kind of hard to believe that this is all finally over, isn't it?" Kai suddenly asked me. I nodded slowly, looking down again at all the happy faces.

     " Yah, I just hope this will last forever," I said, now looking right at the guy next to me. Then he did something unexpected…Kai smiled! And it wasn't just a smirk or a sneer, but a real smile, a true smile. Geez, now I'm grinning also. 

     " You should smile more often, it makes you look so much friendlier," I commended him. 

     " Hmph!" Kai said in response. Typical…

     " Well, Rei," Naia suddenly flew up to us. I guess this is a goodbye." I frowned.

      " So soon?" I couldn't help but ask. But I just got to know you…do you really have to, Naia?" The ghost shook her head "yes" sadly, but then gave me a small smile.

     " Don't worry, I'll visit you along with Korea," she said. Kai seemed thoughtful all of the sudden.   

     " You shouldn't worry either, Kai, I'll take good care of your sister," Naia said, her eyes laughing slightly. I'll miss you guys…" 

     " But wait, do the others know you'll be gone?" I asked before she was about to disappear.   

     " Don't worry, I filled them in already," Naia replied. Now, you two take care of each other…" she winked at us, making me turn scarlet "…and I'll see you guys sometime, ok?" With those words her body began to glow silver and she disappeared. 

     " Come back soon…Naia," I said, letting the breeze carry my words somewhere far away…

                                                  ***

      " Hey, are you guys coming?" Max peeked into the room where Tyson, me, Kai and Kenny were sitting. The party is going to start without you?" I gave him a baffled look. 

       " What party?" Kenny seemed to be just as surprised as I was. Max just grinned in response.

       " All the angels and the demons are gathering for a party to celebrate the end of the war," he said, grabbing Tyson by the hand. Oliver and Enrique are already there."

       " Well, now I know what that loud music I've been hearing for the past half hour is," Kai smirked. 

       " Everybody from the demon city and your home village are here, guys," Max explained, addressing to Kai and me.  Now come on, they're waiting for you guys. And Kenny, Will will be there!" Kenny blushed again and slowly walked out the door. 

      " Coming?" Tyson asked, turning to us as Max dragged him out the door. 

      " Give me a moment, I just need to fix myself up," I replied, giving him a sheepish look. 

      " You Kai?" Max asked the demon next to me while I grabbed the nearest hairbrush. To my surprise, the other didn't agree.

      " I need to get myself into shape also," he said, while watching Max nod and drag Tyson out, closing the door behind them. Then, it remained silent for a while.

      " Kai, you look fine to me," I cast a suspicious eye on him.

      " Well, I did kind of lie, but for my own reasons," he grumbled. Besides, I'm not exactly a party type of guy." I put down my brush, deciding to leave my hair out for today. It's supposed to be a wild party, right?

      " Okay, I'm pretty much done here, so are you coming?" I headed for the door when something suddenly landed on top of me. EEP!!! O.O

     " Wha…" I panicked, but then I heard a small snicker from above. Rolling my eyes, I muttered "I should have known", trying to turn my head to look at the person that just jumped on me.

     " I told you'd get my reward after this while thing is over…" Kai whispered into my ear. Do you think I'd let you go that easy?" 

     " Kai?" I raised an eyebrow. I don't think the reason you aren't in a hurry to go to the party is because you're not a party guy." How is it that I can HEAR it every time Kai smirks, because right now, I SWEAR he is.

    " Partly…" before I could say anything else, Kai span me around and pinned me to the ground again, this time face up. Yup, he's smirking all right folks!

     " I shouldn't have turned my back on you on that last turn," I frowned, wondering how long he been preparing to attack me.

     " Well, then, you should have thought about that earlier," Kai said as he leaned a bit TOO close for comfort. The tiger is always watching you, whether in battle or not." I struggled, knowing what he's going to do. Not that I minded, it's just that I had another thing in mind.

     " You know, I really hav…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Kai crushed his lips against mine, pressing himself against me. Oh, GOD…I think my heart's beating one hundred strokes a SECOND.

     So I just did what came naturally. My hands quickly found their way to Kai's neck while I deepened the kiss. I knew I was loosing control, but something told me not to pay attention to that. 

    " Kai, we really need to get going, the others are waiting," I exclaimed, planning something in the back of my head again. As I expected, Kai pulled away to speak.

      " They can wait," he said. That's when I took my chance and grabbed him by the shoulders, rolling him over so that he was on the bottom. Panting from that act, I grinned sneakily at Kai's surprised face.

      " I guess now I'm the tiger," I said, while leaning closer to him again. Besides, it's my turn to be on top." Kai growled something, but then sneered. WHY does he keep doing that?!

      " If I were you, Kon, I wouldn't count on that," he suddenly said and used such force to get me off, I fell a few feet away. But not too long before he seized me and pinned my hands above my head. Grrrrreeeaaat…     

       " Now who's talking?" he asked, watching me with sly amuse while I groaned. Once again, his lips met mine, and my heat picked up pace, but this time, I couldn't hold on any longer…I needed to have him. 

      By the way he kissed, it seemed like he wanted the exact same thing. But we were already too far for compassion in that kiss as hungry desire took over. 

     I let out a hiss of protest, but didn't stop him as his hands traveled to my chest, leaving my hands free to roam his front AND back now. 

     Without any kind of warning, the guy just RIPPED my shirt in two, revealing my bare chest underneath. Next time, I think I'll actually ask him to take it off normally, since I don't have many outfits like this one. 

     My hands did their part as they threw his scarf aside and picked up the bottom part of his shirt, while I pleaded him mentally to get it off. As if he read my mind, Kai took his shirt off in a second, his lips now traveling down my neck. Now he was teasing me! But I couldn't bring myself up to say anything, because, I didn't exactly want him to stop. 

      Emitting a soft moan as he traveled down my chest, I wished I could do the same thing to him. I smirked for a second, knowing that my time to do that will come next time.  

      So you'd better watch YOUR back Kai, because next time, I'm going to be the one to…ah!

      My mind was totally ignorant to the world around us and I couldn't explain it, but I wanted for us to melt together …

      I started to grip at the demon's pants, when…

     " Wow…" a voice came from the doorway and we both stopped what we were doing, looking up to see Tyson in the room. To my relief, the door was closed. 

     Kai, on the other hand, looked like he was ready to strangle Tyson right there and then. Tyson just stared at us with big eyes.

     " I'm sorry if I interrupted you two, but…" he said. I'm just here to report that everybody are still waiting, so if you don't mind continuing this a bit later, um…we could lend you an empty room and you could just finish this there…ok?" I knobbed as Kai got off and put on his shirt, even though I knew we both weren't exactly happy on being interrupted…

     " Just wait, I'll get a new shirt," I said as I picked up the ripped pieces, noticing Tyson was eyeing them with uneasiness. Opening the closet, I picked out another white shirt. 

      " Okay, let's go," I snapped the closet shut as Tyson gave an excited jump and opened the door. Instantly, music hit my ears:  

**_Ya sabes mi vida  
estoy hasta el cuello por ti  
Si sientes algo asi  
Quiero que te quedes junto a mi.      _**

     " And that was Shakira's hit song "Suerte", requested by our new head chef, Oliver!" an announcer in a black suit said as the crowd cheered. Sound like fun!

     " Wait, here they are!" suddenly, all eyes turned on Kai and me. A second later, we were surrounded by a crowd of cheering angels and demons as we made our way to the front.

      " Now, we want you two to pick a good song," the host said, while Enrique and Oliver pushed us right next to the stage. 

      " You decide," Kai said and I thanked him, now thinking it over. Suddenly, all kinds of images arose in my head…what happened during this whole time, when I first arriver on Planet…what's its name? Anyway, I remembered how I met Tyson, Kenny, Naia, Enrique and everybody else and especially Korea. How could I forget how she was during the first time, pretending on the outside, upset on the inside. That made her crazy at first…wait, but aren't we all crazy sometimes? 

      Kai was crazy to harass me when I still didn't like him, Sander was crazy…well, Sander was crazy all together and I…why was I crazy? I

      Then I realized, I wasn't crazy…I AM crazy…crazy to say I love a demon like Kai. Okay, okay, maybe I got off the topic a little bit.

      " Um, Rei?" Oliver interrupted my thoughts. We're kind of…waiting."      

      " Sorry," muttered, thinking how many people are out there crazy, yet how many are alone like Korea was. I choose…" one name came into my head "…Song For the Lonely." Whistles rose in the crowd, as I knew I picked the right choice.

      " Okay, hit it Robert!" the announcer yelled. This isn't just a song, but a message to everybody in the universe…      

**~Normal POV~**

**_When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up_**

     Kai looked at Rei and Rei looked back at him, smiling softly as they prepared to dance…

      Somewhere on the other side of the world, a woman stood at the edge of the cliff, listening to the wind howl when she suddenly heard faint singing from the far. 

**_So your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest night_**

****

    Somewhere up in the clouds, Naia laid upon the surface, resting, with her hands wrapped around Korea's small figure. They were both resting peacefully as the song put them into a deeper sleep, both heaving dreams of each other.  

**_See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war_**    

     The wind blew around the sign where the broken pieces of the revival torch laid. The clouds let a streak of light dance upon the place.

**_They live forever_**

****

     Whispers came over the silence, a shadow forming on in the light for a moment, but then dissolving away.

**_[Chorus:]_****_  
This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight_  **

     At a far away town, a homeless boy was sitting at the steps of a theatre, crying. He wiped his tears off with his sleeve, but they still kept coming. He suddenly heard very low music in the distance.

**_For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side_**

****

     The boy didn't hear footsteps approaching or the man sitting down next to him. The boy gave him a strange look while the man smiled and the boy noticed he was wearing a soldier's uniform. Through tears, the child smiled back.

**_And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true_**

****

     In the dancing crown of demons and angels, Kenny walked out unhappily. He sat down, watching all the couples together. 

**_Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you_**

****

     A hand suddenly tapped him from the back and Kenny turned to see the cheerful face of Will above him. The brunette blushed while Will pulled him onto his feet and started to dance with him.

**_We'll love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up_**

****

   " Hey, have you guys seen Johnny?" Enrique walked up to Rei and Kai, interrupting their twirling around. 

   " No, why, you can't find him?" Rei asked. Enrique shook his head "no". 

   " Hmm, where could he be?" Oliver asked, joining the three.

**_Or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry_**    

    Deep into the graveyard, Johnny was sitting on the ground, sadly staring at a gravestone. His hair covered his tears as he took out the picture he found in his father's abandoned house.  

**_I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget_**

****

    " I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at his father's smiling face in the picture. I couldn't help you when you died…dad." The breeze suddenly picked up, sending another whisper around him, wiping away his tears.

**_We just keep believing_**

****

    " Thank you," Johnny smiled as he placed a flower at the grave and suddenly noticed that the place where the photograph of the dead person on his father's grave was supposed to be was empty. He looked at the picture in his hand.

**_This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight_**

****

    The red-haired demon took the picture out of the frame and put it on the gravestone. The whispers seemed to thank him as he smiled, tears flooding his face again. They were wiped off again…

**_For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side_**

****

**_…_**but not by the wind. Johnny looked to his side to see Robert next to him, smiling. The red-haired teen smiled back as they both sat at the grave, secretly looking at each other from time to time.

**_And this is a song - for the lonely_**

    Kai leaned closer to Rei and locked their lips together, not bothering to notice that everybody were staring at them. 

     Finally, Rei though, kissing his lover back. I found my mate…whom I plan to spend forever with…

     And even after that, I'll still be with you, he though, now dancing again. At heart…

**_When your dreams won't come true_**  

     At a distance, a teen was watching the dance. He smiled, brushing it's red hair out of the way.

    " Good luck in the future and I know we'll meet again," he said, spreading his black angel wings.

**_Can you hear this prayer_**

****

    " I promise," the stranger said, looking back one last time at the happy angels and demons, especially Kai and Rei. He took off, his figure still seen in the distance flying off to some remote land, seeking to find where he can belong...

**_'Coz someone's there…_**

****

**** The last of the Dark Angels…****

…**_ for you_**

****

**_So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no  
  
_**

**~Rei's POV~**

     And that was how it all ended. Now, everybody go on with their relationships…Kai and me as well!

    " We're here to say our prayers to a friend that we hope to meet someday again," Oliver said. This is for you, Tala…" We all gathered around the small monument we build a year later for the Dark Angel to remember him. 

  
This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side

    " Let's go Rei," Kai said, grabbing my hand. As we all walked away to go on with our lives, I looked back at the monument.

  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true

    I don't know where you are Tala, but I'm positive that somewhere in the distant future, our paths will cross again, old friend…

  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you  
  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
  
This is a song  
A song for the lonely  
And that's not you only  
Through the darkest night  
You're gonna see the light  
  
Love don't need a reason  
Just to leave you bleeding  
  
Can you hear this prayer  
Someone's there  
  
This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song for the lonely

**_When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there…_**

****

**_Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there…_**

****

Even if it takes an eternity…**__**

**_…for…you_**

****

~End~

…Dedicated to those who gave up on their hopes. May there be somebody out there for  you…

Darina: Well, this is it. The last chapter. Once again, I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story! Thank you guys, for sticking with me all the way!

Kerda: I guess, we'll see you sometime in the next story, huh? When will you write a new one, Darina?

Darina: I think I'll start writing in a week, so please be patient. It's jus that, I have too many exams coming up and have no time to type! But please wait for something, because I'll still be writing in a week or so!

Tyson: We hoped you enjoyed this story and we…

Rei: And we hope that you'll check for more stories.

Naia: Yup, we're all here to give everybody our appreciation. See, even Kai came.

Kai: Hmph!

Korea: Oh, come on, big brother, it was a blast. Darina, can I be Kai's sister in any other stories? Please?

Darina: Okay, maybe! We'll see!

Max: So, that's all folks and…

Everybody: We hope to see you all again!(*curtains close*)


End file.
